Call the man
by InuFanGoddess
Summary: Kagome got dumped by Koga, because in his words she wasn't womanly enough for him, and she was weak and too girly. Broken hearted she goes undercover as a boy and goes to his school Fukuoka High which is an all boy school for revenge. However what happens when she meets her room mate Inuyasha who is Koga's best friend, and she starts to have feelings. But wait...she's a boy.
1. Transformation

Call the man

Sumamry: Kagome got dumped by Koga, because in his words she wasn't womanly enough for him, that she was weak and too girly. Broken hearted she goes undercover as a boy and goes to his school Fukuoka High which is an all boy school for revenge. However what happens when she meets her room-mate Inuyasha who is Koga's best friend, and love is in the air. But wait...she's a boy.

Hello everybody I have decided to start a new story. Now if anybody has read my story body switch then you'd all know that the story was inspired by one of my favourite films called 'It's a boy and girl thing' And this story is has inspired me by the movie called 'She's the man' Now it will be completely different, but you get the idea of what I want to write about. I know there have been stories that have done this, but I wanted to try out one myself. Hope you all like it and if I see it is a success then I will carry on. This year will be a bit hectic for me, but I will try my best to update as fast as I can, but updates will be maybe twice a week :P I just love writing and I can't help it ^.^

I present to you my seventh story {Call the man}

Discalamaire: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. All characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Transformation<span>

Kagome was waiting outside of the shopping centre, she checked her watch, and noticed that he was half an hour late. Kagome Higurashi was a 17-year-old high school student who went to Kurin High a mixed school. She had alluring ebony hair, that was smooth and gentle and when it shone in the light you could see hints of dark blue. Her eyes were auburn, and she had a heart-shaped face, ivory skin a button nose, and flawless complexion. She was always told that her figure was one of a model and always caught the attention especially of her boyfriend Koga. Who is half an hour late no wait 40 minutes late now. Kagome groaned and ran her hand through her hair as she sighed.

"Why does he always do this...I wonder what he wants to talk to me about?" Kagome opened her phone and re-read a message from Koga that said...

_We need to talk_

_-Koga_

Kagome was frightened, she knew that those words coming out of a guy's mouth was always dangerous, and she was scared, scared that he might dump her. In a way Kagome Higurashi didn't want Koga to appear for fear of her worst nightmare happening. Yet she wanted to know, she needed to know what was going on between them. He was starting to get distant, and Kagome could feel that he would most of the time ignore her, say one or two words to her never a full-blown conversation like before. You see Koga went to an all boy school, meaning Kagome didn't really need to worry about other girls taking him right? Kagome kept pacing up and down the street outside the shopping centre. She had her phone nestled against her breast as she held her breath for a while before letting it go.

Soon she heard running footsteps and turned around to see a tall muscular teen boy with dark brown hair pulled up in a high pony tail, he had on a black button down shirt and dark blue jeans. He was a full wolf demon. A person of demonic heritage, his family is of a famous wolf clan that is practically non-existent now, but wolf demons were always protective much like dog ones, and so with Koga's rogue speech and personality, he made Kagome feel safe and loved.

She turned around and smiled as she embraced him tightly and jumped up and down squealing "Oh Koga I've missed you, what did you want to talk about baby?" Kagome asked innocently, yet deep down her heart was pounding against her chest. Her hands were unconsciously tightening around Koga's waist as she held in her breath. Koga sighed loudly and gently went to untangle her arms from his waist.

Kagome instantly froze at this action and furrowed her eyebrows as she frowned and looked into his eyes "Koga...what are you-"

"Kagome we can't be together any more"

That's it, he's said it. He's said the words Kagome was so afraid to hear. The words she was dreading to hear from his lips ever since she had received that message. Koga and her had been going out for 3 years now, and all of a sudden...in one quick sentence he had broken her hear. Kagome's breathing stilled as her body froze, she dropped her phone on the ground which made a noise, no doubt from the hit. Her eyes were wide and she was trying so hard to keep her tears at bay, as she looked up at Koga with fright.

"W-What do you mean Koga? W-Why?" Kagome said quietly, her eyes never leaving his. She wanted him to look into her eyes and tell her he didn't want to be with her, and why.

Koga sighed himself, as he scratched the back of his neck "God Kagie I don't know how to explain-"

"Don't call me Kagie, just tell me why are you breaking up with me!" Kagome was starting to lose her patience. Many times, numerous of times they both promised to never leave each other. Both of them had promised for 3 years that nothing would separate them. That nothing could ever separate them. Then all of a sudden, he drops the bombshell to her that they are breaking up and he had the nerve to go up and call her Kagie?

Koga sighed "Look just hear me out"

"Oh I'm hearing ya Koga" Kagome said, her voice angry, her body paralysed. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to lose her posture in front of him, especially in the situation they were in now. Kagome wouldn't give Koga the pleasure of seeing her cry.

Koga nodded "Kagome, I know we've been going out for three odd years now, but ya need to understand that what we had isn't there any more"

Kagome was shocked. To be honest she wanted to laugh, she wanted to laugh and choke on her tears as she heard what he said "If what we have there isn't there any more, then it must have been your fucking fault Koga, because I as hell have not done anything to piss you off or to make you feel unwanted!"

Koga looked around and saw bystanders looking at them and he started to feel embarrassed and grabbed Kagome's arm "Kagome not here, stop screaming"

Kagome took out her arm from his grip "You have the nerve to tell me to not scream? I don't care if people hear, let them, then they can hear this conversation and allow them to try and figure out just what the hell you are trying to say!" She couldn't believe him, he was telling her to stay quiet because he was embarrassed, to hell with how he felt right now, because she was the one getting her heart-broken.

"Listen Kagome you are just...your too girly, your too hyper, you don't act mature for your age Kagome, I need a woman not a girl"

Suddenly a resounding slap echoed the air and bystanders had stopped what they were doing and checked out the couple before resuming to their own activities.

Right now Kagome couldn't have cared less about them. Did she hear right? Was he really dumping her...because he thought she wasn't mature enough? That she was a child?! Kagome looked into his eyes and balled her fists. Koga's eyes were wide, never had Kagome slapped any one, never did she get as angry as she was now.

Kagome just kept staring allowing one or two tears to fall free, she didn't want them to, but after what she heard she just had too. "Y-Your saying I'm not woman enough for you? Is that it! Well you know what Koga, I don't care, go ahead and find your stupid woman! Go ahead go find some mature and less hyperactive woman, I don't give a fuck. I can't believe you, you are the lowest of the low! I never want to see you again, consider this relationship over just how you wanted it. Three years meant nothing to you did it? Three fucking years of promises and trust all broken because I am not womanly enough for you. Well since your such a man and an adult go find your woman and don't you even fucking dare ask if we can be friends! Good bye Koga hope you enjoy your stupid life with your fucking picture perfect woman!"

And with that Kagome bent down grabbed her phone and ran off, her tears burning the sides of her retinas. Her tears becoming even more visible. She ran, she didn't know where she was going but she ran. ' I can't believe that jerk. Breaking up with me because I'm not womanly enough for him!' Kagome suddenly stopped and found that she was in a park. Shikon park to be more specific. She found a bench in front of the water fountain and sat on it as she buried her head in her lap crying her eyes out. People walked past and heard her sobs but just shook their heads and carried on.

She didn't know for how long she was crying for, but she did now, that it was a long time. Soon the park was getting emptier and more people started to leave as the evening was starting to make its end. Kagome had stopped crying. She still kept her head down as her eyes and tear-stained cheeks stung with the cold air. Kagome had a headache, her head pounding as she held it. Soon she sat up and grabbed her phone hoping she still had battery which she did thank goodness, and called her foster-sister Sango.

Kagome had been an orphan. Her parents had sadly passed away when she was the tender age of 5 in a car crash, she was at a friends house so she was not in the car. Her mother father brother and grandfather all died on the motor way from a drunk driver. And so she was put in foster care, however Kagome encountered a kind family called the Taljia's. And had lived with the family as they took her in like a second daughter. Kagome then found they had a daughter called Sango and that was the exact person she was calling now.

"Hello" Sango said form the other side of the line

"S-Sango.. I-"

"Kagome where are you mum and dad are worried its six o'clock and you haven't rung once"

Kagomes eyes widened and she checked the time on her phone. And indeed it was 6:00.

"Oh Sango I'm sorry...I just...Koga he..."

"Oh no what did he do sweetie what did Koga do?" Sango's worried tone sounded from the other line.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she tasted a little salt from her earlier tears. "H-He...D-Dumped m-me" Kagome said hiccuping a little as she sniffled.

"That bastard! Oh Kagome where are you I'll come get you"

Kagome nodded "I'm a-at sh-shikon p-park"

"Got it, hold on sweetie I'll be there in 15"

Kagome nodded and hung up. She cradled the phone by her chest a she sobbed silently remembering earlier's occurence. Soon she heard a beep and turned to see a street away from the park a black honda civic. Kagome got up and ran towards it. She spotted Sango and tried to wave but failed miserably. She then opened the door and got into the car, instantly she was enveloped in a pair of warm arms.

"Oh Kagome" Sango said quietly as Kagome cried on her shoulder.

"Sango p-please let's go h-home" Kagome said stuttering.

Sango nodded and started the car as she changed the gear and reversed before driving out towards home. Once they got home, Ayuka and Kenji ran up to Kagome "Oh Kagome dear we were so worried. Where have you been" Her adoptive mother asked her.

"Oh m-mum..."

"Come here sweetie" Said Kenji as he opened his arms, Kagome fell in them and once again cried her eyes out. Ayuka embraced her adoptive daughter also and Sango heard Kohaku coming downstairs.

"Hey squirt, Kagome's not having the best of days"

Kohaku nodded "What happened? who do I have to beat up, my crowbar is in my wardrobe top left shelf" Kohaku said threateningly. Kaogme might not have been his biological sister, but she was still there when he was a baby, and she might as well have been his biological sister.

Sango shook her head and brought her brother in her arms "Not now kiddo"

Later on by dinner time Kagome had told her family about Koga dumping her, and Kenji was furious at the reason and was so close to going to find him and beating the shit out of him. Ayuka was furious, and Kohaku loved Kagome like a sister and was on the same road as his father. Sango too was boiling, and now after a good night hug and kiss and last words every one went to bed. Sango and Kagome shared the same room, whilst Kohaku was in a separate one.

"Sango...what do I do...I feel empty, I feel broken, my chest is in pain, and I'm just..." she laid down on the bed as she curled herself up into a ball. Sango was sitting on the edge of the bed and massaging her back trying to sooth her.

"Oh Kagome, there's nothing you can do. I know its hard and it will be for a while. That jerk didn't deserve what he did to you. Jesus his reasoning was out of order!" Sango herself was starting to get frustrated with Koga. And to think she thought he was a good person for Kagome. Guess looks isn't everything it makes itself out to be.

Kagome looked at her bedside table and saw a photo of her and Koga two years ago standing by the fountain in Shikon park, Koga was embracing her tightly from behind as he kissed her cheek. Kagome had a grin as her hands were touching his arms and by the frame there was a smaller picture taken from a photo booth of them kissing with hearts around in the background.

Kagome growled loudly as she grabbed the photo frame and threw it against the wall as she screamed. The glass of the frame shattered into pieces and landed on the floor with a thud, the wall had a scratch from the hit, and Sango instantly hugged Kagomes shoulders and brought her to sit down on the bed.

Kagome carried on crying and Sango thought it was best if she laid down with her tonight. Sango slept with Kagome throughout the night in her bed. Soon it was morning and Kagome felt a little better than yesterday but was still heartbroken, she got up slowly and felt her head ache and grabbed it as she laid back down. She groaned a little as she felt the rays of the sun hit her face. She turned to see Sango there sleeping soundly, she smiled and tried to sit up once more this time succeeding.

Soon however Sango tossed and turned herself and saw Kagome already awake "K-Kagome? Why you up so early" Her voice said groggy.

Kagome sighed. Sango gave a worried look and sat up as she embraced her sister "Oh Kagome"

Kagome looked to the ground and shook her head as she rubbed her forehead "I really need to forget...but..."

"What he did was despicable Kagome, it was stupid, and wrong on so many levels and very unnecessary" Sango said.

Kagome nodded and the more she thought of why he had dumped her the more her fist tightened and the more angry she was getting "I hate him" Kagome said her voice low and deadly "I hate him" However Kagome kept crying "I...hate him"

Sango nodded "You have every right to hate him Kagome, don't think you don't"

"Sango I feel...I don't want him to just think he can hurt me like that and get away with it"

Sango sighed "Well listen how about we meet up with Jakotsu okay, I'm sure he can cheer us up. How about shopping!" Sango said happily.

Kagome gave a small smile "Okay I'd like that" She knew how much Sango loved shopping and especially with Jakotsu. Since he was gay he literally was their best guy friend ever, known each other for years. And Jakotsu is a lovely and kind soul any body can get along with him.

Sango squealed and ran to tell her parents about them going out. Sango came back up and ran to her wardrobe. Kagome sighed as she giggled lightly "Oh sango..."

Sango turned and winked "What" she said way too innocently. Sango wore a pair of skinny white trousers with a black spaghetti strap T-shirt and a semi see through blouse on top with trainers, her hair in a high ponytail as usual. Sango had beautiful dark brown hair and chocolate eyes much like Kagome, she had a perfect body of a fighter and would easily beat up anybody who got on her bad side. Trust me her bad side was dangerous.

Kagome had on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a white spaghetti strap T-shirt with a Jean jacket on top, her hair fully out just like she liked it and blue trainers. Soon they both gave a kiss to their parents one to Kohaku and then jumped into Sango's car. Sango grabbed her phone and dialled a number, one hand on the steering wheel.

Sango put it on speaker and her and Kagome giggled as their bes friend answered.

"Why hello hot stuff" Jakotsu said on the other side.

"Heeeey!" Both Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"Oh my Kagome is there too! Oh goody! How you both doing huns?"

Sango sighed "Well I'm fine, but we are on an emergency shopping spree today"

"Oh for what for sugar?"

"Basically Koga dumped Kagome" Sango said quietly, whilst Kagome sulked in the corner of the car.

Jakotsu gasped "Nooo. Oh sugar how are you doing? Why'd he dump you? Your perfect!" Kagome smiled at his comment and sighed.

Sango took over "We'll explain later, can you meet us outside the shopping centre say in 15 minutes?"

Jakotsu chuckled "Anything for my favourite girls. I'll see you there soon. Kisses" And with that Jakotsu hung up. Soon the girls got to the shopping centre in 15 minutes precisely and Sango parked her little car a couple of streets down. Now they were both waiting...in the same place Kagome got dumped. Kagome looked at the spot she was in yesterday and Sango hugged her tightly as Kagome cried silently. Sango rubbed her shoulders and rocked her a little, soon they saw Jakotsu and Kagome dried her eyes.

"Oh no way am I seeing my baby girl cry. Come here sugar" Jakotsu said his arms open. Kagome ran in and hugged him tightly. "Sh sh sh it'll be alright hun" Soon they all sat in a cafeteria inside the shopping centre and after explaining to Jakotsu the reasoning behind why Koga dumped her he was furious.

"You know sweetie, in my opinion I think that he has bruised your ego way too much for my liking" Jakotsu stated sipping on a chocolate milkshake.

Kagome sighed and placed her head in her arms "I know. And I don't know why...but I just feel like I want him to...I don't know...to suffer or just prove to him that I'm not as fragile and weak as he made me out to be"

Sango tapped her shoulder "How do you plan on doing that Kagome?"

Jakotsu sighed and then an idea came into his head. "Hey sugar?"

Both Sango and Kagome looked at him as he smirked and winked "I have one hell of a crazy idea"

Kagome cocked her head to one side "Oh?"

Jakotsu nodded "You said he goes to an all boy school right, which one?"

"Fukuoka high why?" Kagome questioned.

"Okay does stay in the dorms?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, since his parents live two hours away they accommodated him, why?"

Jakotsu shook his head "It's a stupid idea hun you wouldn't go through with it"

Both Sango and Kagome glared at him "Spill. It. Out" both said at the same time.

Jakotsu sighed "Alright alright. My idea was that since its nearing the end of summer and school starts next week my plan was for Kagome to get into Fukuoka high dressed as a boy, stay there and make his life a living hell, but there are so many flaws"

Sango chuckled "Yeah sure, like Kagome would dress as a guy and enter an all boy school really Jakotsu you are so fun-"

"I'll do it" Kagome said suddenly.

Sango choked "What?" Sango asked confused

Kagome repeated "I'll do it"

"Kagome do you know what your saying! Do you know what that means?!"

Kagome nodded "I know, but I sincerely do want revenge, and since he's going to be spending all his time at the school playing his basketball then what better opportunity then act as his friend and secretly burn him in the end. Maybe this will help me also"

Sango shook her head "Are you crazy, how will this benefit you? He won't know you are Kagome, what happen's when you tell him it was you all along and then what, he'll go to the principle expel you and you get in serious trouble!"

Kagome sighed "Sango I do want to do this. I also want to do this for myself"

Sango got a confused look "What do you mean Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her "I want to prove to myself that I can be strong, that I'm not weak and girly, maybe if I go to that school then I can...I can prove to myself that I'm not weak or girly as he made me out to be"

Sango sighed "You are crazy!...Okay but how will you explain this to mum and dad?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders "I'll just say I want to live in the dorm of Kurin high, to forget about Koga and be more independent and mature"

"Kagome you will live surrounded around boys, what happens when you need to shower, or when you have your time of the month, then your height and voice and...I just...I don't know..." Sango sighed heavily, however Kagome hugged her.

"I want to do this Sango. Not just for revenge but for me also. Please back me up"

Sango sighed "Well I guess I could... Kohaku will be going to that school also so he could watch out for you"

Kagome grinned and embraced her tightly "Thank you Sango!"

"I hope you know what you are doing Kagome" Sango said giving her a warning.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically and turned to Jakotsu "So will you be able to do one of the most life changing make overs of the year" Kagome said with a smirk.

Jakotsu winked "Oh I got you covered sugar" Jakotsu then grabbed her hand and walked out of the cafeteria before going into a hairdressers.

Sango was confused "Why are we here Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu turned around and put one finger up as he smiled "Rule number one of operation turn Kaogme into a boy!"

"Shittest name for an operation ever" Sango said dully.

"Oh shush you. Firstly to be like a boy you need to either cut your hair or buy a wig"

Kagome grabbed her hair protectively "Not the hair"

"Wig then" Jakotsu spoke with an attendant who smiled and showed him to a cabinet at the back of wigs, and Jakotsu inspected all of them before landing on a short ebony haired wig, and smiled, he took it and nodded to the attendant who put it through the cashier who waved at him and smiled. Jakotsu came out with a bag, and passed it to Kagome. Kagome opened it and both girls gasped.

"Rule number one in order to be like a guy you cannot simply just stuff your hair in a hat, you need to go all the way, either cut your hair or buy a wig, and so I found a wig with your hair colour so it's not that bad. Now onto the clothing stores"

Jakotsu grabbed both Sango and Kagome's hands as he dragged them to a clothes shop and went to the guy section. Sango and Kagome were confused they didn't know what they were doing all they knew was that they were playing catch the clothes since Jakotsu was grabbing and throwing it behind him whilst Sango and Kagome had to catch them. Soon they had piles and piles of clothes and Jakotsu shoved her into a changing room and every time Kagome came out in a outfit, both Jakotsu and Sango either shook their head or nodded in approval. After 2 hours they had bags of male clothes, which were all XS and still baggy on Kagome. Jakotsu said the baggier the better.

"Rule Number 2, clothes need to be baggy, shows less of your chest area and your feminine physique. Now we will need to get a FTM binder for those C cups of yours babe" Kagome giggled along with Sango and soon both found a binder which Kagome was happy with.

During the last week of summer, Kagome and Sango were with Jakotsu, in the park as he was helping Kagome with rule number three " Rule number three, boys don't say "OMG!" or "pretty", and that's very important. Say stuff they would say, like "dude" or "sick", or curse a lot. Then, get the voice of a boy by talking in a deeper voice, but not so deep it sounds fake. Typically, boy voice imitation is terrible, so shoot for something that is low, but is still your voice, do not falsetto, okay sugar"

Kagome nodded and tried out her speech "Hey bro what's going on"

Jakotsu shook his head "No that is too pathetic and stereotypical, and guys do not sound like that. Speak like yourself but no girly words"

Kagome nodded "Hey man, how was your day?" Jakotsu and Sango both clapped.

Sango fanned herself "Woo hoo if you were a boy with that voice I'd be all over you hun" Sango said winking. Kagome giggled and winked back.

Jakotsu grinned "Perfect hun you did rule number 4, acting like a boy!" Jakotsu grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face Sango and pulled Sango up so she faced Kagome "An elementary school boy would not be burping or picking on girls. Guys are into girls especially 17 year old's like yourself. This is definitely a good way to alleviate suspicion. Guys love to hit on girl's, so you need to learn how to act as if you were flirting with one. And flirt good."

Kagome giggled as she winked "No problem" Kagome changed her facial expression as it became more of a hungry look and put her hands in her pockets as she walked up to Sango and winked at her giving a small nod "Hey babe"

Sango pretended to blush and giggled "Hey to you too hot stuff" Kagome grabbed her by the waist and leaned her face near hers, as she licked her lips and leaned into her ear and whispered "Wanna be mine"

Sango bit her lip and nodded "Oh hell yes"

Jakotsu squealed "Okay to much love for me. That's awesome Kagome!" Jakotsu said high fiving her.

Sango nodded in agreement "Boy do you turn me on Kagome" Kagome giggled.

Jakotsu just shook his head and grabbed a bottle of Hugo boss perfume as he sprayed it on Kagome. Kagome coughed "Man Jay watch out with that thing"

"Sorry but Koga is a wolf-demon he will be able to smell you a mile away, he knows your scent. Your going to have to hide it under a lot of perfume and mingle a lot with other people so he can't distinguish it."

Kagome nodded "Thanks, I never thought of that actually"

Jakotsu chuckled "I knew you wouldn't. Now you need to learn how to walk like a guy. Firstly do what you did before put your hands in your pockets and walk freely act as if you owned the street, you don't want to walk so straight and girly. Your posture needs to be carefree and you need to walk at your own pace, not a quick one like a girl" Kagome nodded and started to copy Jakotsu who taught her how to strut and walk every now and then even spit. Kagome groaned but did it anyway and Sango shook her head a little in disgust.

"Now rule number 5 remember guys fist bump, play sports, and show off injuries. They don't giggle, look at their nails, or touch their hair. Also, when you're sitting or standing, guys take up a lot of space. Instead of crossing your legs, try to spread them and lean back a little. Hold yourself differently too. Let's try" Jakotsu pulled her to the bench as he sat next to her and spread out his legs in front of him and crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back into the bench.

Kagome copied and stretched her legs out as she crossed her arms and leaned back onto the bench. Jakotsu nodded "You got it girl!"

Kagome was making excellent progress it was Friday and Jakotsu was teaching her rule number 6 "Now rule number six don't get worried okay. If you're really worried about pretending to be a guy, then it'll tell when your voice is so deep it's fake and you accidentally say "OMG". Practice for a few days and then tell yourself you're just going on with a normal day." Jakotsu told her, Kagome nodded.

"Now rule number 7 props of a guy, A guy won't have a pink cell phone or a purse, obviously! A guy would carry around other things. How you hold things helps to. Hold things with less grace, more comfort. Guys like things easier. So I got you a pure black and silver phone, along with a black boyish duffel bag. Guys don't usually wear book bags and instead carry the bags for gym wear and things. I did that a lot before I found out I was gay" Jakotsu said winking.

Kagome giggled and embraced him tightly "Thank you Jakotsu"

Sango nodded "Thanks Jay"

Jakotsu patted Kagome's back and smiled "Hey sugar I did it because I wanted too alright" Jakotsu then turned to Sango and nodded.

Kagome bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying at the generosity Jakotsu was giving her.

Jakotsu sighed "Hey hey no tears! Now I've still got one more rule. Rule number 8 do NOT wear make-up Kagome, please if anything make-up will ruin everything you've been working towards alright"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows "Why not?"

Jakotsu sighed "You probably think this may help, or that you know a way to use it to look boyish, but it won't. Leave your face plain and make-up free. Not even concealer or foundation, trust me honey"

Kagome giggled and nodded her head. "I will, thank you Jakotsu. so I'll see you on Sunday to help me dress up"

Jakotsu nodded "Why Sunday?"

"Because I convinced mum and dad to allow me to move into the dorms they were happy that I wanted to be independent but said to visit them at least on week-ends sometimes, and they think I'm moving in on Sunday, but instead I'll be moving in on Monday so Sunday I will be at your apartment you help me with the make up and voilà. Sango managed to sign me up to Fukuoka high as Kazuki Higurashi, and I've used all the money I saved up when I was younger and Sango helped chip in for the dorm." Sango nodded.

Jakotsu looked at me sadly "Your old surname huh"

Kagome looked down at the table and nodded "Yeah" Sango held her hand and Kagome looked up at her smiling. Kagome usually was known as Kagome Taljia instead of her birth name, however she re-used it this time, so it didn't create suspicion that she was related to Kohaku Taljia and call her parents just in case for whatever reason, plus Koga never knew her actual birth name, oddly enough Kagome never told him, so thankfully he wouldn't get suspicious.

Jakotsu nodded "Okay hun"

Soon it was Sunday and Kagome was saying goodbye to her parents. Ayuka was the first "Oh Kagome, I am so proud of you for wanting to be independent, please come visit. And I'm sure Sango will keep you company at Kurin"

Kagome nodded a little sad look on her face. _'I'm sorry mum. I'm not going to Kurin_'

Ayuka then smiled "You said you paid for your dorm, so I hope everything is covered"

Kagome smiled sadly. She hated lying but this is what she wanted.

Kenji took that face as one of sadness because of her leaving and embraced her tightly "See you squirt" Kagome chuckled as she let a few tears drop _'No Kagome you wanted to do this. Now you are going to do it, whether you like it or not!'_ Kagome nodded "Bye dad...mum"

She then hugged Kohaku and whispered "Keep it a secret okay I'll see you at school tomorrow" Kohaku nodded.

Kagome then stood up and hugged Sango "I'll see you tomorrow at school okay" Kagome said happily.

Sango nodded and winked "Sure no problem Kagome" when truthfully Sango was the one she wouldn't be seeing. She tried to hold in her tears but failed and the family embraced her together before Kagome grabbed her bags and bowed.

Soon Kagome walked down the street and waved a good-bye before turning a corner and seeing Jakotus's car there. She quickly ran to it, bags of all the clothes and wigs that Jakotsu had bought for her plan. Jakotsu nodded and smiled "Ready to go hot stuff" Kagome giggled.

"You know it" She got into the car and as Jakotsu entered he started the engine and they were off. Kagome saw her house and noticed her family still waving, she waved back and kept crying. 'I'm sorry mum, dad' She kept thinking.

Jakotsu turned to her once more "Kagome if you're using up this year in this school, how will you be doing your exams?"

Kagome sighed "I don't have exams this year, but after this year when I transfer back to Kurin I'll just change the name on my paper from Fukuoka high to Kurin because I did do the year, just not as a girl. And Kurin high isn't too picky with those things"

Jakotsu nodded but then noticed her distress and grabbed her hand in his. Kagome smiled up at him gently "Thanks Jakotsu for everything"

Jakotsu shook his head "No problem sugar. Now get ready for your new life"

Kagome nodded.

_'My new life'_

* * *

><p>Okay so tell me what you think? Should I carry on ^.^<p>

Oh even if the chapters might be update like twice a week or so, they will be long, but I will only carry it on if I see it is successful, so everybody tell me your opinions :)


	2. Welcome to Fukuoka High Kazuki Higurashi

Chapter 2: Welcome to Fukuoka High Kazuki Higurashi

It was currently Monday morning and Kagome was standing in front of the mirror in Jakotsu's flat. He was preparing the ebony wig and brushed it neatly with his hair brush. She was nervous, it was currently 4 in the morning and in 5 hours she started her brand new life and brand new school, as a whole different person, with a whole different identity. She looked at herself, she was wearing baggy black jeans with a grey polo shirt with a blue checkered button down shirt on top. Her chest was completely flat from the binder. Her natural hair was still out and reached up to her waist. However that would all change. Soon Jakotsu came back with a neatly brushed, trimmed wig.

"Here you go sugar, all your's"

She grabbed it and looked down as she saw the bald patch inside it for where her hair would go. Kagome closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. She then felt two hands hold her shaking shoulders and nodded once before opening her eyes and twirling her hair in a neat bun pinning it with a clip on top of her head and placing the wig on top, making sure that no hair would fall out. Soon after fixing it and placing it so it was comfortable. She looked into the mirror and noticed a whole new identity

This was goodbye to Kagome...

And welcome Kazuki Higurashi.

Kagome grabbed her duffel bag with all of her necessities. All of her clothes, shoes, extra binders just in case, two boxes of tampons hidden in a secret pocket in her duffel bag, her gym clothes and school uniform were folded and put away neatly, since she was still in Secondary School, and all the papers she would need. Kagome turned to Jakotsu and in her new practice and perfected voice she spoke to him.

"I'm ready" Kagome said in her new refound voice.

Jakotsu's eyes widened a little as he nodded "You definitely sound like a guy now hun"

Kagome nodded and took one deep breath "Thanks I tried" Soon an hour and half passed and Kagome stood up "Let's go Jakotsu"

He nodded and helped Kagome with her bags and belongings and put them into the boot of his car. Before entering the driver's seat and seeing a nervous Kagome next to him. Because not only would she enter a whole new school in a different gender surrounded by horny driven male teenagers, but she would also see Koga again. Kagome took a shaky breath, she would have to try her hardest to hold in her anger when she meets him since she needed to befriend him for her plan to work. Otherwise this would have all gone to waste.

Jakotsu drove off and headed towards their destination. Fukuoka High.

After maybe 20 minutes driving Kagome looked outside the window and saw her new school for the year. Her new life awaiting in that building. The person who held her heart for three years and broke it in a second was in that building right now. Kagome took a shaky breath as she saw the car stop in front of the gates of the school.

She felt hands on her own and she looked up at Jakotsu "Kagome remember what I said, you cannot be nervous, nervousness will ruin your whole plan and identity. You need to be calm, please Kagome try to stay calm"

Kagome nodded and took in one deep breath before smiling and cupping his cheek and pecking his cheek "I'll call if I need anything okay"

Jakotsu nodded and winked "I'm always here for you sugar"

Jakotsu walked out of the car to help bring down her belongings. Soon after all her bags were out and ready, they had their goodbyes

He blew her a kiss before entering his car once again. He slid the window down and spoke "Goodbye, Kazuki Higurashi" And with that he drove off with one last wave. Leaving Kagome standing nervously outside the gate. She gulped as she saw the car disappear. She turned around to see the big letters of Fukuoka High carved on top of the gate and then looked around to see no-body around, since it was six o'clock and it was too early.

"Okay its now or never" Kagome said before grabbing her duffel bag and her two other ones as she stepped through the gates and enterred the terriotory of her new start.

Kagome walked inside the building and looked around as she said a quiet 'wow' the roof was made of glass whilst the walls were plain white. The reception had two L shaped pure black leather sofas on each side, with a plasma TV hanging of the wall. Kagome walked further into the building and saw a wall that held a cabinet with trophies, and frames of groups and teams and head teachers. Kagome knew that was the award cabinet, and looked in the pictures. There was one for basketball and unfortunately she found a frame with Koga and Kagome felt her chest ache. "Koga" She said and then saw that his arm was draped over another boys shoulders. "This must be his best friend he kept going on about" Kagome inspected closer and saw a much more muscular, and very tall handsome boy with long silver hair, a red basketball shirt on with the number 1 and a massive grin. Kagome couldn't see his eyes but she did read the bottom of the frame and the name next to Kogas which said "Inuyasha?"

Kagome shrugged and stood up. She then tried to look for an office of some sort and saw a desk with the words reception. She headed over and rang the bell that echoed into the empty hall. A woman with dark brown hair in a bun came out "Yes may I help you?"

Kagome nodded and cleared her throat "Hey my name is Kazuki Higurashi I'm the new student" Kagome praised herself for her voice.

The woman nodded "Well welcome to Fukuoka High Mr Higurashi, you are staying in the dorm correct?"

"Yes I am" '_remember Kagome not too sweet, keep it cool and calm'_

The woman nodded and clicked three times before smiling "You are in dorm room 265 and sharing with one other person" she froze. Shit.

Kagome just cleared her throat once more "W-Where is the dorm area?" she asked.

The woman stood up and with her pen pointed "Go straight, turn right you'll cross the school grounds and then you'll see a big building with the name Fukuoka dorms, then you just enter and find your door number" She handed Kagome a piece of paper and a key to the door number. "After you have settled in and put on your uniform please go see a Ms Kaede she is the head teacher and will accommodate you further"

Kagome bowed once "Thank you" Once she grabbed her three bags she bowed once more and headed straight and turned right. Indeed she saw the school grounds and was amazed at how massive it was. She saw courts for basketball, fields for football and her mouth was literally dropping to the ground. '_This school is bigger than my own!'_ Soon However just like the woman had said she came across a building with the name Fukuoka dorms and she stilled.

This was actually happening.

She was actually going through with this.

Kagome took one last shaky breath and remembered what Jakotsu had said to her. '_Do not worry, do not be nervous, nervousness is the key to failure'_ she nodded and let out a deep breath before walking in. Once she did shouting and laughing could be heard. No doubt everybody was getting ready for school. She noticed the stairs and was about to climb them before two boys who were fighting fell in front of her.

"You bastard!"

"Haha Tomoya I got ya fucking ex's number now what!"

Kagome cleared her throat and said in her best voice "E-Excuse me"

"WHAT!" Both boys screamed at her.

She was shocked to say the last and just ran up the stairs, trying to avoid any fights or conflicts. She did not need that. Soon she was right at the top and saw even more boys running around some laughing some getting ready. Then as she looked around she saw door numbers from 230 to 250 she needed 265. As Kagome walked further down trying to avoid socks being thrown and shoes and ties and god knows what else. She managed to find number 265, and quickly held the keys provided for her and opened the door before closing it.

"Hey who are you?" A male voice said. She stood still. _'Calm down Kagome, calm down, it's just your room mate'_ with that said Kagome turned around slowly and standing right in front of her was one of the most handsome, beautiful, perfect male she had ever seen in her life. Her eyes widened a little, he had silver waist length hair, a muscled chest that adorned a six-pack, biceps that were strong and rogue. She blinked once and twice and notice two little puppy dog ears on top of his head. She swallowed the urge to squeal and to touch them.

"Hey you okay?" Inuyasha said again.

Kagome shook her head and broke from the daze. _'Shit I need to talk!'_

"Um yeah, thanks...sorry spaced out there, new school and all" she said hiding her blush.

Inuyasha smiled "Oh so your my new room-mate. I thought I'd see you yesterday?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah I decided to move in today instead. Names Kazuki Higurashi" she said bringing her hand out for a shake, like Jakotsu had taught her too.

Inuyasha smirked and took it. Kagome noticed how rough and strong his handshake was. "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi"

Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha, the Inuyasha she saw in the photo moments ago. The Inuyasha who was Koga's best friend. She was sharing a room with her ex's best friend. _'Oh. My. God'_

"Guess since we're room mates, I might as well show you around. I can check how many lessons we have together, if ya need any help" Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and went to find the piece of paper the woman gave her and handed it to him. Inuyasha took it and read through it, before smiling and handing it back "Well that's awesome we have the same schedule maybe that's why your my room-mate. Want me to show ya around?" He asked.

Kagome nodded and coughed before saying "Sure I'd like that" she gave him a smile, and he nodded. Before taking off his towel...his...towel. Kagome looked away quickly. Shit he had just finished showering.

Inuyasha looked at him funny. Why was he so stiff, was it because it's a new school? "Hey um...you okay" Inuyasha asked as he finished putting on his boxers.

Kagome noticed she had just made one fatal mistake. Do not blush or get embarrassed, and she had just done both! Kagome just nodded and turned around to see him in boxers. '_Thank god'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kagome looked at the bunk bed and asked "So which one is mine?" Kagome said trying to act cool and comfortable. It took effort but she managed at least.

Inuyasha turned to the beds and scratched the back of his head. "I have the top, I love high places so yeah if you don't mind, the bottom one is yours" Inuyasha turned around and grabbed his gym trousers and put them on. Kagome nodded and put her bags on the bottom bunk. She started to unpack and looked around to find a place she could put her stuff in. She turned to Inuyasha.

"Hey where can I put my stuff?" Kagome asked, trying to forget that she was sharing her room with her ex's best friend.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled "Oh yeah that wardrobe there is all yours, and that drawer is too. The TV is mine but we can share it I don't mind, the bathroom is that way along with the shower. The kitchen is that way, but I hardly ever use it, since I always hang out with my mates. Hey I'll introduce you to them, since your new and all I wouldn't want you to get lost" Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome nodded and took in a breath. Seeing his best friends means...she'll see Koga. Kagome saw the perfume in her bag and saw two who boxes of it. She had to hide her scent as much as possible if she was going to encounter him. And plus all her clothes and uniform still smell the same as the shop.

"Thanks man I'd appreciate that, I was scared I'd be on my own or something" Kagome patted her back in praise at her use of language.

Inuyasha nodded "Nah no worries man I understand. You need to get changed since we got P.E first, you might as well change into your gym clothes"

Kagome nodded _'How hard could P.E be?...right?'_

"Thanks I'll do that, but could you maybe help me find Ms Kaede's office, I need to see her first it seems"

Inuyasha nodded "Sure it's 7:30 now, get changed and by 8:00 we'll leave, school doesn't start till 9:00"

Kagome nodded and saw Inuyasha already fully dressed all he was doing was tying his laces. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a white polo shirt that practically wanted to burst out from his chest. Kagome turned quickly and shook any thoughts like that out of her head. She just met him for crying out loud. Kagome was scared, she didn't want to change in front of him so she just turned grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom.

"I'll change in here need to shave and whatnot" '_Lame Kagome. Lame.'_

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow quick before shrugging his shoulders "Um...sure go ahead"

Kagome soon got out 20 minutes later, in a pair of long black trousers and a dark brown polo shirt with white lines going to the side. Jakotsu said the darker the shirts the less visible her boobs would be, even if they were held by the binder, a small amount could still be seen since they were a good cup size. All in all she was dressed like a guy with a lot of perfume and deodorant to hide her scent.

Inuyasha nodded towards him "Cool let's get going, grab your bag and then we'll go to Kaede's then P.E then we got half hour free before science to change and shower, so bring your uniform as well"

Kagome nodded and grabbed everything she was told to bring.

Inuyasha himself was trying to get used to the fact he had a room-mate. The last room-mate he had, was a bat demon before he got transferred to another school on the middle of last year, meaning he had half a year of a dorm to himself. However this one was strange. He had a weird scent as his nose was penetrated with perfume and deodorant, and he for some reason kept spacing out and getting shocked every 5 minutes. However Inuyasha knew that Kazuki would be a good guy, and wouldn't be like one of those pricks, mainly because he hadn't acted like a stuck up rich boy like his other room-mate.

Inuyasha also noticed he seemed to have a small body, which was normal, sometimes guys did have small bodies, but he looked fragile. He knew this one would be good for running, lightweight and short. "Hey man come on before we run out of time"

Kagome nodded and grabbed her duffel bag as she flicked the fringe from her wig "Ready" Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha for some reason felt a little jab in his chest, damn did his smile look...cute? Inuyasha nodded "Follow me"

They both shuffled through messy, annoying kids in the halls and walked downstairs. As they were crossing the grounds Inuyasha decided to chat with Kazuki for a bit. He felt like he wanted to find out more about him.

"So Kazuki what which school you came from?"

"Kurin High, but the education wasn't as elite as here, so I decided to move" Kagome said, trying to keep her free walking, she did what she was taught. She kept a good pace not too fast, she walked freely without much posture and she acted cool and calm like Jakotsu told her too.

Inuyasha nodded "Do you like any sport?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah I used to run in middle school, was one of the top racers and won almost every time. But when Secondary School started everything changed, haven't run in a long time. You?"

Inuyasha nodded and smirked a little. "That's cool. I love them, I mostly play basketball though. I'm the top player next to my best friend" Kagome nodded and tried to keep her cool. She knew which best friend he was talking about. "And I'm on the school team, we've won tournaments and I just love it. I've always loved playing, never get tired of it, the cheering, the exercise, the running the tackling everything. Especially when you've scored a goal and every one cheers for you, they all shout your name and your there sweating but knowing that you managed to achieved what you were training for, is the best feeling I can ever have"

Kagome admired how highly Inuyasha spoke about his favourite sport. Koga would talk about basket ball sure, but he never said it with such passion and excitement as Inuyasha did. Kagome knew she was going to get along well with Inuyasha, so far he was kind enough to help her with her schedule, finding this Kaede and instructing her with what she should do. She was fortunate she had such a caring room-mate.

"Here we go" Inuyasha's voice broke her train of thoughts as she realised that she was thinking about him throughout their whole walk here. Kagome nodded and gave him a quick pat on the arm.

"Thanks" '_God that was lame Kagome, a pat. A freaking pat!_'

Inuyasha was confused, why'd he pat him. Damn was this guy's more confusing every minute. "Yeah sure no problem. I'll wait out here for you"

Kagome nodded and gave a small smile and closed the door before turning around to see Kaede. "Why hello there, ye must be?"

Kagome bowed once "Kazuki Higurashi, the receptionist told me to come here"

Kaede nodded "Well it was just to make sure you would be acquainted around the school, and I see you already have someone who is willing to help"

Kagome nodded "Yes Inuyasha is showing me around for these couple of days" Kagome didn't want to be rude, but didn't want to come out as a pretty boy.

Kaede nodded her head and then turned to her computer "That is all, if I see that ye will be comfortable here then I have no problems. You may go to your first lesson which starts in precisely half an hour"

Kagome nodded and bowed once more before leaving. She closed the door and turned to see Inuyasha there with his phone sending a message. '_Most likely his girlfriend'_ Kagome thought. She just shrugged. "Hey Inuyasha I'm finished here" Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha smiled back and nodded before closing his phone and putting it back into his pocket. "Well let's get going then. I just got a message from my friend, said he was already there with a few other mates exercising early. Now would be a good time to introduce you to them. They are a bit rough but are hilarious once you get to know them"

Kagome just nodded. Oh she knew exactly who she was going to bump into _'Remember this is why you are here, you want revenge and this is your perfect opportunity'_ Kagome nodded "I'm sure they would be. Don't judge by outer appearance right"

Inuyasha smirked. He already liked him, he wasn't stuck up, he wasn't a show off, and he wasn't a complete asshole or dumb. He was sincere, and Inuyasha knew he'd be a cool room-mate to have. "Yeah that's true. Happens a lot especially with girls, god they are so damn judgemental aren't they?"

Kagome knew this was her opportunity to put her guy talk skills to the test.

"Yeah, but what can you do about it, chicks dig bad boys, who most of the time just end up being pricks." '_Just like Koga'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha thought for a moment "True but then again, they'd end up being pricks when girls expect things. Man that pisses me off, they always expect things from you"

Kagome nodded "Yeah that's true, but I guess it's just for attention. I'm guessing they do it because they want the guy to show them how much they care" Kagome knew some old friends who were like that.

Inuyasha smirked "Yeah but they just end up boring the guy. Happened to me a bunch of times"

Kagome shrugged "Guess that means that it wasn't meant to be then"

"Oh?" Inuyasha was intrigued, usually all of his friends would talk bullshit about girls, they would say how they were too needy and wanted attention. However Kazuki fought back, he agreed but looked at it from a different perspective. Inuyasha liked it, he could have a good debate about a topic instead of have people constantly agree with him. He knew this Kazuki guy would be entertaining to say the least.

"If two people in the end get sick and tired of each other, or get bored then it means that they weren't meant for each other. If two people really do care about each other as much as they say they do, then they would miss each other dearly, their chests would hurt and they'd feel a part of them missing when one of them was away. And when together, they'd feel happy, as if nothing could ruin that picture perfect moment. They'd feel complete and know that deep down nothing could tear them apart" '_Oh shit, I just spoke like a girl! fuck!'_

Inuyasha was shocked. Never had he thought of it that way before. "Kazuki you really are strange" Inuyasha said.

Kagome froze '_Oh no I fucked it up'_

"I like that I can have a good debate with you. I never really thought of it that way, but I guess your right" Inuyasha said astonished by how Kazuki spoke.

Kagome froze but internally smiled _'That's good'_

Inuyasha then saw the doors to the gym "Well here we are, I can already smell them"

"Smell?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pointed to his ears "Sorry man forgot to tell ya, I'm a dog demon, well half to be exact."

Kagome now understood "Oh okay, that's cool" she said surprised. Not many hanyou's were around, and when they were it was intriguing.

Inuyasha for some reason felt warm inside when he said that, but just nodded "Yeah I guess. Well ready to meet the guys"

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded, then Inuyasha opened the door and as soon as he did Kagome raised her head to see none other than...Koga. He was there clad in a black in a dark brown polo shirt, and black shorts. His hair in his usual ponytail, and Kagome felt like running away and just crying in a corner, but she knew...she knew she could not mess this up. She's already gotten so far. She would do what she came here to do. And so she followed Inuyasha who was already greeting Koga and what seemed to be another guy with a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, wearing blakc shorts and a purple muscle shirt.

"Hey Yasha man, where have you been, you usually come early" Koga said.

Kagome felt shivers. Koga's voice, Kagome remembered how many times he had said _'I love you'_ with those exact vocals.

"Yeah sorry, showed my new room-mate around" Inuyasha then turned to me "Kazuki over here"

Kagome knew it was now or never, and so she casually placed her hands in her pockets as she started to walk towards them. "Hey" she said casually.

She noticed how Koga inspected her for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows before smiling and handing out his hand "Yo Names Koga Wolfe"

Kagome looked at the hand and remembered how many times he had caressed her, embraced her, washed her tears away...touched her. Kagome buried those memories behind her mind as she took out her hand and shook it. "Kazuki Higurashi" Kagome was happy that Koga didn't know her real surname.

Koga nodded "So your Yasha's new room-mate eh? You like sports?" She turned to see Inuyasha with a basketball in hand laughing with some other guy as he dribbled the ball and jumped up to shoot it in the basket and it landed inside perfectly. Kagome then turned back to Koga realising she was getting distracted "Yeah, used to do running in primary school, loved it but then entered Secondary School and it stopped"

Koga nodded "Where you transfer from?"

"Kurin High"

Kagome saw Koga's eyes widen a fraction before going back to normal "You went to the same school as my ex girlfriend then"

Oh how Kagome wanted to wring his neck. "Guess so"

Koga nodded "Well hope ya have fun here, since Inuyasha likes you, I'm sure we can get along" he smirked at me, and god did Kagome want to slap him too. She couldn't believe how freely he could tell someone he just met about his ex girlfriend, and not have any emotion whatsoever.

Soon Inuyasha ran towards them and tapped Koga's shoulder "Yo man, come on we're starting a short 10 minute game before lesson starts, it's you and Miroku against me"

Koga nodded "Alright, Kazuki you can sit there for now, or you can join too, you can pair up with Inuyasha"

Kagome shook her head "Nah too short, and only played a little here and there"

Inuyasha shrugged "Doesn't matter, this is just for fun, come on it's good to warm-up" Inuyasha threw him the ball and Kagome caught it easily.

Kagome bit her lip and looked at Inuyasha and saw that she might as well join, plus she could probably start getting close to Koga if she participated in his favourite sport and hobby. "Sure but don't blame me if I'm shit and we lose" Kagome said smirking.

Inuyasha smirked back "Nah I'll go easy on ya"

Kagome raised her eyebrows, then smirked as she dribbled the ball once before catching it instantly and staring right into his eyes "If you go easy on me, then how can you challenge me. If you want a challenge, then give me all you got" _'You go girl!'_

Inuyasha smirked, he definitely liked this guy. He was very easy to open up to and he wasn't afraid to talk back, and he liked a real challenge "Your on"

"Um hello forget me" Miroku said.

Inuyasha laughed "Oh sorry Miro, Kazuki this is Miroku, he's another close friend of ours"

Kagome shook his hand and smiled "Kazuki Higurashi"

Miroku smiled back "Miroku Houshi"

Soon the teams changed from Koga and Kagome versus Mrioku and Inuyasha.

Kagome smirked as she faced Inuyaha who only smirked back. "You ready Kazuki"

Kagome clapped her hand "Bring it on" she turned to Koga and saw him smile at her.

"Let's do our best okay" Koga told her.

Kagome's heart raced and she looked away before nodding "Yeah" Kagome then shook her head _'Shit Kagome snap out of it!'_

"Okay, ready..." Inuyasha and Koga faced each other in the middle as Miroku had the ball "GO!" Miroku bounced the ball on the floor, and the ball raised in the air to be caught by Inuyasha. Inuyasha dribbled the ball before running of the the left side whilst trying to fight off Koga. Kagome stayed with Miroku near the goal.

"Miroku!" Yelled Inuyasha as he passed the ball to Miroku.

Kagome tried to grab the ball, but because of her height failed miserably. Miroku smirked at her before dribbling the ball and reaching the left hoop and scoring. "Yeah alright Miro" Said Inuyasha as he high-fived him. Inuyasha then looked at me "Nice try shorty, let's see how you do this time"

Kagome smirked "Oh your on!" _'How dare he call me shorty. I'll show him!'_

Koga ran up to her "Don't worry, how about you try to block Inuyasha, and I block Miroku"

Kagome nodded and when the game was restarted Kagome tried blocking Inuyasha who protected the ball perfectly. However Kagome smirked as she had an idea "You'd wish you never called me shorty"

Inuyasha who kept bouncing the ball smirked back "Why?"

Kagome instantly crouched in front of him and because she was tiny she could fit in between his body and snatched the ball before passing it to Koga "Koga!" Kagome screamed. Then she had flashbacks. Flashbacks of how they were in bed together, the times where she softly said his name as he kissed her neck passionately. Kagome froze for a moment, those times when they were so close but she kept saying she wasn't ready, and instead he kept kissing her as she screamed his name, just as she had done right now.

However Kagome saw the ball fall in the hoop, and realised she was in a game. Soon Koga ran over to her and high-fived her "Good job man!"

Kagome shook her head as she tried not to enjoy his arms around her, and smirked "Thanks"

Inuyasha walked up to her and clapped "I have to admit, you are worth more than you look"

Kagome chuckled "Don't judge people by appearances no?"

Inuyasha stilled but then laughed "Guess so"

Miroku then hollered "How about another game Yasha?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment and then smiled "Sure why not! How about we change the pairings this time. Kazuki will be with me and you go with Koga"

Koga and Miroku both smiled and nodded "Sure thing"

Inuyasha then turned to Kazuki and smirked "Who do you want to take care of?"

Kagome looked at Miroku and Koga and smiled as she saw Koga. '_I'll get you back asshole'_ Kagome smirked at Inuyasha and spoke "I'll cover Koga"

Inuyasha nodded and went into the centre facing Miroku, with Koga being the one to throw the ball. "Ready you two?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded. Koga threw the ball in the air and Miroku grabbed it first, and as he threw it over to Koga, Kagome sneakily ran in front of him stepped on his toe as hard as she could, causing him to holler in pain, before catching the ball and throwing it at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha however didn't catch it and went over to his friend instead "You okay man?"

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha and Miroku kneeling by him, and acted as if she didn't know what just happened. She went and kneeled by him also "I'm sorry man, I didn't know I stepped on you. You okay?" Kagome however was grinning inside _'That's for calling me girly and weak you bastard'_

Koga just smirked "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it man"

_'Oh I'm not worried'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Soon the bell rang and P.E was about to start.

Inuyasha stretched his hand for Koga and helped him up, Koga limped a little. Inuyasha turned to Kazuki and smiled as he inclined his head to the bleachers. "Ready to start your first lesson of the year Kazuki"

Kagome sighed and nodded following him

_'Well here goes nothing'_

* * *

><p>Okay I said I wouldn't be able to update as fast as I used to because of my exams and mocks and god knows other school related things. However with the amount of reviews I got for just the first chapter alone, deserves a second chapter. I am so happy with the comments already for some of them who said their thoughts and ideas, I am way ahead of you. I am so glad that I have followers and people who have previously read my other stories read this one. I am honoured and proud to have reviewers like you guys. And thank you to all the guests for all your wonderful compliments on my story ^.^<p>

Remember the more reviews the faster the update ;) But most importantly just read and enjoy guys.


	3. Big headed

Chapter 3: Big headed

Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku all sat on the bleachers as the rest of the class were entering. Kagome was right next to Inuyasha as he was informing her of everything she needed to do. Koga was on her other side whilst Miroku was next to Koga, both chatting.

"So we usually start with a running exercise, you might not have any problems with that considering your background. And then we usually play a game of either basket ball or football, we choose our teams and then we play until whoever wins. Then we might do some push ups, sit ups that's the usual routine"

Kagome was amazed, they really took sports in this school seriously. "It was different in Kurin High, exercise was more limited" Kagome said starting up conversation.

Inuyasha smirked "Well there were girls involved so off course they would make it easier" Kagome narrowed her eyes. _'Who the hell does he think he is'_

"Oh? What makes you say that" Kagome asked casually.

Inuyasha shrugged "All the girls I've dated have all been pansies, they didn't want to play for fear of breaking their nails, or the hair tangling, their clothes dirtying. I tried to teach my ex but she didn't bother, she only pretended to like it because I did. So in my eyes I've only ever seen girls who are more interested in themselves than hobbies"

Kagome's eyes softened as she nodded once"I can't blame you, I think that way too. Some girls can be egocentric and lie to please. But not all girls are like that, you're going to just have to wait until you find a girl who you think you can click well with." Kagome kind of felt bad for the guy, Inuyasha looked like a really nice and friendly person to be around. Yeah maybe he only talks about basketball most of the time, but it's something he loves, and wants to share with someone. To be honest any girl who is with Inuyasha should be lucky that they have someone as happy and enthusiastic and passionate as him, especially a man with such a kind nature.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled before looking at the floor "It ain't that easy"

Kagome was about to say something when the P.E teacher walked in blowing a whistle "Okay boys all of you come down here and start your place for the 10 minute warm up outside"

Kagome followed Inuyasha and the others and turned to Koga since she needed to start her plan of befriending him so she started a conversation "So why do we have to run outside, why not in the gym?"

Koga shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pockets "People who are demons like myself and Inuyasha, when we run, we _run_, we don't just jog but we give our all. And so instead of trampling everybody else, if we're outside we can run however far and fast we'd like without worrying about other people."

Kagome nodded. However she couldn't help but feel that usual pain in her chest as she spoke with Koga. God did she hate him, but miss him at the same time, as they walked she could see his features shinning, his hair moving and his... _'No Kagome you came here because you hate him. He dumped you because of a stupid reason, and you need to get your revenge...but it's not easy to forget a three year relationship' _Kagome sighed sadly and walked out into the field.

Soon they were all outside and Kagome could see everybody getting in separate lines as they were getting ready to run. Kagome turned to her right and looked at the field. It was huge! you could fit another whole school here. It was a whole piece of gigantic land nicely trimmed and kept in perfect condition. And then she spotted another class, looks like newbies. The class were walking and they looked as if they were 12. She squinted her eyes as she noticed...Kohaku! Yes Kohaku!

Kagome waved and made a whistle she knew he would recognise. Kohaku instantly spotted Kagome and grinned happily as he waved back. Kagome then winked as Kohaku nodded and winked back.

Inuyasha tapped Kazuki's shoulder "Hey you know him?"

Kagome froze, what was she meant to say!? Oh god. Oh god. She was dead, then she said the first thing that came to her head.

"He's the little brother of a friend of mine. I hang out with him a lot. He was happy when he heard I was transferring here" 'Phew nice save'

Inuyasha nodded and smiled "Ready to run, you haven't run in ages"

Kagome looked down at the painted white lines and smiled at her primary school memories. "Yeah...I think I am" Kagome looked at the white lines on the grass and remembered all her memories from primary school when she would run every day. However it all changed when she met Koga, she didn't have time to run, and eventually forgot about it. This was a piece of her past that she was regaining back.

Inuyasha found Kazuki fascinating, he saw the emotions in his eyes as Kazuki looked at the ground and smiled as he carried on admiring his room-mate. He was so...different. He was short, somewhat lanky for a guy, but he had a cool personality, a fiery attitude and a real love for running. Inuyasha instantly knew they'd be good friends. "Well just try your best, don't push yourself to be what you used to be. You haven't practised in a while. It's natural"

Kagome smiled up at him. Inuyasha really was a gentle soul under all that rough exterior. Koga and miroku came up next to us. And Koga nudged her with his arm "Ready to run?" he says smirking.

She swallowed as she saw his smiled and just looked away and nodded "Yeah I am" she realised she was being really cold towards him. So far her plan was failing, and she wasn't really befriending him more like treating him like a piece of shit. Which he is in her opinion. But she needed a solid plan. She needed to come up with something good that would allow her to take out her revenge on him properly. Then she realised the teacher was talking.

"Alright everybody I know you all must have enjoyed your summer. But now its back to hard work and dedication I'm afraid. Now five laps around the field. On your marks...get set...go!" he blew the whistle, and before she knew it, Inuyasha and Koga were already in front of everybody by a good distance. She saw how Inuyasha's silver hair flew behind him as his arms and legs flexed with every step he took, sometimes she would lose track of him and Koga as they whipped past her four times in the blink of an eye. Koga...she would remember all the times she would sit by the field and see him practice his running when they were together. Kagome sighed as she carried on jogging, trying to forget those memories. She then noticed that after they all finished the first lap Inuyasha and Koga were on the sidelines lying down on their backs and chuckling as their chests were moving quickly. She saw them high five and how happy both friends were as they drank their water and did some handshake. '_Damn did I space out that much'_

That's when she realised just how far behind she was. In order to prove to him that she wasn't weak...in order to prove it to than any one.. she needed to push myself, she needed to beat every body else. She would show him exactly how strong someone who is tiny and with a feminine body can be.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to block out all the noise from around her. She scrunched her eyes closed, and tried her best to cut out the excess noise around her and soon the noise was fading, little by little she heard less and less footsteps, less and less talking until eventually all she could hear was the wind. She slowly opened them she noticed that all she saw was the field and herself, she heard her steps as her feet hit the ground hard denting the perfectly trimmed grass. Kagome smirked _'I can do this. I will do this!'_ and in one swift second, Kagome ran to all her potential, and soon she was right in front of everybody by a good distance. All she felt was the rhythm of her feet touching the ground, and her rhythmic breathing. The wind was hitting her body making her run even faster to beat the force of nature.

Kagome pushed even harder and soon she was on her third lap.

Inuyasha was wide eyed as he looked a Kazuki '_Wow look at him go!'_ Inuyasha was looking to see how Kazuki was doing out of curiosity and noticed how he closed his eyes for a brief second, as if he was concentrating on something. And before he knew it Kazuki was already on his third lap way ahead of the rest. He saw how his legs and arms were moving with rhythm how her breathing was even and how his eyes only looked forward. Those eyes, that were filled with so much determination. He never saw anybody with such an intense look in their eyes as he did at that very moment. Soon Kazuki finished his fifth lap whilst everyone was on their third. _'You did it Kazuki!'_ Inuyasha jumped up happily as he jogged over to him. Koga was also studying Kazuki and noticed how he was almost just as fast him, how could such a lanky person be so fast was beyond him. Koga smirked as he too stood up and walked over to him. '_He was amazing'_

Kagome was panting, she couldn't believe it. She did it...she did it! However she easily fell to the ground on her back and started breathing heavily._ 'Damn probably overdid it though'_

Soon she heard footsteps and saw silver hair then noticed it was Inuyasha, she sat up and checked her wig to make sure it wasn't out-of-place. Thank god it wasn't. She then turned to see Inuyasha sit on the grass next to her.

"You did it, I knew you'd do good! But wow man you were awesome. You should join the track team" Inuyasha said to her happily.

Kagome smirked "Guessing...you...can't say...I'm a...shorty now...eh" Kagome said as she giggled lightly, trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha didn't know why, but when he laughed, he felt a warm feeling in his chest for a split second before it faded. He noticed his face, and how it looked too perfect for a guy, his complexion was practically perfect and it looked so soft. He noticed how he had not much muscle in his arms. But hey he was a runner, and he was a fighter. Inuyasha ignored that warm feeling and instead punched Kazuki playfully in the arm. "Guess I can't. Doesn't mean you aren't a shorty though"

Kagome punched him back, al be it she used more strength but it was useless. The guy was practically all muscle! Inuyasha just chuckled and ruffled his hair. Kagome was scared that the wig might fall off, but thankfully she clipped it on well. She noticed how his eyes were on his and how he was smiling happily at her. Kagome felt a warm feeling in her stomach and didn't know what it was.

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and cleared his throat. He stood up "Come on shorty, we ain't done yet" Kagome nodded and was about to get up, but not before she saw Inuyasha's outstretched hand. Kagome smiled as she grabbed it and Inuyasha easily pulled her up. "Damn your really lightweight, no wonder you can run fast."

Kagome smiled in gratitude and then heard the teacher nearing "Hey kid what's your name?"

Kagome pointed to herself "Kazuki Higurashi"

The teacher smirked and nodded"Off course you. I like ya, you really blew my mind out there. For a human your fast" Kagome then was turned from the left to the right as the P.E teach was checking her up and down "You look scrawny but you'll do fine. If you want to join the track team I'll be more than happy to have you"

Kagome smiled and nodded "I'll think about it"

"Good lad. Now come on inside we ain't done yet"

Inuyasha turned to her "See told you, you really should join"

Before Kagome could answer Koga and Miroku came up. Koga spoke first as he punched Kagome in the shoulder "How the hell did you run that fast all of a sudden man, you were awesome"

Kagome grabbed her shoulder. '_Shit that hurt'_ however she cleared her throat "Just blocked out the noise and the people. A technique I used to use" Kagome smiled. She needed to be his friend. She needed too.

Koga smiled "I like you. Well let's get going then" Koga said and both him and Inuyasha raced towards the gym.

Miroku came up to Kagome and ruffled his hair also. Kagome was grumbling '_I thought guys didn't touch their hair much Jakotsu!'_ "Wow you already have Inuyasha and Koga admiring you. That's hard to do. it takes a lot to even get them to acknowledge you. You were amazing by the way. Sorry we didn't get to talk much before" Miroku said gently.

Kagome smiled as she nodded "I'm happy we're talking now" Kagome liked Miroku. He looked like the calm and relaxed kind of guy. He was also very polite, which Kagome liked.

Miroku nodded and smirked "Race you to the Gym?"

Kagome chuckled like she was taught to, not to girly "Your on" and like that Miroku and her raced, with Kagome winning.

"Alright boys, now we're going to play a little game of football for half hour whoever loses will have to do 40 push ups and 30 sit-ups, team who wins do 20 push ups and 20 sit-ups! Alright shirts and skins"the teacher then blew the whistle and all the men were in line including herself as she was getting squished by all the people.

Kagome's eyes widened _'Oh shit'_ she was standing in line and kept shaking '_Please let me be shirts, please god if your up there or if you even exist, let me be a shirt!' _

The teacher pointed to Inuyasha who was next to her as a skin, and her as a shirt. Kagome sighed happily. _'Thank god'_ however she saw Koga was a skin also and when the teacher blew the whistle again, all the guys who were skins were taking of their shirts.

Kagome was blushing horribly, as she covered her eyes, she peeked through her fingers and saw a bunch of half-naked guys laughing and walking around with no problem, most of them had the shirts over their shoulders, some with tattoos all over there shoulders and back, heck even the arms. Kagome closed her eyes again as she saw Inuyasha stand in front of her shirtless.

Inuyasha was confused "Hey, got something in your eyes man?"

Kagome froze and instantly put her hands by her sides "Y-Yeah they were just itchy...s-still tired from l-lack of sleep" '_Jeez Kagome stop stuttering not like you haven't a half-naked guy before...well at least not this many!'_

Inuyasha shrugged and patted Kazuki's back before pushing him forward "Well guess I'm playing against you shorty" Inuyasha said jokingly.

Kagome instantly forgot about her embarrassment and nodded once as she chuckled lightly trying ever so hard not to look down. "I may be short, but I'm full of surprises"

Inuyasha chuckled "I guess you are"

Koga came up to them along with Miroku. Kagome couldn't help but feel her heart race as she saw Koga with his wolf tattoo on his arm. She remembered touching that chest of his, kissing his neck and his chest. Kagome felt pain in her heart at the reminder that he was not hers any more. But she didn't want to feel like this, she wanted to fight her ache over him, she wanted to forget about him and make him pay for what he did to her. She would be strong, she did not go through all this trouble for nothing.

So with that in mind Kagome swallowed her pain and spoke "Hey, guess I'm against you this time"

Koga chuckled "Yep, but no doubt with that speed of yours you could tackle either of us no problem"

Inuyasha nodded.

Miroku high-fived Kagome "Guess it's our turn to be a team"

Kagome nodded, and got into position with everybody else. She had no idea about football, and all Miroku told her was that she was in charge of trying to tackle the ball out of the strikers. Kagome nodded, in other words try to steal the ball from whoever had it, that was her logic. Kagome thought it was simple enough, but when the teacher blew the whistle she was instantly shoved to the ground, her petite form too weak against huge muscled boys. She was instantly helped up by Miroku and she thanked him before trying to not get trampled.

Soon she saw Inuyasha with the ball and he was right next to her so she did her best but failed miserably since she was once again pushed to the ground, the teacher blew the whistle and went to Kagome.

"You okay?"

Kagome nodded and got up "Yeah sorry"

Inuyasha walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder "Hey you alright man?"

Kagome smiled "Yeah I'm fine"

Soon they went back to playing and Kagome either kept falling, getting hit with the ball or just failed miserably at tackling. Soon after half hour, Kagome wobbled over to the bleachers and sat down in one of them. God did her body ache. _'This is definitely harder than I thought_' She touched her aching shoulders and legs and could already see bruises appearing. She dropped her head and sighed heavily as she rubbed her eyes. Soon she was joined by Inuyasha.

"Hey Kazuki you alright? You got beat up pretty harshly out there" Inuyasha said worry in his voice.

Kagome nodded and smiled "Yeah I'm fine, just never really played football and...yeah. You were amazing though, you took the ball every time, you stole it with ease, and you protected it well not to mention your goals were amazing" Kagome's eyes widened as she shut up.

'_Shit. Rule number 4 act like a boy, do not compliment.'_

Inuyasha however blushed a little. Many times Koga or Miroku would tell him that he was good, and his coach had complimented him many times. But for some reason when Kazuki complimented him it felt different. He liked it. But he mainly liked how he didn't show any of his injuries. Inuyasha could already tell a few bruises but Kazuki didn't say anything. He battled it out there without so much as a complaint. Inuyasha nodded and looked at the ground.

"Thanks"

Kagome shook his head "No need" Kagome then realised just how thirsty she was and remembered she hadn't brought water with her. She groaned a little.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed "I'm thirsty and I forgot my water"

Inuaysha smirked "Got you covered" he went to his duffel bag that was on the floor by the bleachers and grabbed a bottle of water and threw it at her. Kagome caught it easily and smiled.

"You sure?" She asked for extra measure.

Inuyasha nodded "Go for it"

Kagome smiled and skyed the water, sighing happily after. She stood up and threw it back at him "Thanks man" and with that she limped a little as she walked down to join the rest of the class for the last warmup. Her team had lost and so she was stuck doing the 40 push ups and 30 sit-ups. She groaned '_greeeat, just what I needed'_

"Alright you losers do 40 push ups and 30 sit-ups, no excuses! Then your all dismissed to the showers and off to your second lesson"

Kagome sat down by the mats and noticed how Inuyasha Koga and Miroku were on the other side, leaving her alone. Kagome sighed and laid her head on her knees _'Why? Why do I keep freezing every time I'm near Koga. I thought...I thought...I thought I was over him'_ Kagome felt a tear want to escape but she just sucked it up and tried to do her push ups which she failed miserable by falling on her stomach 10 times. Her arms were in pain and she turned to see how Inuyasha and the others were already done other than Miroku who was still trying to finish his.

Soon the teacher blew the whistle "Alright! Well done on your first day boys now hit the showers"

"The showers?" Kagome was confused for a second before her eyes widened "Shit the showers"

Inuyasha walked over to her and pointed with his head "Come on Kazuki I'll show you where they are"

Kagome's eyes widened _'Shit! Shit, shit! what do I do!'_ "Um...I-I need to grab my shampoo and stuff, I l-left it in the dorms" '_Good Kagome, then you'll just shower there and run back here'_

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows "You can use mine, I don't mind. It'll save you the trouble"

Kagome shook her head "T-The ones I have are specially made...you see I have a uh- case of capsa, so yeah. I'll be back" and with that Kagome ran out of the gym and straight for the dorms.

Inuyasha looked back and was confused, but got interrupted by Koga and Miroku. "Hey man where's Kazuki?" asked Koga.

Inuyasha shrugged "Went to the dorms to get something. Let's get going"

Kagome got to the dorms in record time and quickly took of her gym clothes before carefully taking of her wig. Kagome put the shower level on moderately hot and jumped in. After her shower which took 5 minutes or so. She walked out and carefully tied up her hair in a clip tightly. She grabbed her wig and slowly put it on clipping it to make sure it didn't move. She smiled and grabbed her binder before quickly rolling it around her tightly. After it was successfully put on, Kagome grabbed her uniform and fell over everywhere as she hopped around the room trying to get changed.

"Ouch!"

Soon Kagome managed to button up her blazer and straighten her tie, before adding a lot of perfume and deodorant to hide her scent. Kagome nodded and grabbed her duffel bag with all her documentation and ran out, hoping she could make it in time before Inuyasha was dressed. She got to the gym showers since she spotted the steam coming out of the room and took huge gulps of breaths as she leaned against the wall waiting for him. She took one huge breath before letting it go. Soon boys started to leave the showers fully dressed and washed. Kagome tried to find silver hair and when she did she breathed a sigh of relief. And then noticed how his school uniform looked on him, his white shirt was untucked from the beige school trousers, and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck, he had his blazer hung over his shoulder, and instantly I knew he was the popular bad boy types.

Inuyasha spotted Kazuki already dressed and from his nose showered already "Hey Kazuki did you shower in the dorms?"

Kagome swallowed hard before nodding "I thought I might as well, then I could get it over and done with so we could just go" _'Come on believe it'_

Inuyasha thought for a moment before nodding "Alright we've got science now, so follow me" Kagome did just that and noticed how Koga was heading the other way with Miroku. Kagome tried desperately not to run up to him and slap him, she hated how he was going on with his everyday life so happy and care-free and she was there suffering, in pain quietly. Kagome glared at his form and then turned back around to follow Inuyasha. She would forget him, she would get her sweet silent revenge and then leave without a trace, staring her life anew.

"Hey you alright man? I mean after that work out you seem pretty beat" Inuyasha asked worried.

Kagome sighed "You have no idea" Kagome was in pain all over, it was her first day and she already feels dead and beaten. "I've never done that much exercise in an hour at school. It was just running or jumping not much"

Inuyasha nodded and smiled "Well I'm sure you'll get used to it."

Kagome internally sighed _'I don't think so'_

Soon they were what Kagome could see as a science room. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smiled "You can sit next to me if you want, the seat is empty and plus since it's a new year we might need to partner up"

Kagome was surprised but smiled "Thanks" '_Why is Inuyasha so sweet'_

Inuyasha smiled back "No problem, come on" Kagome followed Inuyasha to a couple of seats at the front. They both sat down and soon many other students were entering and most waved or did a handshake with Inuyasha, all asking who the new kid was.

"Wow you must be very popular, either that or idolized a lot" Kagome said shocked at how much attention he was getting.

Inuyasha shrugged "Usually when you take part in team sports you attract attention"

"Oh so do you do it for the girls or something" Kagome joked.

Inuyasha smirked "I don't need to play to attract the girls. I automatically just do"

_'Why that cocky...'_ Kagome sneered "Well now look who's big-headed"

Inuyasha chuckled "No big headedness is when you think you are amazing at something, not when you know that you are"

"Au contraire, big-headed means arrogant or boastful. And I think you just boasted wouldn't you say?" Kagome smiled as she nudged him.

Inuyasha had to chuckle "Damn you sure know how to insult when you want to shorty"

"And you think shorty isn't an insult?"

"Nop, shorty is a fact. I'm just stating a fact" Inuyasha said as he smiled.

Kagome had to laugh '_Man is he fun to talk too. I don't remember Koga being this easy to talk to'_

Inuyasha eyed Kazuki before smiling a little '_He is definetely one intriguing character'_

"Okay class settle down and welcome to science, hope you all had a very nice summer"

Many students in the class groaned at that statement.

"Now we have a new student, Kazuki Higurashi if you will stand please"

Kagome stood up and all the guys looked at her "This is Kazuki please give him a warm welcome" The class groaned a hi and the teacher rolled his eyes as he ordered Kagome to sit down. "Now onto the assignments and the information of the course for the rest of the year"

Kagome sat back down and turned to see a boy with brownish chocolate hair stare at her, his eyes never leaving hers. Inuyasha noticed Kazuki looking somewhere and followed his gaze to Hojo.

Inuyasha spoke "Oh yeah Hojo, he's known for being a straight A student, he is one of the clever ones and your stereotypical goodie to-shoes, and because he is gay"

Kagome was confused "What's wrong with being gay?"

Inuyasha shurgged "I don't know, he get's bullied for that a lot"

Kagome frowned "Why, I have a gay friend and he's perfectly normal to me"

Inuyasha nodded "I believe that too, but not everybody looks at it like we do"

Kagome turned to Hojo and saw that his gaze was now on his desk. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and looked to the front of the class.

* * *

><p>Kagome threw herself on her bed in contentment as all her muscles relaxed. She had just completed her very first day as Kazuki Higurashi. Kagome smiled content as she snuggled her head into her pillow. <em>'Finally I can relax'<em> Kagome thought happily.

Inuyasha chuckled as he sat on the sofa "Your tired already? Man you don't have much adrenaline in you do you"

Kagome laughed "Sorry if I'm not up to your standards Mr I'm full of adrenaline. But some people like to relax every once in a while"

Inuyasha shrugged "I'm not fussed. Oh I've got practice in half hour, so I'll be out, you can do whatever you want. Once we finish lessons we usually are free to do whatever until 9:00 that's when visits to other dorms are closed and you can't leave the premises except week-ends you can stay out for as long as you like."

Kagome nodded and sat up as she furrowed her eyebrows "Thanks, your already starting practice this early?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, we were told to practice first day back. See we've got the championships at the end of the year coming up and coach wants us to practice as soon as we come back."

Kagome nodded "You won last year right?" _'I remember seeing that game, I went to root on Koga but I couldn't remember seeing Inuyasha'_

Inuyasha nodded and smiled "How'd you know that?"

Kagome shrugged "It was heard in Kurin since our team lost. Do you think you guys will win this year?" Kagome asked smiling.

Inuyasha grinned "Hell yeah! There's no doubt about it! We're going to win just like last year!"

Kagome smiled. She really did love the dedication and passion Inuyasha had for his team. She strongly admired the fact that he had so much confidence and trust in his team. "Linx right, that's the team's name?" Off course Kagome knew, but she had to act like she was new to all this.

Inuyasha smiled as he nodded "Yep, and I'm their number 1 player second best is Koga and the fifth is Miroku"

Kagome nodded _'So how come I didn't notice him last year? Maybe because you were so enamoured with Koga Kagome'_ Kagome thought sadly as she remembered Koga. She just shook her head and tried to forget that memory. Right now she needed to focus on her plan. '_That's it!'_ "Where you guys practicing?" _'Maybe this is my time to study Koga a little more'_

"In the gym, we have the basketball courts there. You probably didn't notice the hoops" Inuyasha said as he changed out of his uniform.

Wait...changing...out...of his...uniform. OH GOD! Kagome laid back down on the bed quickly and turned around to face the wall. "Y-Yeah maybe that's it" '_cut it out Kagome, you need to get used to this!'_

Inuyasha noticed embarrassment coming from Kazuki, but he just shrugged it off. Once he finished changing, he grabbed his gym bag slung it on his shoulder and walked over to Kazuki before punching his shoulder lightly "See ya later okay man, practice finishes at 6:00" he noticed Kazuki nod and left the dorm to head to the gym.

Kagome turned around once she heard the door close, and she hurriedly changed from her uniform to a pair of black baggy jeans, which she had to roll because they were huge, with a navy blue polo shirt and a red chequered shirt which she had to roll up from the sleeves since it too was big. She put on a pair of black trainers, and left the dorms heading to the gym. "First watch closely how Koga's acts with his team mates" Kagome said to herself nodding.

Kagome managed to reach the gym and could already hear what she thought would be the coach.

"Okay boys, summer's over, and once again we are entering for the championships. We won last year thanks to our number 1 player Inuyasha" Kagome walked into the gym and hid behind the wall of the bleachers peeking every now and then and noticed a bunch of people including Koga and Miroku cheer as they patted Inuyasha's back. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Alright let's start the practice, let's do our passing exercises. 300 passes in 2 minutes. GO!" The coach blew the whistle, and Kagome saw as Inuyasha was paired up with Koga, as they both faced each other and threw the ball in different directions. As time carried on Kagome noticed how her attention wasn't on Koga but instead on Inuyasha. She noticed how Inuyasha's arms flexed and how his hair that was tied in a high ponytail sway from side to side as he catched the ball from Koga and instantly threw it back.

_'Knock it out girl, your meant to be focusing on Koga'_ Kagome turned to see Koga and gave a sad smile, she noticed how his fang poked out of his lip remembering how many times he catched her lips with those same teeth, kissed her with that same mouth. Kagome felt tears accumulate in her eyes and she shook her head roughly as she cuddled herself up into a ball on the floor of the gym, leaning her back against the bleachers. Soon she heard a whistle "Okay boys time for a game! Let's go! Shirts VS skins" Kagome raised her head as she turned to see both Koga and Inuyasha taking their shirts off, whilst some other players kept theirs on. Kagome saw them both doing a hand shake, and soon the game started. Kagome stood up, her eyes wide as she studied their movements, she saw Koga play like he did last year, speedy, swift and stealthily. She however couldn't help but see how Inuyasha might not have been as speedy, but he sure as hell was strong, and manoeuvred way better than Koga. She could tell Inuyasha took greater care in his moves and thought much more into detail about where he was going to go, and how he should protect the ball.

Kagome kept watching until she saw Koga throw the ball to Inuyasha who jumped very high and scored easily. Kagome's eyes widened, no wonder he's the top player, since he's a hanyou he can jump higher than the average human, Koga can run but not jump as high as Inuyasha did. Kagome smirked as she saw Inuyasha smile happily. Even if it wasn't a real game, and even when he knew he could score easily, he would still be as happy, just like a kid. Kagome admired him even more now. Koga would always swear and cuss whenever he did something wrong or whenever she did something wrong, and boast when he did something good for hours.

But she knew Inuyasha wasn't like that, a few hours into meeting the guy and she automatically had a strong feeling that they'd be good friends. Kagome thought she'd seen enough and walked out. She crossed her arms and walked slowly back to the dorms. "Koga and Inuyasha seem like very good friends." Kagome sighed "No Kagome, this is your first day and your already getting all mushy. You can't go easy Kagome, your going to get your revenge"

* * *

><p>Well there you have it everyone I am so happy with the amount of reviews I received over 28! ^.^ that's the most I've ever had for chapter two in all of my stories. I hope I can read more reviews from either the same people or newcomers who enjoy my story ^.^<p>

Now remember the more reviews the faster the update!


	4. The deal

Chapter 4: The deal

Soon Kagome found herself back at the dorms and sat down on the could she do? How could she get her revenge on koga if she kept paying attention to Inuyasha, he had done nothing but shown her kindness ever since she entered this school. She had originally thought of using him to get to Koga, but she couldn't do that, no matter what she wouldn't use him even if she really wanted to get her revenge on Koga, she didn't want to be a bitch about it. She then heard her phone ring and instantly grinned as she stood up and ran to her phone.

She saw the number as _sugar daddy_ and laughed as she quickly answered. "Jakotsu!" Kagome said happily, not wanting to break from her manly voice, in case Inuyasha walks in.

"Hey sugar! How's it going at your new school sugar?"

Kagome giggled "First of all what the hell is with sugar daddy?"

Jakotsue chuckled "It has a nice tone to it no?"

Kagome smiled "Yeah, it sure does"

Jakotsu then spoke "Anyway sugar how are you doing, one day in already how was it?"

Kagome smiled "Well I met my room-mate, he's sweet and very caring, he helped me move in and showed me around, he's practically given me a tour around the school and is really easy to talk too. He isn't snobby, or arrogant, so I have a feeling I won't have to worry too much about him."

"That's the spirit girl, your voice is amazing sugar I'm so proud of you...HEY LET ME TALK TO HER!" Kagome could hear Jakotsu laugh nervously as Sango's voice appeared. Kagome smiled as she heard her voice on the phone.

"Kagome! Dear god Kagome how are you, are you okay? Have you seen Kohaku? Did you fit in well? Are there any bullies? If there are I'll beat em up."

Kagome giggled "Sango you need to calm down I'm fine, I moved in alright and everything's good."

Sango sighed "Did you meet Koga?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she held the hem of her shirt tightly "Y-Yeah...yeah I met him"

Sango sighed again "I can practically hear you wanting to cry, I knew this was a bad idea!"

Kagome shook her head "No Sango, I'm okay I just need to get used to it that's all. But worst thing is that I'm sharing a room with his best friend. That same friend he's kept talking to me about. Inuyasha"

Sango gasped "Oh wow...well that wasn't what we expected. Oh hun I miss you...ME TOO" Jakotsu screamed "Yeah yeah him too" Sango said her voice hinted with laughter.

Kagome laughed as she walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. "Oh Sango I miss you too"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha entered the apartment, sweaty and ready to have a shower. "Man that work out was refreshing" He downed his bottle of water and as he was about to open the bathroom door he heard Kazuki's voice.<p>

"Oh Sango I miss you too...I know I miss doing that too...Sango don't do that without me!" Inuyasha's eyes widened a little before smirking then pressed his ear against the door again "Okay I'll speak to you tomorrow...yes I saw Kohaku haven't spoken to him though...I love you too Sango..." Inuyasha was grinning now.

_'Well what do you know'_

* * *

><p>"Okay make sure you talk to him speak to you tomorrow Kagome love you"<p>

"I love you too Sango"

Soon Jakotsu was back on the line "Hey sugar speak later okay, you can always text me whenever you want, and hope you can visit us once your settled"

Kagome nodded "Off course I'll visit"

"Okay have fun, but not too much fun" Jakotsu said teasingly.

Kagome chuckled "Oh you, see you later" And with that Kagome ended the call. She put her phone in her pocket, and when she opened the door she saw a grinning Inuyasha on the other side. Kagome was surprised to say the least "I-Inuyasha? U-Um what are you d-doing here so early?" Kagome asked confused, it wasn't six already was it.

Inuyasha shook his head "It's six thiry right now Kazuki" Inuyasha however didn't lose his grin which made Kagome feel weird.

Kagome decided to speak "W-Well I'm going to um finish unpacking...yeah" Kagome ran to her bags.

She then heard him speak "Hey no need to get shy man, who's Sango?"

Kagome froze '_shit he must have heard the conversation!'_ "U-Um S-Sango is...my uh..."

"Come on man no need to be shy, I know who she is" Kagome froze _'he does? _Inuyasha smiled as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "She's your girlfriend right?"

Kagome felt like laughing at that moment _'G-Girlfriend?...'_ Kagome internally smiled '_Yes that's it!'_ "Yeah she's my girlfriend...how'd you know anyway?"

Inuyasha laughed and shrugged off his towel that was around his neck and put his bag down "You said I love you for one, and Sango is a girl's name, so I instantly had the suspicion that she was your girlfriend. Man why didn't you tell me, I'd like to know more about my room-mate" Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders "You never asked"

Inuyasha chuckled lightly "True. Anyways gonna have a shower, then meeting the guys to grab some food, wanna join?"

Kagome shrugged "I might as well get to know the area"

Inuyasha smiled "Cool" before heading for his shower. Kagome sighed as she sat down on her bed and rubbed her face 'Man what a day' Kagome sighed loudly as she took out her phone and saw a photo of her and Sango on the front page. _'Jakotsu must have done that'_ Kagome laid down as she kept looking at the photo, and smiled before closing her eyes and frowning a little. _'Come on Kagome, it's only been the first day and plus you've been treated very nicely'_ Kagome then heard the door open and could already see most of the steam leaving the bathroom.

Inuyasha had his hair up in a high ponytail, whilst he had a towel wrapped around his waist, she could notice the drops of water that slid down his chiselled chest and fell into the lines of his toned abs. She froze _'oh god'_. Why is it she kept seeing him in towels. She then thought of a plan to distract herself and come up with the first thing that popped into my head.

"U-Um, do you usually shower three times a day?" _'Lame Kagome...just...lame'_

Inuyasha was confused at the question but just shrugged "Not always, just today really, this morning was because I ran for a bit, but otherwise only like twice. Anyway Koga and Miroku along with a couple of other people I'll introduce you to them, we are meeting in half hour. You ready?"

Kagome nodded she was dressed in the same outfit she had on before. "Just waiting for you"

Kagome saw Inuyasha nod and thankfully he was putting his boxers underneath his towel before pulling the towel away. She sat on the bed and fiddled with her phone, whilst Inuyasha was in the bathroom doing whatever guys did. Soon he came out with black Jean trousers, a red muscle shirt with a black button down shirt fully opened, his hair out and free. Kagome couldn't help but think about how hot and sexy he was right now. 'No stop it!'

Inuyasha grabbed his phone, wallet and keys "Make sure you got everything, let's go shorty" he said smirking.

Kagome frowned "Really is that my nick name now"

Inuyasha nodded "It's better than Miroku's. His is lecher, or pervert whichever one you prefer"

Kagome was confused, she walked out of the apartment with Inuyasha locking the door. "Why is he named that?"

Inuyasha chuckled "He practically bangs any woman he can find which is above number 7 on the hot scale as he says. He doesn't stop grabbing their behinds, and its even worse when he's drunk"

Kagome scrunched her nose '_Great Miroku, the kind friend I met...is actually a pervert, and a womaniser. Great, can't this world get any better'_ Kagome looked around "Um so where are we going?"

"Well we're meeting Koga at the car park and taking his car then we'll head to wherever they want, we have to be back by 9:00 and it's only 6:40, so we've got some time"

Kagome nodded and soon followed Inuyasha into a car park she stopped abruptly as she saw Koga's truck. Kagome bit her lip as her hands fisted by her sides. That very same truck where he would pick her up from school. Where they made out countless of times...where they had almost gone as far as to do...Kagome wanted to cry, the truck was the last place she wanted to be. But she had to swallow her pain and try to act as if she was new to all this.

Inuyasha noticed how Kazuki paused and looked at him "Hey Kazuki come on what'ya doing"

Kagome shook her head out of her daze "Sorry spaced out" then she started to walk again and when they were so close to the truck, she saw Koga jump out and wave. Kagome placed a smile on her face and tried to sustain her tears.

"There ya guys are, come on Miroku and the others are waiting at the cafeteria"

Inuyasha smiled and did some sort of handshake with him "Sorry man, come on Kazuki hop in"

Kagome nodded and when she got in she was near the door whilst Inuyasha was in the middle, and Koga was driving. "So who else is there, Miroku and?"

Koga nodded "Miro, Shippo and his girlfriend Kirara" Inuyasha nodded and turned to Kazuki and saw how he was just looking outside the window his head tilted back to rest on the chair. For some reason Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about just how short and thin he was. He acted more boyish than manly, and his skin looked flawless and he had hardly no muscles. He must be more brains than body. Inuyasha smirked _'He's a good kid though'_

Kagome couldn't help but have memories of her and Koga in here. She felt her heart ache and nearly break as she tried so hard not to look at him. Kagome then felt the car stop and noticed they were outside some cafeteria and jumped out of the truck followed by Inuyasha. Koga went beside her and patted his shoulder "You okay man, you were really quiet in there"

Kagome nodded and smiled "Thanks Koga"

Koga smiled back and nodded then went to walk forward. Kagome sighed as she saw him walk away, Kagome put her head down as she fisted her hand tightly. However she felt another hand touch her shoulder and turned to see Inuyasha smiling down at her "Let's get going shorty"

Kagome relaxed, and she felt her pain slowly fade away. She nodded and soon they were both walking over to the other's. Once Kagome neared the cafeteria she visibly noticed Miroku and another boy with his arm wrapped around a girl. They waved over as soon as they saw Inuyasha "Inuyasha over here man your taking forever"

Inuyash achuckled "Sorry Shippo" Inuyasha did yet another hand shake with the boy called Shippo and turned towards Kagome. "Guys this is Kazuki, he's transeferred today and my new room-mate. Kazuki this guy here is Shippo"

Kagome smiled "Hey"

Shippo smiled and nodded back "Hey"

"You already know Miroku"

Miroku nodded "Hello again" Kagome smiled back warily.

"This is Shippo's girlfriend Kirara"

Kirara smiled sweetly at Kagome and shook her hand "Hello nice to meet you"

Kagome smiled back and shook her hand "Nice to meet you too"

Shippo pulled Kirara back a little. And Kagome smiled a little '_Aw! he's protective of her!, that's so cute!...oh...right he's protecting her from me'_ Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha nodded "Well enough of this let's go in I'm starving"

Everybody nodded and walked in. Kagome looked around. It was cute and it didn't look to crowded either, she saw groups of people here and there, mostly all teenagers and students. I followed everybody as Shippo was conversing with Kirara, Miroku and Inuyash and Koga were all talking about something to do with basketball. I sighed, and I was just the odd one out. Soon we all found a table and the order was shippo his girlfriend Kagome, Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed she had to get stuck with the so called womaniser, and the girlfriend of a very overprotective boyfriend. Kagome looked over at Koga and saw him laughing with Inuyasha about basketball. She sighed and took out her phone as she played Tetris. Soon a waitress came over and as Inuyasha told her Miroku instantly leaned over the table and went to cup her backside.

"Well you sure a pretty one eh?" Said Miroku as he flirted with the waitress.

The waitress merely giggled "What can I get for you all"

"You tonight in my bed please" Miroku said. Kagome couldn't help but laugh, and Inuyasha along with Koga bonked him in the head.

"Seriously you never learn do you lecher" Said Shippo shaking his head.

Shippo and Kirara ordered a large coke with a burger, Inuyasha and Koga ordered an extra-large coke with a double burger and large chips. Kagome just ordered a glass of water and a small portion of chips. She didn't feel like eating, after everything that happened today with meeting Koga, Inuyasha her room-mate, and just remembering the past made her more tired than hungry.

Inuyasha was a little worried what Kazuki ordered wasn't food, it was just a snack. Inuyasha then saw how he just looked down at his phone with a tired look on his face. Inuyasha for some reason had the urge to force feed him, he was skinny enough as it was, even though Inuyasha met him for only a day, he proclaimed Kazuki to be his friend, and he protected his friends.

Miroku sighed and frowned in his chair "You guys are mean"

"Oh Miroku we're not you just have to understand girls don't like being touched and ordered like that all the time. Not all girls are the same" Said Kirara.

"Amen to that" Said Shippo.

Kagome put her phone away and sighed then their food arrived and she slowly ate her chips as every one was in a conversation which she felt she couldn't intervene in.

"So how is your basketball training going guys?" Ask Shippo.

Inuyasha was the first to answer "It's going great, coach says he's going to sign us up this week-end and the first round for the championships is in three months so in December" Inuyasha said stuffing a bite of burger into his mouth.

"In December wow that's sooner than when last years started" Kirara said taking a small bit of her own.

Koga nodded "Yeah but we'll manage" he said smirking drinking some coke.

Kirara looked at Kagome and smiled "Kazuki why don't you say anything?"

Inuyasha looked at him as he stopped what he was eating.

Kagome noticed the attention and shook her head "I'm just tired. It's my first day here and it's just a lot to take in"

Kirara nodded "Oh okay, that's understandable"

Soon the conversations went from basketball to how their school is now and comparing it to last year, to how perverted Miroku is, and the dreaded question came up that Kagome never wanted to hear, and it was from Inuyasha.

"So Koga how is your girlfriend? What was her name...Ka...Kag something?" Inuyasha took another bite out of his burger, and Kagome instantly froze as she secretly glared at him.

Koga sighed "Kagome"

Kagome instinctively put her head up and said "Yes?"

Everyone looked at her and she bit her tongue _'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK FUCKETY FUCK!'_

Inuyasha and Koga looked at her quizzically "You know Kagome?" Koga asked.

Kagome just nodded "Y-Yeah she goes to Kurin and was in the same year as me"

Koga nodded and everybody forgot about before "I thought you'd know her. We aren't together any more. It wasn't as it used to be so I broke it up with her"

Inuyasha nodded "Sorry to hear that man, but I'm sure everything will be fine" Inuyasha said feeling sorry for his friend. He had seen a glimpse of his girlfriend once before, and if memory served him right she was hot. But he couldn't really say since he hardly remembered how she looked like. Inuyasha turned to Kazuki and saw how he had slight pain in his eyes as he looked at Koga. Inuyasha shook his head and didn't think too much into it.

Miroku was looking around the cafeteria for any signs of hot babes, and saw someone walk into the café and his eyes widened. "Yo man look who just walked in"

Inuyasha and everybody else turned around including Kagome and they all were shocked most of all Kagome "Kikyo?"

Koga looked at her "You know her?"

"Yeah she goes to Kurin high" Kagome answered.

Miroku sighed "Yeah well you might know her, but so does Inuyasha"

Inuyasha growled as his hands tightened on the table "Why the fuck did that bitch have to show up of all days"

Kagome was confused "You know her too?"

Inuyasha sighed "She's the ex I told you about before"

Kagome was shocked. Kikyo dated Inuyasha! Wow well there definitely is something you learn every day. "But, I thought she was going out with Naraku?" Kagome stated.

Shippo drank his coke "She was, at the same time she was dating Yasha"

Kagome was even more shocked. She then heard annoying heels and knew she was coming this way. "Why look who it is" Kikyo's annoying voice sounded as her so-called_ 'friends'_ were standing behind her.

Inuyasha growled "What do you want?" Inuyasha said his voice laced with anger, that it even scared Kagome.

Kikyo pouted "Now now Inu-baby that is no way to talk to your girlfriend"

"Ex girlfriend if you might have forgotten" Stated Kirara.

Kikyo looked at her and with her hand she raised it in a shooing motion, causing Shippo to growl protectively "And who are you to talk, you weren't part of this relationship were you"

Inuyasha growled "No she wasn't, but I was and don't you dare insult my friends, because you are my ex girlfriend if I remember correctly, now go away before I get seriously mad"

Kikyo sighed and shook her head as she placed both her hands on his shoulders "Oh Inu-baby stop being in denial. We both know that I can't limit myself to one person"

Inuyasha shoved her hands away "And I told you I don't share"

Kikyo sighed again and leaned forward as her face was inches away from his own. Kagome for some reason felt a little feeling in her stomach that wanted to push that bitch away from her room-mate, but why all of a sudden. However Inuyasha pushed her away again "Get away from me! I am sick and tired of you Kikyo, I told you that I hate you and after what you did to me so go away, I don't want to see your face any more"

Kikyo 'humphed' "You don't know what you're missing out on"

Inuyasha snorted "Off course I do, I'm missing out on a school year of misery with sloppy seconds" Inuyasha then drank down his coke and carried on eating.

Kikyo gasped "How dare you Inu, you know you still love me and that will never change"

Miroku stood up "Just leave Kikyo, no one wants you here"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and then spotted Kazuki. Kikyo studied the strange boy for a moment before smirking and leaning forward showing her cleavage "And who might you be hot stuff?"

Kagome snorted and didn't say anything

"Oh the silent type eh. Haven't I seen you around here before?" Kikyo said her voice filled with suggestiveness.

Kagome shrugged "I went to Kurin before Fukuoka so maybe that's where you met me"

Kikyo then smiled and winked at him, however Inuyasha pulled Kikyo away "Damnit your ruining the food, get out of here I told you I never wanted to see you again, and your voice is irritating me so get out before I makes a scene and we're all kicked out" Inuyasha was furious, but secretly he was angrier at the fact that Kikyo was secretly making fun of his new room-mate.

Kikyo stepped back and smirked "This isn't over Inu-baby, I will have you back" then she looked at Kazuki and winked once before her and her 'friends' walked away.

Inuyasha sat back down and sighed heavily rubbing his face. Koga rubbed his shoulder "Yo man it's okay, do you want to go and sleep it off"

Inuyasha nodded and everybody got up from the table and ready to leave.

Once outside Kagome shook hands with Shippo and smiling "Nice to meet you Shippo, you too Kirara"

Shippo studied Kazuki once before smirking and nodding his head "You too" he knew that Kazuki wouldn't touch Kirara, so he decided he was a good guy. Kirara smiled and bowed "Pleasure to meet you too Kazuki hope to see you an everybody else soon" And with that Shippo and Kirara jumped into their own car and they left with a wave of the hand.

Kagome turned to see the others debating. "So who's gonna sit in the front?"

Kagome didn't want to be inside the truck for fear of memories "I'll sit in the back. It's not that cold so I'll be fine, you three can go in the front"

Inuyasha shook his head "I'll go to the back with you, Koga and Miro can go at the front. Plus I love outside so it won't bother me"

Kagome nodded and soon they all walked over to the truck, Kagome and Inuyasha hopped in the back whilst Koga and Miroku seated themselves in the front. Koga started driving and Kagome felt the awkward silence between her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha decided to break it first "So how did you find your first day Kazuki?"

Kagome looked up and smiled "I found it okay, other than gym, but I'm sure I'll get used to it"

Inuyasha nodded. He licked his lips as he came with an idea. He turned to Kazuki and smirked "How about I train you?"

Kagome was confused "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Early in the mornings we can go to the gym or the field and I'll train ya, you'll be stronger and fitter and won't tire out as easily during gym. What do you say shorty?" Inuyasha said smiling as he took out his hand for him to shake it.

Kagome was startled at the suggestion. Was he really planning on taking out his free time in the morning to help train her. Kagome couldn't help but smile a little. She turned to see him looking at her waiting for a response, with his hand still out.

Kagome sneered "You ain't gonna carry on calling me shorty will you?"

Inuyasha chuckled as his hand fell to his sides "I'm sorry your stuck with that name I'm afraid. Now yes or no?"

Kagome gave a smug look as she nodded and took out her hand for him to shake "I'll prove to you I'll succeed. And when I do you have to stop calling me shorty"

Inuyasha sighed but smiled nevertheless "Alright alright, if I see a lot of improvement from you in gym then I'll stop calling you shorty"

Kagome nodded "You got yourself a deal"

* * *

><p>Okay that's chapter 4! A lot has gone on in this chapter, however to ease peoples minds, there will not, and never will be yaoi in this. Obviously Inuyasha will probably question why he feels warm and fuzzy around Kazuki (Kagome) however this is definitely a kaginu, so not to worry everybody. ^.^

Anyway I am proud that I have already gotten to the 40's column, come on guys bump it up to 50 for me, but most importantly enjoy reading this chappie guys ;) Remember more reviews faster update :D


	5. Payback

Chapter 5: Payback 

Kagome groaned as she pulled her covers up more to ignore the rays of sun that was hitting her face. Kagome felt a nudge on her shoulder and grumbled as she hid under her cover trying to get back to sleep.

"Oi Kazuki get up"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. Who was Kazuki? Kagome carried on feeling someone nudging and shaking her. Kagome groaned a little more as she covered her eyes from the sun.

"Oi Kazuki come on wake up, we've got practice remember? Come on" Inuyasha said starting to get a little impatient with him.

Kagome sighed and realised just where she was she turned around to see Inuyasha clad in a white muscle shirt with a red cardigan on top zipped up halfway and long black gym trousers with black trainers, his hair up in a high ponytail. Kagome nodded slowly as she took in his words. '_Oh yeah the bet'_ Kagome slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hm, what time is it?" Kagome said muffled, her eyes a little watery and red from her rubbing them.

"Finally, come on get changed it's 6:00 but we need to start work out. Todays Tuesday and we have maths first this time, so hurry up" Inuyasha said as he munched on a cereal bar and went to grab his bottle of water and drunk some. He turned to see Kazuki stand up and wobble a little. "Man you aren't a morning person. Well time to get used to it shorty"

Kagome's eyes opened fully as she sighed and scratched her head, making sure her wig didn't move to much. "Yeah, but you are used to this" Kagome said waving her hands "I'm not" she stated pointing to herself.

Inuyasha gave him a more stern look "Training isn't something you do when you feel like it Kazuki. You need to dedicate all your time and effort into training, to make sure you don't slack or fail" Inuyasha looked away from Kazuki as he took another gulp of water. He was so used to those words. '_To make sure you don't slack or fail'_ Inuyasha snorted a little. '_Yeah that's the most important rule right dad.'_

Kagome was a little surprised she never heard Inuyasha speak so seriously like this. Credit she only met him for a day, but he seemed like a totally different person whenever it came down to gym or sports. He would get as defensive as he would passionate. But she had to agree with him. If she wanted to win this bet and get better to prove to Koga and herself that she was indeed strong and prove Koga wrong, then she would need to train hard. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder as she tapped it.

Inuyasha turned to see Kazuki still not dressed. He was about to say something when Kazuki interrupted him "You're right"

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side "What?"

Kagome closed her eyes before opening them again and staring straight at him "You're right, if I really want to get stronger and better, then I need to dedicate my full-time to this. I promise I won't slack tomorrow morning" Kagome nodded her head once before walking away scratching the back of her head.

Inuyasha was surprised to say the least, but gave a small smile. "Okay well get changed and here" Inuyasha said throwing her a cereal bar.

Kagome turned around and felt something hit her in the face and fall to the floor. Inuyasha held in his laughter as he shook his head "Rule number one, always pay attention to your surroundings. You reflexes and speed definitely need work. Now you have 20 minutes to get changed"

Kagome rolled her eyes '_Alright alright sheesh_'

Kagome looked around and quickly took of her sleep trousers revealing size XS boxers and quickly put her gym trousers on, however the tricky part was the top, and so she had left the shirt she had on which was plain back and grabbed a black hoodie and tied the laces of her trainers. She grabbed her new phone and put it in her pocket. "Okay ready"

Inuyasha nodded and brought a small gym bag.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion "What's that for?"

Inuyasha smirked "Just a few things, let's get going"

Kagome was really confused now, but just put her hands in her pockets and closed the door behind her, and followed Mr. Bossy. Soon they were in the field, and Kagome felt the early chill morning air hit her, and wished she had worn something a little more warmer. She turned to see Inuyasha hardly flinching as he placed the bag down. He opened it and took out two small cones and with his demonic speed he put one of them on the grass, and the other further away but in line with the first one. Kagome scratched her hair as she looked at this."Um...Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Inuyasha finished setting up his idea and turned to Kazuki and smirked "You have to run from this cone" he said pointing to the second one "to that one" Kagome looked at the distance and her eyes were side open, that's a huge distance can't you make it shorter?"

Inuyasha had turned into coach mode and crossed his arms, he had a time watch in his hand. "Kazuki your going to do as I say, or you lose the bet"

Kagome groaned and wiped her face "Okay okay okay sheesh let me get in position" Kagome got into position, and Inuyasha prepared the stop watch.

"Okay on your marks...get set...go!" Inuyasha started the timer, and Kagome took of into a run. Kagome ran from one side to the other with Inuyasha beside her running faster and leaning on the cone on the other side, timer in his hand and a smirk on his face which Kagome would so gladly smack off right now. When she made it to the other side Inuyasha stopped the timer, and 'tsked' as he shook his head and pointed to the other side.

"Your too slow, and weak. It took you 14 seconds, this isn't that much of a distance this is half the distance you did in gym class on your first lap. It isn't that long. Again!"

And again Kagome did, she carried this on around 10 more times, and fell to the floor on her hands and knees, with Inuyasha next to her shaking his head "16 seconds. Your worser and worser each time. You aren't a runner you can't even jog. What kind of person are you who likes running but can't even beat the timer."

Kagome gripped the grass beneath her and closed her eyes "Shut up! Look I'm sorry if I don't reach your expectations okay, but cut me some slack here it's just the fiirst day, and your already so demanding. Give me a break! Just because you're a demon and you run faster doesn't mean you have to bully me" Kagome said as she stood up and tried to catch her breath. Kagome and saw Inuyasha look at he for a moment before walking away with the duffel bag on his shoulder. "Hey where you going!" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around, his face serious and disappointment in his eyes. "I am going back to the dorms. I can't train a quitter"

Kagome was confused to say the least and ran to him. She stopped in front of him making Inuyasha stop abruptly. Kagome stared straight into his eyes "I am not a quitter for starters, I didnt' quit all I said was to give me a break. And that you didn't have to insult me either"

"I'm not going to molly cuddle you Kazuki" Kagome was surprised and stood still as Inuyasha carried on "give you a break? Insult you? If you want to be strong you need to be pushed hard. Training isn't going at your pace, it's going at the rate and pace you need, whether you like it or not, you need to push yourself to the limits to be the best and do the best you can do, not go at the rate you want to because your tired. I wasn't insulting you either, I was saying the truth in a harsher way to get you angry, to get that fire sprung in your eyes like the other day and to see enthusiasm. But instead you whinned. I'm sorry if I dont' take your feelings into consideration, but if you want me to train you and make you better, then you have you listen to me, and accept the fact that this isn't going to be easy. If you are having trouble seeing that, that then you will have to ask someone else for help"

Kagome stood still. Everything he said was right. Everything he said hit a strong cord in her chest. Inuyasha walked away and as she looked at his retreating form she thought of how Koga was right about her, she was weak, she was molly cuddled, she never strived for anything or pushed herself to any limits for something, because she had nothing to fight for. But now she did, she had to fight for her pride, and she had to fight to prove to Koga she wasn't weak. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha walking off again.

Her hands fisted by her sides and she looked down at the ground and yelled "HEY!"

Inuyasha paused his steps and waited. Kagome noticed he stopped and took a deep breath "I want you to train me! You are right and I'm sorry! I want you help me, I want you to push me to the limits! I want to become stronger, and I need your help to do that."

Inuyasha secretly smiled. He knew Kazuki wasn't a quitter. What he wanted was for him to realise just how harsh he was going to push him, to let him know just how hard training will be. Inuyasha turned around and smirked as he threw the bag on the floor and gave his famous fanged smirk "Then get back to that running you need to beat 16 seconds"

Kagome smiled happily and ran back to the cones, with Inuyasha in tow. Once Kagome reached the cones, she had a new sense of adrenaline, she saw Inuyasha on the other side and knew that he had faith in her. And she didn't want to disappoint him or herself. She then heard his voice "READY...SET...GO!" Kagome took of running her eyes lit up with passion as she felt the rhythm below her feet and before she knew it she was on the other side. She turned to Inuyasha who smiled at her and showed her the time.

"7 seconds. Now that's what I'm talking about" Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome smiled back happily and jumped up throwing her fist in the air "Yes!"

Kagome was now running up and down the stairs of the bleachers, with Inuyasha on the side "Come on, come on put some back into it!" Kagome carried on running up and down a towel wrapped around his neck thanks to Inuyasha. She ran for the fourth time and had Inuaysha in her ear. "COME ON! You need to beat the speed, let's go let's go!"

Kagome was breathing harshly as she carried on running up and down "Is it...not illegal...to scream...at this time...in the morning"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders "Don't know, and don't care. Now no talking come on you still have two more laps! The faster you run, the faster you get them done!"

Kagome groaned but kept her blood pumping as she carried head on. After her four laps Inuyasha had started to help her with sit ups. "Come on now, is that all you got shorty! Faster, make a rhythm" Inuyasha said holding down Kazuki's feet whilst he did the exercise.

Kagome kept taking deep breaths with each one she did, but she failed miserably and kept struggling, she couldn't any more and stopped for a break "You've only done 6 come on we have to do 20! Let's go"

Soon at 13 Kagome couldn't so any more and Inuyasha helped her up. "I say that's enough for today. We need to work on your sit-ups, your push ups, more on your running, and we might need to go to the school gym to workout your muscles." Inuyasha said listing off everything that Kagome needed improving on.

Kagome sighed and craned her neck and back as she groaned a little from the burn in her abdominal and legs. "Damn how did you learn to coach like that"

Inuyasha sighed "Guess it's just natural"

Inuyasha got up and grabbed the bag with all the equipment "Okay hit the showers then we need to get ready for school."

Kagome nodded and then asked "Wait where do we shower?" Kagome really hoped it was the dorms.

Inuyasha was a little confused at the question but shrugged and answered "The dorm showers, because unless the school starts we can't use the gym ones, health and safety"

Kagome nodded and let out a breath of relief. Once they got to the dorms, Inuyasha threw the duffel bag on the floor by the bunk beds and took of his cardigan, allowing Kagome to see his white muscle shirt, and as his biceps were on show Kagome without realising was blushing horribly as she bit her tongue and turned around quickly taking off her own jacket. She swallowed hard as she heard him change out of even more clothes. Kagome scrunched her eyes tightly _'Why, why, oh why did I have to share a room with such a hottie! Why couldn't I share a room with a small, ugly geek or nerd with bad breath and a lanky body!'_

"Hey Kazuki do you want to use the shower first, or should I go?" Inuyasha asked his room-mate as he threw his clothes on the sofa leaving him in his boxers.

Kagome took shaky breaths and thought about his question. If she showered first then by the time he came out, she would already have her uniform on and could sort out her binder comfortably.

Kagome answered not turning around and fumbling with her jacket "Um, I'll go first"

Inuyasha nodded and as he saw Kazuki step into the bathroom with his own towel. Kagome locked the door and let out a deep breath that she was holding. "Well how should I do this, do I wash my hair or the wig"

Outside Inuyasha was sitting on the sofa pondering last night's event. Why did Kikyo have to show up, why did she just have to make him remember what he was trying to repress for the last year. All his hard work at forgetting the bitch who cheated on him, to remembering how they used to be, the way he would be the only one to tell her I love you, and how he was the only one to ever make an effort in their relationship, whilst she went and fucked Naraku behind his back. No wonder she never wanted sex with him, because she was getting it somewhere else.

It was time to move on, and Inuyasha was going to move on from those memories and hopefully, eventually find someone better and who he could trust. Just then he heard the shower door open and saw Kazuki walk out with his towel wrapped up to his torso? Inuyasha was confused and walked over "Hey man you don't need to cover up were both guys here that looks sissy" Inuyasha said pointing to the way he wrapped the towel. However as he looked down he noticed that Kazuki shaved?...man this dude was confusing him more and more. However for some reason why did his heart race when he saw his room-mate. Inuyasha tried shaking of that totally RIDICULOUS thought and instead saw Kazuki stutter.

Kagome was fucked, she forgot about this and damnit he was looking at her legs. Shit she knew she had to listen to Jakotsu when he said don't shave them, but she couldn't not NOT shave them, even if it was embarrassing her now, she would be embarrassed about herself, and she didn't prefer the latter. So she said the first thing that came into her mind "I-I'm self conscious a-about my body, yeah I'm self conscious" '_R-Really Kagome...s-seriously. Your an idiot'_

Inuyasha was even more confused, and the fact that his heart was pumping faster when he saw Kazuki's hair wet. As he examined his face, with the water droplets on those extremely long eyelashes, for some reason it was making him feel warm. '_Shit what the fuck?!'_ "A-Alright man, just get changed and let's head to class" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows once more at him for a second before entering himself.

Once Kagome heard the door close she sighed and closed her eyes as she threw herself onto her bed. She had wet the wig...but Jakotsu said it was sort of like real hair and that if she had no other option she might as well wash it that it wouldn't do her any harm. She quickly looked at the time and got changed, okay she had a list of what she needed to do. Firstly she needed to find Kohaku, then she needed to find some way to be-friend Koga and start to find ways to burn him in any way she could.

Once Kagome tied her tie she heard the bathroom door open and saw the amount of steam that flew from the bathroom. She didn't want to turn around...but she did? Why the hell did she want to...I mean she is sharing a room with a...well a god to say the least. However as she fumbled with nothing in particular trying to avoid eye contact, she heard him shuffle around and closed her eyes when he walked next to her to grab his uniform from his bed.

Inuyasha turned to check that Kazuki was blushing almost "Hey man what's up, missing your girlfriend or something?" Inuyasha smirked as he put on his black school trousers.

Kagome stuttered for a moment as she turned around and walked away from him "Y-Yeah...j-just remembering stuff y-you know?" Kagome tripped on the edge of the sofa as she walked trying to get to the kitchen just so she wasn't so close to him.

Inuyasha nodded once slowly "Uh, yeah I do"

Kagome nodded once as she raised her hand and turned around to the kitchen hitting her knee on the kitchen table. "Ouch!" Kagome's eyes widened as she heard what she said. '_Shit shit shit never say ouch that's only what girls say!'_

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kazuki jumping around the kitchen holding his knee. "Yo man are you alright?" Inuyasha asked putting on his blazer.

Kagome turned around and nodded as she carried on hopping. She saw Inuyasha raise an eyebrow and looked down and quickly stopped hopping and cleared her throat. "S-So, you almost ready for class?" Kagome said smiling with her hands behind her back.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and the shrugged his shoulders as he looked away "Yeah, but I can't do my tie so I'll just leave it hanging" Inuyasha grabbed his tie and placed it around his neck and just left it there. Kagome sighed and walked over to help.

Inuyasha felt his hands being moved and before he knew it he saw his room-mate tying his tie with expertise. Kagome decided to speak before it got too awkward "So um, what do we have first today?"

Inuyasha nodded once trying to ignore the tingling sensation he had in his stomach "Maths, Koga will be in that lesson, so other than me you'll at least have someone else you know"

Kagome nodded once as she bit her tongue in order to not cry. "Yeah that's good." Kagome finished with his tie and made sure it wasn't too tight. Inuaysha then started conversation.

"So um, how is it that you know how to do this, I keep forgetting" Inuyasha said chuckling grabbing his duffel bag.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her own hanging it on her shoulder. "I got used to it after a while, and you could say I have a good memory" _'I used to do this for Kohaku and for dad a lot' _

Inuyasha nodded "That's a good skill, to have good memory. It's amazing if you have good memory in sports."

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she left the apartment with Inuyasha, allowing him to lock the door to the dorm. They both started walking with Kagome carrying on conversation "You really love sports a lot don't you. I mean I like it too, but do you like want to make a living out of it?"

Inuyasha's eyes saddened a little as he looked to the ground both of them walking down the step of the dorm building. "It's complicated" Inuyasha said pure and simple.

Kagome heard the slight sadness in his tone and the slight anger as he slammed the door open a little too roughly. Kagome decided to not ask about his future until a little later. Now however she needed to find Kohaku. Kagome cleared her throat "Hey do you know where the younger years usually hang out?"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow "Yeah why? You looking for that kid again?"

Kaogme nodded as she smiled. Inuyasha for some reason at to smile also, it was as if Kazuki's smile or laugh was a virus, whenever he smiled Inuyasha would instantly smile himself. "Well they usually hang out around the front area of the school with the garden and the playground, we usually hang out in the fields or in the cafeteria."

Kagome ooohed as she nodded. "Yeah I just want to say hi to him"

Inuyasha nodded and opened the door of the main building allowing Kazuki in first, once they were both in, he closed the door "I can take you there if you want"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled "Thanks I'd appreciate that, could I see him when we have break?"

Inuyasha nodded "Sure. Now maths starts in 10 minutes so let's just go there early, most likely Koga is already there waiting for us"

Kagome swallowed hard as she heard his name, and followed Inuyasha to maths. Kagome instantly read the sign '_Maths Department'_ and took a deep breath as she thought of how to react when she met Koga. However that moment came to soon, as Kagome heard Inuyasha call out his name whilst waving "Yo Koga!"

Koga turned around as he looked up from his phone and smiled as he waved "Hey you two, got here early as well?" Koga asked INuyasha as they did the same handshake Kagome saw them perform yesterday during P.E.

Inuyasha smirked as he nodded and slapped Koga's back once "Yeah, did some training with Kazuki over here to help build some muscle under all that skin and bone"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him "Ha ha Mr. big-headed, you got more water than brain inside that skull of yours" Kagome said smirking.

Inuyasha ruffled his hair "Yeah yeah whatever you say shorty"

Kagome groaned as she sat down in between Koga and Inuyasha. Koga smirked as he carried on texting then spoke "Man you two act like a pair of siblings. Oi Yasha man, what do I say to this girl?"

Kagome's eyes widened as her body froze. A...another girl? W-What? Kagome kept looking at the table as her hands were fisting slowly until her knuckles turned white, tears were welling up in her eyes hard and she quickly shut them praying that she didn't cry. But...what does he mean?

Inuyasha then spoke "Oh you mean Ayame? Well I don't know man, you seriously into her?"

Kagome's heart was shattering even more. Who was Ayame? What was going on! H-Had he seriously gotten over her already, that fucking quickly! Did those three years mean nothing to him!

Koga nodded not noticing the slowly breaking Kazuki next to him and answered "Yeah, the hot red-head, she's fast man, as fast as Kazuki maybe even a little bit faster. She has a 10+ body man, and her attitude is fiery and seductive."

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed in thought"What about your ex? You couldn't have gotten over a three-year relationship like that already man" Inuyasha was a little appalled by his friend, but he was an adult he could make decisions. To be honest wherever his ex was he hoped that she too had moved on.

Koga just looked a the table and shurgged "It's over between us, I told her that and we both moved on. I'm sure she has too"

Kagome stood up. She needed to get out, she needed to leave. She needed to cry, she couldn't bare listening to this any longer. Inuyasha and Koga both looked at him and Inuyasha had concern lurking in his amber iris's "Kazuki you alright man?"

Kagome just nodded as she smiled and excused herself "Just going to the bathroom be right back" and with that Kagome ran out of the room not even bothering to remember the way to maths. She just needed to run and blow of steam. She couldn't believe it! She just couldn't believe it, that fucking asshole, that bastard! How dare he get over her so fucking damn quickly. Yeah sure she was plotting revenge and that wasn't exactly nice either, but she was still hurting, and she still couldn't forget about him! She cherished those three years. She gave up so much in those three years! And there he goes already moving on to some red-head. Kagome soon found herself back in the field.

Kagome finally after a few days managed to allow her tears to fall and she cried out all of her pain. All of her suffering and just her anger in general. Kagome saw the white lines on the track and she kept crying as she bent down and touched them faintly. She closed her eyes and felt the need to run...felt the track calling her, begging her to let her steam out with what she loved as a child. Kagome wiped her nose and eyes with her sleeve, and as she sniffled a little she got to the beginning of the track and bent down, one leg behind her the other bent and pressed against her chest, her two arms spread out, her back hunched like a cat, and the moment she felt like screaming she took off. Kagome felt the rush of air hit her stinging cheeks, and a she ran she closed her eyes tightly and ran as quick as she could. She ran and ran and ran, she didn't care if she was late for the lesson, she needed to blow of her anger and sadness. After five minutes of solid running she finally took one deep breath. Her eyes dried up and her cheeks were a slight pink her nose, but overall her tears dried up and her anger was let out, all that was left was hatred. Pur and utter hatred. "Oh Koga you will regret messing with me" Kagome looked up at the sky as her hands fisted beside her "You will pay Koga, one thing is to break a girls heart, but another thing is to pounce on another a week later. You crossed the line you jerk!"

Soon enough, Kagome walked back to class, and when she got there, the teacher was disappointed at her late mark. She just apologised and said she was lost. The teacher nodded once and said he would let it slide because he was new. Kagome might have fooled the teacher and Koga, but she most certainly did not fool Inuyasha. His keen nose was telling him that there was salt, and as he studied Kazuik's face, he saw how his cheeks were a little pale and his nose was slightly red. His hair was a little sweaty, and his breathing was more laboured.

After maths ended Kagome, Koga and Inuyasha all left the lesson quietly. Inuaysha was the first to speak "Hey man why were you late, where did you go?"

Kagome froze. Shit she forgot that Inuyasha was a half demon and could definitely tell that something was not right. Kagome came up with the first thing on my mind "I-I just missed Sango so much...I had to call her. Hearing Koga talking about this Ayame, made me want to talk to her so badly, and I waned to be alone"

Inuyasha frowned a little, he could smell a huge wave of lie, but didn't say anything else after that question and so nodded once buying it for now.

Koga then smiled as he ruffled Kazuki's hair. Kagome wanted to punch him, he used to always do that when they were together. But for some odd reason she liked it when Inuyasha ruffled her hair more than Koga.

"Shit man she replied!"

Kagome funny enough, didn't feel jealousy or hurt any more. She just felt anger, pure anger. Kagome turned to him and smiled "Oh really that's great news"

Inuyasha nodded and smiled also "Yeah man congrats, now you just need to ask her out"

Koga nodded as he began typing again. "Yeah"

Kagome ignored him and turned to Inuyasha "So what do we have now?"

Inuyasha took out his schedule and checked "Um, we have history"

Kagome smirked "Cool histroy is interesting"

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow and smiled "You like history?"

Kagome smiled back and nodded "Yeah I do, it's cool, but I like learning the nice stuff, like the demons, miko's, fights, survival skills in the sengoku jidai. All that stuff you know"

Inuyasha smiled as he nodded, and Koga interrupted "Wow Inuyasha likes History also, its his second best subject next to his favourite topic P.E"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and the group all walked to history. After the usual routine of introducing Kazuki to the class, Kagome looks around and spots...what was his name...Hobo...homo oh! Hojo! She saw how his eyes looked at hers and as as Hojo realised he was staring he looked back down at his desk. Kagome smiled a little, and really wished she had Jakotsu with her right now, or Sango just somebody to just lean on and sleep as she got rid of her sorrows. She wasn't next to Koga this time, thank god, because she didn't know what she would have done.

It was finally break and Inuyasha took her to where Kohaku would be. "So here's the front garden, usually they hang out here because they still play tag, and stuck in the mud, those sorts of games. Try and see if you can spot him" Inuyasha said nudging him.

Kagome nodded and looked around until he spotted her little brother. She turned to Inuyasha and grinned "Thanks a lot man. I really appreciate it. Hey where do I meet you?" Kagome was amazed at how natural this way of speech was getting.

Inuyasha nodded "Um, how about by the dorms, because we have art next"

Kagome nodded as she smiled "Okay thanks" and with that she ran over to her little brother and Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets, as he had gotten back that warmth in his stomach at Kazuki's smile. What was it about his new room-mate that was making him feel this way. Inuyasha just cleared that thought and went to the cafeteria to meet the others.

Meanwhile Kagome was standing behind a wall hugging her little brother, who was hugging her back just as tightly. "I missed you sis"

Kagome smiled as she moved back from the hug and ruffled his hair "I missed you to squirt"

Kohaku then sat down along with Kagome "So tell me how's it going for you sis?"

Kagome sighed "Well where to begin. Let's start with the fact that I cannot shower after gym with the rest of the guys so I now have a scalp condition meaning I shower in the dorms alone, but I have to be super speedy. Um, well Sango is supposedly my girlfriend and I found out that Koga-"

"Wait, Sango is your girlfriend" Kohaku said trying to contain his laughter.

Kagome puffed her cheeks in anger "Don't laugh"

Kohaku however laid on his back as he rolled over in laughter "God just wait till sis hears this! God this is classic"

Kagome went over and started to tickle him, instantly Kohaku was laughing for a different matter "Hey sis! Stop!"

Kagome giggled and stopped her torture on her poor brother. She then looked sadly at the ground and Kohaku noticed this. His eyes softened and his hand was on her shoulder "Sis what's wrong?"

Kagome smiled a little as she raised her head "How are mum and dad?"

Kohaku smiled and nodded "They're doing okay, they miss you off course. Sango comes up with baloney every time to cover for you, when they ask about you"

Kagome nodded "How's she doing?"

Kohaku shrugged "Fine, although I guess she misses her girl bonding moments since she can't do that with me. However mum and dad can't wait to see you this week-end, and neither can Sango"

Kagome smiled as she embraced her brother "Thank you Kohaku, I'm glad everything's okay"

Kohaku nodded "Yeah no problems sis. Made any friends" Kohaku then winked.

Kagome's eyes widened before punching her brother on the shoulder "Yeah everything is fine, Inuyasha is my room-mate, he's so sweet, and just the total opposite of Koga. He is so considerate and kind, I'm happy I have a nice room-mate like him. Although he is Koga's best friend-"

"Wait what do you mean Koga's best friend? You mean like really really good friends?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, and ugh I haven't done much to Koga obviously since its my second day, but I needs to do something that will make him quiver in pain. After I found out he's trying to go out with this girl Ayame-"

"What! He already has a new one! Why that little, I'm going to go and beat him that bastard!" Kohaku stood up and rolled hi sleeves.

Kagome stood up too "Kohaku will you stop interrupting me for one, don't curse two, and don't...he isn't worth it."

Kohaku tried to calm down but was finding it very difficult, then he smirked as he took out a plastic bag with a small powder in it.

Kagome cocked her head to the side "Kohaku what is it that?"

Kohaku smiled and he handed the packet to Kagome. "Laxatives, you know for what" Kohaku winked, and Kagome took the packet before falling onto the ground laughing.

"Oh Kohaku why are you so amazing" Kagome then kissed the top of his head.

Kohaku pushed her away wiping the kiss from his forehead "Eeeew sis don't you're a guy now, don't embarrass me"

Kagome giggled and then cleared her throat as she turned her voice back to her deep voice "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for this by the way Kohaku" and with one last wave she ran back to the dorm s where she said she'd meet Inuyasha. She looked at the bag of white powder and giggled "Oh Koga you're in for it now"

Soon Kagome got to the dorms and Inuyasha waved at her "Yo Kazuki we need to go the bell's already gone"

Kagome nodded and both her and Inuyasha were running down the corridors trying to get to their lesson on time. However Kagome bumped into somebody and fell backwards on her bum, making her wince then she heard a voice.

"I'm s-so s-sorry. Please forgive me, I am really really sorry, please forgive me. It won't ever happen again"

Kagome looked up to see Hojo bowing with his eyes closed as if he was scared of what she would do. Kagome just smiled and then saw Inuyasha's hand outstretched towards her, she grabbed it and smiled at him. Kagome then turned back to Hojo and punched his shoulder gently "Don't worry about it happens all the time, I'll see you around" Kagome said as she smiled at him and ran again with Inuyasha who was telling her to hurry up and to not get backtracked again.

Hojo's eyes widened and when he turned to see the boy Kazuki, he noticed how his small form was moving so gently in those clothes that looked to big for him. Hojo blushed a little and ran to class. Kazuki was nice to him...Hojo smiled as he looked at the ground. '_He was nice to me'_

Kagome was breathing harshly and Inuyasha slammed the door of the art room causing the teacher to jump in shock "You two are late" the teacher said.

Both Kagome and Inuaysha bowed in sorry and spotted Miroku in the back as he waved at them with two seats beside him.

After art was over Kagome was trying to figure out how she would put the laxative in Koga's drink without him knowing. Inuyasha turned to Kazuki and nudged him "We're going to the cafeteria Koga said he'll meet us there"

Kagome nodded. That's it, she just had to grab his bottle of water put the invisible powder in his drink whilst everyone else was distracting him. "Okay" Kagome said in deep thought.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows at him "Are you okay man?"

Kagome nodded as she smiled up at him "Yeah I'm fine" soon they all got to the cafeteria and saw Koga there talking to two other guys who left just as they sat down at the table.

Inuyasha smiled and did his handshake with Koga "Hey man"

Koga smiled and both guys fist bumped once before Inuyasha sat down. Miroku then fist bumped Koga as he too sat down, and grabbed a very 'cough cough' hot manga from his bag.

Inuyasha burst out laughing "Miro seriously man, you know what happens if they catch you practically reading porn in the cafeteria"

Miroku shrugged his eyes never leaving the magazine "Ahhh the joys of a woman's body, how can I not study there assets, and I wouldn't mind eating them for lunch"

Kagome scrunched her nose a little in disgust, but sighed. Well this was a boys school, so no girls around equals to porn and anything they could get their hands on.

Koga snorted however "Yeah sure, but if they will let you taste them is a different story"

Inuyasha chuckled as he shook his head "Seriously man don't rush it"

Miroku looked at him "Says that guy who practically got laid every day last year"

Inuyasha growled a little "Don't bring that up lecher"

Miroku raised his hands in surrender "I'm sorry" Koga just shook his head and bonked him on the head.

"Idiot"

Kagome fiddled with the small bag Kohaku gave her and turned to Koga. "Hey Koga do you know where I can get the food and drinks here, is it that queue there?" Kagome siad pointing to what seemed like a long queue of people with trays.

Koga nodded "Want me to take you"

Kagome smirked and nodded '_Gottcha'_ "Yeah please"

Inuyasha felt a little pain in his chest at the fact that Kazuki was asking help from Koga instead of him. Inuyasha's eyes widened, what the hell was he talking about. Kazuki was his own person he could ask whoever he wanted for help, it shouldn't bother him.

Kagome and Koga both came back with trays filled of food for everybody who dug into the meal. Kagome sneakily dropped her bottle of water and bent down to pick it up, however she grabbed Koga's quickly with the pouch already opened she poured the white powder and shook the bottle until it disappeared. She then sat up with her own bottle.

"Damn the food is better than last years" Inuyasha said as he ate happily.

Koga took his bottle, and Kagome was peeking from the corner of her eyes now and then as she drank her own bottle. Koga downed his whole drink in one go and put it back in his bag. Kagome smirked secretly _'got you bastard, have fun'_ soon the bell rang and after much talk of girls and bikinis from Miroku's mouth, it was time to get to English. However as they all walked over to English, Koga excused himself saying he needed to go to the bathroom whilst holding his stomach a little. Kagome tried so hard not to laugh as she saw him practically run for the bathroom.

English had passed and no-body saw Koga until the end of the day. Koga said he went to the nurse since his stomach felt bad, and right as he said that he ran back to the bathroom once again. Kagome really wanted to laugh, that's what he deserved, she had to do the exact same thing, she had to run away and cry all the time not allowing any one to see her.

_'The tables have turned you bastard'_

* * *

><p>Okay well there you have it ^.^ a loooong 7 thousand word chapter. Thank you everbody for getting me up to the 50's! ^^ I am so proud and A LOT OF DRAMA COMING UP SOON! So keep reading and reviewing but most of all keep enjoying. :D<p>

Remember the more reviews the faster the update ;)


	6. The gala festival And Hojo's mistake

Chapter 6: The gala festival, and Hojo's mistake.

It was Wednesday morning now and Kagome groaned as Inuyasha woke her up saying it was time for training. Kagome rolled over on her side and took the pillow and plastered it over her face.

"Hey Kazuki come on, a deal is a deal. Oi wake up I won't say it again" Inuyasha said as he zipped up his black cardigan.

Kagome sighed as she sat up slowly the covers falling from her still flat chest. "What time is?" Kagome asked groggily as she rubbed her face.

Inuyasha answered instantly "6:00, come on shorty you need to win the bet remember"

Kagome groaned a little and fell back on her bed "5 minutes" Kagome said stuffing her face in her pillow.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head before walking over and taking of the covers fully "Come on shorty your last chance, you either get up now or I will just stop training you" Inuyasha said seriously.

Kagome groaned again and threw her pillow towards Inuyasha who dodged "I'm up, I'm up" Kagome yawned once and got out of the bed with her eyes still half closed as she stumbled to the bathroom. Kagome wanted to sleep so badly, she wanted to allow her body to relax and was really not excited about training, but she knew in order to become stronger and to make her school life here easier she needed to train and be able to manage at least the second half of gym class. So with that in mind, she scratched her head wanting so badly to take of her itchy wig and just run her hands through her own hair. She sighed and grabbed her toothbrush.

Inuyasha walked to the door frame "Hey Kazuki, make sure to have breakfast okay, we're going to train exactly as before"

Kagome nodded and washed out her mouth before going back to the room much more refreshed and realised that she had to sneakily change as fast as she could with Inuyasha sitting on the sofa and texting to whoever. Kagome took her grey shirt and walked back to the bathroom pretending to fetch something and in seconds she changed shirts and walked out. Inuyasha question why the hell Kazuki had to have so much privacy getting changed, they were guys it wasn't much of an issue. However Inuyasha just shrugged and went back to his phone.

Kagome kept him in the corner of her eye as she tried to quickly take off her trousers and as the shirt was long it managed to cover her enough, and quickly she put on a pair of black baggy sweats and rolled them up at the bottom. Inuyasha noticed this and raised an eyebrow "Those trouser to long for you shorty?"

Kagome looked up and sighed "I really hate it when you call me shorty, yeah I can't have medium clothes so I get small"

Inuyasha was amazed "I have never met any guy that get's any size but medium, you know for the muscles and things. You're the first Kazuki."

Kagome nodded and tied her trainers, then she put on a black cardigan and zipped it up all the way, she had run her fingers through her wig to comb it out neatly and once that was done, she saw Inuyasha grab a duffel bag and saw that he was wearing grey sweats with a red T-shirt and a black cardigan, his hair up in a high and neat ponytail. "You ready" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and as soon as both students walked out of the dorms Kagome instantly stuffed her hands in her pockets and her teeth started chattering slightly. "God it's cold"

Inuyasha chuckled as he dumped the bag on the ground and unzipped it "No, it's just that cold every morning, it will get warmer later during the day. No unfortunately for you gym is our first lesson today so I wouldn't be surprised if your legs and body will burn today, but I'll try not to go too hard on you okay"

Kagome shrugged "Do whatever needs to be done coach"

Inuyasha gave a small smile at the name coach, and took out two red cones. He then ran to one side of the field and placed a cone there, whilst successfully putting another cone right opposite it about a mile away. He then ran back to her in a millisecond "Now start beating your 9 second score shorty"

Kagome just rolled her eyes before nodding and jogged to the first cone stretching her legs and arms first. Finally once she hear Inuyasha say the word "GO!" she ran with all her might to the first cone then back and repeated this three more times. Each time getting either one second less or one second more. Kagome tried running again to other side and groaned as she already felt her tendencies in her legs and arms ache from doing much rough exercise so early in the morning not to mention the cold was getting to her.

Inuyasha checked his time watch, and then ordered Kazuki to go into the gym so he could do some push-up's and sit-up's. Kagome groaned again as she heard Inuyasha's command "Come on shorty, oh and carry the bag will you it shouldn't weigh much so don't worry."

Kagome sighed as she tried to take the duffel bag to the gym however her hands were too weak and the bag was so god damned heavy _'Heh light my ass!'_ she could hardly carry it! "What...is...in this...thing" Kagome said taking deep breaths within each break.

Inuyasha shrugged "A few cones, balls, bats, weights"

"Weights! No wonder it feels so heavy. God my fingers!" Kagome said throwing the bag in front of her as she started to kick it with her feet. Although not ideal but the bag was moving forward and she was doing what she was ordered to.

Inuyasha saw this and walked over to him bonking him on the head. Kagome 'owed' and held her head. Inuyasha shook his head "I asked you to carry the bag for a reason shorty, you need to work out your arm muscles too, now stop slacking and grab the bag" Inuyasha said as he put his hands behind his head and walked forward.

Kagome groaned as she cursed under her breath "Stupid, inconsiderate, pompous jerk" however she then felt another bonk on the head.

Inuyasha smirked as he spoke "Watch it shorty"

Kagome rolled her eyes and jabbed him in his side "You watch it" Kagome smiled and then with much slow walking and swapping hands they were finally in the gym. Kagome dropped the bag and breathed a sigh of relief. "How the hell do you carry that every day"

Inuyasha chuckled "Because I'm taller than you shorty" he then walked over to the stairs of the bleachers as he pointed to them "Now run up them just like last time, however do 30 laps instead of 20 this time"

Kagome nodded and sighed before preparing her arms "GO!" Inuyasha started the time watch and saw Kazuki zoom up the stairs. He saw him d this 10 times and saw how he never slipped up once since he started. For some reason he couldn't help but stare at him, the way his hair moved as he ran, his arms and legs moved in sync, the determination that was in his eyes shinning brightly piercing his own. Inuyasha blinked, in a strange way he felt some odd friendship between him and his room-mate. Kazuki was growing on him, and he knew that for some reason he was fond of the little guy he only met for two days. He shook his head as he lost count of how many laps Kazuki had done, so he shook his head a little and turned of the stop watch. "Okay Kazuki you can stop now!"

Kagome heard him and as soon as he said those god sent words she fell flat on her back onto the gym ground "Just...give me...one...second...please. Need...rest" Kagome panted out.

Inuyasha nodded and went to sit down next to Kazuki.

Kagome turned to him and then looked at the hoop on one side of the gym, then she spotted the basket balls to one side "Hey Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded as he turned to her "Yeah?"

Kagome sat up and pointed to the basketballs "Can you...maybe show me how to play?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment "What?"

Kagome smirked and punched his shoulder playfully "Play? You know, throwing the ball into the hoop and the rest of it. I've seen you play in gym, and I...really want to try it out at least once."

Inuyasha kept staring into his eyes. For some reason hearing the words leave Kazuki's mouth made his chest and stomach feel warm just as his smile had the same effect on him. The honesty that spoke in his eyes of basketball made him want to smile. Inuyasha stood up and outstretched his hand. Kagome looked at his hand then at him. Inuyasha smirked "Well if your sure, this might be good for your reflexes, but only if you really want to learn"

Kagome nodded her head vigorously as she put her hand into his own, his grip was strong as he easily helped her stand up. Kagome smiled as she let go of his hand, already missing the warmth. "I really want too, it looks cool and I've only ever played once and...well I wasn't that good." Kagome laughed nervously as she scratched her head.

Inuyasha smirked as he ruffled Kazuki's hair. Kagome tucked her head in her shoulders a little at the touch, for some reason her cheeks felt like they were burning up and her heart was beating faster than usual. Much faster than it ever did with Koga. Yeah sure he might have ruffled her hair every now and then, but Inuyasha's touch made her feel warm and fuzzy. She then looked at his face and noticed his grin. Did her wanting to play basket-ball really make his this happy. Then she remembered what he said on Monday.

"All the girls I've dated have all been pansies, they didn't want to play for fear of breaking their nails. I tried to teach my ex but she didn't bother, she only pretended to like it because I did. So in my eyes I've only ever seen girls who are more interested in themselves than hobbies"

Kagome's eyes softened as she ran to the basket filled with basketballs. Once she grabbed one that felt hard enough she bounced it once on the ground before grabbing it and smiling up at Inuyasha throwing the ball to him.

Inuyasha grabbed the ball easily and looked at the ball then at Kazuki only to see him smile.

Kagome put her hands around her mouth "Come on throw it what you waiting for!" Kagome smiled as she started to run towards him.

Inuyasha smiled and bounced the ball once then twice and as soon as Kazuki was close to him he dodged and ran to the other side of the court meanwhile bouncing the ball along the way, he then jumped and slammed it into the basket.

Kagome clapped excitedly "That was awesome! How the hell did you do that!"

Inuyasha chuckled as he bounced the ball over and over "It isn't that easy of a trick shorty, just a lot of practice."

Kagome smiled "Can you teach me that?"

Inuyasha shook his head "It's not that simple, but I can teach you to aim it at the basket if you want"

Kagome nodded all the while smiling "Yeah, maybe we should start with that first" she was actually really excited for some odd reason. Many times has she seen Koga play, but never had he invited her to play along saying that she wouldn't be able to understand. However with Inuyasha, he would give up his free time to teach her, train her, or help not only her but whoever needed it. He was so selfless, and whenever he was happy, it made Kagome feel happy.

And right now was one of those moments. Where she could see that genuine smile and excitement light up in his eyes.

Inuyasha then walked over and grabbed Kazuki's arm gently , the ball in his other hand "Okay we'll start with a fairly close shot, so stand here" Inuyasha positioned him right in front of the basket a little away. Inuaysha then stood behind him and as he put the ball in Kazuki's hands, he felt bolts of electricity shot through his body as the close contact of his back on his chest. He was so short it was weird in a way, his height was the exact same to a girl's, his head almost nestled under his chin. He reached up to his shoulders, and his tiny body fit perfectly against him for some odd reason...he...liked it... What! Why was he thinking like that, he needed to focus.

Kagome herself was blushing like mad once she felt his body behind hers, his hands were on hers as he gave her the ball. She too felt electric bolts of energy escort themselves through her body without her permission, making her shiver a little. She never got this feeling when she was with Koga, never had she felt so...free, and so .

Inuaysha cleared his throat as he began speaking "Okay you see the hoop, now just measure the distance, don't throw to harshly but don't throw lightly. You need to control your breathing and don't fall victim to thinking that the higher you throw it, the better chances the ball gets into the hoop. It's not like that. The only way it will get in, is when you throw the ball, and the moment that you feel it leaving your grasp, all your passion and hope flies along with it, your belief that you can do it, is the key to winning. If you just close your eyes and believe that you will win, and know that deep down you already are a winner..." Inuyasha gently leaned over his shoulder as he covered his small hands with his own over the ball, and his eyes stared straight at the hoop, his cheek grazing Kazuki's. His tone down to a whisper "that is the key to success."

And with that last sentence Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands leave hers, and as she focused on the hoop, she closed her eyes slowly before taking one deep breath. She thought of her goal in life, of her goal at this very moment, the goal of proving to herself and to Koga that she was not a mere weak girl who couldn't fend for herself, her spirit to want to prove him wrong, her dream to want to succeed was strong, stronger than she ever could have imagined. She raised her hands with the ball and right when she opened her eyes she bent her knees and with a little jump she threw the ball, all her vigour injected in the simple rubber object. She opened her eyes and saw it swirl around the hoop, her eyes anxious, her hands fisting her teeth biting her bottom lip in worry. As the ball rolled once more around the hoop, it finally fell guilty to gravity pulling it to the right and into the net passing through the hoop, and falling to the ground with a couple of loud thuds, before rolling slowly to a gentle halt.

Kagome smiled happily as she jumped up and down "I...I did it...my..my very first goal. I did it! I actually did it!" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha smile happily with his hands in his pockets.

Kagome jumped around in happiness "I did it! I actually did it! woo hoo!"

Inuyasha chuckled as he saw how happy Kazuki was for his first goal ever. He reminded him of himself, when he was five and he made his first goal in the basket ball court that his father had kindly bought for him. With every attempt he did he always failed, he would get angry and give up most of the time. However until one day of watching basketball games on the TV and studying as much as he could, he went out into the court with the ball, and closed his eyes, picturing himself as one of those famous players. Dreaming of how one day he would become like that. And just with that desire alone he managed to score his first ever goal. His very first goal, and the soul key was that one rule.

Inuyasha then felt a pair of arms hug him and he came out of his dream state, and looked down to see raven hair. "Thank you so much Inuyasha! That felt amazing, I want to do it again!"

Inuyasha kept blinking as he saw Kazuki's face look up at him. His heart once again started to beat rapidly, and his body was feeling that same warmth that it had since he met him. Inuyasha cleared his throat causing Kazuki to let go of him. Inuyasha hesitantly raised his hand then gently he ruffled his hair.

Kagome once again lowered her head a little at the contact. Inuyasha must really like to mess up her hair. She internally giggled at that thought.

Inuyasha smirked a little "Well done shorty, seems you are good at something"

Kagome punched his arm as he faked an ow and then ruffled Kazuki's hair once again before he spoke "Come on shorty, lesson will start soon, that's enough training for now"

Kagome nodded and both her and Inuyasha walked back to the dorms to shower. Kagome had one first in order to have time to change secretly whilst Inuyasha was showering. She quickly took of her wig when he locked the door behind himself. Kagome's hair flowed down her back until it reached to her mid back. She ran her fingers through it gently massagin her poor scalp. She changed quickly into her school uniform and right when she finished zipping her cardigan, she heard the water turn off and quickly grabbed her hair and rolled it before stuffing it back into the wig.

Inuyasha walked out and saw Kazuki already changed. "Man you change so quickly its unbelievable."

Kagome shrugged "I don't know, I guess I'm so used it by now, that it's a habit"

Inuyasha nodded then received a message, he grabbed his phone and chuckled lightly. Kagome turned and asked him what was so funny. Inuyasha spoke "Koga's still pretty fucked up after what happened to him yesterday. He said his stomach is in so much pain that he couldn't get a decent sleep without going to the bathroom, let's just say he could have slept in the bathroom"

Kagome laughed loudly. Not only because of Koga suffering, but because her plan actually worked. "I'm sure he'll be fine soon, is he coming to gym then?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, he said he doesn't want to miss any lessons. Especially since we have practice after school again"

Kagome nodded, and then saw Inuyasha take of his towel again. Kagome's eyes widened as she turned around rapidly so quickly that she hit her head with the wood of the top bunk bed. "Ouch shit"

She felt hands on her shoulders, and turned around to see Inuyasha's worry show on his face as he looked at her head "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded dumbfounded as she felt his hand gently graze over where she hit her head. However as her eyes diverted somewhere else, it unfortunately went to the south and her eyes were slowly enlarging as her cheeks were getting darker and darker to the point she had to hold in a scream. He was...was...naked! Kagome quickly went under his arm and walked to the kitchen "Y-Yeah I'm f-fine, I just need some...I-Ice" Kagome ran to the kitchen rubbing her forehead and grabbed an ice packet from the freezer.

Inuyasha was confused but just shook it off and carried on chancing.

Kagome didn't dare turn around until she heard two zippers being done, the one on his jacket and the one on his fly. After hearing his footsteps she turned around and let out a breath as she saw him fully dressed. Inuyasha had grabbed his phone and was putting it in his pocket along with his wallet and set of keys. He then tied up his hair in a ponytail, before grabbing his duffel bag. "Come on Kazuki it's almost 9:00"

Kagome nodded and went to grab her own bag and phone. Soon they both got to gym, and high-fived Miroku.

"Hey Miroku how are you buddy" Inuyasha said doing that same weird handshake again.

Miroku smirked "I'm fine, but Koga came back to the dorm dead" Miroku pointed to his own room-mate who was sitting on the bleachers holding his stomach.

Kagome saw his expression, and snorted. 'That's how I looked you bastard when you dumped me. That is how you left me too' However she followed Inuyasha and both walked over to him.

Koga smelt his friend and his room-mate coming up and tried to stand up, however Inuyasha didn't let him. "No you need your rest man, what happened, you were fine yesterday" Inuyasha asked.

Koga shook his head "It got worse every hour, I practically slept in the bathroom at the rate I was going, man was my stomach in pain"

Kagome tried her best to not laugh in his face, so instead she just tapped his shoulder "I'm sure you'll be fine later on today"

Koga nodded and smiled up at his new friend. "Thank's man"

Inuyasha looked between both of them and wanted to pull Kazuki away from him. There he goes again! Inuyasha just changed the subject "So how's Ayame?"

Koga nodded his head "She's okay, she wanted to meet me this week-end"

Inuyasha nodded "Well hope it goes well man"

Miroku wiggled his eyebrows "And who knows, maybe it'll goo really extremely well and wolf boy will get lucky"

Kagome frowned, she never had sex with Koga because he was a little to front about it and it scared her how sometimes he would lose control so easily to the point he once almost forced her. She should have known that he was bad news sooner or later, but she was a naïve 14-year-old girl and Koga was her world. But not any more, he had officially left a permanent wound in her heart and she would make sure he had much more friends than just the bathroom.

"Okay all of you! We're going to start with our usual warm-ups. Now everyone outside in the field start running!"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Koga all walked out into the field, and as they all positioned themselves, Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was behind her and he smiled. Kagome smiled back and once the teacher shouted "GO!" the running started.

"Okay boys that's enough for now hit the showers!"

Kagome was panting horrible as she fell on her back, her chest and forehead sweating, not to mention the wig was making her scalp itch even more. Her arms were spread beside her and her breaths were coming in gasps.

Inuyasha walked over as Koga and Miroku were heading to the showers. "Hey shorty, you did much better than before! I'm proud of you, however you are still really behind on the muscle exercises like the sit-ups. We will definitely need to get you into the gym so you could work out those muscles."

Kagome smirked as she nodded "I guess...that means...that so far, I'm winning...the bet"

Inuyasha shook his head as he smirked back "Not yet, but you're getting there. However I think shorty is just too good of a name to take away from you"

Kagome smiled "Believe me when I say it's not"

Inuyasha shrugged "I believe what I believe, and that is that shorty suits you, unless your legs miraculously grow longer within the next few days and your just about the same height as me, then I'll consider it"

Kagome stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes before walking ahead of him. Inuyasha smirked and ran up to Kazuki before ruffling his hair "Eh, you ready to hit the showers"

Kagome froze "U-Uh...I...oh well what do you know, I forgot to bring my shampoo...U-Um...I'll be back" before Inuaysha could stop her she ran quickly out of the gym and straight to the dorm building. As she ran in the corridor she looked back to see if he was following and suddenly bumped into someone. Kagome fell backwards on her butt and looked to see who she bumped into and when she did she was shocked to see it was Hojo.

Hojo looked at who he bumped into and blushed as he noticed who it was. It was the new guy he was crushing on. "O-Oh I-I'm sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean too. Please don't hurt me" Hojo pleaded as he grabbed his books.

Kagome shook her head as she stood up "No it's fine, it's my fault for running and not looking where I was going"

Hojo shook his head "No I should have moved out of your way when I saw you r-running" Hojo fixed his glasses and kept fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Kagome saw Hojo;s watch and checked the time. Shit she needed to shower and quickly. "Sorry Hojo I need to go, catch up with you later" And with that Kagome ran off at lightning speed to the dorms.

Hojo looked at his retreating form and blushed "I really like him" Hojo blushed as he walked away. "He...I've never been spoken so kindly before. Maybe...he might like me back?"

Once Kagome reached the dorms she quickly showered and threw her gym clothes on the bed as she changed into her uniform, she kept hopping on one leg trying to get a trouser leg in, and fell down on her front "Ouch" after much fumbling, hopping and injuries later, she was dressed and once she stuffed her hair in her wig she grabbed her duffel bag and quickly ran out to meet Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was once again fully dressed and checked his watch, along with Koga and Miroku waiting beside him "Isn't it strange that Kazuki always disappears when It's shower time?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged "Don't know man, he said he was self-concious...so I'm guessing it's normal"

Koga frowned a little "I don't know, there's something familiar about him and I don't know what"

Miroku shrugged "Maybe whenever you went to pick up Kagome you had a glimpse of him every now and then, he did go to the same school as she did"

Koga looked at the ground and nodded "Yeah maybe"

Inuyasha checked his phone and started to play around until he heard his room-mate's voice "Hey sorry I'm late guys! Got caught up" Kagome said as she panted with her hands on her knees.

Inuyasha shook his head "It's cool man come on let's get to lesson"

Kagome nodded and everyone followed.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, one day before the week-end started and school was almost over for the week, and Kagome could go home to visit her family. 'Thank god' She thought as both she and Inuyasha were heading to assembly. "Why do we have an assembly again?" Kagome asked her room-mate.<p>

Inuyasha shrugged "We're guessing that it's for the gala festival"

Kagome's eyes scrunched in confusion "Gala festival? What is that?"

Miroku who was accompanying them answered "Basically for a joke, the school council had come up with the idea of a gala festival, since our school is for male's only, they made some hilarious festival where people can sign up or friends sign up as a group and the task is to dress up as a girl. Then the person who looks most like a girl wins some prize."

Kagome's eyes widened a little "Seriously, do guys actually sign up for that?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah it's very popular, it's for a joke to lighten up the mood, it usually happens at the beginning of the year and the people who are chosen are mainly newbies or the jokester of the school. It's a crazy idea, but it's entertaining to see a bunch of guys in dresses and wigs with very badly put on make-up. It's been going on for two years now"

Kagome 'ooohed' and as she entered the school hall she saw everybody there standing in lines. Kagome just kept following Inuyasha and everybody else until they all lined up in a random queue. Kagome looked around and once the hall was full, she looked behind her and saw Inuyasha with his hands in his pockets, his weight on one leg as he yawned in boredom. Inuyasha then smirked at her, and she blushed a little but smiled back before turning around to the front, she then tapped Koga's shoulder who was standing in front of her.

"So you signing up for the gala festival?"

Koga snorted "Nah I never do"

Kagome internally cursed _'Shit if he did I could have come up with something like glued his wig onto his head or something'_

Kagome looked at the front and saw three boys from the school all standing there in front of a wooden stand with papers on a stage, and then she noticed Hojo who was up there and nervously kept pulling on his sleeves. The first guy then got near the microphone and started talking. "Okay as you all know it's the first week into the new year, and we called this assembly to talk about an upcoming event. My name is Tomoya, and I'm the head of the school council, along with Hojo and Daichi, and the rest of the comity. Now I'm sure most of you know about the upcoming festival eh"

Kagome looked around as she heard all the guys cheering and hooting.

The boy who was talking stretched out both his hands to quiet down the audience "Yes we know this is exciting for you all. As you all know the gala festival always starts in the beginning of the year and we have dated that it will be held next week on Wednesday, and it will be in the gym with the stage set up and the lights prepared along with all the small trinkets here and there, you can sign up on Monday and it is a maximum of 30 students, just for time management. For all the newbies this year, the gala festival is basically an event that we the council have created, and the rules are that any body who signs up has to dress up as a girl, with wigs, dresses and all the fancy...shit women wear" Kagome heard most boys chuckle, then Tomoya started talking again "and the person who get's the most cheers and applause wins the festival and the grand prize, however you will not know what the prize is until you win. Now it's the week-end so all of you take your time to think about who you want to enter, and names come up on Tuesday after Monday's sign up's. Thank you"

Kagome felt a tickling breath hit her ear lobe, and noticed it was Inuyasha. "I think you'd be perfect for that competition"

Kagome swallowed hard as her eyes widened "N-No, feh who would want to d-dress u-up as a girl, certainly n-not me"

Inuyasha just shrugged "We'll see"

Kagome and the rest of the assembly clapped as the teacher walked up on the stage, he cleared his voice before speaking "Hello to all of you and welcome to your first assembly meeting, I am Mr. Dei for those of you who don't know me or haven't heard of me, I welcome you all and hope you have a safe and brilliant stay. Now, as you may know we have accepted this sort of event in our school, but may I remind you that you need appropriate clothing, no foul language, and the event will end at 11:00 since it is a school night, so no stupidity!" Kagome heard Inuyasha snort.

"What's the point of the event if you obey the rules, it's not like girl's wear appropriate clothing anyway"

Kagome puffed her cheeks as she whispered back "I'm sure not all girl's dress horribly, my girlfriend certainly doesn't" 'Thank you Sango for being born'

Inuyasha shrugged "Maybe, then again I dated the total opposite of normal"

Kagome laughed and students nearby heard here and looked at her weirdly. Kagome put a hand over her mouth, and Inuyasha nudged her as he smirked. "Trouble maker shorty"

Kagome punched him playfully "Oh shush you"

"Now I hope you all have a fantastic and exciting week-end visiting parent's, relatives, girlfriend's heck even boyfriend's, and make sure to do all your assigned homework, classwork, and study!" Just as Mr. Dai had finished speaking the bell rang. And school was over for the week. Kagome's first week as a boy. All the boys ran out of the assembly and headed to their dorms or ran out of the school building straight away if they were not residing in the dormitories.

Kagome kept getting trampled, and some bruises from the gym of Monday and Wednesday hadn't fully gone and recovered yet, so she winced every now and then. Inuyasha would just shove or push anybody in his way, then again most students moved out of his way willingly. Soon Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga and Miroku were heading to the dorms. Miroku and Koga waved their goodbye and Kagome kept staring at Koga for a little longer glaring at his back 'Oh this week-end will be fun. I will think of anything I could to make you pay you bastard'

"Shorty come on" Inuyasha said a little impatient.

Kagome nodded and ran up the stairs to catch up to her room-mate. Once they were both in the dorm, she had grabbed her other duffel bag and started to pack a few things, such as some clothes, which she had packed even though she wouldn't be wearing male clothing, some shoes, her phone purse- well wallet, and as she zipped up her bag, she turned around to see Inuyasha laying on the sofa, one arm behind his head, and the other on his phone doing whatever, his legs crossed, and because he was so tall his legs mainly stood out from the length of the sofa.

"Hey aren't you packing?" Kagome asked, didn't he want to visit family too?

Inuyasha shrugged "Not going anywhere, staying here"

Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion as she went and sat down on the sofa opposite his one. "What do you mean, what about your family, don't you want to go back home for a little bit, you know, to take a breather?"

Inuyasha answered quickly not even looking away from his phone "Can't"

"Why not?"

"They aren't in Japan, there somewhere in America" Inuyasha said monotonously as if he had said this sentence many times before.

Kagome nodded once "Oh, when will they be back"

Inuyasha answered again rapidly "Don't know, they tell me last-minute. Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked changing topic.

Kagome answered, noticing how Inuyasha wasn't really comfortable with talking about his family, so she just nodded. "Well I'm going back to visit, family and Sango, and maybe meet some old friends from Kurin"

Inuyasha nodded "Have fun shorty"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, not knowing if she should ask this or not "So what are you going to do?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Don't know, same thing I do every week-end, stay here, hang out with Miroku, Koga and Shippo. Not much"

Kagome nodded "Okay"

Inuaysha nodded. Then another bell rang, Kagome was confused and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha chuckled as he stood up "That bell signals that students can leave the premises if they are in the dorms"

Kagome 'ooohed' and grabbbed her duffel bag before making sure she had everything. She walked over to the door and put her set of keys in her pocket. Her hand touched the door and when she opened it she saw Inuyasha beside her.

"Have fun shorty"

Kagome blushed a little. He stretched his arm to touch the wall whilst his other was in his pocket, his hair loose and to one side over his shoulder, his fanged smirk, sending illegal chills through Kagome's body. Kagome just turned back around quickly and bit her tongue from such thoughts. "Y-Yeah, you too" and with that Kagome waved once before walking out of the apartment and down the stairs, she heard the door close and she sighed once as she sat on a step, placing her open palm on her chest where her heart was. "Damn its beating too fast. What the hell is wrong with me?" she heard a door close and knew Inuyasha had closed it.

Just then she felt a touch on her shoulder. She looked up and noticed Hojo. Hojo smiled at him as he saw Kazuki's eyes look at his. "Hey you okay?"

Kagome couldn't help but give a small smile back as she nodded "Yeah I'm fine, just got heart burn" '_Heart burn...seriously Kagome, maybe this is a reason why you were born a girl instead of a guy'_

Hojo nodded and went into his bag before taking out a little box of tablets. Kagome looked at the box then at him. Hojo saw the confusion in his crush's eyes and blushed a little "I s-sometimes g-get heart burn's myself. H-Here, you need it m-more than I do right now"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at just how adorable he was. She didn't know why people would bully him, the poor guy was so innocent and thoughtful. He doesn't look like a bad guy in the least. Kagome smiled as she took the box a little sweat drop on her forehead. '_But I don't actually have heart burn'_ Kagome nodded as she put the box in her bag "Well have a nice week-end Hojo, thanks again for this"

As Kagome turned to walk down the stairs but then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Hojo "Yeah what is it?"

Hojo shook his head "You have some gum in your hair"

Kagome frowned a little. Gum? Must have been when she fell in gym class this afternoon, she did fall by the bleachers and they were known to be full of gum and food. But why didn't Inuaysha notice? "Oh where?" Kagome touched her hair as she tried to find the gum but wasn't successful.

Hojo shook his head "N-No not there. M-May I?" Hojo outstretched his hand and before Kagome could tell him no, he had already pulled the gum gently, and when it didn't budge he pulled a little bit harder, and Kagome's eyes widened as she fell her natural full waist length ebony hair roll down to her back, her natural fringe taking place again and her skin pale as she realised what just happened.

Hojo's eyes widened also as he fell on his bum, his face filled with shock. He pointed to Kagome "Y-Your...Your a w-w-omen"

Kagome bit her bottom lip _'Oh great, just great'_

* * *

><p>Hey everybody thanks for all the reviews I got from 51 to 71 XDDDDDD 20 MORE REVIEWS, THAT IS INSANE! ^^ I LOVE IT! You have made me all so happy! ^^ so here it is the next chapter six thousand odd words all ready for you ^^ enjoooy.<p>

Remember more reviews faster update ;)


	7. Being Kagome again for a week-end

Chapter 7: Being Kagome again for a week-end.

Kagome's mouth kept opening and closing like a fish as she paled, her eyes wide and her breath clogged in her throat. She had been caught. Her first week was almost finished, and she had already been caught. Kagome whinned internally _'Oh shit.'_ Kagome could hear footsteps and quickly grabbed Hojo's hand before dragging him away from the entrance of the dorms. She ran behind the dorm building her wig still in Hojo's hand.

Hojo was shocked. He had just found out that his crush, the only guy that had ever been nice to him. Was actually a girl all along. Hojo turned to see Kazuki standing there his-her eyes filled with fright.

Kagome stared into Hojo's eyes as her legs were shaking and she tried so hard not to cry. '_God Hojo please understand'_ Kagome put her hands up in front of her and spoke. "Please, just hold on and give me a chance to explain."

Hojo did nothing but nod once, his eyes still wide and his mouth still agape.

Kagome took in a breath as she put her hands down "Look, it's not what you think, I mean it is, but it isn't at the same time" '_Come on Kagome is that the best you can do?!'_ Kagome cleared her throat as she began again "Look Hojo, yes I am a woman, b-but I have a reason for this, just hear me out okay" Kagome saw Hojo standing still his facial expression still the same. Kagome sighed before brushing her fingers through her hair. "Look I...I'm not Kazuki, I'm not Kazuki and I don't know any body with that name. My real name is Kagome"

Hojo nodded once, his mouth now closed but his eyes still wide in shock.

Kagome sighed _'This is going to take a while'_ Kagome raised her hand to put her hair behind her ear, her hands fiddling around with the end of her sleeve. She chewed her bottom lip as she thought of where to start. "I, I didn't come here for fun if that's what you think. I...I'm actually here because someone I knew goes here." Hojo just stood there listening. "You see, I was dumped...I was dumped by a real jerk who I had been seeing for three years straight" Kagome looked to the ground trying her best not to cry "he had left me because in his words I wasn't good enough to say the least. I wasn't his dream girl, I wasn't his picture perfect woman who was sexy and seductive, I was the bubbly girly giggly type." Kagome's hands fisted slowly her teeth clenched together "That wasn't up to his standards apparently" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

Hojo didn't know where to start, he had so many questions but he only asked one that he knew was relevant right now "W-What... u-um, did he say...e-exactly?" Hojo said trying to remain calm.

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes her teeth unclenched her fists still in a tight ball. "He said that I was too girly, that I was weak, and I wasn't a woman, I was just a girl, I was too hyper, to happy. He said I was never serious enough." Kagome felt tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't know if it was because of the fact that Hojo found out about her secret, or because relinquishing the words Koga had engraved in her brain was stinging her skin and penetrating her already broken heart harshly. "And so, I...I decided to dress up as a boy, get into Fukuoka. I knew it was my only chance of getting my revenge and making him suffer for all that he had done to me. I...I was hoping to hide my identity throughout the year. I guess that fucked up didn't it"

Hojo shook his head slowly "N-No-body should, Um, dump someone for a reason like that. I-I just don't really know what to think to be honest." Hojo crouched down on the ground wrapping his arms around his legs. "I-I don't know what to do. I mean...You shouldn't have come here...you shouldn't have."

Kagome nodded "I know Hojo, I know. But, after he dumped me, I felt bruised and heartbroken. The pride took over my better judgement at the time, and all I wanted to do was to get revenge. And even though this was a stupid idea...I don't regret it." Kagome sat down next to Hojo who kept his arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

Hojo nodded once "I...I could understand. I mean...being gay, wasn't easy for me...and many times I wanted to get revenge for people who have hurt me and said mean things to me. But if I did there'd be too many to count"

Kagome's eyes saddened as she touched his shoulder. Hojo moved out of her hold and stood up as she walked to the other side, his arms crossed as he was muttering things to himself. Kagome sighed, he was right he's probably been told much worser things than what Koga had said to her. But he just sucked it up and didn't let it get to him. Kagome looked and saw him mutter some incoherent words as he couldn't stop pacing. She walked over and touched his hand which he hid in his chest quickly. Kagome looked into his eyes "I'm so sorry, I really am, but you have to understand I've already started this I can't back out now"

Hojo stopped moving and stood still as he heard Kazu-Kagome's words. Hojo bit his bottom lip and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt "I...I g-guess I could...let it go...and keep it a...secret. I m-mean after all you were the only person, w-who treated me nicely."

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she embraced him tightly "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Hojo nodded a little and waited for her to get off of him. "Y-Yeah"

Kagome moved back and grabbed his hand, however Hojo didn't retract this time. "Please, I beg you keep this a secret, please. No-one can know, only two other people know and they don't go to this school. You are the only one who know's please...please don't tell a soul. To no-one" Kagome said her voice serious and her eyes pleading.

Hojo nodded slowly, and then cleared his throat "Um...may I ask Kaz- uh Kagome, who is the person who broke your h-heart?"

Kagome gritted her teeth as she said the name "Koga" her voice was laced with poison as she said his name.

Hojo's eyes widened "His girlfriend...was you? Oh...Um...god I feel stupid now" Hojo scratched the back of his head as he chewed on his lip.

Kagome shook her head "No please don't be. I'm so sorry Hojo, I just...I guess it's because I gave up so much for Koga, that after all those years of giving and sacrificing so much, for it to just end, really hurt me, and out of revenge I came here. But please, I can't back out now, I can't. I started this and I want to finish it"

Hojo swallowed once as he nodded. "I-I g-guess, I mean I don't want to tell on you...but I don't know what to do"

Kagome sighed "Please Hojo, I'll do anything, just please keep it a secret please" Kagome said looking to the ground. She was doomed, Hojo was too good of a boy to keep such a revelation a secret. He could get in trouble...and Kagome didn't want that. Hojo was a good kid, but...she wanted to finish what she started.

Hojo noticed the sadness in Kagome's voice, and in the way she was kept begging. Hojo sighed and rubbed his arms before scratching his head. He looked at Kagome and nodded "O-Okay...I-I will"

Kagome's eyes brightened as she jumped up and down for joy "Thank you, god thank you" once Kagome calmed down she saw Hojo outstretched his hand with her wig in hand. Kagome blushed and grabbed the wig as she looked at it and smoothed her fingers over the fake hair. She then felt hands on her hair as it twirled, she looked to see Hojo helping her put on the wig.

Hojo blushed a little as he looked away "W-Well, you are m-my friend."

Kagome smiled "Thank you Hojo" Kagome saw him nod once and allowed him to help her put the wig. Once the wig was put on successfully she grabbed her duffel bag and looked at Hojo once "So whee are you going for the week-end Hojo?"

Hojo shook his head "I'm staying here, need to catch up on studying and homework"

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand before shaking it once "Thanks again Hojo. I'll see you on Monday. I trust you my friend" Kagome winked once before running towards the door to the main building.

Hojo just stood there with a small smile "A friend. I like that" Hojo turned around and walked into the dorm building, the door closing behind him with a quiet click.

* * *

><p>Kagome grabbed her phone and put in '<em>s'<em> and it came up with _'sugar daddy'_ Kagome giggled and then dialled the number. It rang once then twice then...

"Hey my baby girl where are you? It's the week-end!" Jakotsu said happily down the phone.

Kagome smiled "Well I need a ride back home, so if you don't mind, maybe you could ask Sango to give you some of my clothes and then come pick me up?"

Jakotsu chuckled "Off course I can Kag, I'll be there in half hour"

Kagome smiled "Okay thanks" with that Kagome hung up and walked to the exit of the school, and leaned against the wall with her duffel bag in between her legs. She sighed as she slid down the wall and grabbed her face. "Thank god it's the week-end" Kagome folded her arms and leaned them on top of her knees, her head leaning on them. She couldn't help it, Koga was constantly on her mind, she couldn't stop seeing that fanged smile of his that made her day light up with joy and excitement, his strong arms enveloping her, and the way he would call her name. However Kagome didn't see brown hair she saw...silver? Kagome raised her head and noticed the sun hitting her face. She leaned her head back on the wall as she took a deep breath. Inuyasha, her room-mate. He was so kind, one week in and he was already training her, helping her, supporting her with whatever she needed, shared his things with hers like the TV the sofa the food. The way he could so easily make her genuinely smile and the way he could so easily rile her up, get her feisty side out, and how she could have decent argumentative conversations with him, other than just having one-sided conversations like she and Koga always had. Kagome was the one to always talk, ask questions, and she would always hear him say one answer, or see him on his phone. He never paid much attention to her, but she was stupid, what she thought was happiness and joy blocked her realistic outlook of the actual situation, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she secretly, instinctively if you will, knew that he was losing his interest in her. Kagome groaned a little as she put her head down.

Why did love have to be so complicated. Why couldn't it be, _I love you, I love you too, let's get married! Have a family! Die happily._

No love couldn't be that simple, because there were morals, and codes, and types and status and age differences. Kagome sighed as she banged her head backwards against the wall once accidentally, causing her to wince in pain "Ouch! Why do I keep doing this! God you must be bi-polar, for loving me then hating me_"_ she then heard a beep and looked up to see Jakotsu.

"Come on sugar, we got to get you home" Jakotsu said smiling.

Kagome nodded and smiled a little as she grabbed her duffel bag and ran over to the other side of the car and got in the passenger seat. Once she was in she threw the bag behind her and gladly took of her wig, shaking her head as her natural hair was once again free, she put the wig on her lap and when she felt satisfied she turned to Jakotsu and smiled who smiled back and opened his arms. "Can I get a hug Kag's?"

Kagome smiled as she embraced her friend tightly "I missed you Jay, god it's been a week and there's a lot to tell you and Sango"

Jakotsu smirked "I'll bet, ready?"

Kagome nodded as she stretched, Jakotsu started the engine and drove off. As they were driving Jakotsu asked only one question...

"So has anyone found out?" Jakotsu said not expecting what he was going to hear.

Kagome bit her lip uncertain if she should say anything. However after everything he had done for her, she didn't want to lie to him. He didn't deserve to be lied to. Kagome took a deep breath "Only one"

Jakotsu slid to the side of the road and stopped car abruptly as he turned to her "What!?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she twiddled her thumbs. "Y-Yeah, I had gum in my hair and this boy I know his name is Hojo, he...well he um...kind off pulled on the gum and uh...her kind of, sort of...pulled it off" Kagome said her shoulders shrugged as she grinned at Jakotsu flashing her puppy dog eyes.

Jakotsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Oh my god, one week in and your already in trouble" Jakotsu took a deep breath and turned to Kagome before ruffling her hair. "It's not your fault, mistakes happen, I just didn't think they'd happen so soon. But what did this Hojo say?"

Kagome spoke "He said he'd keep it a secret, since he understood why I did what I did"

Jakotsu scrunched his eyebrows in confusion "What do you mean he understands sugar?"

Kagome sighed as she leaned her arm on the rest of the car door her chin in her hands. "Well since he's gay he has always been insulted and frowned upon because of his sexuality, so he understood why I would want to get revenge on...Koga"

Jakotsu's face softened "How did you feel when you saw Koga sugar?"

Kagome shook her head a little as she raised her legs so they were on the chair, her head on her knees as silent tears fell. "It was so hard. He was so close yet...god Jay I wanted to punch him, kill him, just..."

Jakotsu bent over and wrapped Kagome in his arms as she cried on his shoulder. Jakotsu 'shush' her gently as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's Okay hun, It's okay"

Kagome couldn't help it. It was so hard, she only cried once throughout that whole week of meeting Koga, and she just couldn't stand it. She just couldn't hold them in any more but knew it was dangerous to cry in the school. "I want to forget about him Jay, I want to forget about him! But I can't. I'm so weak"

Jakotsu shook his head "No you're not Kagome don't you ever say that" Jakotsu only ever said her full name if he was serious.

Kagome sighed "I am"

"No you're not, its only been two weeks since the incident it's normal to still get emotional. Look Sango and your family are waiting for you, I have your clothes in the back waiting for your cute ass to get into them" Jakotsu said trying to lighten up the mood.

Kagome giggled and pulled back as she wiped her eyes with the end of her sleeve "Thank's jay" Kagome jumped to the back and opened the bag to see a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a creme coloured jumper and white white pumps. Kagome smiled as she gently grazed her fingers over her clothes as she felt the soft texture.

Jakotsu turned around and smirked as he saw Kagome looking at her clothes. "Missed it huh"

Kagome looked at him and smiled sadly as she looked at her clothes, then touched the ones she had on now. She took a deep breath and got changed. Jakotsu got out of the car, and was leaning on his door, watching all the other cars passing by. He was texting Sango telling her that they would be home in about 20 minutes. He then heard a car door close and turned to see Kagome standing there, he smiled as he saw Kagome put the strands of hair behind her ear tentatively. Jakotsu walked to her and hugged her.

"You look amazing hun" Jakotsu rubbed her back soothingly as she smiled.

"Thanks Jay"

Jakotsu pulled up outside of Kagome's Home and when Kagome saw her house again, she tried hard not to cry as she saw her mum though the window of the living room.

Jakotsu smiled as he gently put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned around and saw her friend's smile. "It's going to be okay"

Kagome nodded and hugged him once more "Thanks Jay" Kagome then grabbed her duffel bag, opened the door and closed it behind her walking slowly up to her house. Jakotsu smiled and started the engine before driving off.

Kagome looked at her front door and had a big smile on her face. She was going to see her parent's again, she was going to be reunited with Sango again! Kagome took out her house keys and opened the door.

"I'm hoooooome!" Kagome said as she closed the door.

"Kagome, oh my baby your back!" Ayuka said as she ran to the entrance.

Kagome put down her bag as she gladly fell into her mother's arms. "Mum! Oh I've missed you" Kagome said as she embraced her mother back tightly, her tears threatening to fall at the smell of cooking that wafted from the house. Oh how she missed her home.

Ayuka pulled back and grinned cupping her daughter's cheeks "Oh sweetie, your father is at work but he'll be so happy to see you"

Kagome then heard footsteps coming down the steps, and saw Sango with her eyes wide as she ran to her. "Kagome!" Kagome laughed as she embraced her sister back.

"Hey Sango, I just saw you yesterday" '_Oh Sango'_

Sango then realised that she had over-reacted a little too much and pulled back "I just missed you, jeez can I not miss my best friend"

Kagome laughed, as she hugged Sango back. Kagome looked around and thought for a moment _'Shit did we forget about Kohaku!'_

"Mum where is Kohaku?" Kagome asked.

Ayuka smiled "Oh he called saying he was staying at a friend's house for tonight, since it's the week-end, something about video games."

Kagome smiled and turned to Sango "Oh Sango I need to tell you something upstairs" 'Boy Sango do I have to tell you something'

Sango smiled "Okay come on!" Sango tried to keep her calm but grabbed Kagome's hand and ran up the stairs with Ayuka laughing in the background. Once both girls were in the room Sango closed the door and squealed as she jumped on Kagome, causing her to fall backwards.

Kagome laughed "Eh come on it's only been a week"

Sango shook her head as she embraced Kagome tightly "Oh Kagome I missed you! It's so boring on my own, I can't have our girl talks, our late nights our chats about boys and-"

"Bitching" Kagome finished for Sango smiling.

Sango rolled her eyes "I don't bitch that much"

Kagome laughed "Okay whatever you say Sango"

Sango rolled her own eyes and both she and Kagome sat on the bed. Sango started asking "So how is everything?"

Kagome sighed "Oh Sango it's so stressful, most of the boys go around half naked! I have to lie to take a shower in private, I have to rush to get changed, I keep failing and getting bruised in gym because i'm so flipping tiny"

Sango looked over her once before smirking "Well you are short"

Kagome groaned "Don't start"

Sango laughed "Anyway has anyone found out about you yet? Hows your room-mate? Is Koga still being and asshole? What kind of pay-back did you give him? Have you spoken to Kohaku?"

Kagome waved her hands "Wow Sango relax too many questions. Firstly yes I've spoken to Kohaku. Secondly Koga is still being an asshole, he's now texting and trying to...hook up with some girl Ayame-"

"Oh he's a;ready doing what!? Oh that little shit when I get my hands on him, I swear I will kill him"

Kagome chuckled. However her laugh died as she thought of her next news, and how she knew Sango was not going to be ver happy. "U-Um Sango...one, uh, how to say this...uh..." Kagome took a deep breath as she looked to the ground "onepersonfoundout!" Kagome said too quickly for Sango.

However Sango repeated her words in her mind and her eyes widened instantly "What!?"

Kagome placed her hand over Sango's mouth "Please Sango let me explain"

Sango nodded but her eyes had anger in them. Soon after explaining to Sango everything with Hojo, Sango sighed as she told her to be more careful next time.

"I also bumped into Kikyo one time with Inuyasha and the others"

Sango snorted "Oh Kinky-ho?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah and you know how she was dating Naraku" Sango nodded "well turns out she was dating Inuyasha at the same time, so i'm technically also rooming with Kikyo's ex"

Sango jumped up "HA! I knew it, I knew something was up with her. So I was right she was cheating on Naraku"

Kagome nodded "But I feel bad for Inuyasha, because he...he is so gentle and very polite, unlike Naraku"

Sango 'hmed' "Oh about that how is this Inuyasha? I'm guessing he's treating you well"

Kagome nodded as she smiled "Inuyasha is very sweet, he is kind and is training me to do well in gym class, however he's called me shorty and that's my nick name now. He is very nice, and isn't like most jerks out there, he is very passionate about basketball and is just...wow he has the body of a god, his hair is so beautiful, his arms are so strong, his body is so tanned and chiselled, his legs are so powerful, oh but his eyes. They are so breathtaking, whenever he is near me I feel so happy, so warm and free he is just so..." Kagome turned to see Sango's wide eyes and her mouth agape.

Kagome was confused "What?"

Sango shook her head slowly as she grinned "Oh. My. God, you like him!"

Kagome was shocked "W-What?"

Sango laughed as she jumped up and down "Oh you are so head over heels for him girl!"

Kagome blushed a little "N-No I'm not"

Sango giggled "Yes you are, you have never spoken about Koga that way, ever. Oh you are so crushing on him! Oh one week in and she already has a crush on someone""

Kagome blushed even more "Sango stop it I don't-"

"Oh you do girly, you sooo do" Sango said as she danced "you're blushing!"

Kagome touched her cheeks as she heard Sango giggle "Oh I can't believe this, I knew this would happen"

Kagome puffed her cheeks "Mou, Sango"

Sango sat back down on the bed and nudged Kagome twice "Come on you know you are"

Kagome shook her head "No way in any shape or form do I like him, he is just a good friend"

Sango shook her head "Whatever you know it's true though"

Kagome sighed "Oh Sango...Um you remember when you said that you would gladly date me if I was a boy"

Sango raised her eyebrow "Yes?"

Kagome grinned as she clapped her hands "Congratulations, you are now the girlfriend of Kazuki Higurashi"

Sango's eyes widened "What?! Kagome what the hell-"

Kagome covered Sango;s mouth to shush her "Sango keep it down. Look that time when we spoke on Monday, Inuyasha was outside the bathroom and over heard. He thought you were my girlfriend and I just said yes"

Sango fell on the bed "Mou Kagome, you are so much trouble!"

Kagome punched Sango in the arm and they both ended up in their usual girly fights as they both laughed. Soon the front door opened and closed, and both girls stopped their little fight as Kagome ran downstairs and saw her dad by the door.

"Dad!"

Kenji looked up and smiled as he threw his briefcase on the floor and opened his arms "Come here squirt"

Kagome smiled as she embraced her dad tightly as he did the same in return. He kissed her forehead and didn't let go until Ayuka giggled and announced that dinner was ready. Both Kenji and Kagome smiled and they all ate dinner reunited for a short time laughing and joking around. Kagome was secretly saddened at knowing that she would have to leave soon. After dinner both parents gave their kids kisses on the forehead as they went to sleep. Kagome smiling as she got to sleep properly for the first night in a week, not needing to worry about her wig, her clothes riding up, she was a girl for tonight as she enjoyed every moment of it. However she couldn't help but feel happy at going back, whenever she thought of going back Inuyasha would always pop in her mind. She would always picture those muscled arms of his flexing as he picked up the bags, as he bounced the ball running around the court during basketball practice, as his hair moved swiftly and gently by the wind. His fiery amber eyes burning into his opponents as he dodged and protected the ball. His fanged smile as he called her shorty, and the warmth she would feel every time he would ruffle her hair. All those moments were embedded in her mind and for some reason Kagome couldn't forget them, she had no control over them. Kagome just sighed as she closed her eyes.

_'I don't like him. And even if I did... he only knows Kazuki. And that's all he'll know'_

* * *

><p>Soon Sunday cam around and with the bag in her hand. Kagome said her good byes to her family before waving and walking down the side walk. She turned the corner and once again saw Jakotsu there with a smile, his arms and legs crossed as he leans against the car. "Ready to go back Kazuki?"<p>

Kagome sighed as she nodded and got into the car. Once he drove away she got in the back and started to get changed as fast as she could into a pair of black baggy jeans, a plain grey T-shirt with a black cardigan on the top. She tied her black Nike trainers, and finally rolled her hair as she put on the wig and adding cologne. Once again she was Kazuki Higurashi.

Jakotsu dropped her off and as she waved goodbye to him she walked through the main gate and saw some boys coming back from their week-ends as well, most of them laughing and some others groaning. It was currently 5:00pm and as she walked into the dorm building, she could see people entering their room and getting ready for the new week. She ran upstairs and when she stopped outside her door she took out her keys and unlocked the door expecting to be alone, however she saw Inuyasha laying across the sofa, one arm on his chest as the other was behind his head. Both of his legs crossed at the ankles and his face facing away from her. Kagome closed the door gently and quietly tip toed to her bed before placing her bag on top. She then turned around and walked closer to bend down in front of him. Kagome blushed at her boldness, as she looked him over. His hair was out and to one side over his shoulder, his eyelashes were so long thought Kagome, his perfect shaped jaw was loose and not as stiff as usual, his eyebrows free from anger, sadness, but portrayed such a peaceful expression that Kagome hardly saw in him. She then blushed even more as she noticed how his lips were so perfect, the plumpness perfect on a guy. Kagome felt herself bite her bottom lip as she stared at them.

Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. She then felt him move a title and she quickly stood up and ran to her bed pretending to unpack as she heard Inuyasha awake.

Inuyasha moved a little as he felt a presence nearby. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned as he stretched, then he noticed a similar smell of strong cologne. He sat up and noticed Kazuki fiddling with his clothes. "Oh, hey there man, when did you get here?"

Kagome turned and smiled "Around 5 minutes ago"

Inuyasha nodded as he stood up and scratched his head smiling. "So how was your week-end shorty?"

Kagome shook her head "It was fun, it was nice to spend time with family you know"

Inuyasha stiffened as he thought of his own family. He then snorted as he walked over to the kitchen getting a glass of water "No, but I'm glad you had fun"

Kagome nodded but noticed how hesitant he was at her rhetorical question from before. She cleared her throat "So um, how was your week-end?"

Inuaysha shrugged "Fine, hung out with Koga and Miroku on saturday"

Kagome nodded "Oh really where did you go?"

Inuyasha smirked "Nightclub down from here with Koga and Miroku" he said downing some more water.

For some reason Kagome didn't like the fact that he was probably out dancing with other girls, her heart started beating quickly at the thought, and was it jealousy she was feeling. No it couldn't be. What shocked her the most was that she should be jealous of Koga...but instead she had said Inuyasha. Kagome just shook her head "Oh you must have a good time then"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, but damn I must have fallen asleep late, since I woke up now."

Kagome nodded "Well it's a Sunday so don't worry"

Inuyasha smiled "So met up with your girlfriend"

Kagome nodded as she smiled back "Yeah told her about you guys and how it's much better here than it was at Kurin" '_Well not really, since I can be my own gender in that school. But no biggy, this ones good too'_

Inuyasha nodded "Well tomorrow is the sign up sheet for the Gala festival, Miroku was thinking of joining"

Kagome snorted "No he isn't . Oh my god he is"

Inuyasha laughed "Yep he is, and I think you should too, I mean you have a much shorter height, you don;t have much muscle as all the other guys, I think you could win if you entered"

Kagome shook her head "No way, nuh-uh" If she did enter, she would have to be a girl and Koga would recognise her.

Inuyasha laughed "Whatever you say shorty"

Inuyasha turned to her "I've still got some leftover of Chinese I had on Friday night, want some there's a lot left, since I didn't eat last night"

Kagome smiled "Thanks I'd like that" suddenly the door slammed open.

"Hola mi amigos!" Miroku said as he and Koga entered.

Inuyasha groaned "Man do you have to scream so loud, how are you so hyper after last night"

Miroku shrugged. Koga then spoke "He says he got laid last night, so he's very happy"

Kagome scrunched her nose in disgust. '_Ugh boys!'_

Inuyasha shook his head "Didn't need to know that"

Kagome then felt a nudge and saw it was Koga "How was your week-end Kazuki?" he asked.

Kagome put on her fake smile as she answered "It was good, nice to get away from all the stress of school." Kagome said, short and to the point.

Koga nodded "You really don't talk too much do you"

Kagome shrugged "Just disappointed that the week-end is over"

Koga smiled and nodded "Yeah I know what you mean"

Kagome gave another fake smile at him, not knowing that Inuyasha was fuming with unknown jealousy. Inuyasha then spoke "Anyway guys want to stay over and eat with us, we can order more food"

Koga and Miroku nodded.

Soon Kagome and everybody else were eating take-away as they all spoke about their week-end. Soon it was 9:00 and curfew was back on as everybody went to bed. Kagome blushed as she saw Inuyasha take of his shirt again. '_Calm down girl, it's not like this situation hasn't happened before'_

Inuaysha jumped on the top bunk and looked at Kazuki "Night shorty, see you tomorrow. We have gym first so we'll start training again okay?"

Kagome smiled as she nodded "That's fine. Night Yasha"

Inuaysha raised his eyebrows "Yasha?"

Kagome shrugged as she smirked "You gave me a nickname, I give you one"

Inuyasha chuckled and soon lights were out and Kagome laid back down in her bed.

_'Another week for Kazuki'_ she sighed as she turned on her side and closed her eyes as she peacefully succumbed to darkness.

* * *

><p>Okay everyone here is chapter 7. I am so sorry for making you guys wait two days for this chapter. I got a very bad cold and I still had to go to school and do essays and home works. So please forgive me for updating late.<p>

On the plus side, I wanted this chapter to focus once again on Kagome and Sango and the family, just to add in the fillers, because even though it might not have much Inuyasha and Kagome moments, I wanted to capture more in depth her time with her family and mainly Sango rather than skipping days and such. I love writing and the more in detail the better. I believe that taking it slow adds much more drama, and mixed emotions rather than always keeping with the same characters. So I hope you all like this chapter. And the fact that I'm already on the 90 scale, has made my day. Please guys boost me up to 100! ^^

Remeber mroe reviews mean faster update. And the next chapter will be called 'Preparation of the Gala festival'


	8. The preparations of the 'Gala Festival'

Chapter 8: The preparations of the Gala festival

It was Monday morning, and Inuyasha was indeed training Kagome. Kagome was running around the track over 3 times before hearing Inuyasha shout "Time!" Kagome stopped and bent over her hands on her knees as she took many deep breaths.

"How...many...did I...do?"

Inuyasha smirked "in 5 minutes you have done 15 laps. Much better than last week"

Kagome smiled and stood up stretching her arms above her head tilting her head back, before bending down to touch her toes. "I guess this means that we're getting closer to you not calling me shorty anymore eh Yasha?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he smirked "Not likely shorty we need to do weights next"

Kagome was confused "Wait, weights? There's a gym in this school"

Inuyasha nodded "Off course, I haven't gone yet since we started, I'll actually do some with you."

Kagome nodded "But is it open during the mornings?"

Inuyasha shook his head but took out his keys and pointed to one in particular "No, it is only opened from 9:00 till 5:00, but because I'm part of the basketball team, coach gives us each a set of keys, since we need to keep up our shape for when we don't have time during the day." Inuyasha bent down and picked up the cones to put them in the duffel bag. Kagome saw this and quickly helped out. Inuyasha shrugged "I also use the gym un the mornings because that way there aren't hardly any people so more equipment for me and privacy"

Kagome smiled "That's fair, I used to do the gym but it was separate to Kurin. I mainly went on the treadmills, the rowing machine, excercise bikes, and occasionally did stretches for my legs"

Inuyasha nodded "Well they are all mostly to work out your legs, which is good since you're a runner. But today I'll be showing you weight lifting, and we are going to see exactly how much weight you can actually hold, little by little we'll build up on the weight and your muscles might develop this time." Inuyasha grabbed the bag and both soon were walking away and headed towards the gym.

Kagome nodded as she tried hard not to blush. She was about to see Inuyash aworking out. Oh fanjita she was about to see those muscles getting to work. Wait why did she care? Why was she always getting flushed and sweaty whenever she thought of naked Inuyasha, or sweaty Inuyasha, or hell even happy Inuyasha. Kagome bit her bottom lip as she thought over Sango's words. Was she right? Did she actually like Inuyasha? Was there a possibility that maybe, just maybe she actually had some feelings for him? But it couldn't be, she had only met him for a week, and wasn't she trying to get revenge on Koga. Kagome smiled nervously to Inuyasha as he opened the door to what looked like the gym. Her eyes widened as she looked around, it was big. Not as big as your local gym, but darn all the machinery looked polished, sparkling and perfect. There were two water fountains, four massive speakers with two plasma TV'S for sound and music, there was two measuring scales on each side of the gym, and at least 5 objects of each stationary, each with their own water bottle holder, there was also a vending machine for all different type of energy drinks such as lucozade, water, vitamin water, revive, poweraid, they had it all.

Kagome spoke "Wow"

Inuyasha nodded "What's wrong, it's like you've never seen a gym before" Inuyasha dropped the duffel bag as he took out two towels from the bag.

Kagome shook her head "Off course I have, it's just that it was never as extravagant as this one. Damn"

Inuaysha shrugged and handed Kazuki a towel. Kagome accepted it thankfully and saw Inuyasha take of his red cardigan showing his black wife beater underneath. Kagome's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed pink 'Oh my sweet baby jesus.' Kagome saw him throw his towel around his neck and took out a bottle of water. She saw his well-defined biceps flex sharply as he threw his cardigan in the bag, he then bent down to tie his laces which were loose and Kagome tried not to squeak as she saw his backside. Kagome closed her eyes _'Oh god Kagome what is the matter with you!'_ Kagome opened her eyes and then let out a breath as she saw he was now walking over to a weight lifting machine. Kagome followed then heard him speak.

"Now I want you to lie down here" Inuyasha ordered.

Kagome nodded and laid down on the bench, her legs hanging of it. '_Oh god I've seen this in films and they are so hard!'_

Inuyasha put on 5KG on each side to start of with. "Okay now try lifting 10Kg. This should only weigh as much as a parcel or delivery box"

Kagome nodded and took a breath before lifting the bar, she smiled as she managed to successfully lift it one then twice and then three times. She put them down and Inuyasha smirked. "Okay let's double it"

Kagome swallowed hard, she didn't have a good feeling about this. But Inuyasha then put 10KG on each side and spoke "Try lifting 20KG" Kagome once again fairly managed to lift the bar easily. Inuyasha smiled "Good, the average weight a person can lift is 60Kg that's like 135 pounds if you like. So let's see how you do with 40KG okay?"

Kagome nodded "What happens when I can't life them any more?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Well we'll work with the weight you can lift until your strong enough to handle more. You need to take things slow if you want to lose weight, or gain muscle, it's not just dedication but it's also patience, if you give up after a week then you lost. It might be a whole month since you lose anything but slowly those months will feel like nothing and before you know it your even better than you had imagined."

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she admired Inuyasha. He was so perfect. He was so optimistic about everything, he has a deep and sincere passion for sports, for basketball. He is indeed obsessed with it, but it's more than a hobbie to him, and Kagome knew that Inuyasha wanted to make a living out of it. However that was hard, hardly ever would you make money for becoming a famous player, you would have needed to win consecutive times years, and slowly your fame will grow and soon people will hire you for their team and you would earn a hell a lot of money, but that hardly happens, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, but Kagome couldn't help but compare him to Koga. Koga always played basketball for popularity, he only joined the lynx in order to make a name and title for himself, however Inuyasha has a genuine fondness for the sport and a devotion stronger than she had ever seen in Koga.

Kagome smiled up at him and nodded "Thanks Yasha, for helping me"

Inuyasha couldn't help the small blush and the warmth that shot through his chest uninvited. He just shook his head "Don't worry about it shorty. Now for round 3 try to lift up 40KG"

Kagome took a deep breath and gripped the metal bars, however she felt Inuyasha's hands on hers, gently separating them so they had a distance. Inuyasha then spoke "You need to make sure they are parted equally so you balance each side well, if one side drops then it can fall on you and we don't want any injuries on you." Inuyasha said smirking at Kazuki.

Kagome chuckled "Guess not"

Inuyasha loved when he saw his smile. His lips parted and his eyes filled with joy whenever they had these moments. Inuyasha didn't know why, he couldn't understand exactly why he kept loving all the small things Kazuki did. Whenever he smiled, whenever he laughed, whenever he needed his support, Inuyasha liked it. He knew that Kazuki was a special kid, but he didn't understand just exactly why he liked it.

Inuyasha shook his head "Okay go"

Kagome tried lifting up the weight and it was just mm's off the support handles before she failed. She couldn't 40Kg seemed too much. Kagome tried again and again but never managed more than half way. She tried once more and accidentally let go of it, closing her eyes waiting for the pain, she didn't feel it. Instead when she opened her eyes she noticed that Inuyasha had caught it in time.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, when Kazuki accidenlty let go of the bar his heart jumped and his breath stopped not wanting him to get hurt. Inuyasha closed his eyes and he shook his mind from those absurd emotions. "Be careful shorty you almost got your face smashed"

Kagome sat up "Thanks, because that is definitely a confidence booster"

Inuaysha stood in front of her "Not even a thank you?"

Kagome blushed "Sorry, thanks"

Inuyasha nodded and patted Kazuki's back "Come on shorty, we've got P.E next so let's go"

Kagome nodded and as they both walked up to their room, Kagome was contemplating of how she was going to shower this time, it'd be embarrassing to come out with her towel over her chest. '_That's it I just won't have a shower'_

Inuyasha unlocked their door and allowed Kazuki to walk in first before he went in and closed the door. "So um, you want to shower first?"

Kagome shook her head as she tried to come up with an excuse "Uh, n-no I'm not having one, b-because we have gym first...yeah...and I'm going to get sweaty again so no point"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but then shrugged "Well if you say so" Inuyasha went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, and once Kagome heard the door close she breathed a sigh of relief as she threw herself on her bed.

"Fuck my arms"

Kagome grabbed her shoulder and moved her arm and heard it click, she did the same with the other and also heard them click. "God I'm in so much pain" Kagome had never needed to lift anything as heavy as what she had today, and god did it burn her biceps, she even felt pain to lift them up. 'God I am weak' Kagome then sat up and shook her head '_No Kagome, you aren't. You promised yourself you would prove to Koga that you aren't, and your bloody well going to do it'_ Kagome nodded her head once as she jumped up, one of her hands fisted "Your going to prove it no matter what, this pain is proof of that" Kagome took out her phone and saw the photo of her and Sango on the screen saver. She smiled again as she closed her phone _'Everyone is counting on me, they are trusting me to do this, and I won't let them down. Pain be damned'_

Kagome heard knocking on the door and heard Inuyasha still in the shower, so she walked over to the door and opened it to see Miroku leaning against the frame with one arm crossed and the other on his forehead like a salute "Yo" and Koga who was standing there with his hands in his pockets smiling "Hey, we came over cause we were bored, Inuyasha?"

Kagome invited them in and closed the door "Shower"

Miroku threw himself on the sofa, and Koga was standing next to Kagome. Kagome turned and started conversation "So I'm guessing your week-end was fun? Met that Ayame girl recently?" Kagome hated this topic but if she wanted to bond with him she had to swallow her pain, you know what they say, no pain no gain.

Koga smiled as he nodded "Yeah my week-end was fine, but I didn't meet her, she said she was too busy."

Kagome faked a look of sadness "Oh sorry man, I'm sure you'll meet her soon"

Koga shrugged "Yeah, maybe. Anyway you signing up for the gala festival"

Miroku then chimed in "Oh yeah the Gala festival! I'm signing up ha!"

Koga rolled his eyes "Your just signing up because you have nothing better to do"

Miroku pouted and posed in a very stereotypical girly pose puffing out his lips his hands in his hair "Aren't I girly?" Kagome laughed.

Miroku then felt a bonk on his head, and Kagome saw it was Inuyasha, a towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes closed as he shook his head "You never learn do ya lecher. And no, you ain't near as girly as you think"

Koga chuckled "That's true"

Miroku pouted once again "You guys are mean, man I was just kidding. Kazuki your on my side aren't you"

Kagome smiled as she nodded "Yeah I am, I'm sure you'll be an okay girl"

Miroku smiled "Yay at least someone is on my side"

Koga snorted "He isn't girly, but sometimes I swear he is gay"

Inuyasha snorted "There is no such thing as Miroku and gay in the same sentence Koga" Inuyasha said as he changed into his boxers and gym wear.

Kagome managed to look away from his naked chest and accidentally bumped into Koga and fell backwards, however she didn't fall as she felt arms around her. She opened her eyes thinking it was Inuyasha, but saw it was Koga. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at him. She bit her lip to stop from crying as she remembered all the times he held her this way, when they were lying on the bed, if ever she fell much like now, whenever they danced.

Inuyasha tried to repress a growl that was creeping into his chest as he saw how close Koga and Kazuki were. He was about to help Kazuki before he saw Koga grab him first. For some reason he wanted to push Koga out of the way and take care of his room-mate. Why did he have such a fucking strong bond for Kazuki anyway! He's never been like this with any-body before. and especially NOT when they are a guy.

Kagome blushed a little and stood up turning to Koga as she placed a loose strand behind her ear "T-Thanks Koga"

Koga smirked "No problem"

Inuyasha put on his shirt and cardigan as he grabbed his water bottle and packed his uniform a little too harshly. "You all ready to go?"

Kagome nodded as she picked up her own bag, Miroku and Koga both with their own. "Okay let's go"

* * *

><p>It was lunch now and Kagome was alone sitting on the lunch table as Inuyasha and Koga were accompanying Miroku in his sign up for the gala festival. Kagome sighed and then felt a tap on her shoulder she turned up to see a blushing Hojo. She instantly smiled "Hojo!"<p>

Hojo smiled back a little "Hi...uh..."

Kagome smiled "You can call me Kagome in secret"

Hojo nodded "So, how was your week-end Kagome?"

Kagome nodded as she smiled "It was nice, met up with friends and family, caught up with information and Inuaysha is with the others signing up for the gala festival"

Hojo nodded "Aren't you going to sign up? Maybe you can be yourself if you enter this competition"

Kagome shook her head quickly "No way, if I do I'll need to have my natural hair out and Koga know's how I look like. I couldn't jinx it. Plus I wouldn't sign up for it anyway even if I was really a guy"

Hojo nodded "Well I need to go back, meeting friends in the library. I'm here for you whenever you need it." Hojo said bowing a little smiling before he left. Kagome sighed as she drank her water looking down at her sandwich.

She then heard chattering and laughing and turned to see Inuyasha and the others walking up to her. She smirked as she high-fived Miroku "So you signed up successfully"

Miroku nodded as he sat opposite of her with Koga next to him, and Inuyasha slipping to sit next to her. Kagome smiled as she nodded "So when are the preparations being set up, if the festival is the day after tomorrow then people need to start decorating"

Inuyasha nodded "They start decorations later today and all of tomorrow. My question is why will the pervert wear"

Miroku grinned "Well mi amigo, I am friends with Masahiko the head of the drama department, and he has allowed me to borrow a dress, heels of size 10 thank god, and a wig not to mention he is doing my make-up. I am surely going to win"

Koga smirked "Not if Kazuki wins first"

Kagome was confused "Huh? I didn't sign up"

All the boys looked at each other smiling and smirking, and Kagome was confused "What is wrong with you guys, why are you all grinning"

Inuyasha sighed "Well let's just say you are competing with Miroku in the gala festival"

Kagome's eyes went wide "What!" Kagome heard most of the lunch room quiet down and she covered her mouth before everyone went back to chattering. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha "You better take me of that list" _'He has to take me off! I can't be myself, Koga will recognise me for gods sakes!'_

Inuyasha laughed nervously at Kazuki's sudden anger as he scratched the back of his neck "Well you see, the sign up sheet was only up from this morning to lunch time. So they've already taken the sheet with all the names your candidate number 30! so it's cool"

Kagome sighed as she hit her head on the table "Seriously, it's not just that. I don't want to dress up as a girl"

Inuyasha sighed "Look if you do this, I will do anything you want me to do"

Kagome raised an eyebrow "Like a favour?"

Inuaysha nodded "Yeah like a favour"

Kagome thought for a moment. '_Well if nothing can be done about it, then I'll just need to figure out some way, and why not get an advantage out of this'_ Kagome nodded "Okay you got yourself a deal Yasha"

Inuyasha smirked and slapped her back causing her to choke on her drink from the force "That's the spirit shorty!"

* * *

><p>School was over for today and Kagome noticed most of the school were running around everywhere with boxes filled with decorations, she went to the gym to see the stage being set up and the floor being polished and stapled with what looked to be red carpet. She noticed an arch near the back where the person would make the grand entrance, and saw two boys weaving vines onto it as if it was a forest. She then noticed a long black curtain at the back covering one whole wall of the gym. She then noticed how they were stapling decorations on the side of the stage, such as bows, ribbons, streamers. "Wow they seriously go all out" Kagome whispered to herself out loud.<p>

"Yeah they do"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha they're leaning against the entrance of the gym his hands in his pockets with a smirk on his lips. "They put in a lot of effort, mainly because the school council are hardly doing anything, for once when they are in charge of a big event they go all out." Inuyasha said walking closer towards her. Kagome noticed how his tie was loosely hung around his neck and how his white shirt was not tucked in, along with his messy boyish hair out and free rather than tied up like usual. Kagome tried hard not to bite her lip as she saw just how much of a bad boy he actually looked a that moment.

Inuyasha walked closer to Kazuki and stopped next to him. He looked at the decorations and smiled "I'm sure you'll do good on the day shorty"

Kagome smiled also "As long as you keep your promise"

Inuyasha chuckled "I never break my promises. I never have and don't see a reason why I should. I'll keep my half of the bargain"

Kagome nodded and looked around trying to think up of a conversation to break the awkward moment, and the first thing that popped into her mind was "So, have you spoken with Kikyo recently?" Kagome didn't know why she had asked this but she had already let it out so there was no going back. However she hated when she saw the sadness and anger boil in his eyes. Kagome wished she never asked the question. She didn't mean to make him remember anything about his ex. But why she asked that she didn't know, all she knew was that she was indeed curious if their relationship.

Inuyasha was shocked at the sudden out of character question. He kept his eye son the decorations as he answered. He hated her, he hated remembering all the memories, all the obvious clues of how the relationship was only one-sided. How it always had been one-sided. But he never told any-one, never spoke to any-body about it, because he didn't want to be weak, he didn't want to look or sound to attached, not to mention that he was always tempted to break something when her name was brought up, but maybe, just maybe, he could tell one person. And funny enough Kazuki sounded like the perfect friend to confine in.

He then walked up to the bleachers and inclined his head for Kazuki to follow him. Kagome nodded and ran to follow him. Once they both sat down comfortably, he spoke. "No, I haven't spoken to her. It's just complicated"

Kagome nodded "Mind telling me. I don't want to push too much, but your my friend and if it will be better to talk to someone I will listen"

Inuyasha nodded slowly and leaned forward both his elbows on his legs, his hands intertwined in the middle, his head down as his foot tapped on the floor. "It all started two years ago. I met her at a friend's party. It was around the time Koga was celebrating his first year anniversary with his girlfriend Kagome"

Kagome nodded slowly, biting her lip.

"I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met, yeah she looked a little to underdressed but I was 15 I had always only ever seen girls that were mainly underdressed, so to me it was normal. I was always alone because my parents were always away on business leaving me alone for most of the time. And when I spoke with her, she sounded nice, she sounded caring and I thought that maybe something could happen with this girl. However after a while I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes and I was very happy" Inuaysha's lips went into a straight line. "However I didn't know she was already taken"

Kagome looked sadly at the ground remembering Naraku. "Yeah"

Inuyasha sighed "Well anyway, everything was perfect, at least to me. However whenever I wanted to take it further she would always look disgusted, she would always say no that she wasn't ready. I told her I'd gladly wait until she was comfortable, however she never did start anything of the sort. Then when she used to come to my basketball games and tournaments, she would either call saying she couldn't make it for a '_family emergency'_ or she would sit there on the phone checking her nails rather than looking at me and cheering me on."

Kagome was angry, she felt hatred for Kikyo the moment she saw her. But she didn't know she was this cruel, this egoistical. 'God some girls can be bitches'

Inuaysha leaned back "That's when I started noticing something was off about her. She always cancelled on me, she always started something then left me high and dry. I...I even told her I loved her"

Kagome's eyes widened. He...he had told her, he loved her? For some reason Kagome felt her heart ache harshly at his words. Why? Why was she in so much pain when she heard that. He had said he loved her, it was the usual since they were a couple, so why was she getting...jealous.

Inuyasha not noticing her slight change of emotion carried on. "Even then the only thing she would say was 'me too' she never told me she loved me back, it got to the point that even hugging her, kissing her she didn't have any passion, I knew then that I never truly loved her. I hadn't noticed since...I guess...I was just begging and craving for attention, attention that I was never given from my family since they were always so busy, I just wanted someone other than my friends to confide in you know. I wanted someone to love I guess, yeah sure friends were there, but I wanted to be able to have a relationship with someone I could trust in and know that they'd always be there. Soon I started getting suspicious and a year later I had enough of her falseness, and went to her house, however since I'm a hanyou, my hearing is sensitive and I could hear...noises"

Kagome's eyes were covered by her bangs "What kind"

Inuyasha sighed "Bed creaking, moaning, groaning. I heard her voice, I heard her call that bastard's name, I heard her scream his name and when I heard who it was I knocked on the door roughly, and heard them stop then a couple of minutes later she opened the door. I saw her in just a white shirt and underwear, her hair messed up as well as her lipstick. I remember asking her who was in there, and she lied. She dared to lie in front of my face saying she was about to have a shower that's why she was half-naked. I barge din however and saw him."

"Naraku?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, I remember punching the lights out of him, I beat him up real good that day and when I finished I screamed at her asking her for how long it had been going on for. And she kept crying saying that she loved him and how she was with him even before she was with me. I asked her why the hell she was still with me then and her answer was because I can't limit myself to one person"

"That bitch" Kagome said before covering her mouth quickly.

Inuyasha chuckled "No go ahead she is, I yelled that to her when I caught her in the act and after that day, I never trusted nay other girl again for a while."

Kagome was confused "Why not, just because you caught a dodgy one, doesn't mean you won't find the genuine"

Inuyasha smiled as he turned to Kazuki. "Shorty, I wish I could find the genuine one. I want that more than anything, but you don't always get what you want so I just gave up"

Kagome looked at him and gently put her hand on his shoulder, the noises of the decorations and the tables and chairs scraping of the gym floor in the background, however Kagome was only focused on Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt his hand and turned to him seeing his smile. "I think that love comes from finding someone you can feel utterly comfortable with, someone who makes you comfortable with yourself. It's like...finding yourself, or maybe it's like finding the other part of can only be found through the act of loving. Usually when you're searching for that special someone you only succeed when you've given up hope...it's rather fascinating how it always ends up in the last place you'd expect to ever find someone, and that's when you notice that your special someone is hundred times better than you could have ever imagined."

Inuyasha was surprised. Never, never has any-body ever given him such heartfelt words of encouragement. All his friends have always told him that he could have a quickie to warm a lonely night, or that he just needed to be patient. But never has any of his friends truly give him any advice as Kazuki had just now. And he was right, maybe he shouldn't give up, after all it;s always like that in the movies, where the guy tries to find his true love and ends up being the girl he never ever thought would be the one in a million years. But maybe Kazuki was right, maybe he just hasn't sincerely tried hard enough to find that special someone.

Inuyasha turned to Kazuki and smiled "Thank's shorty."

Kagome smiled and jumped up as she outstretched her hand for Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the hand before looking up. Kagome smiled "Enough of this mushy talk, you have basketball practice don't you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he jumped up "Shit I forgot we're in the field today since the gym is being occupied" Inuyasha jumped down the bleachers and turned around waving "I'll see you tonight shorty!" he yelled before running to the dorms to grab his bag and head to the field. Kagome laughed as she saw him run. Once she saw him disappear her smile faded, she looked to the ground solemnly. "I give advice that I can't even follow myself. I'm pathetic" Kagome said as she sighed and rested her face in her palms as she leaned her elbows on her legs. After 10 minutes or so, she stood up and stretched once before jumping down the bleachers, she then heard whistles coming from the field, and ran towards the door, and once she made it outside she rubbed her arms as the sudden breeze hit her skin through her cardigan.

"Come on boys faster, and double the speed! COME ON PUT SOME BACK INTO IT!"

Kagome heard the coach say as she saw all the team lynx doing push-ups most with one hand and the others with two. She saw a handful of silver hair, and noticed how Inuyasha wasn't even breaking a sweat. Kagome then saw Koga also using one hand along with Miroku who was using both. Kagome looked at Koga and knew that she needed to come up with something, she's only used laxatives so far, she needed more ideas. Kagome was glad that she didn't need to have another shower

_'That's it! The showers!'_

Kagome ran back into the gym and ran towards a randomer "Hey excuse me, do you think you can let me borrow some of that glue please"

The boy looked at her quizzically "Why?"

Kagome thought quickly "U-Uh...my friend needs it to glue the decorations on the doors outside"

The boy looked at her once and just shrugged giving him the bottle. Kagome smiled and bowed "Thanks" she ran quickly to the changing rooms and walked down the isles looking for Koga's bag. Kagome found Inuyasha's bag, and saw that the bag next to him had a name tag. She turned the name tag over and saw 'Koga wolfe' written on it. Kagome smirked as she opened it. She turned to make sure no-one was watching her. And she quickly found his shampoo. "You say I'm not clever eh? You say I'm too girly, well how's about this for girly" Kagome opened the top and squirted the glue inside the bottle almost dumping more than half. Once she thought there was enough glue she closed the lid of the shampoo and shook the bottle for around 2 minutes before leaving it back in his back, she did the same with his conditioner just in case, and after finishing of her plan. She quickly ran back out the changing room. She went back into the gym and ran towards the boy handing him the glue. "Thanks"

The boy looked and saw how light it felt "Hey wait!"

However Kagome ran out before he could say anything and ran towards the dorms. Once she entered she ran into her room and closed the door. She took a few breaths before seeing the sofa and jumping on it gladly snuggling into the warmth it was giving. She looked at the ceiling. Now the big question was...what was she going to do about the gala festival. Kagome bit her lip '_I can at least take of the binder and put on a bra of some sort. But what do I wear? How can I not show my true hair colour? If Koga sees me in girl from he would know instantly. I need to think of something and quick'_ however before Kagome knew it, all the activities from today was suddenly flooding back to her body all in once, causing her eyes to feel heavy. _'I guess I could skip dinner tonight'_ and soon she fell asleep, her arms on her waist and her legs curled up to herself.

* * *

><p>"Okay boys! All of you can hit the showers!"<p>

Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga jumped for joy at the sound of 'shower' "Man am I sweating, that was some work-out" Miroku said.

Inuyasha wrapped his towel around his neck before wrapping his arm around Koga's neck "What about you Koga, heard from that Ayame girl yet?"

Koga nodded as he wiped hi eyebrow and took a sip of his water. "She want's to meet me this Saturday"

Miroku smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows "Well well well, is our wolf boy getting himself another sexy señorita"

Inuaysha sighed "Miro what the fuck is up with you and the Spanish all of a sudden?"

Miroku smirked as he tapped Inuyasha's shoulder "Well my dear friend I am glad you've asked, you see girls adore boys who can speak foreign languages, and one famous language is the Hispanic one, soooo I'm testing it out. What do you think? Is it working?"

Inuyasha bonked him on the head "First look like a Hispanic person and then girls will like the accent"

Koga laughed as Miroku grumbled about how harsh and mean his friends were. Soon all boys stripped naked with only a towel on their shoulder and as they all entered the showers, they began to do their usual routine. However 5 minutes later...

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Koga yelled, causing all the boys in the shower to laugh.

Inuyasha tried hard not to laugh "You Koga what's up with your hair?"

Koga growled as his hair was stuck upwards in some sort of Mohawk. Koga tried to wet his hair, but there was so much glue that he couldn't get it out easily. "FUCK SAKE!" Koga tried the conditioner only realising that it had the same texture again. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL WHOEVER HAS DONE THIS!"

Inuyasha and Miroku both kept laughing as they tried to calm their friend down "Relax mi amigo I'm sure everything will be fine. Just use hot water-"

"Don't you think I haven't tried that you dipshit" Koga said pissed off. He would kill whoever did this.

Inuyasha stopped laughing at seeing how angry his friend was "Okay look we'll go to the nurse, he should surely have something that could help take the glue off"

"Who the fuck did this?! That's what I want to know!" Koga said hearing all the laughing and chuckling form the other guys who were walking out getting changed. Inuyasha sighed and finished off his shower before saying goodnight to Miroku and praying that the nurse was there. Luckily he was and after leaving Koga there, Inuyasha walked back to the dorm his duffel bag on his shoulder. He laughed quietly at the joke. "I have to give the person credit"

Once Inuyasha reached the dorm building he could hear the silence, and as he jumped up the flight of stairs he took out his keys and opened the door to the room, only to be seen with Kazuki's small figure huddled in a ball on the sofa, sleeping soundlessly and deeply by what Inuyasha could tell. Inuyasha smirked and closed the door silently placing the bags down on the floor, he walked over to the kitchen and realised Kazuki hadn't eaten. "He's going to get hungry later on" Inuyasha managed to find some cereal bars he bought the day before summer ended and took two and put them on Kazuki's bedside table. He then turned around and saw Kazuki shiver every now and then. 'He must be cold' Inuyasha was pondering whether to shift him to the bed or leave him there, but then he thought of how uncomfortable the sofa was and decided to repay him the favour for this afternoon.

Slowly Inuyasha walked over to Kazuki, and gently place one arm below his shoulders and the other under his legs. Inuyasha counted to three and slowly picked him up, his eyes wide '_Damn he's so light! I never even thought of how light his weight must be.'_ Inuyasha then slowly walked over to the lower bed of and skill-fully opened the covers as much as he could, before placing Kazuki on the mattress, feeling him snuggle into the pillow. Inuyasha halted his movements until Kazuki relaxed. One he did he proceeded to grab the covers and gently out them over him. Inuaysha saw him smile and smirked himself. _'He's such a kid. Shorty_' Inuyasha saw Kazuki's bangs on his eye, and thought twice about moving it for him. He outstretched his hand slowly, but as soon as he was about to pull them away, he stopped. '_No just leave him alone.'_ Inuyasha then got up and changed out of his gym wear before jumping on the top bunk. Inuyasha could hear Kazuki's light snore, and smirked as he himself fell into the depths of sleep.

* * *

><p>"Come on everyone! It's already Wednesday and the festival is about to start in 3 hours!" Demanded one boy from the school council.<p>

Kagome was with Hojo helping him prepare for the festival also, mainly with the decorations. She stood up and saw Inuyasha along with Koga who still had his spikey hair causing Kagome to laugh every time she saw it, helping carry the wood and the metal boards for where the lighting will go and the stands to decorate around the arch. Kagome smiled as she saw him look at her direction, she waved at him and he smirked back waving also. Kagome then crouched down and went back to gluing hearts and flowers for the banner.

"So Kagome, what are you planning on wearing tonight?" Hojo asked kindly, helping Kagome.

Kagome smile faded to one of sadness "I don't know, I'm kind of stuck on some things"

Hojo looked at her quizzically "Like?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she stuck another small flower in the middle of a cut out heart. "Well, Koga know's my female side perfectly, if I come out with dark hair he'll know it's me, I don't need all the fakery since I am genuinely a...you know" Kagome said not wanting to say anything out loud. Hojo nodded and Kagome carried on "so I need a wig or something, to cover my natural hair. But what? I don't have any dresses or clothes either. I wish they never signed me up."

Hojo nodded and thought for a moment "Well I am friends with Masahiko, I've even worked with him on occasions, I could borrow a wig and some clothes for now."

Kagome beamed happily "Oh thank you Hojo, thank you so much. I would hug you...but...yeah"

Hojo smiled and nodded "I'll meet you by the back of the dorms with everything at 5:00 the festival starts a 6:00 and since you're the last candidate, that should be plenty of time to get ready"

Kagome nodded happily. "Thank's Hojo, I really appreciate this"

Hojo smiled and shook his head "Don't worry about it, I'm glad I could help. Plus it;s nice to have a friend."

Kagome smiled and both were happily laughing and enjoying in conversation until she felt a hand ruffled her hair. She looked up to see sweaty Inuyasha smirking "What you guys chatting about. How's the banner coming?" Inuyasha said crouching between Hojo and Kagome.

Kagome smiled "It's going well, just talking about tonight and my outfit and such. How's the lighting going?"

Inuyasha smiled and winked "Perfect, just need to carry some more empty boxes into the recycling. I'll see you tonight okay shorty, I know you'll do good" Inuyasha said ruffling his hair again. Kagome tucked her head in her shoulders again at the contact and smiled.

"Okay, but don't think I've forgotten about the deal" Kagome said smirking and with that a laughing Inuyasha walked off.

Hojo nudged Kagome and smiled "Was that a blush I saw Kagome?"

Kagome blushed again and punched his shoulder "Oh shush you"

Hojo chuckled "Hey I'm just saying the truth"

Kagome punched his shoulder again and Hojo chuckled. Soon all the decorations were done and the banner was being tied up with the help of Inuyasha at the top stapling it to the wood frame that was built around the stage. Another team were nailing the sign '**Gala Festival'** at the back of the wall on the curtain and Miroku was wrapping lights all around the stage and the frame. Kagome was nervous for tonight, how would it feel to be a girl again. Even if it was for just a few minutes, seconds even. How would it be to actually be able to freely be a girl, and what would Inuyasha say after seeing her. '_Cut it out Kagome, he doesn't see you that way, your just his room-mate!'_ Kagome saw the lights of the gym turn off as the glowing white lights of the stage turned on, making the wooden frame glow brightly. Everybody clapped as they were finally done, checking all the lighting at the top and making finishing touches, and they were done and ready for tonight.

"Well done everybody! LET'S ENJOY TONIGHT!" Daisuke one of the school council representatives said shouted from the stage. Everybody laughed and clapped hooting. Kagome smiled nervously. _'Shit this is actually happening!'_ Kagome took deep breaths as she looked around and automatically started panicking again for tonight.

_'Yep this is definitely happening, oh shit!'_

* * *

><p>And there you have it all! ^^ I was originally going to add the next scene here, but it would be too long, and plus it would be a harsh cliffhanger so I made the cliff hanger as less painful as I could. Now this chapter has a lot of context in it, mainly because Kikyo will be in the story later on, and I wanted to slowly bring her back in without the change seeming to drastic, and it's also good to get a bit of history behind Inuyasha's love life. Well another prank for Koga and I hope you all liked the idea. I am so happy with all the reviews I got up to 103! ^^ YAAAAAY. Now if I miraculously get up to 120 I will be crying and over the moon, and will definitely update in like a day or two depending.<p>

SO it all depends on you guys. More reviews faster update! ^.^ but most importantly read and enjoooooy!


	9. K-Kazuki!

Chapter 9: K-Kazuki?

Kagome was pacing back and forth behind the school building. She cursed every now and then as she kicked small rocks that were on the floor. She took a deep breath before putting her hand in her pocket taking out her phone and noticed it said 4:58. She folded her arms in front of her chest as she sighed impatiently. '_Come on Hojo where are you?!'_ she thought anxiously. She then heard running foot steps behind her and turned before smiling as she saw Hojo running with a plastic bag in one hand.

"Hojo you made it!" Kagome said happily hugging him tightly once before grabbing the bag.

Hojo grinned putting his hands in his pockets "Yeah, I told you I'd make it in time"

Kagome nodded and looked into the bag, her eyes wide "Um...couldn't you have gotten something less, uh, showy?" Kagome asked taking out the black skin-tight dress.

Hojo sighed "I'm sorry Kagome, most of the men who signed up for the festival cleared out the wardrobe, and this was the only decent one they had left"

Kagome sighed "I'm just glad I have something at least. Thank's Hojo" Kagome smiled once more and gave him a hug as he hugged her back.

Hojo smiled and winked once as he pushed her forward to the changing rooms in the dorm. "Now girl let's get you up and ready for your grand entrance."

Kagome smiled as she and Hojo ran to get her into her outfit.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, Koga were all dodging through the row of chairs, and had gotten smack down in the middle near the front of the stage third row back. The best spot.<p>

Koga smirked "Well we got best seats at least"

Inuyasha smirked as he put his hands in his pockets and sat back in his chair. He had on a pair of baggy black jeans, a red muscle shirt and a black cardigan with black trainers, his hair out and wild. "Damn right we did, we practically built the damn thing" Inuyasha said being cocky.

Koga smirked "Yep, I wonder what Miroku and Kazuki will be wearing?"

Inuyasha shrugged "I know Miroku will just make a fool of himself. The one I'm curious about is Kazuki" '_I don't know why, but I'm nervous.'_

Koga smiled "Yeah I agree, I mean with his small built and small form, he should make quite a good looker in a girl's outfit"

Inuyasha nodded and saw more people entering the gym. After 20 minutes or so, the gym was full and it was nearly 6:00. There was a little wooden stand on the side of the stage where the light was shinning on as Daisuke a member of the school council walked up with a bunch of papers in his hands. Everybody clapped as the light went out and the ones on the stage lit up blinding everyone for a second. Inuyasha's ears went flat against his skull at the sudden high-pitched laughs and screaming were hurting his ears.

Daisuke cleared his throat once before tapping the microphone and music started up. "Okay hello everybody and welcome to the gala festival!"

Inuyasha, Koga and everybody else clapped some hooting and others with banners with people's names on it. Daisuke cleared his throat again "Well as you all know we have 30 participants, all pampering and preparing right now, and the rules are that each contestant will have maximum of 5 minutes on the stage introducing themselves and why they think they should win, before walking back. After we will eliminate 25 out of the 30 candidates, we have special outfits for the last 5 contestants to try on, and then you judge who should win the prize. Now we are about to start, change soundtrack" Daisuke screamed to the boys in charge of the music. Inuyasha looked around as he heard the song start up. He looked back to the stage he saw the lights turning brighter and neon as Daisuke read out the first name.

"Hikaro!"

* * *

><p>Kagome took many deep breaths as she tightened her hold on the coat around her body as Hojo was doing the finishing touches to her hair and make-up. Kagome smiled "Hojo how did you get so good at this?"<p>

Hojo smiled "I have two sisters, older, and for their prom I fixed their hair and make-up. They taught me something about it as we grew up, I don't like wearing it, and I prefer my hair short and styled. But I do know a thing or too"

Kagome smiled.

"Okay all done, you are ready as can ever be Kagome" Hojo said as he stood up and allowed Kagome to see herself in the mirror of their apartment. Kagome walked and as she did she heard her heels click on the floor. God has it been a while. Kagome slowed down as she reached the mirror and when she did her eyes widened as she sa her new self. Her slightly light brown wig was so different to her usual strong ebony locks. it was the same length however which made her feel a little bit more comfortable. She opened her coat to see her black skin-tight dress which reached just above her knees. Kagome saw how her natural boobs were mainly covered at least. The dress was sleeveless and she bit her bottom lip as she saw her shaved feminine legs. She was worried, would people tell that she is a girl, she looked too perfect to pass for a guy. her legs and body were the exact same shape and everything.

As if Hojo read her mind he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, as long as you wear that cologne and many guys can wear heels so don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll win"

Kagome smiled as she nodded she checked the time and saw it was almost 7:00 "Shit Hojo most of the contestants would be out by now, I'm on soon"

Hojo nodded and both ran out of the dorm Kagome tying her coat as she tried to run as fast as she could in heels.

Inuyasha yawned as contestant number 29 went. It was funny at first, however he smirked when he heard Miroku's name being called out. "Miroku Houshi, 17 and number 29 please step out!"

Inuyasha and Koga stood up as they clapped along with other guys. Miroku came out as he grinned, Inuyasha and Koga died of laughter as they saw their friend in a police outfit, his legs big and muscled walking out horribly as he tried his best to walk in heels. He had a light blue button down shirt in the skirt as he had a short hair with a police hat and he had oversized boobs that popped out way too much. His lipstick spread around his mouth horrible, as he had a beauty spot in ink on a cheek and his cheeks were bright red. Inuyasha was crying of laughter as his stomach was in pain. "H-He l-looks like a d-drag queen!" Koga said out loud. Many people clapped and wolf whiseled, as most of the men were crying of laughter and falling tot he ground.

Miroku took the microphone from Daisuke as he posed with a police baton in one hand. Miroku winked as he spoke in the microphone "Hello my name is Miroku Houshi and I'm 17. I think I should win because mis amigos..."

* * *

><p>Kagome and Hojo took deep breaths as they reached the gym in time, however since every-one was so intrigued with Miroku none noticed her secretly run behind the stage. Daisuke saw the upcoming person and his eyes widened as he saw who it was. "K-Ka-Ka-K...Ka-Kazuki?"<p>

Kagome nodded "Yeah am I next"

Daisuke nodded slowly, his mouth open and drooling as his eyes were wide and his body in shock. Kagome smiled not realising the effect she had on him and turned to Hojo "I'm on next, I'll meet you down there" Kagome said.

Hojo nodded and winked "Good luck"

Kagome smiled as she nodded, she then turned back and saw Daisuke in the same position as he was before. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked. Daisuke nodded slowly as he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish out of water. Kagme was confused then saw Miroku walk back after hearing an applause, and ran to the other side behind the stage before Miroku could see her.

Miroku looked at Daisuke and his eyebrows furrowed "U-Um, Daisuke, mate you need to announce the last contestant" Miroku said knowing who was the last contestant.

Daisuke nodded and dried the drool from his mouth and grabbed the microphone. He then walked on the stage and stuttered a little almost tripping on the way. Once he got to the stand he cleared his throat and took two deep breaths. "A-Alright g-guys that was Mirkou everybody. Now for our last contestant I introduce you to a new student who transferred from Kurin this year into Fukuoka high. P-Please welcome the newbie Kazuki Higurashi!"

Everybody clapped, and Inuyasha's eyes were glued on the stage, for some reason he was impatient to see Kazuki, his breathing was slow and deep as he waited for him to appear, in a way he was curious as to how with Kazuki's body and feminine features, will look as a girl.

Kagome took a deep breath as she heard her name. Kagome was nervous, not only will her biggest secret be shown blindly but she was mainly shy, shy because...out of every-one she didn't want Koga to see her, she didn't want Miroku or Hojo heck even Miroku to see her...she was shy because Inuyasha would be there and blindly see her blindly as a girl, but with the mentality that she was a boy. Kagome shook her head and nodded once before raising one leg gently as her heel touched onto the first step then the next and the next her heels clicking gently on the stage steps, soon she was by the curtain and she peeked to see everybody there waiting for her entrance. Kagome swallowed hard. She untied her coat as it slid down her arms slowly and fell on the floor. She took another deep breath and raised her head as she took her first step on the stage. Kagome then felt lights on her and once they were on her figure, everybody clapped and whistled, however soon the clapping died down as all their faces were either in shock, drooling or frozen. She tried to ignore the looks and how quiet the gym was all of a sudden as she took her first step.

Inuyasha was...wowed. His clapping slowing down as his eyes were wide open and his jaw on the floor, his body heating up as his veins were pumping with blood, heck most of the blood went down to his groin which made him blush, his eyes were glued to Kazuki however, and he was speechless. He was amazed as he saw how...beautiful he was. He looked to see his fake bust somehow perfect and natural looking, the way the bounced with every step, damn they looked to real it made his imagination go wild. He looked down to see his waist and saw how small it was as he noticed that he was wearing a skin-tight black dress that showed of his petite figure. His eyes travelled down his body and saw how his legs looked smooth and whatever stuffing they did on the behind of the dress made his ass stand out nicely, and they managed to make it very round which he had to admit was very nicely put on. He noticed how amazing his legs looked especially in heels, however he'd seen many guys with feminine legs, so it wasn't anything he'd never seen before, but damn did Kazuki's look toned. He then looked at his face and he almost fell as he noticed how beautiful and feminine he looked with long hair, the wig straight and spread evenly on each side over her shoulder.

He saw Koga's eyes wide and with the exact same facial expression as his. Koga nudged him and Inuyasha nodded "He kind of looks like Kagome, my ex. It's creepy"

Inuyasha's eyes widened He looked like his ex! Then why the fuck did he dump her, if she was anything like Kazuki then holy fuck he would worship her! Inuyasha shook his head at his friends antics and way of thinking before turning back to the stage, his heart almost popping out of his chest as he got a good look of his room-mates backside. No, no! The only reason he was acting this way, was because he was sexually frsutrated...yeah that's it, he was sexually frustrated and seeing Kazuki made him think of girls. Yeah that's it.

Kagome smiled as she kept walking, her arms swaying gently by her sides, the elegant and professional way she was wearing her heels, and how the gym was so quiet the sounds of her 4 inch heels were loud. She stopped at the end of the stage, and smiled a little seductively as she turned around showing them her back and then turning to face them. She turned to Daisuke whose hand was shaking as he handed her the microphone. Kagome smiled and bowed before speaking, running her hand through her hair. "Hello everyone, my name is Kazuki Higurashi and I'm candidate number 30"

Someone applauded once, twice, and then the whole gym was in a very loud applause, the loudest throughout the whole night so far. Kagome laughed as she heard wolf whistles and awwe's coming from people. She looked through the crowd trying to find who she wanted there most of all, and smiled as she saw Inuyasha in the middle row, his eyes glazed with fevour as he clapped and hooted for her. Kagome smiled as she waved at him, Inuyasha smirked and winked at her back. Kagome spoke again "Okay well, I'm meant to talk about why I think I should win that is, why you guys should vote for me." Kagome looked down at the stage and licked her lips once as she thought of what to say. Then she noticed Inuyasha, she saw how his eyes were looking at her as if studying her figure from head to toe. Then a thought came into her head. The perfect explanation for why she should win.

Kagome put the microphone to her lips, her eyes looking around the crowd "To be honest I never wanted to be a candidate for this festival, but a certain couple of friends signed me up unexpectedly on Monday and when they told me, my initial thoughts were, what the hell! or Why would I want to embarrass myself like that! In my old school nothing like this ever happened, warm-hearted, hilarious enjoyable festivals like these never existed in Kurin. But then I noticed, whilst getting changed and thinking over and over in my head why should I even want to win, the answer was simple. My friends signed me up, not because they wanted to embarrass me, but because they wanted me to have fun. They wanted me to join in with the school events, and I can honestly say that I'm enjoying every bloody minute of it. I hope you guys are too, please vote for me to win tonight thank you!" Kagome said loudly in the microphone before waving and smiling as she turned around once more earning loads of claps and wolf whistles.

Inuyasha smiled warmly as he saw his room-mate and heard his words. Such honest words deserve to win, and not to mention Kazuki was one of the best dressed candidates so far... a very nicely dressed candidate. When Inuyasha saw Kazuki walk away, he couldn't help but stare down south and...god he had to stop thinking like that!

Once Kagome went back stage she pressed a hand on her chest with her eyes closed tightly taking in a few needed breaths. Kagome leaned back on the wall as she tried to calm her racing heart. 'Why am I feeling so...heated, so warm'. Kagome replayed the look of fevour in Inuyasha's eyes and suddenly felt her body melt. _'Oh gosh Kagome snap out of it, the competition is still not over!_' However Kagome couldn't concentrate. Her mind and body were still racing as her nerves were calming down. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Inuyasha, her eyes widened.

"O-Oh hey...uh w-why are you h-here?" _'Oh god why am I stuttering'_ Kagome thought as she tried to act casual and not lose her character, however she noticed how his eyes never managed to stick to her eyes but to other areas.

Inuyasha smiled as he scratched the back of his neck nervously realising his eyes were wondering. But for fucks sakes the girl in front of him was a boy! and his room-mate! "Well, Daisuke and the other school council people are getting votes for who should be in the top 5, and I voted already"

Kagome swallowed once as she tried to not act too feminine, and cleared her throat "Oh, uh w-who did you vote for?" _'Was it me?'_

Inuyasha tapped the side of his nose as he smirked "Secret"

Kagome crossed her arms not knowing it was pushing up her breasts even more, catching a certain hanyou's attention "Whatever" Kagome said trying to act casual however inside was screaming to know who he voted for.

Inuyasha walked closer to Kazuki, noticing how he was annoyed. He smiled as he saw Kazuki look at him and ruffled his hair, causing Kazuki to tuck in his head a little. Inuyasha found it funny whenever his friend did that.

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up as Inuyasha smiled at her. _'His smile is so-'_ "Kazuki Higurashi! Up on stage please it's time to announce the last five!" Daisuke said through the microphone trying to look everywhere else other than Kazuki.

Kagome nodded and turned to see Inuyasha already half way down to the audience, but not before she saw him turning around and winking once "I know you can do it shorty" and with a fanged smile from Inuyasha he left.

Kagome gave a small smile to where Inuyasha had disappeared to '_Yeah I can'._ She then walked back out onto the stage and saw a whole line of the thirty contestants. Kagome laughed as did the audience and even the people in the contest. Kagome saw Miroku and tapped his shoulder as she stood next to him. Miroku turned around and smiled "Hola mi amigo. Wow you smashed it Kazuki, how the hell did you get every detail perfect man?" Miroku said looking him up and down.

Kagome shrugged as she smiled "Help from a friend"

"Alright we have the votes from everybody and tallied up the top five, and the top five goes to...oh dear Miroku Houshi!" People clapped as Miroku smirked and tried his best to walk in the heels to the other side of the stage giving kisses and waving causing Kagome to laugh. Daisuke then called out the next "Then gooooooooooes Takara ryu!" Kaogme turned t see a boy dressed in a nurse's outfit walk next to Miroku. "Third goes tooooooooo Ichiro tokau!" Kagome clapped along with the rest as she saw boy dressed in as a secretary waving and clapping some other contestants, doing buddy buddy handshakes. 'Wow everybody really goes all out' thought Kagome. Daisuke spoke again "Fourth goes tooooooo Takumi Hiro!" a boy wearing a leather dress waved as he too tried to walk in heels, he looked to have a whip and some cat ears. Kagome clapped happy for the winners. Daisuke swallowed once "And lastly goes tooooooo Kazuki Higurashi!" everyone stood up in the audience as they cheered and hooted Kagome, who was blushing madly and her eyes were wide. She slowly walked over to the others and got a high five from Miroku. "You're in mi amigo, good work" Miroku said. Kagome laughed as she nodded and turned to the audience to see Inuyasha smiling and clapping as he nodded once to her. Kagome smiled back and waved happily. Miroku saw this and smiled also. '_Inuyasha attached to this little guy'_ he looked back to see his long time friend and noticed how his eyes never left Kazuki's form.

Daisuke cleared his throat "Okay, well now that our top 5 winners have been picked out, it's time for them to get into the outfits we have chosen for this occasion, and then the rest falls on you guys. So all the contestants please go backstage to change into your final outfits"

Kagome was nervous, what would they put her in, or better question where the hell did she need to get changed! As Kagome was walking in line with the others she saw Hojo in front of her waving. Kagome let out a breath of relief as she ran over to him, making sure to not let her voice waver "Hojo what are you doing here?"

Hojo shrugged "I spoke with someone in the school council and they allowed me to help you change into your final outfit" Hojo said winking.

Kagome smiled "Is it just me or do you speak better around girls?"

Hojo nodded "Yeah because they accept me more often than boys so in a way I feel more comfortable"

Kagome nodded and then they both heard Miroku walk up behind them "Hey Hojo, you here to help?"

Hojo nodded and soon Daisuke spoke again. "Okay everybody now please pick a card out of these five, on the card is the item you will be wearing, and you will just have to model this time for not even a minute so just have fun and don't worry too much about what to say. Now all of you please pick one"

Kagome and Miroku along with the other contestants walked towards the table and grabbed one out of the five cards. Miroku cheered as he saw his "Wow, I'm in a nurse uniform. Oh I love nurses" Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kagome chuckled manly as she grabbed her own card, once she read it she choked "Sexy Santa, are they for real"

Miroku and Hojo looked over her shoulder and their eyes widened "Well you did pull of this look, so I'm sure you'll pull it off" Miroku said in encouragement.

Kagome sighed as she nodded "Well I have no choice right?"

"Okay now that you all have your uniforms please go to Kumi and he will give you all the outfits" Daisuke said as he walked back onto the stage entertaining everybody.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Koga sat around lingering. Koga spoke first "Wow, Kazuki looked hot as a girl don't you think?"<p>

Inuyasha for some reason felt a string of jealousy pull at his heart "Yeah, he does" Inuyasha said not being able to take the image of Kazuki in such a tight dress and actually looking good in it. Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed his head. Why was he constantly thinking of Kazuki now, he didn't know.

Koga chuckled "If he was actually a girl he'd be worth dating the little guy"

Inuyasha tried to quiet down a little growl that was threatening to escape from his chest "Yeah"

Inuyasha saw Daisuke come out and walk over to the wooden stool where he spoke in the microphone with cards in his hand "Okay, all the contestants have chosen their outfit and are getting ready, there are refreshments the school council have brought and food so help yourself until then guys. It's only 9:30 we've still got plenty of time."

Inuyasha and Koga got up as they headed towards the tables of food. Koga ran to one side of the table and chuckled as he saw two sandwiches left, however Koga stole them and grinned at him. "Loser"

Inuyasha chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Koga's neck both boys laughing "Bastard give me that"

Koga laughed as he stuffed one sandwich in his mouth "Want it come and get it"

Inuyasha punched his shoulder "You talk to your mother with that mouth"

Koga laughed again as he handed the other sandwich to him. Inuyasha smirked and stole it as he stuffed it into his mouth also. They both went to grab drinks as they chatted along as good friends do.

* * *

><p>Kagome was trying to clip on her red garter along with red stockings accompanied by long black boots. "God did they have to be so skimpy!" Said Kagome to Hojo as they were the only two in a specific changing room.<p>

Hojo smiled "Well they go all out every year, they try to make it as kinky as they possibly can without the teachers knowing. You may have noticed no teachers were in the gym"

Kagome's eyes widened. Actually she hadn't thought about that, but now that he mentioned it, where were the teachers!?

"Yeah where are they, they stated that they would control the event"

Hojo shrugged as he brushed out Kagome brown wig "All I heard was that the school council spoke with them, and managed to convince them that everything was under control. The teachers here give us a lot of freedom, and in return we accept and abide by the guidelines. So it's trust in us and us trusting them"

Kagome nodded as she picked up her red material skirt that reached mid-thigh with white fluff at the bottom on the trim. "Can you zip me up from the back please Hojo"

Hojo smiled and nodded as he helped her with her skirt "There"

Kagome smiled and grabbed her shirt, which didn't reveal as much as she thought it would, it was a mini button down shirt that showed of a little of her stomach, but it covered all of her chest and reached up to her neck, it had long sleeves with white fluff on the trim of that also. Hojo came back with a brushed and neat wig and helped Kagome into that also. Once she had it on, she saw Hojo thinking. Kagome reached up and touched her wig "Is-does it look bad?"

Hojo shook his head "No, it's just that...hmm...I got an idea, do you trust me" Kagome nodded and saw him grab a rubber band from his pocket and went behind her. He grabbed her hair and neatly gave her a low ponytail. Kagome raised her hand and grabbed it as she felt it run through her fingers. Hojo smiled "There that's better, I just think that all the fluff and the long hair was too much and covered your face, especially since you need the hat" Hojo went and grabbed the hat from the chair and Kagome giggled as Hojo clipped it on her head, the top hanging to one side with a white ball at the end.

Hojo smiled "There all done, no make-up your natural look is perfect"

Kagome nodded and turned in the mirror. She noticed that more than anything the outfit was mainly trying to focus on her legs rather than her torso, and was grateful in a sense, because at least she could get away with have thin legs as there are some other boys with the same shape as hers, however she couldn't exactly fake her boobs when they were literally perfect. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about what Jakotsu would say.

_'Don't worry, the more you worry the most likely it will be that you mess up and people will find out. You need to relax, take it easy, and just enjoy your time'_

Kagome smiled and nodded to herself _'I need to enjoy this time, I can't keep worrying about this. Every-one else is having fun and so should I'_ with that in mind Kagome walked over and hugged Hojo "Thanks for your help Hojo. It means a lot to me" Kagome said sincerely.

Hojo hugged her back lightly as he smirked "Your welcome, now get on that stage and make your crush blush"

Kagome's cheeks tinted with pink as he said this out of the blue "W-What! Hojo I told you before I do not Like-"

"Okay whatever you say, now come on the crowd is waiting for you" Hojo said.

Kagome sighed and walked out "I don't like Inuyasha"

Hojo shrugged "Okay then" he said not believing it in the slightest.

Kagome groaned as she slapped his shoulder. She saw Miroku there and grabbed her stomach as she tried to hold in her laughter but failed. "Hey Miroku" Kagome said waving.

Miroku turned to Kazuki and felt his jaw hit the ground "Holy madre above, Kazuki is that you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded "Off course it's me you idiot"

Miroku shook his head a little "Damn how is it you look good in women's clothes, it's like they were made for you man"

Kagome shrugged as she smirked and changed the conversation "You look good yourself Miroku, you really went all out on the bust"

Mirooku smirked as he puffed his chest "I know, aren't they amazing"

Kagome sighed "Pervert"

Daisuke clapped his hands and turned to all the contestants and when he looked at Kazuki he wanted to drool all over again "U-Um, y-yeah the u-uh second part of the u-uh contest is about to start so...everyone get r-ready" Daisuke took one more look at Kazuki and felt himself blush a little before cursing and walking out onto the stage. The other contestants complemented Kazuki on the way to the stage as they too couldn't help but drool.

Kagome hated so much attention, never was she the type to want or was desperate for attention, but sometimes you have to sacrifice right? '_Okay just calm down girl, you'll do fine, you'll be just fine'_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha heard the music start-up and was hesitant about the second part of the competition. What would Kazuki look like, what outfit did they put on him, and most of all, how was he going to react this time. Inuyasha saw Koga munch on some crisps as he looked at the stage, Inuyasha was too nervous to eat, not knowing why he felt a little uncomfortable. Soon he saw the lights on the stage appear with Daisuke loosening his tie as he came out. "Okay guys, the last five contestants are ready and we will begin. First please introduce Miroku Houshi!"<p>

Kagome tapped Miroku's back as she made thumbs up, Miroku smiled and did a very exaggerative pose as he walked down the stage, all the boys laughing hysterically at seeing his ridiculous mini light pink nurse outfit with his over sized bust, and horrible balance in heels. Kagome couldn't help but laugh herself as Hojo laughed next to her. She then spotted Inuyasha and heard him wolf whistle, as he and Koga were joking around and laughing. Kagome blushed as she saw the way his smile showed of his sharp fangs. She bit her bottom lip as she thought of how they would feel if they-

"Okay a round of applause for Miroku, up next is Takara ryu" Kagome kept looking at the ground as she thought of how Inuyasha would react at seeing her. In a way, she was curious to what he would think of her. She...she actually didn't care about Koga at that moment, to be honest ever since the competition the only person she was thinking about was..Inuyasha. _'B-But I don't like him, I can't like him!'_

"Okay up next we have Kazuki Higurashi!" Kagome didn't know she'd be on so soon, but nevertheless she quickly made way to the begging of the stage, and suddenly all the lights hit her once again, she took a deep breath and this time walked on with a little more confidence than before.

Inuyasha heard Kazuki's name and didn't realise he had held his breath, until he saw all the lights point to a figure. He felt his heart thump quickly as his eyes widened and his jaw fell to the ground. He saw him walk on the stage as Santa! Inuyasha heard boys wolf whistle and hoot as they all clapped like quickly, he then realised he was in a paralysed state, and stood up also clapping slowly as he looked over his room-mate for the second time that day. He noticed how he was wearing one of his favorite items and kinks on a girl, a garter. Inuyasha hissed a little as he felt his body heat up, his legs showed of the garter nicely as he looked up he noticed how flat Kazuki's stomach was. He then travelled upwards and saw how his bust was the perfect size as before and was amazed at how they could make it look so real. He looked down and wondered how the hell they made his ass look so big! But not too big! Ugh he didn't know what to think at that moment, he was checking out his room-mate for fuck sakes. '_I need to get laid!'_ Yeah he wasn't a virgin, after Kikyo he had slept around with a few girls, and the last one was during summer, so it was a long time in his opinion. Inuyasha went back to checking Kazuki and saw his room-mate turn around, his legs feeling like goo, that he had to put his hand on the back of his chair for support.

He then heard Koga wolf whistle "You look hot Kazuki, way to go!"

Kagome turned around as she placed her hands on her hips and showed of her high heeled boot covered leg, before turning her head and winking to the crow, causing the applauds to get louder. Kagome blushed as she heard Koga's outburst comment, however at the same time she was angry. _'So the only time he calls me hot is when I'm dressed in a provocative outfit. That pig!'_ Kagome remembered all the times she asked for his opinion and always received the usual _'You look good'_ comment which always made her feel hurt, and now that he calls her what she wanted to hear for all those years, it's when she is practically half-naked. 'That bastard!' She then looked to his left and noticed how Inuyasha's eyes were studying her from causing her to blush and her heart to quicken. Did she...like his gaze. Why the heck was she blushing so much around him! Kagome started to walk back quickly wanting to avoid Inuyasha's gaze on her. She then saw Hojo as he clapped along with the others and gave a small smile, her cheeks still pink.

Hojo smirked "I told you"

Kagome for once didn't argue back. Because the thing was, she liked it when Inuyasha looked at her like that. She liked seeing the hungry look in his eyes as he studied her body. Or was it just that she liked the fact he was admiring her true self and gender rather than treating her like a child. Kagome bit her bottom lip and said nothing. And soon with the last three contestants gone and over with, Daisuke walked back out wiping his forehead from the sweat of the heat and the lights, before loosening his tie even more and speaking. "Okay, well we've had one hell of a competition, now it is time to vote, however we will do this differently, instead of asking you all individually we will get out all the contestants in a line and whichever gains the most applause will win. No presenting all of the contestant's come on out please!" Music started up and lights were moving around throughout the stage, awaiting the five contestants.

Kagome heard Daisuke and took a breath as she followed Miroku and the others out on the stage. Once she was on, she tried to avoid Inuyasha's gaze as much as she possibly could. She looked around to see boys with most of their ties off, and their blazers on the floor as the heat was taking a toll on everybody. Kagome herself started to feel the heat and sweat that was building up in her body and on her forehead. She then heard the music stop and she was no doubtingly the smallest out of all of the five even with her heels since the guys had heels on themselves it still made them taller. Kagome heard all the clapping stop as all the boys were sitting down, however she couldn't get away from the fact that practically everybody was whispering and staring at her, most of them with dreamy eyes, some others with lust, and some others that were generally still surprised. Kagome accidently gazed upon Inuyasha and blushed yet again as she noticed he was only looking at her. She felt electricity shoot through her body and veins as it pumped in her blood stream making her heart accelerate and her face heat up. She tried her best to hide her face by starting at the ground, however she could still sense him looking at her and she started to squirm and move around a little trying not to think too much into it.

Daisuke flipped his card and started to talk as he ordered some boys on top of the set to stop the lights from flashing, waving his arm as a signal. When the lights were plain white and casting upon the five he smiled and spoke "First of all before we go through the voting, I want everybody to give an applause to not only these five but to all the thirty who participated and made an effort to come on stage tonight, embarrassing themselves to the max and to do something like what they have done today, takes a lot of self confidence so thank you to all of you" Everybody in the audience clapped, along with Kagome, Miroku and the rest of the contestants on stage. Daisuke spoke again once the applause dialed down "Now we need to vote, to who will win this year's prize, the prize is a secret for now and will be told to the winner. Now let's begin, let's see how loud you rapplause is for Takara ryo!" most of the crowd applauded as the air hostess cosplayed Takara stepped forward. Most people appplauded but some others did not. Takara bowed and stepped back into line. Daisuke read out the next name "Miroku Hoshi!" Miroku stepped forward, and earned more of an applause than Takara, and they were mainly from Inuyasha and Koga who were the loudest pair. Miroku bowed and stepped back in line. "Next is Takumi Hiro!" a cosplay waitress stepped forward and bowed receiving more of an applause than Takara but not as much as Miroku he then went back into line. "Okay Miroku so far has the loudest applause, meaning he could be the winner. Now last but not least Kazuki Hirugashi! Will he beat Miroku, all of you vote now!" Kagome stepped forward shyly, and everybody in the room stood up and applauded, some were wolf whistling and other were hooting, some grouped were even jumping as they clapped. Inuyasha being one of the loudest again. Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha smile at her. Diasuke was taken aback somewhat and automatically the winner was proven.

"Okay everyone settle down now please!"

Kagome bowed once before walking back in line and felt a nudge from Miroku "Congrats Kazuki"

Kagome was confused "Huh?"

Daisuke then walked towards Kagome and stood next to her causing her to be confused as he handed her an envelope "congratulations Kazuki Higurashi, the newbie has won the festival! Give one more round of applause everybody!" Kagome was shocked. She won? She won the festival, just then she felt all the other contestants clap and pat her back as they congratulated her also. Kagome bowed as she grinned, she looked over at Inuyasha and saw him hoot as he applauded loudly never losing eye contact with her. _'Inuyasha'_

Daisuke handed her the microphone and she was confused at first before realising she needed to give a speech. She cleared her throat and placed loose strands of her wig behind her ear. She stepped forward and once again cleared her throat "Um...well I don't really know what to say. To be honest I'm shocked, I never thought I'd enter let alone win. But...if I had to say something, anything, I would say a big thank you to all of you who have voted and helped me enjoy today as a newbie to Fukuoka High. And as one, I feel so much more connected to the school because of tonight, realising how much fun something so simple as dressing up for a night could be. But most of all I would like to thank my friend Hojo." Kagome said as she turned to Hojo who was smiling and blushing. Kagome smiled "If it wasn't for him who helped me get ready tonight, I don't think I could have pulled it off. So a big thank you to him." People in the crowd clapped as she said this. Inuyasha himself was proud, proud that Kazuki was not talking about winning, proud that he wasn't self-centred and talking about just him, but as a school in general. _'I knew you were an interesting one shorty'_

Kagome smiled as she gave the microphone back to Daisuke who smiled "Now we gave you an envelope please open it and you'll see the prize"

Kagome smiled as she saw the red envelope, with her name on it. must have written it just now before handing it to her. Once she opened the flap she took out a small badge that said '**Gala festival winner!'** with the school's name below ont he rim of the badge. Kagome smiled as she felt her eyes well up a little. _'A souvenir to take back home'_

"Okay everybody one last round of applause for Kazuki and the other contestants. We thank you all for your help in building the stage, everybody who was in control of the lighting, and all of you for your support, and most of all we are happy that you all enjoyed tonight it is currently 11:00 go to be all of you fuckers! Have a good night!" Soon with a final round of applause the festival was over, and as people in the crowd started to walk away, Kagome, Miroku and the other's on stage walked back to get changed. Once again she saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall at the back of the stage his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

Kagome was surprised but just smiled back "How the held did you get here so quickly"

Inuyasha shrugged "Demon speed shorty. Congratulations on winning, you looked amazing out there" Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck as his eyes were failing to look at Kazuki's face, but instead trailed down his body. God why was he getting nervous, he wasn't really a girl for fuck's sake!

Kagome blushed herself as she smiled "Thanks, but I seriously wouldn't have been able to pull it off if it wasn't for Hojo"

Inuyasha nodded and tried to swallow his disappointment of how he was talking about Hojo and instead settled on taking of Kazuki's christmas hat and ruffling his wig.

"You have to ruffle my hair even if it's a wig don't you" Kagome said smirking.

Inuyasha laughed "Hey it's my job to remind you how short you are shorty. Now come on get changed I'll wait for you and we'll head of to the dorm together.

Kagome smiled and nodded as she made her way towards the changing room. Inuyasha took one last look at his room-mate before clearing his throat and walking towards the entrance of the gym to wait for him.

Kagome quickly got changed and put her first outfit in the bag Hojo kindly brought to her, as she changed back into her school uniform, and put on her short raven haired wig before walking out of the changing room. _'Phew it feels good, to be comfortable again'_ Kagome thought as she felt lighter without all that make-up and outfits. Once she spotted Hojo she ran up to him. "Hojo!"

Hojo turned around as he carried a box of wigs and shoes, she smiled as he placed it on the floor "Hey Kag-Kazuki, congratulations on winning, I knew you could do it" Hojo said smiling and tapping her shoulder.

Kagome smiled and handed him the bag "All thanks to you my friend, thank you once again. And I'll see you tomorrow" Kagome patted Hojo's back before walking back to the doors of the gym where she saw Inuyasha alone waiting. Kagome smiled as she put her hand in her pocket fiddling with the badge. "Hey!"

Inuyasha turned to the sound of Kazuki's voice and smiled "Ready to go shorty"

Kagome smiled as she nodded. And with that both students walked to the dorms, laughing and blushing. Not knowing how much drama they would have to face.

* * *

><p>Okay there you go everybody! ^.^ I tried my best on this chapter took me three days in total, and I have to admit, for some reason this chapter felt different to write, and so much harder, because I didn't want to overcomplicated things, or make it sound too mushy, or too vague. However I have tried my best it is a whooping 8 thousand word chapter and I sincerely hope you all will review and tell me what you think. In this chapter I wanted to build up on the attraction between Inuyasha and Kagome oops Kazuki, because throughout all my other chapters I haven't included much of them both simultaneously thinking along the same lines, and I find that this chapter has explained a lot about their relationship. I also wanted to build on Hojo and Kagome's relationship, to add more characters rather than sticking with the same ones over and over again.<p>

Lastly I just want to say, I reached up to 123 reviews! You guys made me cry and left me speechless, I am not used to earning more than 10 reviews a chapter and now that I'm receiving over 20 at a time is amazing, and I am so happy to carry on writing. And because of that I kept my promise and updated the chapter withing one or two days as I had said. And if I miraculously get up to 140 chapters I will be crying double what I had the day I read all my reviews. I am so happy for people who already favorited and are following my stories. I hope you all continue to read, and so much more drama coming up for you guy's! XD

Rememebr more reviews faster update! ^,^


	10. Cramps and what about Halloween?

Chapter 10: Cramps, and what about Halloween?

Kagome yawned as she leaned back against her chair and stretched. Inuyasha chuckled "Hey shorty it's only the first lesson, you tired of maths already?"

Kagome groaned as she laid her head on her book, she couldn't do the work, she was too tired from last night's gala festival. She groaned a little as she waved her hand at him "Let me sleep"

Inuyasha sighed "Come on shorty, we skipped training this morning because we were both equally tired, now come on wake up or I'll leave you"

Kagome raised her head and punched Inuyasha in the shoulder "If you leave then I can sleep"

Inuyasha chuckled "Alright then, I'll leave you here, then you'll get detention for not doing your work, for being late and not to mention skipping classes, and that would be your fault and then you'll get upset and then I'll have to deal with the-"

"Okay, okay I'm up" Kagome said as she rubbed her eyes. "What was the work again?"

Inuyasha laughed quietly and he bent over Kagome's shoulder, causing her to shiver and blush at the feel of his breath near her ear lobe as he tried to not get caught by the teacher for talking. Inuyasha also felt weird being this close to Kazuki, more so after last night. God he just couldn't sleep, he was exhausted, the flashbacks of Kazuki in that black tight mini dress, to his Christmas outfit, made him genuinely look like a perfect female. He hated to admit it, but for the first time last night he kind of wished Kazuki could be a girl. Mostly because he loved the spunk and the conversations he could have with Kazuki, they were carefree and they could talk about anything. He didn't have to keep up a mask in front of his friends to look tough, he could free his body from that worry as he spoke with Kazuki.

Inuyasha shook his head and started talking "You see here, you need to find the square-root of these numbers, then you need to half them then divide them by 2 after you need to..." Kagome zoned out as she heard his hushed voice tickling her ear, and making her uncomfortable at the sudden odd feeling between her legs. With just the sound of his breathing, he was making her feel hot and needy, she tired to forget about such thoughts knowing that since he was a demon he would be able to smell her dare she say it arousal as would other students in the class, so she tried her best to forget the feeling and thought of...thought of...aaaaah, Sango's cooking! No, not helping, uuuuuh...her 67 year old maths teacher naked. Yep that did it. She let out a sigh of relief as her heat wave was gone, however one tiny problem, she had just ignored Inuyasha's explanations of how to do this question. Ugh why was she so slow.

Inuyasha shook Kagome's shoulder bringing her out of her reverie "Hey man, I think last night really went to your head. Maybe we should do the work at lunch I'll help you"

Kagome sighed happily "Thanks Yasha, I just really detest maths, it's like everybody has that tumour of a subject that they just can't grasp, and maths for me is a pain in the butt. I mean seriously can't maths figure out its own problems, I'm sick and tired of doing it for them" Kagome said the last bit a little to loud, and the quietness from the lesson was disturbed, as the mentioned 67-year-old maths teacher turned around and with his wooden stick hit Kagome's desk.

"I will not tolerate such sayings in my classroom, if you do it again I will kick you out understand"

Kagome groaned and nodded. Everybody went back to doing their work, and Inuyasha ruffled her hair. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and saw him wink at her before smiling "Don't worry about him, he's just been working to long."

Kagome laughed quietly and both students went back to doing their work, sharing knowing glances at each other. Miroku who was sitting a row behind them smirked biting the end of his pencil '_There's something about Kazuki that's making Inuyasha act this way.'_ Miroku smirked even more _'Yep you are definitely a special one, but just who are you'_

Once the bell rang Kagome and Inuyasha including Miroku all hauled ass out of the classroom, sighing in relief at leaving the tension from the classroom. Kagome was in the middle of Inuyasha and Miroku as she shivered and rubbed her arm "Why is the atmosphere in that room so horrific"

Inuyasha shrugged "Maybe it's because the teach forgot to take his meds, damn is he one stuck up bastard"

Miroku chuckled "But if it wasn't for him, maths wouldn't have been easy last year. We have to give the old man some credit at least"

Kagome sighed "I guess so, I just want to sleeeeeeep, is that too much to ask. This is your fault" Kagome said slapping his shoulder.

Inuyasha choked "My fault, now hold up shorty how is it my fault that your tired? I'm tired to but you don't hear me blaming it on other people"

Kagome shook her head "If it wasn't for you signing me up, then I could have gone to sleep early last night"

Inuyasha smiled "Yeah but I doubt that even if you weren't in the competition you would have slept. I'm pretty damn sure you would have come with us just to see Miroku as a drag queen"

Miroku pouted in pain, obviously fake "You wound me mi amigo, how could you say such things"

"I just did you pervert. There, see I did it again" Inuyasha said as they went to the cafeteria for break.

Miroku chuckled and checked the time on his watch "Hey catch up with you guys later, I need to meet Koga to help him with some crap because he got in trouble for screaming in class 'fuck this shit!' so he now needs to order some chemical thingies and as a good friend I agreed so have fun without me guys, but not too much fun."

Inuyasha kicked his ass, literally, and Miroku ran chuckling.

Kagome laughed hard as she grabbed her stomach "Was that really necessary?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Hey it made you laugh didn't it"

Kagome nodded and both her and Inuyasha went to the line of the cafeteria. Kagome had some money that Sango kindly gave her and bought an egg and cress sandwich with a bag of frazzles and a coke. Inuyasha bought two burgers, a large packet of crisps and a coke as well. Once they paid Inuyasha had an idea "Hey want to eat on the roof? We aren't meant to, but whenever it's good weather like today sometimes me and Koga eat outside"

Kagome nodded and smiled "I's like that, maybe the fresh air will wake me up somewhat"

Inuyasha smiled and both headed to the roof. Once they reached the door Inuyasha handed Kazuki the food and with his claws picked the lock to the door. Kagome was shocked but heard a click noise and smiled as the door swung open with a gentle creaking sound. She saw how spacious it was, the plain stone concrete marred the entire floor, and there was a railing surrounding the roof, other than that the roof was plain and the wind blew freely. Kagome handed Inuyasha his food and both sat on the edge, Inuyasha had is legs crossed as he ate, but Kagome decided to hang her legs over the edge as she leaned her arms on the railing, because of it she was protected and wouldn't fall.

Kagome took a bite out of her sandwich and kept looking towards the field. "Nice view from up here" Kagome said, starting conversations.

Inuyasha who was almost done with one of his burgers nodded "Yeah, that's another reason we like being up here, it's good to take a break every once in a while"

Kagome smiled and took another bite of her sandwich. The ambient was nice, however the atmosphere was somewhat awkward and both students didn't know how to start conversation. Kagome took another bite and tried to get rid of the awkward silence "So, do you think you guys will be ready for the first match in December, you know the lynx VS whoever"

Inuyasha nodded "Definitely, we've never lost on the first match"

Kagome nodded "So how does it work, does the whole school get to watch?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, and the school from the opposing team does as well, that's why there is so many bleachers in the gym, however you have to get there first, once the gym is full-up no-one else is allowed to enter."

Kagome nodded again "Makes sense. Well I'll have to try get there first then"

Inuyasha smiled "You...you'd want to come? I thought you didn't like basketball much"

Kagome smiled and shrugged "I do, just not necessarily pleased when I'm the one playing. But your my friend, and why not, I want to see you guys play and cheer you on. You've helped me out since I started this school, the least I can do is back you up as a friend." Kagome said smiling, not knowing just how much those words meant to her male companion sitting right next to her.

Inuyasha smiled gently "Thank's shorty"

Kagome shook her head as she smiled back "Don't worry about it. So the week-end is coming soon, going to visit family?"

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's smile fade slowly being replaced by a straight line. She also noticed how his body wasn't as relaxed as before, the happiness in his eyes was replaced by slight anger. "No"

Kagome carefully placed her sandwich back into the box and brought her legs up so she had them crossed also and sat in front of him. "You never speak about your parents. I don't want to push you, but as a friend I am here to listen"

Inuyasha shook his head as his hands fisted "It's not that simple. I don't like to talk about it"

Kagome sighed, she wanted to know more about him, she hated seeing him so sad on the week-ends and realising he is stuck in the dorm without anything to do. However she nodded in acceptance at the fact that he wasn't ready to talk about it. Kagome smiled and tried to lighten the mood "That's okay, you can always tell me whenever your ready"

Inuyasha gave a small smile at Kazuki and he stretched his hand before ruffling his hair "You are something shorty. God sometimes I wish girl's could have the common knowledge you have"

Kagome blushed a little and was stunned by his statement. But nonetheless was very curious "Oh, what makes you say that. Honestly I ain't nothing special" Kagome said truthfully.

Inuyasha shook his head "You are very special shorty. It's just that, all the girls I've dated have always been narrow-minded. After Kikyo I swore to myself that I would never have such deep feelings for a woman ever again. And throughout all my life I've only ever seen superficial, arrogant, gold diggers, I just had enough of it to be honest. I just..." Inuyasha looked up at the sky "I just wish that I could find someone who could understand me as much as you do, someone who wouldn't push me into doing anything, someone who would actually care about me, but..." Inuyasha halted his words.

Kagome was confused and leaned a little forward "But?"

Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes and took a large gulp of his drink "But I don't believe in that any more"

Kagome was confused "What do you mean, what don't you believe in"

Inuyasha snorted a little "Love. I felt it once and it was thrown back in my face. I haven't felt that connection with any girl so far, and I don't think I ever will. You understand me, and you're a cool and honest friend to have" those words hit Kagome harshly '_I'm not as honest as you think...Inuyasha'_ Kagome saw his sad smile and couldn't help but smile back a little as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me tell you something. I dated someone a while back for three years, she was everything I ever dreamed of, she was my world, she was the person I would give up everything and anything for. And I had, I gave up a lot of things, running was one of them, school events, time with friends and family, because I thought she was everything I wanted and only needed in my world. Then one day I get a message asking to meet. And out of the blue I get dumped, I'm called weak, useless, and...and that's when I realised that she never truly cared for me, that those three years never meant anything to her." _'They never did, did they Koga'_ Kagome thought bitterly before continuing "Ever since that day, my heart was aching, I felt crushed,d i broke things in my room, my friend was trying to calm me down, but I kept crying and shouting, pissed of, angry that she would dump me because I wasn't good enough. But then I met Sango, and she changed my world" _'Maybe not romantically, but she did'_

Inuyasha was intrigued and his eyes widened "Wow, sorry shorty. Damn I feel guilty now knowing that your past was worst than mine. You don't have to carry on if you don't' want to"

Kagome smiled 'He's so caring' she shook her head "No I want to. I then met Sango and...and I never thought I could get over my three-year relationship. Because even though nothing physical existed in those three years" Kagome placed her hand on her heart "I felt the love I had for her, but it was never as strong as the one I have for Sango's. Basically what I'm trying to say with this story is, that don't give up. Because I know that maybe you don't believe it, but there is definitely someone out there waiting for you to find her, that special girl will wait for you, and I know that in a few years time I know you will find that perfect girl for you." Kagome internally laughed _'Yeah, I'm giving advice that I can't even take myself'_ Kagome however felt a weird feeling in her stomach when she spoke about Inuyasha's perfect girl. She felt angry but sad...why?

Inuyasha slowly had a smile on his face as he looked back up at the sky "I hope your right shorty. I don't want to give up, but...I don't want to be hurt again. I guess you could say I'm scared"

Kagome nodded understanding "I know, I was too, and still am. That will never change but, your heart will when the right time comes. You better appreciate these words because mushy shit like this doesn't occur often with me" Kagome said smirking trying to liven up the mood.

Inuyasha chuckled and both heard the bell ring. "Well ready to go to gym"

Kagome smiled and nodded "Yeah, let's go get bruises and back ache!" Kagome said jumping up and grabbing her food.

Inuyasha laughed "That only happens to you shorty"

Kagome 'humphed' "Well just wait till I whoop your ass in gym, you wish you never came up with shorty"

Inuyasha sighed as he ruffled Kazuki's hair. 'Thanks a lot...shorty' Inuyasha for some reason couldn't stop staring at his room-mate as they threw away their food and left to the changing rooms. For a millisecond he pictured him once again in that tight mini dress from last night, and as soon as that thought came he shook it off. '_God damnit stop doing this Inuyasha!'_

"Oh yeah Yasha, you still have that favour I need remember" Kagome said elbowing him.

Inuyasha sighed but smiled "Yes I do, when do you want to use it?"

Kagome thought for a moment then shook her head a little. She looked up at him and smiled "I'll save it for another time when I need it"

Inuyasha srugged "Sure, hey look there's Miroku and Koga" Inuyasha said pointing to a specific direction. Kagome looked and saw them wave, she waved a little and soon everybody walked into the changing rooms, and as privately and discreetly as Kagome could, she tried her best to take of her shirt before putting the gym one over that quickly. However she was a little slow and Miroku noticed a little peek of beige strap.

"Hey Kazuki, why do you have bandages on your chest?"

Inuyasha and Koga looked at his direction and Kagome quickly pulled her shirt down "Uh, I h-hurt my back in gym on Monday...so uh- I put some of that deep heat cream and b-bandaged it" 'Phew'

All the men shrugged and took he excuse as they finished getting changed "Okay let's go!" Inuyasha said. as he jumped up and down excitedly, since today they were going to play basketball as a class for the second half of the lesson.

Kagome laughed and zipped up her black hoodie. She made sure her shoe laces were tied properly before grabbing her water bottle and running to catch up with the others. Inuyasha waited for her and she smiled in gratitude, then they both walked side by side of the field.

"Okay boys start your warm-ups...ready...set...GO!" The coach said as Kagome and the rest of the class began running around the field trying to do the 5 laps as fast as possible. Even though Kagome was fast, she knew she couldn't beat Inuyasha or Koga, but she could however beat the rest of the class and that is exactly what she did. She pushed herself a little harder and realised, that ever since Inuyasha had helped her train in the mornings, she felt physically stronger, her breathing was even and she didn't lose breath easily, she also noticed her leg gain extra strength and muscle tone, as well as her ankles which was important. She felt her arms move quicker, and her body in general much more lightweight and not as drowsy as before. Once the laps were done, she fell onto the ground and panted heavily, looking at the other students who still had to run a few more.

Inuyasha and Koga walked over to her and both sat on either side of her.

"Wow shorty, I can tell that you're getting stronger, that's good man"

Kagome smiled "Thanks I tried my best"

Inuyasha smirked back "Only because you had a fucking amazing coach, AKA me"

Kagome rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder "Grow up Yasha"

Inuyasha snorted and punched her shoulder back making Kagome groan a little "Says the person who just punched me"

"Well you punched me too" Kagome defended. Soon however both just laughed it off.

Koga was on his phone and kept grumbling every now and then. Inuyasha noticed and caught his attention "Oi mate what's wrong, who's pissing you off"

Koga sighed "It's not that someone is pissing me off it's just that Ayame keeps changing the dates to meet up, she ditches me, I swear it feels like she's trying to ignore me"

Kagome snorted internally _'Good for her, she's doing exactly what I was meant to do three years ago you bastard!'_

Inuyasha sighed "Well better luck next time man. Don't worry I'm sure everything will work out"

Koga sighed and rubbed his face "I don't know, It's just that I-"

"Koga! Inuyasha! I need to speak with you too it's about the championships in December quick!" The coach said. Both boys stood up and Kagome saw them walk away before the coach started speaking.

She sighed and placed an arm over her eyes as she let out a deep breath. She then looked to her left and noticed Koga's water bottle there. Kagome kept staring at the plastic container, before smiling as she thought of something. Kagome quickly without anybody looking, grabbed the bottle and carefully emptied its contents onto the grass. She heard the boys walk over and sat up wrapping her arms around her legs. "Everything good?" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha nodded as he smiled "Yeah, he just wanted to tell us the new schedual for training"

Kagome nodded, and from the corner of her eye looked at Koga on her left. She saw his confused face as he stared at his bottle "Yo Inuyasha man, did I fill up my water before coming out? I did didn't I?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, maybe you drank it all and you didn't realise"

Koga shrugged "Maybe, oh well be back in a bit going to go fill it up" Koga said before dashing of to the main bulding.

Kagome and Inuyasha both sat up on the grass and kept talking every now and then about random topics until the coach blew the whistle signalling everybody to head to the gym. Miroku walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha and panted "Damn why are you two so fast!"

Inuyasha just pushed Miroku slightly smirking "Because your slow bouzo"

Mrioku pouted "Why does everybody treat me so horribly godamnit!"

Kagome laughed, and once they were in the gym they saw Koga come back, with a filled up water bottle. "Hey guys"

The coach set people into teams, and the ones with the yellow shirt that he gave out were extras. Kagome was an extra and so sat on the bleachers, but not before smirking evilly and grabbing Koga's bottle, and carefully found a bin in the corner and threw the content away once again, before putting it into his bag and jumping on the bleachers.

"Okay boys on the count of three, the team with 5 goals wins. Two people in the centre now!"

Kagome noticed Inuyasha move to the centre, whilst Koga was behind him backing him up, and a random boy with brown hair was in front of him. Kagome smiled as she saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes, they were feral and ready, the message he gave with his eyes was enough to make the other team quiver in fright. '_You can do it Inuyasha'_ Kagome said smiling, she had 100% faith in him.

"GO!"

Kagome saw Inuyasha jump a little as he smacked the ball with his hand to his team members on the other side. One boy caught it and threw it to Koga who dribbled it near the net and jumped a little passing it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped higher and caught the ball before slamming it into the basket scoring them one point. Kagome clapped loudly along with his team-mates and grinned. _'God his arms look so hot when he flexes them. His legs look so built, and oh god his chest...why do I have the urge to just run my hands down them. Fuck, Kagome stop thinking like this!'_ but Kagome couldn't, every time she watched Inuyasha play, she would always start to get tingles in her stomach and heat burning uncontrollably in her veins pumping her blood and making her feel hot and oh so bothered. Kagome bit her bottom lip as she tried her best to think of something to distract her from her fantasies. Why the hell was she even having these fantasies! It's not like she likes him, just as a friend! and nothing more. Kagome then heard another whistle and saw Inuyasha cheering as he scored his team another point.

_'Wow no wonder he's number 1, he beats Koga and all the players in Kurin High within no time at all'_ Kagome carried on admiring his physique and techniques as his hair flew around his shoulders as he dodged and passed and dribbled. Kagome could almost feel herself drooling at the sight. Even though she was hiding under a male mask, her female urges were still evidently there and surrounded by a bunch of hormonal young teenage boys and sharing a room with a perfect model of a man-made her cheeks fire up and her head swell with really bad ideas. Funny enough she never thought of this consequence. Kagome however felt pain in her lower stomach, the pain felt almost like...cramps! '_Shit! Please no, don't tell me it's...'_ Kagome jumped of the bleachers and went to the coach asking if he could go to the bathroom. The coach nodded and Kagome sped of to the changing rooms. A rule Jakotsu told her to do was to hide her tampons in a shoe underneath her bag for extra percautions, and just as she expected thy were there. She smiled and ran to the nearest bathrooms.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha heard the whistle and the game was over, his team proclaiming as winners. Inuyasha ran to the bleachers to see Kazuki, but noticed he was not their '<em>Odd' <em>Inuyasha went to his duffel bag and took out his towel, before throwing it around his neck carelessly. "Yo Koga, did you see Kazuki leave?" Inuyasha asked casually sitting down on the bleachers to take a few needed breaths as he gulped his water.

Koga shook his head "No sorry man" Koag then went for his water and realised it was empty again. "Okay I swear this time I did not drink it! What the fuck!"

"Koga language!" The coach said.

Koga cursed under his breath "I swear whoever keeps doing these things will pay! I know this was purposefully because I did not drink it at all"

Inuyasha sighed "Well just wait, if there are any more occurrence then we'll figure something out."

Koga sighed and then felt Miroku slap his back "Hola there mi amigos, what seems to be the problem here?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Koga thinks he has an enemy lurking around the school"

Miroku frowned "I don't know man, maybe but I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet"

Koga sighed "Then who could have thrown away my water the fucking water fairy! It couldn't have disappeared on its own, or magically grew legs and walk to the bin"

Inuyasha sighed "Come on man let's just take a nice hot shower and get ready for the rest of the day. Oh by the way you up to going to the café with Shippo and Kirara tonight to eat? We might as well"

Koga smiled "Yeah sure, that's fine by me, meet me at 6:00 outside the parking lot we'll go there in my truck"

Inuyasha smiled, and turned to Miroku "You cool with that man?"

Miroku nodded and smiled "Yep, now let's go hit the showers"

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she ran to the dorms to take a shower before getting changed into her uniform. She might have gotten the tampon incident figured out, she didn't have the pain figured out...basically she forgot the paracetamol, so now she was in need to endure the loving evanescence of the pain by crouching, bending or grabbing her stomach as she tried her very best to hide the pain. However as she was getting changed she quickly took out her phone and rang up Jakotsu.<p>

RING, RING, RING RIN-

"Hello there hun! Wasn't expecting you to call, what do you need sugar?"

Kagome sighed as she laid down on her bed "Jay, I have a problem"

Jakotsu gasped "It's not with the wig or something right?"

Kagome shook her head "No, it isn't, basically I'm on my time of the month, and...well...I forgot the paracetamol"

Jakotsu sighed "Oh Kaggie, okay what you will need to say until you get paracetamol, is just say that you have a very bad stomach ache, the teacher might send you to the nurse but I think it's best you avoid that"

Kagome was confused "Why?"

Jakotsu sighed "Kaggie, nurses will check your pulse and such to see how bad you feel, how fast your heart is going, and nurse's can easily figure out with a phew body check ups that you wont be a boy, and we don't want that to happen"

Kagome sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead "Shit"

Jakotsu sighed "But don't worry too much Kaggie, just say you have bad stomach ache and just fight it out"

Kagome nodded "Yeah I mean women before didn't have paracetamol, so I should be fine. Thanks Jay, I guess I just really wanted someone to talk to right now

Jakotsu was intrigued "Oh? Like what Kaggie?"

Kagome sighed "Well how to put this..." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she licked her lips. "Well basically...you remember I spoke about my room-mate Inuyasha?"

"Yes"

"Well...I...I uh...for some reason I can't stop...in a way...thinking...about him" Kagome said quietly, trying her best to word it as best as she could.

Jakotsu sighed "Oh no, Kaggie please don't tell me you-"

"No no no I don't think it's that yet, but...I don't know...I jsut keep feeling weird around him, my heart rate goes faster...my cheeks keep going pink, my body keeps heating up, and when I'm aroudn him I feel comfortable and just...I don't know...I just, I get these warm bubbly feelings in my stomach and I'm scared I don't know what it is"

Jakotsu sighed heavily "Kagome, you need to be careful, these reactions are so common whenever a person is interested in the opposite sex. The symptoms are so evident. Your doing something dangerous Kagome, you can't fall for anybody there. Your plan wasn't to meet someone, and I don't say it to sound mean. But a the end of the year, you might not seem them ever again as Kazuki, you'll be back to Kagome Taljia, so in theory going over there because you were hurt, wanting to get your revenge and coming back out of that school with heart ache again, isn't right."

Kagome closed her eyes and felt her chest hurt in a way it never had done before, the truth hitting her. Hard. '_Leaving Inuyasha at the end of the year...never seeing him again'_ Kagome felt pain in her chest as she tried her best to ignore it but couldn't as the thought of losing such a good friend as Inuyasha was almost...heartbreaking?

Jakotsu didn't know what else to say other than think of something to cheer his friend up "Hey hun there could be an alternative, you can still see Inuyash after you leave, but introduce yourself as Kagome not Kazuki. That might be a plan?"

Kagome sighed "No Jay, I couldn't bear the thought of being with him as a friend, and knowing that I've been lying throughout all this time, I feel guilty enough as it is. I brought myself into this, but at the same time...I don't want to hurt him. He is so nice, he doesn't deserve a liar like me"

Jakotsu growled a little "Don't ever say that Kagome. You are doing what you think is right, so what if it wasn't the best plan in the world, it's at least taking an action that you believe is worthwhile, and...maybe at the end you could tell him the truth, it might shock him, but if he sincerely wants to stay friends with you, he will hopefully forget about it"

Kagome sighed "I doubt it"

"Have more faith in yourself Kaggie, you are an amazing person, hell if I wasn't gay I'd jump on you right now" Kagome giggled at that "Look don't think like this yet, you haven't been there for even a month yet, just worry about what you went there to do, and let's hope it's smooth-sailing from there. Plus Sango misses you, and hopes you can visit in the week-end"

Kagome smiled and nodded "Off course I will. Thank's Jay, I'll talk to you soon okay"

"Yep, no worries Kaggie you can call me any time and I'll be there"

Kagome laughed "Your not going soft on me are you know Jay"

Jakotsu laughed "I've always had a soft spot for you Kaggie. Well have to go, take care hun"

Kagome smiled "You too Jay" and with that she pressed the end call just in time as Inuyasha walked fully showered and with his uniform on "There you are man, come on I've been waiting for you we need to get to lesson"

Kagome nodded and stood up "Sorry was talking to Sango"

Inuyasha smiled "That's cool shorty, oh why did you leave early"

Kagome sighed "I have really bad stomach pains, and I don't know from what"

Inuyasha had a look of concern on his face "Did it just start hurting now?"

Kagome nodded. She wasn't technically lying since she was in pain.

Inuyasha sighed "Okay then we'll go to the nurse and get paracetamol"

Kagome's eyes widened as she grabbed his arm "No don't" as soon as the contact was made, both felt the shiver of electricity run up their spine and Kagome quickly let go before blushing a little. Inuyasha doing the same thing.

Inuyasha cleared his throat as he fiddled with his tie "Why not?"

Kagome sighed "Because I don't believe in all that crap, the pain will go away soon"

Inuyasha nodded concern still laced in his eyes and voice and then he gently and slowly ruffled Kazuki's hair. "Be careful okay, if it really does hurt tell me and I'm getting you paracetamol whether you like it or not"

Kagome couldn't help but love the contact Inuyasha was making with her. It wasn't the usual happy buddy buddy ruffel of hair, it was more of like the caring kind soft side of Inuyasha, the protective side that she hadn't seen in him before.

"Oh by the way we are eating at the cafe tonight, we might meet up with Shippo and Kirara if we can"

Kagome smiled "Okay I'd love too, they looked like nice people"

Inuyasha nodded "They are. Now come on let's go to lesson"

* * *

><p>Soon it was the end of the day and both Inuyasha and Kagome were in registration and Mr. Myoga started chatting about random topics as Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in the back making snarky comments every now and then completely ignoring the teacher's voice. "Now since November is coming up soon, as you all know this school celebrates it festivities and Halloween is approaching meaning that every class has to come up with an idea for the festival by the end of next month. However this will not only apply for students in Fukuoka but from other neighbouring schools also"<p>

Kagome's eyes widened_ 'Does that mean Sango can come along!'_

Inuyasha smiled at Kazuki "Why you smiling shorty? You seem happy"

Kagome shook her head a little and smiled "Well it's cool, Halloween in Kurin wasn't much of a big deal so it failed every year, it's cool that this school take it more seriously. I might actually enjoy it in school now. I used to love trick or treating with my family when I was younger"

Inuyasha simply said "I never had that"

Kagome instantly regretted it and tried to change the conversation as much as she could "S-So Um...this school takes festivities pretty seriously h-huh"

Inuyasha nodded, knowing what Kazuki was trying to do and was thankful "Well we take a lot of stuff seriously. Well don't worry this festival will be one you'll never forget" Inuyasha said winking.

Kagome tried to hold in a groan of pain from her stomach and from Inuyasha's gesture.

_'Oh god make the pain stop.'_ Kagome however didn't know if she meant her stomach... or her heart.

* * *

><p>Well there you go guys! ^^ A fun, happy chapter with a prank on Koga, not much of one, but I want it to build up as I go along. I hope you guys like my ideas, I have so many plans for this story, I think it will be at least 30 odd so chapters. And my comment below on my last chapter and the bottom with my comment had an autocorrect, and I meant to say '140 reviews' Not chapters so so sorry about that. But anyway guys I love how I reached up to the 140! Boy I've never seen such fast reviewing in my life! ^^ You guys make me so happy. Please review and if I miraculously reach 160 I will be crying. So please review and favourite.<p>

However most importantly enjoy it.

Remember more reviews faster update!


	11. Ideas for the Halloween festival

Chapter 11: Ideas for the Halloween festival

A month had passed and it was now mid October. Kagome had visited her family and Jakotsu every week-end since she started in Fukuoka, and enjoyed being a girl in those times where she could do girly things with Sango, such as shopping and chatting about boys and the latest news. Sango updated her on things that were going on in Kurin High, for example who was dating who, all the gossip that was probably going on now that she left that school. She loved spending time with her parents, especially since she felt hurt and broken inside lying to them about her time in Kurin. She hated lying but...she had no choice. However that still didn't stop her from enjoying the short time she had with them, however eventually the week-ends were over, and Kagome went back to training with Inuyasha in the mornings, to tricking Koga whenever she could, and spending time with Hojo and Kohaku every now and then. She had seen Shippo and Kirara more often as they all went to the café, on occassion they would unfortunately bump into Kikyo.

Kagome clapped loudly and cheered as she was right now sitting on the bleachers her body relaxed as she was taught. She was cheering for Inuyasha as she saw him dribble and run across from one side to the other in an instant before throwing it to Miroku who was protecting the ball as Inuyasha ran near the goal, Miroku saw this and threw it to him, members from the other team trying to catch it but it was too fast and once he had a hold of it he turned and jumped dunking the ball into the basket. Kagome stood up and put her hands around her mouth as she cheered loudly for her room-mate "Wooo hooo!" Kagome put her hands down from her mouth and clapped loudly. Kagome had started to watch his after school training since she didn't want to be stuck in the dorms waiting for him, and because both her and Inuyasha had gotten much closer in the last month that she wanted to let him know she'd support him no matter what. It was two months until the first basketball match in the championships and training was everyday from 4:00 to 6:00.

Inuyasha turned around to the noise and smiled as he waved at Kazuki who waved back at him just as happily. Inuyasha loved seeing Kazuki always there cheering him on, and knowing that those were only for him. For some reason he couldn't understand why whenever Kazuki was here, he's push himself to the maximum to show off to his room-mate. Without realising it many times he would run faster than usual or needed, he would jump higher when he was scoring, he mainly kept the ball to himself, and always loved to hear Kazuki's cheering and show of encouragement as he had just done now. Inuyasha ran towards his room-mate with a big smile on his face.

Kagome saw inuyasha come over and jumped down from the bleachers and grabbed Inuyasha's towel and water bottle, when she then saw him right in front of her. Kagome smiled as outstretched her hand with the items "That was awesome! Amazing as always" Kagome complimented.

Inuyasha smiled as he scratched the back of his head feeling his body warm up at his room-mates words, he then nodded and grabbed the towel wrapping it around his neck before grabbing the bottle of water and opening the bottle downing half a litre of the 1 litre bottle. Inuyasha closed the bottle and smirked "Thanks, are you sure you don't mind being here, I mean you won't see much just the same old style over and over again. You can go if you want" _'Even I like you being here'_

Kagome shook her head and smiled "No, your my friend, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to have fit in so well in this school. You are my friend and just as you supported me a month ago, I am supporting you now. plus I like being here with you guys, rather be here and have free entertainment" Kagome said smirking.

Inuyasha chuckled and bowed "I hope I am entertaining you well" Inuyasha joked before hearing the other's nearing.

Kagome smiled "I am very much enjoying the entertainment thank you"

"Which part entertains you the most shorty" Inuyasha said, wishing he could swallow his words, and decided he'd do just that, he swallowed down some more water as he tried to look anywhere else but Kazuki.

Kagome blushed a little as she heard his question, but before she could answer Miroku and Koga came up behind Inuyasha "Hey that was some sick as jump man, you need to do that more often" Koga said wrapping his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome kept her blush as she looked at the ground rethinking about Inuyasha's question. Kagome bit her tongue as she thought long and hard about it. To be honest, ever since that day of the 'Gala Festival' Kagome couldn't help but, but yearn to look at him, for him to notice her. She felt as if she wanted to be as close to him as she possibly could, knowing that the closest she could get t him was by being friends. Ever since that conversation with Jakotsu, Kagome had thought long and hard for days hell even weeks, and trying to piece together just what this feeling was, this need to be near him, to have him notice her even if she was under the façade of a male, she wanted him to see her, she wanted them to be as close at they possibly could. I guess you could say she wanted closure, she knew herself that deep down no matter how much she denied it, there was a crush building up towards Inuyasha. Every time he would hug her or ruffle her hair-wig-she would always feel warmth build up in her stomach and her heart would beat rapidly, electricity shocking throughout her whole body. Oh how she wished multiple times he saw her as a Kagome rather than Kazuki. The more time she seemed to spend with him, the more she felt them getting closer, and the more she felt her fondness and...crush strengthening for him. Whenever she saw Koga she didn't feel any love, any passion, or to be quite frank any anger, she took it out multiple times, by dumping water in his gym bag soaking his clothes before they had practice, in his book bag so it soaked all his books, and even went as far as pinching the tires of his truck. However after so much vandalism to the guys life in general, she lost any feelings towards him and the only thing that lived in her heart now was mild anger. Kagome didn't pay attention to the conversation but all of a sudden she saw all three of them taking of their shirts.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she studied Inuyasha's chest. God did he look godly. His shoulders were so broad, so perfect to hold, his biceps were not as pronounced as a body builder, but god so close to one, they glistened with sweat from the practice only a few minutes ago, which caused Kagome to hold in a groan. She then looked further down and noticed how his abs were perfectly tight and visibly showed off an outstanding six-pack. _'Must be from all the exercise he does. Holy macorel'_ Kagome hated to admit it, but just as she was gaining forbidden feelings for her room-mate, she was also getting lusty, and her dreams plagued her with thoughts of running her hands down his chest and towards his hips that made a V shape, leaving the rest to her imagination. Many times she would wake up at night, her body giving of waves of lust and arousal, she was surprised how Inuyasha could sleep through all of it. She would sit up and take deep breaths as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. God she hated to admit it, but she was sexually frustrated multiple times, and the only person that always came uninvited into her dreams was the certain silver-haired amber eyes god in front of her. Was she seriously falling for him? If she was, she had to stop. She couldn't, more so for herself. She didn't want to get too attached to him as anything other than close friends, because the day she had to leave she didn't want to have to suffer another broken heart.

It's just like Jakotsu said. Why would she waste her time going to his school to get revenge from her broken heart, only to come out with another one. That's why Kagome tried her best to retain any feelings other than friendship towards Inuyasha. She then felt her hair being ruffled and snapped out of her reverie.

Inuyasha smirked "You okay shorty you seemed like you were in a daze"

Kagome shook her head and smiled up at him "No I'm fine. So what we going to do now?"

Inuyasha shrugged and looked back at Koga and Miroku "What do you guys want to do, do you want to go and eat or order take away?"

Miroku put his hand on his chin in thought and "Might as well get take out and watch a lot of porn"

Kagome laughed when both Koga and Inuyasha bonked him on the head at the same time. Koga shook his head "You never learn do you"

Miroku grinned and Kagome smiled. Inuyasha nodded "Okay then we'll get take out, how about you guys come to our dorm and we can watch some movies or something"

Both Miroku and Koga looked at each other and shrugged as they smiled "Why not. We'll see you then man"

Inuyasha nodded and high-fived both of them before turning to Kagome, who kept her smile as she looked at him. _'God his amber eyes are amazing'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha bumped his shoulder against her's snapping her out of her day-dream. "Yo come on man, we need to prepare for when the guys come over" Kagome turned around to see both Miroku and Koga were gone. Kagome kept looking around and Inuyasha laughed. "They already left shorty, you were in your own world" Kagome blushed hearing what he said. Inuyasha noticed the awkwardness between them both and decided to lighten up the ambiance again. "How about we pick out a few movies I have in my stack and start ordering we'll make the other bastards pay for their share" Inuyasha winked "Okay"

Kagome almost melted as she saw that smirk of his. Her eyes however diverted to his chest remembering he was still shirtless.

Inuyasha took his stare as a slightly bad sign. He looked down and sighed "I know I need to work them out again, it's been a while"

Kagome blushed at being caught in her wavering, and quickly digested his words before raising both her hands and shaking her head. "N-No they...'_cough'_ t-they aren't b-bad. Th-They're actually...uh...okay" _'G-Good job Kagome. You deserve the noble prize for the best bullshiter in the fucking world'_

Inuyasha was a little confused but felt the heat in his chest come back and he just brushed it off as the heat from the gym that was taking an effect on him. "W-Well let's get going shorty" he said smirking before ruffling Kazuki's hair once more and running of. "Come on shorty, the last person in the dorm has to clean up!"

Kagome smiled as she ran after him "Not so fast mr. arrogant!"

Inuyasha laughed and both Kagome and him started racing to their dorm.

* * *

><p>"Okay so that's everything, we've cleaned up, prepared the TV now to pick out the films" Kagome said as she wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her black cardigan.<p>

Inuyasha was in a spare little room for storage as he was picking out the best films. She saw him lean back on one arm, his hair loose and laying gently over one shoulder, his other hand holding a saw DVD. "Yeah don't worry I'm searching, hey you like horror, gore or comedy?" Inuyasha asked looking at al the DVD'S.

Kagome froze quickly for a moment. She felt a shiver run through her body, god did she hate horror and gore. Sango was in love with them, but she never had a fancy with them. Mainly because she watched one when she was younger, and had nightmares for the rest of the night as she kept seeing clowns with their necks snapped and a red balloon in their hand as they grinned evilly at her, with a knife in the other dripping blood. God did she HATE HATE HATE HATE HAAAATE horror and gore. "U-Uh c-c-comedy if you don't mind"

Inuyasha chuckled "Aww shorty can't handle scary movies?"

Kagome sighed "Unfortunately I can't. Had bad memories when I was younger"

Inuyasha nodded and smiled "Well that's fine we'll watch one horror because Miroku and me love them, and then we'll watch a comedy. Sound good?"

Kagome smiled and nodded "Okay I'm just going to tidy up the kitchen a little and take out the drinks from the freezer into the fridge so they don't explode" Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the room to set both DVD's that he had chosen on the table.

When Kagome took out the drinks she somehow miscalculated and slipped on the newly mopped floor, however before she could feel an impact she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She opened and her closed eyes as she saw worry in amber eyes that were staring down at her. "Are you okay? You need to be careful" Inuyasha scolded.

Kagome sighed and nodded "Thanks" Kagome blushed realising that he still had his arms wrapped around her. Inuyasha seemed to notice too and brought him up before scratching the back of his neck and clearing his throat. Kagome kept her little blush until both of them heard two knocks on the door and Inuyasha quickly ran to the door before opening it and seeing Miroku and Koga with cans of beer in their hands. Kagome frowned _'So much for the drinks I practically almost risked my life for'_ Kagome sighed and walked over to them.

"Hola mi amigo's. See what I did there, I added the 's' to make it two people" Miroku explained.

Inuyasha fisted his hand and bonked Miroku on the head "Seriously monk I dropped a language course last year, do not make me have to put you in a coma for the rest of the night"

Miroku chuckled nervously and turned to Kazuki and gave a wide smile "Hola mi amigo" Kagome chuckled in her manly voice before nodding towards him and grabbing the beer from his arms and placing them on the kitchen counter.

Koga entered and walked over to the kitchen to put his boxes of beers down onto the table. "Hey, need any help there?" Koga asked as he saw Kazuki trying to manage too many cans at once.

Kagome sighed and nodded "Thanks" Kagome then saw him smile and she gave a fake smile back before handing him some cans. Inuyasha saw from a distance as Miroku was talking to him, and his eyes were glaring a little at the back of Koga's head. _'Why doesn't he come to me for help, why to Koga. Wait? Am I jealous of my best friend? Fuck no!'_ Inuyasha shook his head and clapped his hands together. "Okay guys enough of this, let's start the night okay it's a Wednesday meaning we only have 3 hours before lights out."

Everybody in the room nodded and Inuyasha showed them both the films he had "Okay the exorcist or season 7 of the big bang theory. Which first?"

Mioku chose the exorcist as did Koga and Inuyasha, meaning Kagome had no choice but to handle a film she tried so hard to by-pass. Kagome groaned a little as she saw him put the DVD in. Inuyasha grabbed the remote and before he pressed play he grabbed the phone. "Okay guys, I'm ordering pizza or Chinese which one?"

"Chinese" Miroku and Koga said at the same time.

Inuyasha turned to his room-mate "Is Chinese okay with you?" Kagome nodded as she smiled. Chinese was one of her favourite meals. Inuyasha nodded and dialled the number ordering practically nearly everything on the menu. However since there was two demons that have just done physical exercise they'd be eating like no tomorrow, and with two humans who in the room, they would be able to eat the whole menu. Inuyasha then pressed play as he took of the lights, making the atmosphere even more eerie. Kagome took a deep breath before seeing the screen fade to black with the first clip of the film starting. Since there was two sofa's, Kagome was sitting on one sofa with Inuyasha next to her and Miroku on the other, Koga was in the separate sofa laying down. The film was only a quarter way through and Kagome unconsciously snuggling closer to Inuyasha as time passed, she kept covering her eyes every now and then when the girl was slowly getting possessed by the demons. Kagome's heart was beating fast and she had chicken skin no to mention her appetite was diminishing as the movie went on. Inuyasha who was drinking his beer unfazed by the scenes so far, felt Kazuki move closer to him, and he smiled internal._ 'He is really scared'_ Inuyasha looked down and saw that he was trying not to cover his eyes and that his skin was a little cold and he could visibly smell his fright, and his body was urging him to comfort his friend, and as the girl was getting more possessed he could feel Kazuki scooting closer and closer every time. Inuyasha looked from the corner of his eyes and saw Kazuki's eyes widen as he bit his bottom lip. Inuyasha couldn't help but think that the action was so like him.

Kagome started to hear screams from the film and turned to see Miroku and Inuyasha unfazed as they drank their beer, she then turned to see Koga and noticed he was texting someone before looking at the film. Was she seriously the only one who can't stand horror films. Soon there was a knock on the door and Kagome almost jumped out of her skin as she bit back the urge to scream. Inuyasha got the remote and paused the film on the scene where she had a crucifix in her hand and was about to put it in a place that was definitely made Kagome wince. Inuyasha then came back with the food. "Sorry guys, cause there was so much food the delivery took longer than expected plus it needed to pass school inspection in the office before sending it up" Miroku and Koga started to dig into their egg fried rice, and sweet and sour chicken, and Inuyasha dunked into the vegetarian spring roles and chao main noodles, whilst Kagome's stomach felt like she wanted to throw up as soon as Inuyasha restarted the film. Kagome closed her eyes and wanted to block the cries and screams of the girl.

Soon the film was over. Inuyasha stood up to switch on the lights, Kagome turned quickly already knowing that she would have nightmares for the rest of the night. Inuyasha smiled "Well how about some comedy now" Miroku and Koga nodded as they finished the last of the food. Kagome had only eaten a little since the film had put her off Chinese. However she still had a whole plastic tub of egg fried rice and sweet and sour chicken Hong Kong style and some vegetarian spring rolls in her plate.

Inuyasha turned to his room-mate, his eyes worried as his smile turned into a frown "Aren't you hungry shorty, you barely touched your food"

Kagome's eyes widened "I don't know how you three ate through that, it put me of food big time"

Koga nodded "Yeah my ex was scared of horror films, she hated gore too"

Kagome froze a little "O-Oh was she now. Well my girlfriend loves them, yet I can't stand them"

Inuaysha smiled "So you jump in Sango's arms instead of hers in yours"

Kagome smirked and shrugged "Pretty much, we act like friends as well as a couple, it's good to be both then you aren't awkward around each other. She never judged me" _'Well it's not a total lie, she is my best friend after all and kind of like a couple since we are always glued together. And I do love her as a sister off course.'_

Inuyasha nodded "That's true. Well time to put on Big Bang before lights out don't ya think?"

Everybody nodded and Kagome sighed happily as she heard the theme song. Funny enough the exorcist took Kagome out of her appetite, where as in big bang they were eating Chinese making her gain her appetite again. 'Weird' she kept laughing along with Inuyasha and the rest of the gang, and before they knew it, it hit 9:02 and Miroku and Koga were getting ready to leave.

"Okay mi amigo we shall see you tomorrow" Miroku said as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Kagome laughed at the loud yawn and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Koga also yawned and threw an empty beer can in the bin. "Well see you all tomorrow, oh and we have assembly first thing don't forget."

Inuyasha nodded "Now worries thanks man, see you tomorrow"

Once they left, Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see bags and bags of Chinese, plastic tubs and rice boxes every where with chopsticks here and there, some of the sauces were on the table, empty beer cans. Both sighed and both students decided to break the share equally, so Kagome was in charge of the tidying up the living room and Inuyasha was in charge of the dishes.

"I'm sorry shorty for making you watch through a horror" Inuyasha said, feeling guilty about scaring his friend.

Kagome shook her head "No it's fine, honestly I know you like horror, this is your room as well"

Inuyasha smiled and carried on tidying up. Soon after the dishes and the tidying up were done, Inuyasha jumped on the top bunk of the bed and Kagome walked over to the bottom one. Once she took of her cardigan and changed quickly from her jeans to her sweat trousers she heard Inuyasha speak "Night shorty"

Kagome swallowed a little in fight after he took of the light "G-Good night" Kagome tried her best not to make her voice waver, but she couldn't help it, after watching that film she could hear the screams and the psychotic laughs. Whenever a shadow moved from the curtain she would lift up her duvet and grip it tightly so it reached her nose, thinking it would keep her safe. She closed her eyes and when she did the sounds were harsher, Kagome kept turning this way and that, but she couldn't sleep._ 'God I hate horror films'_ Kagome whimpered a little as she heard weird sounds from the dorms and the outside. Kagome shut her eyes tightly as she tried hard not to scream. God at these time she always slept in the same bed as Sango to keep the nightmares away. Kagome bit her bottom lip as strands from her wig were on her eyelashes, all her moving seemed to have brushed her hair everywhere. Kagome looked up at the top bed, and contemplated whether to probably ask if she could stay with him for the night. But then she remembered that she was a boy and boys never held each other, not like girl's.

Kagome just shook her head and closed her eyes trying her best to sleep, however that didn't stop her from every now and then releasing a little whimper of fright. She thought by hiding under the covers made her quiet, not knowing that a certain hanyou could hear.

Inuyasha was almost asleep until he heard his room-mate whimper and whine, not to mention the mattress was moving a lot meaning he couldn't get into a decent position. Was he having a nightmare? Or was that his imagination? Inuyasha heard another whimper and knew that it wasn't his imagination this time, Kazuki was having nightmares and he closed his eyes once before opening them again and as he bent over the railing of the top bunk, he contemplated whether to comfort him. For some reason his body was begging him, yearning him to comfort his friend, but guys didn't hug, they never...cuddled. Inuyasha sighed once and as he tried to go back to bed, he heard another whimper and he cursed under his breath before jumping down. When he saw his friend quivering practically hidden under the duvet. He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck lookign around thinking that maybe this wasn't a good idea. He heard his friend whine a little and before he knew it his body had pulled him to the bed.

Inuyasha sat down on the edge and slowly outstretched his hand so it rested on his room-mate's shoulder. Once he touched his shoulder gently he felt Kazuki's form loosen and his whimper's were dying down considerably. Inuyasha blew out a sigh of relief however as he was about to get up he felt a hand on his wrist. His eyes widened a little and when he turned around he saw Kazuki's eyes slightly open "Don't go" was all he said before he saw him close his eyes again with a small smile on his lips. Inuyasha looked down at the miniature hand around his wrist, and sighed again knowing he had no choice. Either he gave in to his body and kept him company, or listened to his mind and go to his own bed. Inuyasha tried to move but felt Kazuki's hand tighten and knowing he had no choice, he was about to do something he never had done before. He was going to comfort a guy. Oh boy if he knew.

Kagome felt the other side of her bed lower and not knowing what it was she closed her eyes tightly. However she then felt warmth on her back and realised who it could have been. Did he actually listen to her? Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha with his eyes closed and his head tilted to the other side slightly as both arms were behind his head. Kagome turned around fully and got a bit closer, risking it, good god was she risking it, but she really didn't feel that she could fall asleep so easily after that film. However she wasn't disappointed as she felt his arms gently wrap around her. Kagome's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was a little groggy as he opened his eyes slowly, he groaned a little and breathed in a yawn and as he stretched he felt weight on his chest. He opened his eyes again and saw Kazuki's head on his chest, whilst both his hands were under his chin. Inuyasha saw one of his arms around him and the other behind his head. Inuyasha blushed at the unmany gesture and quickly stood up, causing Kazuki to hit his bed on the pillow waking him up.<p>

Kagome felt her head fall and she groaned a little at the loss of heat that she was enjoying. She opened her eyes a little and squinted them as she saw a fuzzy figure in front of her. She closed her eyes once more before opening them, the fuzziness slowly disappearing to create a picture of her room-mate. Kagome sat up and rubbed her forehead. "Morning" Kagome said groanng a little. She turned to Inuyasha and saw him fidgeting as he moved around the apartment.

"M-Morning shorty" Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion at his behaviour before remembering last night. She blushed and hid her eyes behind the bangs of her wig.

Inuyasha noticed this and could smell his embarrassment "Um, y-you sleep w-well?" he didn't why he was stuttering, other than he was really very nervous, again he didn't know why.

Kagome nodded and stood up slowly "Y-Yeah I did. Thank you"

Inuyasha just nodded his head as he zipped up his black hoodie on top of his white wife beater, he then put on his black trainers underneath is grey sweat trousers. "Well come on shorty we need to do some training before assembly starts" Inuyasha said trying to forget about last night.

Kagome nodded and quickly changed into her black sweat trousers, and she went to the bathroom to change her shirt from a grey one to a white plain normal top, then tried to fix her wig, she then walked out and saw Inuyasha in the kitchen filling up two bottles of water. "Hey, grab a cardigan it's getting colder now"

Kagome nodded and grabbed her black hoodie also and put her black and white trainers. Once she was done she stood up and looked up to see Inuyasha throw he a bottle of water. She caught it in time, and saw Inuyasha smirk "You've gotten better shorty, last month I threw the cereal bar and you missed, but your reflexes are getting better. Nice work."

Kagome smirked back "It's because I have a great coach"

Inuyasha felt pride swell in his chest at that comment and walked to the door the smirk never fading "Come on shorty we got work to do"

Kagome walked out the door and waited as Inuyasha locked it. Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he forgot the duffel bag and unlocked the door again to grab the bag. Finally after grabbing what they forgot they went to the field, where Kagome was shivering. Inuyasha was a demon but he also had to admit that the chilly weather was doing good at numbing the body. Inuyasha turned to Kazuki, knowing he was human which meant he would feel the cold much more than himself. "Well shorty start running and try to beat your time this time its 20 laps, running will warm you up"

Kagome nodded and jogged on the spot a bit before running to the white line that was painted on the ground. Kagome stretched one leg behind her as the other was propped up and her knee was touching her chest, she had both her hands spaced out in front of her, and raised her lower back awaiting the usual sound of the whistle. Inuyasha put the whistle in his mouth as he grabbed the stop watch and prepared it. Once he had it at 0 he blew the whistle and saw Kazuki run with vigour.

After 20 laps Kagome fell on the ground in exhaustion and started panting as she was trying her best to catch her breath. Inuyasha ran to her with a bottle of water in his hand. Kagome sat up and took the water in gratitude. She downed the liquid and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Wow shorty relax"

Kagome smiled as she tilted her head back "God that was good"

Inuyasha shook his head and helped him up. Kagome took the hand in gratitude and both headed into the gym to carry on with some more training.

* * *

><p>Both Inuyasha and Kagome were walking towards the hall for assembly, and were chatting about Kagome's progress in gym, which led to what the assembly would be talking about, which led to Inuyasha explaining to her the Halloween festival in the end of October. Kagome 'ohed' and caught up with Miroku and Koga who were standing in one queue Koga in front of Miroku. Kagome stood behind Miroku and Inuyasha stood behind her.<p>

Miroku turned around and winked "Hola mi amigos, how is it going?"

Kagome smiled and nodded "Hey Yasha, says that this assembly will be about the Halloween festival. What exactly do you do?" Kagome asked.

Miroku thought for a moment but Koga answered "Well basically, the whole school opens up during the whole day with stalls ready filled with sweets and food and accessories for the public, and then during the night usually the school come up with an idea, or the school comity do."

Kagome nodded and then turned to see Inuyasha bored out of his mind. Kagome giggled quietly as she saw him lose his footing for a moment from boredom. Inuyasha cleared his throat as he shied away. Kagome kept laughing quietly and turned to the front where she saw Daisuke standing with papers in his hand. He tapped the mic before clearing his throat "Okay, good morning every body. As you know It is mid October and Halloween will be in two weeks time. Uh, nevertheless we will have our festival slightly earlier, and last year we had earned a lot of money that was invested in the school, and we are hoping to earn just as much this year. Now we had spoken to some students about what to do after the whole school festival, since we have a private party. Most came up with equal ideas, and the school council have pieced together all your ideas and the school has chosen for our private party..." Daisuke opened the envelope and squinted his eyes as he leaned in closer to the piece of paper "...okay it has been decided that we will have a haunted mansion on the night of the 31st of October."

Kagome's eyes widened a little 'a what?'

Daisuke read out more of the paper "We have permission from the teachers since it is on a Friday, and the idea in a nutshell some people wanted to make their costumes and wanted to do decorations around the school to scare people. They want to do something such as fake pop up dead bodies and ghosts, and basically wanted to scare the new people to this school, such as the younger years."

Kagom looked around and saw that it wasn't a whole school assembly. Kagome leaned back to whisper to Inuyasha "Hey why aren't the younger years here?" Kagome asked not being able to see Kohaku any where.

Inuyasha bent down and whispered in her ear, causing Kagome to shiver at the pleasure of his hot breath. "Because this assembly is only for the upper years."

Kagome frowned "But I thought it was a whole school assembly"

Inuyasha shrugged "Maybe the ones in charge of the private event this year is us and not them"

Kagome 'oohed' and turned to the front "So on behalf of the council comity, we advise that each form please select a type of stall for the open event to the public, then to prepare for the private celebration of Halloween starting today. Thank you"

And with that the assembly was over, and everybody was getting ready for their next class. Inuyasha and Kagome both headed to history, whilst Miroku and Koga headed to Science. As Kagome and Inuyasha were walking to class Kagome decided to start conversation "So, what did our form do last year?"

Inuyasha smiled "Nothing much since no-one in our class is a cook, we just bought costumes and props and sold them for deals that they wouldn't find in shops"

Kagome nodded as she smiled "And what do you think we will do this year?"

Inuyasha smiled "Definitely not cooking, but maybe...well I'm not sure actually. I don't really care to be honest."

Kagome shrugged and nodded "Fair enough"

* * *

><p>It was after school and Kagome along with Inuyasha were sitting in the back talking about the training tomorrow morning, and what they were going to eat that night. Soon Mr. Myoga entered and smacked his stick on the desk "Class settle down please, now we need to consider this morning's assembly, and as every year we have to decide what stall we shall do, anybody have any ideas."<p>

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to someone in the class who put their hand up "How about we do what we did last year" most of the class agreed, and both Inuyasha, Kagome shrugged at the same time.

Mr. Myoga frowned and shook his head "No we need something fun and different last year. We must come up with a unique idea."

everybody in the class was confused but then one boy said "How about water pistols and basically the challenge was to knock over empty plastic bottles using the water pistols. We can have two buckets full of water and they could refill only once. And if you manage to knock over the bottles then you get to choose a soft toy, which could be hung up on top of the stall?"

Mr. Myoga thought about it for a bit before nodding "That sounds like a productive task, and children could play too. Okay then what does everybody else think?"

The whole class nodded and agreed including Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha smiled and leaned into Kazuki's ear "How about a bet?"

Kagome smirked "You already owe me one favour, do you want to ow me another?"

Inuyasha laughed quietly "No, let's just say, that on the day of the festival how about we both get water guns, and see who get's who first. Whoever does means they get to do a favour for the other"

Kagome saw the twinkle of mischief in his eyes and smirked back as she whispered in his own ear.

"Deal"

* * *

><p>Hey guys here you go another chapter. Thank you so much for all your reviews I can't believe I got to 160! ^^ I'm so happy. I am so sorry I updated a little late, but I've been busy with work, have headaches and am very tired after coming back from school, plus homework I am so sorry. However I will try to update in a shorter amount of time. Hope you can all bare with me :) anyway hope you all enjoy and review. And I do not hate the film 'the exorcist' however I don't do well with horror :P and so I don't know much films other than that one, and I wanted to make Kagome scared of them for the romantic moments, so I don't mean to offend anybody I promise :P<p>

Remember more reviews faster update.


	12. family matters, hello Sango

Chapter 12: Family matters, and hello you must be Sango!

Assembly had finished and Kagome was lying in her bed as Inuyasha had already left for basketball training. Kagome was going to see him however told him she wanted to talk to Sango.

**'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ri-**

"Hello?" Sango's voice sounded from the other end of the phone

Kagome smiled "Hello stranger"

Sango squealed "Oh Kaggie! How are you?"

Kagome smiled "I'm good Sango" Kagome leaned against the table of the kitchen "I just called to tell you that we just had assembly, and there is a Halloween open day festival happening in two weeks, and since it's open for the public, I was really hoping you were willing to come and spend the day with me as Kazuki?"

Sango squealed "Off course I will! I don't care if your Kagome, Kazuki or flipping Kaboochi, I'll definitely be there. Two weeks you said"

Kagome nodded "Yeah two"

Sango hummed "How about I bring Jakotsu over?"

Kagome beamed "Oh my god please bring Jay, I miss him just as much as I miss you. Plus he might want to see what he had created" Kagome said jokingly.

Sango laughed also "Yeah that's true. Okay well I shall see you this week-end along with my chauffeur and maybe I can meet this hunk Inuyasha you always talk about"

Kagome groaned "Mou Sango don't start"

Sango sighed "Okay, okay, but you know you can't wriggle yourself out of there when I'm there in two weeks"

Kagome laughed "I know, well I need to go, I need to go somewhere"

"Is it with the Inuyasha guy?" Sango said teasingly.

Kagome laughed a little "Bye Sango"

"I knew it! Aww okay okay okay, you don't let me have any fun. Bye!" Sango said happily as the call ended.

Kagome shook her head "She's way too hyper for her own good"

Kagome couldn't help but sigh dreamily as she saw Inuyasha shirtless with his low baggy jeans showing off his V shape hips, as the trousers had a chain from the front pocket linking to the back pocket. And his muscle tone on his jaw as well as his biceps that flexed as he cut the wood with the saw from the technology room, made her body heat up as if it was lit on fire. He had his hair in a high ponytail which moved every time he cut through the wood. Kagome couldn't help but admire how he was practically half naked with the exception of the gloves and the trousers, helping building stalls for the Halloween festival. Kagome almost felt like drooling as she saw him raise his arm and wiped his eyebrow to get rid of the sweat that perspired there. Kagome then felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to shake her head and come back to earth. She turned to see who the hand belonged too, and smiled when she saw Hojo.

"Hey Hojo" Kagome said happily but blushing as she was caught.

Hojo smiled back "Checking out Inuyasha eh" Hojo said whispering so no-body else could hear.

Kagome blushed and shook her head furiously "N-No, w-why would I-I do something l-like t-that. Jeez Hojo, w-what's gotten into y-your head eh" Kagome said stuttering as her hands were shaking with the glue as she tried to stick the Halloween decorations on the banner, however she couldn't keep her pulse straight as she bit her bottom lip trying to ignore Inuyasha as best as she could.

Hojo chuckled "It's written all over your face man." Hojo bent down to whisper "I know you like him Kagome, come on don't deny it"

Kagome shook her head as she pouted in slight anger "I don't and that's final. I promise on y our life I don't"

Hojo put a hand to his chest and pretended to choke "Shit, I-I'm dying, thanks a l-lot"

Kagome puffed her cheeks as she bonked him on the head gently "Stop it, I so do not"

Hojo wiggled his eyebrows "Oh yeah you do"

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him and went back to sticking the decorations, she then grabbed a glue stick from the box and threw it at Hojo. "Come on, since you wanted to be nosey come and help me decorate" Kagome said smiling, forgetting about her feelings for a moment.

Hojo smiled and catched the glue before shaking his head as he chuckled lightly and stuck the decorations for the banner.

Kagome took another sneak peek at Inuyasha and saw him laughing with Koga and Miroku along with some others who were in the basketball team as they drank their water. Kagome bit the corner of her bottom lip as she stopped what she was doing. Why was she so entranced with him, why was she so fixated on Inuyasha. She's been around plenty of boys and dated Koga for three years, why was she suddenly getting this strange feeling in her chest as she saw him. Why did she keep feeling her body heat up more and more the longer she stared at his masculine features and breathtaking laugh. Why was he making her lose all focus and made her think of no-one but him. Why was he the only person she thought of to start with! Kagome didn't know any of the answers, however she did know something that she had been denying. Whether she liked it or not, she knew she had affection for Inuyasha, that she had a crush on him. She admitted it before, but as these two weeks past since then, she couldn't help but accept that she was attracted to him both physically and emotionally. Yeah sure she had been attracted to Koga, but she never felt like this with him as she did with Inuyasha. She always thought that what Koga gave her was amazing, spectacular, amazing. However after spending so much time with Inuyasha, living with him, needing Inuyasha, and laughing with Inuyasha, she felt such kindness and respect that she never felt with Koga.

It seemed like all the time she spent with Koga in the three years of them being together, she always believed that she was living the perfect life that any relationship deserved. She always believed that even though Koga liked his space, that he really loved her, even though he said that he didn't want to see her everyday so they didn't get sick and tired of each other. Kagome's eyes looked sad as she just realised just how imperfect her relationship truly was. Inuyasha was different to Koga. Whenever she was around Inuyasha, she would feel respected, she would feel happy and care-free. She never had to worry about him postponing a date because he was true to his word and he would never back down on it whatever the case. He wouldn't only just say 'you look good' or 'nice' he would compliment, and would tell her what suited best or not. Koga never took the time of day to be with her, but Inuyasha was training her in the mornings, helping her in classes during the day, and sharing the cleaning duty in the apartment.

Kagome honestly felt like she belonged somewhere with Inuyasha. Koga...Koga merely gave her attention. Koga gave her all the attention of a perfect boyfriend she had always dreamed of. But did he really give her the good attention. Koga hardly ever complimented her, he smiled and kissed her, cuddled her, but never sincerely laid down with her and whispered in her ear how beautiful she was, or how much she meant to him, how he wished to be with her for as long as forever. Kagome felt her eyes burning with tears brimming her eyelashes as she bit her tongue, her hand squeezing around the glue making the plastic underneath warm. For three years she was so blindly in love, that she didn't see the true person underneath all the looks and the bad boy look. Kagome kept staring at Inuyasha as he smiled and laughed happily, so innocently.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and carried on sticking the small cut out pumpkins. Hojo looked at her and frowned sadly as he saw the distraught look in his friends eyes. Hojo put his hand gently on her own, causing Kagome to stop what she was doing and sighing again as she looked at him. Hojo gave a soft smile "Hey what's wrong. You can tell me"

Kagome shook her head lightly as she laughed lightly "Why is it, that the only thing I want the most in the world is so distant" she saw his questioning gaze and turned to stare at Inuyasha who was back to sawing the wood however he kept talking to Koga who was leaning near a table and talking to him whilst his phone was in his hand, she gave a sad smile. "All I want is...is to have someone who can love me for me, for someone to tell me they love me and...for me to feel it..." Kagome placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes "...for me to feel the love that they say that have for me. Why is it that never happens, am I...not pretty enough..." Kagome shook her head a little and went back to sticking the decorations albeit very slowly.

Hojo shook his head and took the glue from her hand as he stared at her, his voice in a whisper so no-one could hear "You are beautiful, never think your not. If I wasn't gay and I knew from the start you were a..." Hojo gestured to her chest not wanting to say the word, Kagome nodded in understanding "...then I would be head over heels for you. I would want to chersih you every day, and let me tell you something Koga was a big mistake" Kagome looked down, whilst Hojo nodded "I know that you were thinking of him just now Kagome. But know that a jerk as him never deserved you, and god knows how you could stand for his bull shit for three years, but if anything you can't give up. If you want that love you desire so badly..." Hojo turned to where Inuyasha was and gabbed both of Kagome's shoulders as he situated her gaze on him, Hojo smiled as he saw his friend looking at the hanyou with want in her eyes "...then you need to go for it. You just need to be patient, patience is everything." Hojo noticed Kagome's lips turn into a smile. A genuine smile albeit small, but a warm one nonetheless. "I am sure that you will get that happy ending you want. You just need to figure out what you truly want first before you go for it." Hojo tapped her shoulder before getting up and helping Daisuke who looked as if he was tangled with the ribbons.

Kagome didn't even notice he was gone. However she did hear his words and knew he was right. She knew that her feelings for Koga were gone...and were slowly getting replaced by a star crossed love, a love that was practically impossible to have. 'Do...do I really l-like him? I...am I scared to admit it? Am I scared...scared of committing again?' Kagome thought for a moment before she realised that she had spent so much time thinking that she heard some members of her class whining that she hadn't finished the banner yet. Kagome jumped slightly and carried on with her job.

She secretly glared at the guy who yelled at her. Then she felt heat near her ear "You know glaring at people behind their back is very rude shorty"

Kagome jumped surprised at the voice. She turned around to see the hanyou she had been thinking about for the last 15 minutes smirk behind her, and groaned as she placed a hand on her chest "Don't scare me like that"

Inuyasha chuckled and sat cross-legged beside her. Kagome carried on decorating and felt Inuyasha's arm brush against hers. She tried her best to not stare at him, but it was proving difficult as she noticed the beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead and naked chest.

Inuyasha not noticing her gaze started talking "So what are you meant to do shorty?"

Kagome stuck one extra decoration of a witch before answering "I'm meant to decorate the banner. But I got distracted and kind of spaced out, so I got yelled at and need to finish this in 20 minutes which is impossible because I've only done a quarter of the banner"

Inuyasha looked at it and then smiled as he grabbed a glue from the box, stretching his arm allowing Kagome to have a nice view of his glistening back. Inuyasha leand back and took of the lid to the glue as he smirked and grabbed a pair of scissors that was on the floor. "Well two hands are better than one"

Kagome laughed "I swear it's two heads are better than one"

Inuyasha shrugged as he still had that goofy smile on his face "Yeah but do we really need two heads to figure out how to cut and glue card on card?" Kagome stuck her tongue out as he grabbed it with his fingers.

Kagome was caught my surprise as her eyes widened. Inuyasha chuckled "Y-You need to s-see your face. Your hilarious!" Inuyasha said laughing hard. Kagome smacked him upside the head causing him to playfully pout his lips.

"That hurt"

Kagome chuckled "Well who's fault is it that they were a bad boy"

Inuyasha smiled "But you like this bad boy" Inuyasha bumped his shoulder against Kazuki's. _'Why did I say that. Inuyasha you moron! He's a guy!'_

Kagome blushed at the statement and mentally sighed. "You go over on that side and carry on sticking" Kagome ordered as she pointed with her hand to the right side of the banner. Inuyasha nodded and got up, however was quickly stopped as he turned to see Kazuki smiling up at him "I do like this bad boy, because he isn't really bad, just arrogant" Kagome said laughing at his face.

Inuyasha smiled slowly and ruffled his hair "Why you" he then shook his head and walked off "Silly" he muttered to himself, as he threw the glue stick in the air...

* * *

><p>Inuyasha catched the water gun as he handed it to a small boy who was smiling happily jumping up and down. "Have fun kiddo"<p>

The boy smiled and nodded "Thanks mister"

Inuyasha winked and saw the boy walking in line with the other kids who were successfully shooting down the cups and winning prizes which Kazuki was handing out. Inuyasha smiled as he saw him bend down and hug a child who wanted a blue small teddy bear and gave it to him ruffling his hair, before bowing to the mother who bowed back thankfully. He saw Kazuki wave before smiling as four kids three girls and one boy were jumping up and down blurting out presents. He leaned against the wooden stall as he swapped shifts with some guy called Kei. He saw him smile to the children as he picked the toys they wanted and playfully shook the toys a little tickling the kids. The parents in the background chatting and pointing to different areas. _'He's going to be good with kids someday'_ Inuyasha started walking towards him. Feeling sneaky and a little rebellious he walked up behind Kazuki and placed both his hands on his shoulders causing Kazuki to jump and gasp loudly.

Kagome put a hand on her chest as she turned around seeing the culprit. She puffed her cheeks in anger and put her balled up fists on her hips "And why pre-tell did you have to do that for?"

Inuyasha laughed "Lighten up shorty" Inuyasha said grabbing Kazuki's cheeks and shaking them a little "Gosh you are so easy to tease. How's the little runts doing, they asking for much?"

Kagome slapped his hands away and shook her head "Not much, they are very sweet and happy little things, however they are a little too demanding. One little pipsqueak wanted more than one and was about ot have a fit if her father didn't take her away apologising." _'That's good Kagome, your language has improved.'_

Inuyasha nodded and put both his arms behind his head as he interlinked his fingers "Yeah I guess. But from what I see, you are good with them, ever want to become a dad someday?"

Kagome looked towards the little children running around happily with different coloured balloons and stuffed animals, including some with ice-cream and pretzels. She smiled as she saw them interact with their parents. "Yeah I do, I've always liked kids, and I hope one day I could have at least 2 or 3 at most. But I want to enjoy my 20's first"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah off course, that is the normal thing to do. I mean we can have kids whenever"

Kagome blushed at that_ 'Shit I forgot about that. off course Kagome your acting like a guy yet you forgot the tiniest of details that come along with being one. Honestly your good at one thing then you fuck up another_' Kagome shrugged "I guess so. How about you? You planning on ever having kids?" Kagome asked looking at nothing in particular, trying her best to not show her nervousness.

Inuyasha thought for a moment before looking at the sky and smiling "Yeah, I want as many as I can get. My parents have never been there for me, and I want to give my children everything and anything they want. I want to be in their lives, and not just send them some limo to school and from school. I would want to see their talent shows and school plays, their football games, and orchestra performances. I want to be able to give them the best childhood ever."

Kagome's eyes widened a little. She wanted to so badly squeal but because she was Kazuki she had to swallow the temptation. He was so cute and just so amazing. God how could Kikyo cheat on someone as amazing as Inuyasha! She must seriously be fucked up in the head if she let go of such a kind hearted and nurturing man like him. However one thing did intrigue her "Is that why you don't visit family on week-end's? Are they always busy or something?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realised he had said too much. He out his arms down and shook his head "Forget it shorty. You got a queue waiting" Inuyasha said smiling tilting his head towards the line of kids waiting for their gifts. Kagome smiled at them and turned to where Inuyasha was before noticing that he wasn't there any more. Kagome frowned '_I wonder what sort of family he had if they don't even visit him once a month'_ Kagome closed her eyes once before opening them and turning around "Okay kid's what do you want to have..."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had gone into the school and jumped up the stairs that lead to the roof. Once he stood there he breathed in a big gulp of air before letting it out again. His lips sad and his eyes filled with burning anger and his fists tight with frustration. He looked down at the ground and put his hands in his trouser pockets as he laid down on roof allowing the sun to indulge his body as he enjoyed the peace and quiet. He could faintly hear all the chattering and the conversing that was happening on the school grounds below. However all he wanted was a quiet place to think. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out releasing his vexation and anger. Why was he so angry talking about his parents, he thought he took out that pent up frustration long ago when his full demon side appeared one time at school. And how was he so stupid to let it slip out so easily, now Kazuki would ask him questions and he'd get angry at him when he didn't do anything bad in the first place, and it's going to be the first year of secondary school all over again.<p>

Inuyasha sighed as he opened his eyes and almost jumped when he saw Kazuki. "W-When did you get here?" Inuyasha asked sitting up.

Kagome sat down next to him cross-legged and looked at nothing in particular "Just now. I saw you leave and you weren't the cheery arrogant friend I knew. I was worried." Kagome said trying to act tough and not like a pansy.

Inuyasha looked at the scenery in front of him as he stretched his legs and crossed them at the ankles before leaned back with his hands spread apart behind him balancing his upper body. "You noticed that eh"

Kagome merely nodded. "I just...I just want to know what you meant by _'my parent's weren't there for me.'_ I don't want to invade in your private life or personal space or anything. It's just you are my friend and I hate seeing you like this." Kagome said smiling softly as she turned to see him.

Inuyasha turned to Kazuki and raised his hand to gently and slowly ruffle his hair. "I know, it's just. I've never spoken to any body about it before, yeah Koga and Miroku were there for me when I needed them, but I wouldn't be able to talk to them about something as whimpy as this."

Kagome shook her head "A case involving your parents is not a whimpy matter. You can tell me anything you know that right. No matter how cheesy it might be"

Inuyasha took in one deep breath before talking "My dad owns a pretty hefty chain of companies, it is worth millions, he distributes the latest electronics and products around the globe, but his main business is in the USA, he has one in Japan however my mother runs the one here and is in a partnership with my dad. You could guess already that just by those jobs alone how busy they must be"

Kagome's eyes were wide open as her mouth was gaping. Inuyasha chuckled at her expression "Yeah I know, Takahashi corp. makes everybody's face look like that" Kagome shut her mouth with a resounding pop and just looked to the ground.

Inuyasha hummed "Well anyway they were always so busy with their life and were always too busy with their company than taking care of me. Ever since I could remember I've been taken cared by nannies and more nannies, my dad never drove me to school or even accompanied me, he merely just gave me the luxury of a limo to drive me to school and back. My mother I would only ever see her really early in the morning. She never cooked, I've had butlers and chefs prepare me the best and finest meals, however...I never had the chance to come to home to a warm plate of cookies, or a warm hug. All I ever got was _'your parents wanted me to tell you..._' I had a phone they could ring me up and tell me themselves but no they had emergencies to get to time." Inuyasha felt weird telling someone about his deepest sorrow. His deepest feelings that he had tried to repress in the back of his mind. However why was he so confident as he spoke with Kazuki? Inuyasha already knew the answer however. 'Because he doesn't expect anything from me.'

Kagome on the other hand was mainly sad, saddened that even though she lost her family at such a young age, she had the privilege to be showered with love. However Inuyasha was different, even though he still has his biological parents with him, he was mainly outcast in the family. Kagome hated that, Inuyasha was such a nice guy, and for him to have had a girlfriend as bitchy as Kikyo, but to also have a family that are hardly there for him, was just wrong and outrageous to say the least in her opinion.

Inuyasha brushed a hand through his hair "Whenever my dad promised to take me to the fun fair, or to the amusement park, the movies or the zoo, he would always say _'I'm sorry son, but me and your mother need to go to a very important meeting but I promise I will take you soon'..._" Inuyasha snorted "...yeah soon being 10 years later. Not to mention he favours my brother more than me"

Kagome turned her eyes still wide "You have a brother?"

Inuyasha nodded "Unfortunately yeah, Sesshomaru he's 24 but he already owns half of my dads business in america and let's just say he is so proud of him. However when I told him that I wanted to pursue my life in sports, he just turned and laughed at me, told me that it was a ridiculous thought and that he wouldn't allow a member of the Takahashi family to do such a 'working class' job as my dad calls it. My mother agrees with practically everything he says, even though she would give me more attention than my dad she still would break promises and depend on Sesshomaru for things that she could ask me. But no, I'm the delinquent in the family, I'm the black sheep who no-body wants because I'm the one who wants to be different." By this time Inuyasha had punched the ground causing his knuckles to bruise at the impact.

Kagome grabbed his hand causing Inuyasha to look at her with confusion in his amber iris's. Kagome gently grazed her thumbs over the bruise and looked up at Inuyasha "No Inuyasha, you aren't a delinquent, you aren't a black sheep, you are different, and believe me different is good." Kagome saw confusion still embedded in his eyes. "You aren't a delinquent you might not want to follow in your parents footsteps but that doesn't mean you are an outcast. If anything that is what most teenagers do now, they all chase their dreams, and if you want to become a basket player, or a coach of some sort, go for it. I know your parents love you and I know you know that to. So stop punching yourself for thinking that it's your fault that your parents might not spend time with you. Don't ever think they don't care about you."

Inuyasha sighed "Easy for you to say, at least you have family that love you, that are willing to visit you every week-end mine just don't care"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and knew that maybe...just as he told her his life story, she could do the same. Kagome sat back down next to Inuyasha letting go of his hand gently "You know..." Inuyasha moved his ears to show that he was listening "...you know the family I see every week-end are not my biological family" Inuyasha's head shot up as his eyes were wide, his body frozen and his mind confused.

"W-What?"

Kagome smiled sadly "They died when I was 5. They were involved in a car crash one day when I was over at a friend's house at the time, my mum, dad, little brother, and grandfather all died on the free way by a drunk driver, dubbing me as an orphan." Kagome said sadly. Although it was a sad memory, she had gotten over the tears, knowing that her family were looking down at her and smiling at the happy life she had after the incident. Knowing that they were proud of her.

Inuyasha was shocked. H-He never would have thought that Kazuki, one of his good friends, and room-mate was an orphan at 5. Here he was whining about his life for the past half hour, however he still had all his family, whilst Kazuki had lost his at a small age. Inuyasha felt horrible now for talking low about his family when his friend had none at all. "I'm so sorry"

Kagome smiled and nodded "Oh it's no big deal, I got over it. I was adopted shortly after anyway"

Inuyasha smiled "That's good, so the people you visit now are your adoptive parents" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded "Even though they aren't related by blood to me, they still treat me as one of their own children, so I think of them as my new family, my new start at life"

Inuyasha did something he never thought he would ever do to a man. He got up and lent Kazuki a hand, and once he felt his small hand in his one he brought him close and hugged him.

Kagome was wide-eyed to say the least, she was shocked. Inuyasha...was hugging her? Kagome didn't know what to do, she just kept feeling Inuyasha put his forehead on her shoulder. She felt so happy, she loved his muscled arms around her pulling her tightly into a hug. She never had this feeling with Koga because she was the one to always make the effort. She liked it when she was taken by surprise. And god Inuyasha's smell of axe was getting to her as she felt his chest rumble against hers. Kagome had to be careful not to get too close as so he couldn't feel the FTM binder. Kagome heard him sigh and she smiled a little before raising one arm and patting his back as she whispered in his ear "I am always here for you. No matter what happens I am always here."

Inuyasha took one deep breath before moving back, he cleared his throat as he scratched his head "Sorry about that shorty. C-Come on let's get going" However once Inuyasha turned around to walk to the entrance he felt water on his back, he turned around to see Kazuki laughing as he fell to the floor. That's when Inuyasha realised...the bet.

"Y-You lo-lo-lost hahaha!" Kagome said laughing hysterically. Kagome had brought the water gun in hope of cheering up Inuyasha, when she remembered the bet and knew that this was her opportunity.

Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his face "Why god why!" Inuyasha however smirked and laughed lightly as he walked back and placed his arm around his room-mates shoulders "Well guess I owe ya two favours now. Which one do you pick option A or option B?"

Kagome thought for a moment before answering "Neither, I'll save both of them now"

Inuyasha's eyes widened a little "God I'm scared for why you'll save them"

Kagome laughed "Don't worry I'm not that mean"

Inuyasha smirked "I know you aren't shorty. You aren't mean your just short"

Kagome puffed her cheeks as they were both walking out of the school building from the roof. "Well you aren't funny your just arrogant" Kagome stuck her tongue out and when she turned she bumped into someone and fell to the floor hitting her behind hard on the concrete. She cursed and looked to see who it was before noticing it was..."Sango? Sango!" Kagome stood up and embraced her sister quickly laughing as she felt Sango embrace her back tightly. Kagome then heard a cough behind her and remembered Inuyasha, and tried to compose herself from jumping.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha "Oh Yasha, meet my girlfriend Sango, Sango Inuyasha"

Sango eyes Kagome weirdly before remembering the ordeal that occurred last month. She smiled and took out her hand for Inuyasha to shake "Hi pleasure to meet you, I'm Sango" Sango then wrapped on arm around Kagome's waist and she did the same, then Sango pecked her cheek once.

Inuyasha nodded as he shook her hand then saw the small lovey dovey scene. "It's nice to meet you, I'm his room-mate. Shorty's told me a lot about you"

Kagome groaned and punched his shoulder playfully "Mou why do you have to call me shorty all the blooming time!"

Inuyasha chuckled "And why not you call me arrogant, so I have the right to call you whatever I want, right shorty" Inuyasha said ruffling his hair.

Kagome blushed at the contact. God no matter how many times he ruffled her hair-wig- she still got butterflies. Sango eyed them both and noticed how both of them looked much closer than just room-mates. Sango mentally smiled _'She soooo likes him! Oh Kaggie'_

Kagome then looked around and asked Sango "Hey where's Jay?"

Sango turned her head "He's here..." Sango turned around and couldn't fin him "I don't know, he was here"

Inuyasha was confused feeling a little left out "Um, who's Jay"

Kagome smiled "Oh Jakotsu, we call him Jay, well he's one of me and Sango's long time friends. He's gay but he's awesome"

Inuyasha nodded with an _'oh'_

"Well I'm here sugar!"

Kagome smiled and turned around, but before she could hug him like she did Sango, she composed her self and grabbed his hand before tapping his shoulder "Hey what's up Jay"

Jakotsu smiled, liking how she didn't lose character. 'Good, she's getting better by the day' "I'm fine man, Sango told me about the Halloween festival and I just had to come along to see you. How's everything going?"

Kagome smiled "Everything's fine. Inuyasha here helped me out a lot."

Jakotsu turned to Inuyasha, and saw him smile at Kagome._ 'Ah, so this is the famous Inuyasha eh? He's not bad looking, better than Koga for sure. Oh Kaggie please be careful'_ Jakotsu stuck out his hand with a smile "Hey I'm Jakotsu, but you can call me Jay."

Inuyasha smiled "Inuyasha"

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and coughed "Well Kazuki where are the rest of your friends" Sango then ran up her hand to Kagome's chest. And Kagome realised she had to act the part so she put her hand on her hip and pushed her closer to her body.

"Inuyasha where did Koga and-"

"Hola mi amigos!" Miroku said wearing a scary mask on his head and when he saw Sango. God did he fall from heaven and landed in heaven plus one! God the girl next to Kazuki was hot!. He ran to her and grabbed her hand before bending on one knee "My dear you are so radiant, will you do the honours of bearing my child"

Kagome tried hard not to laugh, however Sango balled up her hand and punched Miroku in the face "Get away you PERVERT! Plus I'm Kazuki's girlfriend dumb ass"

Kagome sweat dropped _'God Sango and her anger_'

Jakotsu was thinking along the same lines. However he spotted Koga in front of them who came along with this Miroku person and growled low as he glared. Sango looked up from the unconscious Miroku and noticed Koga was there laughing along with Inuyasha as they saw the unconscious Miroku. 'That little! Sango was about to beat him up but was held back by Jakotsu and she turned to him to only see his head shake then tilted it to Kagome. Sango remembered she had to play her role and huffed. However too bad Koga knew who Sango was.

Koga looked up and saw a girl he never thought he'd see in a while "Hey Sango, what are you doing here"

Sango smiled "I'm here to support my man." Sango grabbed Kagome and kissed her on the cheek by the corner of her lips. Kagome smiled as she went along. Koga and Inuyasha were a little awkward with the forwardness of the so called _'couple'_ and Koga began talking again, however his eyes down to the ground. "S-So, How's uh Kagome?"

Inuaysha's ears perked up at the name "Kagome? Isn't she your ex? How does Sango know her"

Koga shrugged "Sango's her sister"

Inuyasha 'ohed' and Kagome's eyes went wide. '_Shit, please, please, please Buddha let this day end quickly.'_

Sango glared at him before answering "She's doing fine, she's interested in someone else, and has forgotten all about you. And don't get me started"

Koga sighed "Look I know I don't deserve to know, but who does Kagome like"

Inuyasha was intrigued. Did his friend still have feelings for the beauty he remembered.

Sango huffed "Your right you don't deserve to know. She has gotten over you, I thought you did too, seeing as how easily you dumped her."

Koga nodded his head once "I guess so."

Kagome bit her bottom lip trying her best not to scream for Koga and Sango to shut up both. Miroku woke up soon after, and as the day progressed, Sango, Kagome, Jakotsu, Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha were all playing the games and earning gifts. Kagome and Sango acted more like friends than a pretend couple, however Inuyahsa would always look at her, and whenever she caught his gaze she would blush and get teasing looks from both Sango and Jakotsu. Miroku apologised million times to Kagome, who just smiled and shook her head. Heck probably after all this she could say she broke up with Sango and set Miroku and her up one day. Hey, who know it could happen. Koga was mostly sulking during the day, however he did talk about Ayame and how he had given up on her fully, Inuyasha and Miroku both consoling their friend. Kagome mainly snorted and carried on enjoying her day, they bumped into Kohaku and Hojo and soon it was time for the fireworks. It was night time now, and most people and visitors went behind the school to the field where the fireworks were taking place. The line went from Jakotsu who sat next to Sango who sat next to Kagome who was next to Inuyasha who was next to Koga then went Miroku along with Kohaku and Hojo.

They all enjoyed the fireworks and once it started she smiled at the sky seeing all the lights explode in groups and how all the colours made a pattern. She always loved fireworks, it was one thing she loved to see at the end of the festivals. She secretly took a glance at Inuyasha, and saw how the colours of yellow and white and red and green illuminated on his perfect skin. She sighed dreamily, and without realising she inched closer and gently tapped his hand with hers. Inuyasha felt this and put his hand on top of his room-mates to let him know he accepted the comfort. Inuyasha then let go of his hand as he wrapped his arms around his legs smiling at the sky. Kagome did the same however her eyes were not on the fireworks.

They were on the person who lit the fire in her.

They were on Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Sango and Jakotsu waved goodbye to her and as she cried silently telling them both goodbye, it was 11:30 and it was time to get to the dorms. Kagome sighed and turned to see Inuyasha there waiting for her smiling, his arms crossed as he leaned against the gates of the entrance "Come on shorty. Let's go." Inuyasha said inclining his head to the entrance. Kagome smiled and ran to catch up to him, both smiling as they headed back from a long tiring day.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys ^^ Thank you all so much for your reviews. I was happy to get 170 odd. I just really hope that this chapter could bump me up to 190, or even 200 if I'm lucky :P Anyway, It took me while to update because I didn't want to rush this, I wanted to make sure every thing was perfect and, I wanted to kind of bring in Sango and Jakotsu in to meet the gang in Fukuoka so the scenes could change and it wasn't the same scenario over again. Okay guys anyway they are getting much closer, and the next chapter will be up hopefully as soon as I can finish writing it.<p>

Remember more reviews the faster the update. They just give me more confidence to carry on :P Even though I like writing the story, the reviews let me know that you guys are enjoying it ^.^


	13. Introducing Kagome

Chapter 13: Introducing Kagome

"Okay class as you know it's almost the week-end and Halloween is next Friday." stated Myoga as he tapped his stick on the desk. "And I have just come from a meeting and the plans have changed with the student council for the private celebration." everybody in the class started muttering and talking, until the door slammed open and both Kagome and Inuyasha were breathing heavily.

Myoga turned around and glared "And what may I ask is the reason for your lateness, Higurashi, Takashi!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and turned to Inuyasha who winked at her. Kagome tried to stifle a laugh as she saw Inuyasha turn to Myoga "Oh sir, just enjoying a morning stroll, this mornings weather was awfully warmer than usual. It would be such a waste to not enjoy it" Inuyasha said in a very posh and pompous accent, which caused the class to laugh along with Kagome.

Mr. Myoga sighed and slammed his stick on his desk "Sit down the both of you! I shall speak to you after class!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded before inclining his head for Kazuki. Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha into the class where they situated themselves in the back. "Who pissed in his coffee this morning" Inuyasha joked.

Kagome laughed as she shook her head lightly and elbowed him in the ribs causing him to chuckled and ruffle her hair. Kagome smiled and shook her head to remove his hand, Inuyasha pouted a little hurt, and Kagome just rolled her eyes and then smiled a little before looking to the front.

Mr. Myoga cleared his throat "Now as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, was that it is the week-end starting tomorrow and a week from today on Friday is the 31st of October and the private celebration will be on that day. However it will not be a haunted mansion as pre-planned."

Inuyasha and Kagome shrugged at the morning registration on a Friday. Kagome was confused _'what could they have changed it to?'_ Kagome however was not complaining, oh no she was not, she was over the moon at the fact that it was cancelled because she didn't like horror or gore from the start and she didn't need to see it even if it was fake in real life.

Myoga then carried on "Instead the council have chosen something a little more appropriate and suitable for your ages, which is a Halloween open party in the school hall where there will be the older students such as yourselves and another party for the young ones, it will be from 7:00 till 12:00 and teachers will be patrolling the whole thing so no pre-drinking, no bringing alcohol, no drugs and especially no brining girls" Guys whined loudly not for the girls part, if not because they couldn't bring alcohol.

Inuyasha and Kagome both shrugged to each other, not really bothering or caring.

Myoga spoke again "Anyway, there will be music, lights and-"

By this time both Inuyasha and Kagome zoned out of the speech and were just laughing and joking around as they laughed and made fun of Myoga's voice.

* * *

><p>Soon they both went to Science where they were joking around also. "No shorty you need to mix in the water first" Inuyasha said as he took the container of his room-mate.<p>

Kagome puffed her cheeks as she always did when she was pissed off "Hey, I'm not stupid Mr. arrogant you are just a perfectionist" Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him.

Inuyasha smirked and carried on with their work "Well practice makes perfect. I clearly am so much more skilled at this than you then" Inuyasha said winking.

Kagome stole the container from him and poured water in it "Well Mr. arrogant, perfect doesn't necessarily mean it is right"

"But it doesn't mean it's wrong either" Inuyasha said stealing the container.

"Yes but if it's neither right nor wrong then that means there is no such as thing as me doing this wrong is there!" Kagome retorted grabbing the container and pouring water in it"

"You just can't bare the thought that I'm better at you in science" Inuyasha said taking the container and throwing away the water again.

"In your dreams, I am much more clever than you, I just don't brag it as much" Kagome said trying to grab the container, however Inuyasha put it above his head, making it impossible for Kagome to grab

"Bragging just shows how confident I am in myself" Inuyasha said smirking.

"You have...way to much...confidence in yourself" Kagome said jumping higher

"Is that a bad thing" Inuyasha loved teasing Kazuki, he was just so gullible and so easy to joke around with.

Kagome sighed and threw her hands up in the air "No, it's not. I give up with you, just get this experiment over and done with already, if I fail it is your fault"

Inuyasha shook his head as he chuckled "Why are you so interesting shorty"

Kagome blushed at the compliment. She took a glance at Inuyasha as we was measuring the liquid to know how much to put into the container. And as he did, she noticed his forehead scrunched in concentration as he made sure his hands didn't shake. However Kagome couldn't help but admire the way his plump lips were slightly separated as he took breaths, the way his hair flowed over his shoulders, and god did she feel heat between her legs again at seeing his hot body clad in only the white polo shirt the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, the muscle wanting to pop from the shirt. Kagome blushed and looked away before her arousal took over her.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she and Inuyasha threw themselves into their room exhausted by the whole week. Inuyasha threw himself on the sofa whilst Kagome threw herself on her bed. Both took deep breaths before releasing it, and smiled as they laughed at their exhaustion. Or because they were crazy after a tiring week.<p>

Kagome sighed "Well the week-end soon, I'm going to get ready my ride is here in three hours" Kagome said talking about Jakotsu who picked her up every week at 6:00, and it was currently 3:00.

Inuyasha gave a small barely noticeable frown as his laughter was gone "Oh yeah, I hope you have fun shorty" Inuyasha said making sure Kazuki didn't notice his feelings or thought about him leaving for the week-end.

Kagome sighed and got up. She knew Inuyasha hated it when she left, mainly because he would do nothing during the week-end, other than maybe go out to parties every now and then with Miroku and Koga, however nothing new. If Kagome remembered correctly Sango wanted to take her somewhere like a festival not too far away from the school on Saturday. Kagome sat on the sofa and grabbed the remote, looking at him whilst smiling "Want to watch some TV?"

Inuyash sat up and shrugged "Yeah"

After two hours of watching TV, they had gotten bored and with one hour left before Kagome had to go they decided to play truth or dare. It was Inuyasha's turn "Okay, so truth or dare?"

Kagome thought for a moment then spoke "Truth"

It was Inuyasha's turn to think and smiled "Okay when have you lost or will you lose your virginity?"

Kagome blushed and bit her bottom lip "I haven't lost it yet, but maybe soon"

Inuyasha's eyes widened "Never? Wow how do you cope?"

Kagome blushed "Uh..do I really need to...answer that"

Inuyasha sighed "Guess not, okay your turn"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Kagome thought for a bit and then asked "Okay, same question to you have you ever lost or will lose your virginity?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, after Kikyo a year ago to some blonde girl on a one night stand then probably 10 more times or so after that, last time was during summer."

Kagome's eyes widened "How could you have so much sex, dear god"

Inuaysha laughed "Once you start shorty you can't stop, it's like a drug. Only thing is I would have rather had that drug with someone special. But hey shit happens. Anyway my turn." Inuyasha said changing the topic. "Truth or dare?"

Kagome thought "Truth"

Inuyasha was about to say something however was cut off when his phone went off. He saw him pick up "Hello Jay" Inuyasha hearing Jakotsu's name knew he had to go. Kagome then hung up and smiled sadly. "Well that's my ride I need to go, I'll see you on Monday okay"

Inuyasha nodded and stood up with Kazuki as he walked to the door, leaning against it with one hand leaning on the frame of the door "See you Monday shorty"

Kagome smiled and hugged him once, trying to enjoy it as much as possible. Soon after the hug she walked down the stairs and headed to the entrance. Inuyasha crossed his arms before whispering what his question was going to be to Kazuki "Do you think I can fall in love again." Inuyasha shook his head and walked inside the apartment ready for another boring week-end.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Kagome snuggled more into her pillow, however felt another one hit her head "Come on Kaggie we need to get ready for the festival I told you about!" Sango said excitedly as she figured out what she was going to wear. Kagome turned to her clock and saw it sai 1:00pm. She groaned and took the pillow Sango used to hit her and plastered it over her face "God Sango it's a Saturday, can't we go another time?"<p>

Sango shook her head "No Kaggie, mum and dad know we are going, and this is only once every year. It's got some cool Halloween stuff we can decorate the house with, heck even clothes come on!"

Kagome sighed "Off course if it's related to clothes" Kagome groaned a little more and Sango jut sighed.

"Honestly I think acting like a guy, has actually turned you INTO one,you groan and whine as much as one already" Sango said putting on her skinny dark blue jeans.

Kagome sighed and sat up the pillow landing on her lap as she whined and stretched her arms above her head, her long ebony hair creating pools of ebony on the pillow. "Okay okay I'm up I'm up, dear god what have I created all those years ago when I took you clothes shopping." Kagome said laughing as she got up from the bed and headed to the attached bathroom to brush her teeth.

Sango snorted a little "Oh shush" Sango put on a short sleeve top and then found a cute wooly jumper that was white and then faded into light pink on top for extra warmth, and with her white trainers. She had decided to leave her hair out since it kept her neck warm. Kagome came back out and her eyes widened "Wow you look nice, are you trying to impress someone or what" Kagome said taking out her own clothes.

Sango stuck her tongue out "A girl likes to look nice no matter where she goes, and who she ahs to meet. It's in our nature"

Kagome laughed "God becuase I've been surrounded around guys, I understand now why they say girl's are so fussy about everything." Kagome put on a pair of skinny white trainers, with a dark blue halter top that was short and reached just below her belly button, it had a small V neck on top and flowed at the bottom, along with a black leather jacket on top, she put on black trainers and left her hair out so it kept her warm also.

Sango wolf whsiteled "No who are you trying to impress eh _shorty_'" Sango said mimicking Inuyasha's nick name for her.

Kagome puffed her cheeks "Oh shut up." Kagome however couldn't stop her blush from appearing as she closed her eyes tightly as she thought of him. Sango noticed this and sighed before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome...do you like him that much?"

Kagome didn't answer. She had admitted she was interested and had a crush on him, but was it much stronger than that? Could she actually start to think of him as a potential boyfriend that she always wished for. Kagome was afraid of the thought, she hated thinking like that. Or was it that because she knew it could never happen, she was scared of thinking in that way. Kagome shook her head slowly "S-Sango let's go, or w-we'll be late" However before she could leave, Sango grabbed her arm.

"Kagome I'm serious do you like him, as in seriously sincerely like him?"

Kagome sighed and waved her hands in the air "I don't know Sango! Alright I don't know, everything is so confusing to me. I want to think that way, but I'm scared alright! I'm scared of getting hurt, because the horrible truth is that he will never see me as anything other than Kazuki, and after i finish this year he would still want to keep contact with this _'Kazuki'_ image. But I can't lie to him forever, I can't ignore him either, because if I do then I'll never see him again. EITHER WAY IT WILL HURT!" Kagome started to cry as she fell to the ground fisting her hand in her hair. "Either way it will hurt, no matter how much I like him. It's not going to change the fact that he only will ever know me as Kazuki...just as Kazuki."

Sango bit her bottom lip and knew that she probably pushed her friend too far, she kneeled on the ground and put her hand on her sister's back. Kagome flinched a little and couldn't help the silent tears that rolled down her cheeks and fell onto the carpet. Kagome's shoulders started shivering and she sniffled every now and then, not wanting to cry but she had just said the ugly truth that she never wanted to ever have to experience. The thought that no matter what happened, in the end of the day she would never see him again. And hell even if she did tell him who she actually was, if he didn't forgive her, then she would still never see him again. Either way she would lose, one way or another. And for once she managed to say it, scream it. God.

Kagome sighed as she kept crying "I like him Sango...It's so hard...It's so hard to have him so close yet so far. Whenever I see Koga everything is gone, all my feelings, all my remorse, and even all my anger my plan for revenge it's all gone. Whenever I see those amber pools of melted sunflowers, my heart is racing and my blood is pumping, my legs get numb and I want nothing more than for him to pleasure me. I don't think of anybody but him, I haven't thought of anybody but him for a while. In the gala festival I was enjoying it when I saw him speechless, because it was a secret way I could enjoy his expression, I could enjoy the lust in his eyes knowing it was me he was thinking of when his face turned like that...I just...I..." Kagome bit her lip as more tears came.

Sango sighed "Oh Kaggie, I'm so sorry." Sango leaned forward and enveloped her arms around her friend and sister's body, allowing Kagome to cry in her shoulder.

"W-Why Sango...why d-do I always have to s-suffer...I went into Fukuoka to get revenge, to feel better and happy. B-But I didn't count on...t-this. Why Sango, why can I never be happy."

Sango sighed as she ran her fingers through Kagome's hair "Oh sweetie off course you can, and you will be. You never know maybe at the end of the year if you tell him who you are and if he is how you say he is, I am sure he will forgive you."

Kagome shook her head "You don't know him like I do. I'm his only true friend who he can tell anything to. If I tell him, he will think I betrayed him. Either way Sango I get hurt, and in exchange I will hurt him too, either way, by telling him the truth or ignoring him. Face it Sango, I did something I thought was right and instead I made myself sad...and I hurt him."

Sango nodded her head "I'm not going to say I understand because I don't, however you need to understand that there are forgiving people on this planet and I am very sure Inuyasha is one of them Kaggie. You just need to believe in yourself."

Kagome sighed and nodded before standing up. She shook her head and wiped her tears away before giving Sango a fake smile "Come on let's go and have fun shall we. Let's forget about all of this."

Sango looked worried but nodded and grabbed her purse as did Kagome, before they both left to walk to the festival.

* * *

><p>"Awww come on man it will be fun! So many girl's go to shit like this, we can maybe score ourselves some babes" Miroku pleaded with his friend.<p>

Inuyasha groaned "Why don't you go bug Koga"

Miroku sighed "Well Ayame answered him, and said they could meet up today and so I am alone. But if you come with me we can both gain from this, you will be able to get out and not mope around whilst I can go get myself some sugar babies. Pleeeeeease!"

Inuyasha growled and got up "Fine! God damnit okay, stop acting like a kid, I'll go to this dumb festival thingy."

Miroku smiled "Yay, okay I'll see you in 10 minutes, that's just enough time for you to get changed, unless...you know..." Miroku pointed to Inuyasha's little Inu. Jr.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as his hands balled into fists "You better leave Miroku otherwise none of us will go to the festival."

Miroku laughed nervously and bailed out of the room to his "Rodger that!" he screamed before locking his door. Inuyasha feh'd and got ready. He saw the weather and knew it would be somewhat chilly, so he put on his favourite black jeans along with a white T-shirt and a black hoodie on top, his hair out and wild, he then put on black trainers and went to knock on Miroku's door. "Oi pervert let's get going!" Inuyasha said loudly. Why was he so grumpy, could it be because he sincerely needed to get laid? Or could it be because a certain person who would always make him laugh wasn't there any more. He then heard the door open and rolled his eyes "Finally, hurry up you lecher"

Miroku sighed and locked the door behind him before both guys started walking towards the stairs. "Honestly Inuyasha you wound me with those names."

Inuyasha snorted "Then stop being a pervert AND a lecher, and then maybe I will consider it."

Miroku sighed heavily. He thought that maybe some fresh air would relax his grumpy friend, however it seemed as if it was doing the opposite. Miroku knew why he was like this, whenever Kazuki was not here any more he would get somewhat sad and angry. It was also to do with the fact that he knew Inuyasha hated being alone, and with his parents going to this place and that, and wit the only girl he thought he could ever love cheat on him, it was a lot of pressure on him, and it was normal that he would be grumpy. He wanted what he wanted and what every other full-blooded 17-year-old male wanted. And that was a girlfriend plus love. Hopefully going to this festival it would allow his friend to meet a few girls.

They got into Miroku's car, yes he drives however since Koga was always willing to lend his truck he never liked wasting petrol since it was expensive. And soon they were off.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sango arrived at the festival and Kagome couldn't help but smile at the decorations and the amount of families and children that were dressed in Halloween costumes and masks. She would frown every time she saw a couple and Sango knew what Kagome thought whenever she saw them. She was envious, and it was normal for her to be envious, however she thought this outing would probably allow her friend to meet someone or to at least take her mind of her worries, and Inuyasha.<p>

Kagome sighed and saw a small shrine area where they would write what they wished for and wanted dearly and hung them up along with others blessing their wish and allowing it to come true. Kagome walked closer to the stand and Sango followed. Once she got there she saw what looked to be a shrine maiden who handed her a wooden rectangular shaped object before bowing slowly and heading to another customer. Kagome looked at the elderly woman then to the wooden object in her palm. She took a deep breath and grabbed one of the old-fashioned paint brushes and dunked it in the ink before thinking about her wish. She kept biting her lip and tongue before finally finding the perfect wish she would hope to come true, but knew would never be possible, unless a miracle happened.

Once she finished writing her wish she saw that Sango had written one too and both girls smiled at each other before giving them to the old lady for her to hang on the wall. Sango read over Kagome's wish as she saw it and looked to her friend with a sad expression.

-Kagome-_ 'I wish for a miracle'_

Sango sighed and read over her one.

-Sango-_ 'I wish for happiness on all my family members'_

Kagome smiled sadly at Sango not knowing just how much her wish was heard. Soon both girls left the stall and headed to get something to eat.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had his hands in his pockets as he looked around the festival he noticed Halloween shops, stalls selling candy apples, others selling Halloween costumes and sweets, phone cases, more food. He sighed as he saw Miroku ogling all the sexy vampire waitresses that were walking around in a café and growled quietly knowing full well what his friend was trying to do. Inuyasha bonked him on the head and kept growling "You lecher, if you've come here because you thought I'd look for someone then you are solely mistak-" Inuyasha stopped his sentence as he looked forward and saw someone he never thought he'd see again, was it her? Was it really...Kagome? Inuyasha pulled Miroku up to snap him out of it and when Miroku came to Inuyasha turned back to the same place before noticing she was gone. Inuyasha shook his head, that was Kagome, he was sure of it. But if that was Kagome the little time he had to scan her up and down made him want to beat up Koga for dumping such a beauty. Inuyasha forgot about Miroku for a second and ran to look for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha as she was busy hearing Sango giggle and laugh about some clothes or the other. Kagome sighed she just couldn't get Inuyasha out of her head. Why was he like a drug to her? Why was he on her mind constantly 247. Kagome knew why, she could deny it and question it, but she knew why, and it was simple, because she wanted him. Wanted him but knew that she couldn't have him, the only time she could have him was in her dreams, and her dreams were her only should connection between her and the half demon she was falling head over heels for.

Kagome told Sango that she wanted to get away from the crowd for a bit before resuming back to shopping. Sango was reluctant at first but then told Kagome that she'd wait for her in the shop they were currently at. Kagome nodded and sighed stuffing her hands in her Jean jacket as she left to the entrance where the clutter of people diminished, and she could have time to think and mourn over her thoughts without any distractions. However when she was almost at the entrance she hit something hard and fell backwards as she landed on her rear. 'Ouch, shit can't this day get any worse!'

"Shit I'm so sorry here let me help you"

Kagome's eyes widened she knew that voice. She knew that voice from any where. She raised her head and saw the outstretched hand before locking eyes with her amber eyed infatuation. _'Inuyasha?_'

Inuyasha was shocked when he locked eyes with the girl, the girl Kagome. Inuyasha was amazed at how much she resembled...Kazuki? Why was he coming up in his mind. Inuyasha shook away his thoughts as he bent forward and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Here let me help you Kagome"

Kagome's eyes widened and she was shocked. Her voice disappeared and all she could think of was, how the fuck did he know her name? And the day could get worse! Kagome was speechless she couldn't say anything, whenever she did she just kept opening and closing her mouth over and over again. God she never planned on him to see her true self, she never planned on it to be this soon either! God how was she meant to act?! Kagome grabbed his hand and felt that same electric shock running through her body. God was he making it harder on her to forget about him.

Kagome stood up and looked at the ground as she dusted her clothes off "T-Thank y-you"

Inuaysha smiled but couldn't help notice just how beautiful Kagome was. He saw her all those years ago when Koga introduced her to him but, damn had she grown, and why is it that she reminded him of Kazuki? Inuyasha shook his head and nodded "No problem Kagome"

Kagome was confused "How do you know my name?"

Inuyasha smiled as he put his hands in his pockets "Uh, you dated my best friend Koga...remember"

Kagome then remembered...that time three years ago when Koga had introduced her to his friends for the first time and the last. "O-Oh yes...uh, Inuyasha was it?" _'Oh god Kagome act better than that!'_

Inuyasha grinned as he nodded quickly "Y-Yes, I'm glad you remembered. Listen I am so sorry about Koga"

Kagome blushed and just looked at the ground "Oh...f-for what? There's nothing you need to say sorry for." Kagome felt so happy that she didn't have to make a voice in front of Inuyasha any more. It felt so good yet so bad to be herself right now. Imagine what Sango would say!

Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck with one hand before licking his lips once "Well, just, you know...he shouldn't have treated you like that, as in, uh...he was stupid for dumping you the way he did."

Kagome sighed "Honestly, it's fine I got over it. It took me a while, but it's done now, I don't care about him any more" Kagome looked up and smiled "I moved on."

Inuyasha smiled. God was her beauty contagious. He felt horrible to admit it, but ever since he had seen Kagome for the first time, he was always jealous of Koga. jealous because Kagome was so beautiful, so perfect, so sweet and kind, yet Koga left her. When Inuyasha heard it in the café when Kazuki arrived, he wanted to scream at him, he wanted to grab him by his shirt and knock some sense into him, but knew that he couldn't date his best friends ex, even though looking at her now, made him re-think those thoughts. Inuyasha walked a little closer to her and didn't realise the blush that adorned his cheeks "Um...want me to buy a d-drink or something."

Kagome so desperately wanted to say no, but many times had she been dreaming of meeting him with her true identity. _'Plus a drink wouldn't hurt would it?'_ Kagome looked to the ground and gave a smile before looking back up at him and nodded "I-I'd like that"

Inuyasha let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and smiled as he walked with Kagome into the festival once again. Kagome followed him and her heart was racing, her mind was telling her what the hell she thought she was doing, and another part of her mind thought_ 'did he like me?.'_ Kagome was confused, I mean why was he so nervous around her, and why would he even want to spend time with his best friend's ex, wasn't there some code like that or something. And plus what would happend by the end of the day? Kagome followed Inuyasha and passed by the shop where Sango was, her eyes widened when Sango found her and Kagome abruptly stopped. Inuyasha noticed this and stopped also. "You okay Kagome?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah it's just that I brought a friend with-"

"Kagome what are you doing?" Sango said as she looked at Inuyasha who's eyes widened.

"Wait...aren't you Sango? Kazuki's girl?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Sango nodded "Uh, yeah...yeah I am."

Inuyasha looked at Kaogme "Sooo you know Kazuki"

_'Oh boy do I know him_' thought Kagome before she nodded "Yeah we went to Kurin together"

Inuyasha ohed "I guess that makes sense, um...I brought Miroku along with me but I must have lost him." However as Inuyasha turned his head he saw Miroku there with a red hand print on his cheek and he sighed. "Again lecher!"

Miroku looked up and saw Sango before smiling and running towards her bending on one knee "Will you do the honours of bearing my child fair maiden"

Sango's eyebrow twitched again as she bonked him on the head, along with Inuyasha who spoke next. "Miroku she's Kazuki's girl don't' try anything funny, he's my best friend don't hurt him" Inuyasha warned Miroku.

Kagome was shocked at the he's my best friend statement. Kagome looked at him sadly _'Oh Inuyasha what have I done'_

Miroku laughed nervously and Sango grumbled as she looked at Kagome "Kagome can I speak to you in private please" Kagome nodded knowing what she was going to say. Once they were out of ear shot of the boys, Sango grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her "Are you crazy Kagome what are you doing with Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed "Look Sango I went out and bumped into him he insisted on hanging out for a bit and before I knew it, I said yes okay."

Sango sighed as she looked down "Kagome, I know that look anywhere. He likes you, but not the Kazuki you, the Kagome you, and from what it looked like it's been for a while."

Kagome looked down "I thought that too, but he couldn't possibly like his friend's ex."

Sango sighed "Kagome have you ever heard Inuyasha say something on the lines of 'Yeah his ex was hot'" Kagome thought for a moment and her eyes widened as she remembered that time in the café a while ago where he admitted she was nice and looked good.

"I just..."

Sango sighed "Kagome you can't make him like the female you. What happens when he finds out that Kazuki and Kagome are one in the same."

Kagome sighed "Sango...I just..." Kagome bit her bottom lip as she thought for a moment. If she did let him like the real her then maybe at the end of the year she could say goodbye o Kazuki and Inuyasha could have seen her real identity. But after the statement he made of Kazuki, she knew that Kazuki's disappearance would hurt him. Either way she lost in every single way, she lost.

"Look Sango what happens happens, I can't think of this any more" And with that she walked of with the others leaving a sighing Sango behind.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome nearing and smiled "Hey Kagome, still up for that drink?" Inuyasha knew it was bad that he was hitting on his best friends ex, but he didn't deserve to leave her, and Inuyasha for the moment didn't care that she was with his best friend. At that moment the only thing he thought of was to get to know her, and maybe they could become really good friends, like him and Kazuki.

Kagome smiled a little at him and shook her head "Sorry Inuyasha I need to leave, but it was nice meeting you. It was nice meeting you, I'm sure I'll hear from you through Kazuki."

Inuyasha's eyes widened a little before grabbing her arm, causing Kagome to turn around. Inuyasha instantly let go of her arm and blushed as he looked at the ground. "Um...well, can I at least have your number. You know...to stay in touch and maybe meet up for that drink." Inuyasha said smiling at her.

Kagome sighed and looked to see Sango there waiting for her so they could leave. Kagome thought for a moment but said what the hell, and took out her phone. After that was done she bowed to both Miroku and Inuyasha, and ran back to Sango.

_'Oh god what have I done'_ Kagome thought

_'Oh shit what have I done'_ Thought Inuyasha.

_'I'm screwed_' They both thought at the same time.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it guys! ^.^ I have had some reviews saying they wanted Inuyasha to meet girl Kagome and as I read and study all the reviews my readers leave me, that is what I have done. I have the best plots and drama to come up, so many things and still loads more to come. Hope you all liked it, and I would just like to say... :') GUYS 200! FLIPPING 200! REVIEWS THIS IS A MIRACLE! I said in my last chapter that if I got to 200 I would cry and just...god knows, but wow I am so happy and honoured that the last chapter had at least 30 more reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well and hopefully the reviews could bump up! ^.^ THANK YOU!<p>

Remember the more reviews the faster the update ^.^


	14. Meeting Kagome again and Happy Halloween

Chapter 14: Meeting Kagome again, and happy Halloween.

Inuyasha was scared, scared because he didn't know what to do, he didn't know whether to text Kagome, or to simply just forget about her. She was Koga's ex, and he felt bad enough as it is for even asking for her number. Inuyasha was lying down on the sofa it was Sunday afternoon, and he thought of maybe getting a coffee or something, just as friends. Inuyasha took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and then blew it out before pressing Kagome's name._ 'Just as friends, that's not wrong is it? I mean he dumped her, so friends isn't a crime right?'_ Inuyasha started typing.

-_Inuyasha-__ Hey it's me Inuyasha, I was wondering if maybe you would want to...'_ Inuyasha shook his head, not too formal and boring.  
><em>-Inuyasha- Hey this is Yasha from the festival, want to grab a...'<em> Inuyasha shook his head again, this was too rude and to straightforward.  
><em>-Inuyasha- Hi, I know it might be late notice but want to grab a coffee?'<em> Inuyasha smiled a little at that and without thinking twice he sent the message. Once he did he put his phone on the table. God he needed to talk to Kazuki about this, knowing him he would be able to give him some advice about women, he seemed good at it. Inuyasha nodded and stood up going to the kitchen before grabbing a bottle of water.

* * *

><p>Kagome was busy biting her lip as she was laying down on her bed. Why did she give him her number. Luckily she gave him the number of her old phone so he didn't get suspicious at the exact same fricking number. Kagome started playing around with her pink phone until she felt it vibrate, which caused her to jump a little. Kagome checked the message, and when she saw the name, her eyes instantly widened and she threw the phone on the bed before standing up accidentally hitting her head against the headboard of the top bunk causing her to groan catching Sango's attention.<p>

Sango jumped down from the top bunk and touched Kagome's head "Be careful Kaggie, jesus you are so stupid."

Kagome wasn't really thinking well as she kept staring at the phone on the foot of her bed, Sango was confused and followed her gaze towards her phone before running towards it. Kagome's eyes widened "No Sango!"

Sango grabbed the phone before Kagome and as Kagome whined trying to pry it of her, Sango saw the message and instantly had a look of worry. "Kagome-"

"I haven't even read it yet Sango!" Kagome defended as she stole her phone back before reading the message. Kagome sat down on the bed and re-read the message over and over. Kagome felt a light flutter in her stomach and instantly she felt like typing yes over and over before running to him and having the best day of her life. But she knew she couldn't do that, she couldn't it wasn't proper and the situation was hectic. Kagome looked at Sango seeing her arms crossed. She knew what her friend/sister was going to say and sighed heavily intertwining her hands together and leaning her forehead on them. "Look Sango-"

"No Kagome, this is too risky. I don't want ruin your happiness, that is far from what I ever want to do. I just...I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want you to have to feel insecure about this." Sango said gently before sitting next to her sister and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She saw Kagome's gaze on the phone, her eyes shinning with happiness yet her face crinkled with worry and uncertainty. Sango sighed, she knew her friend wanted an answer, any help or guidance, but she knew Kagome wanted to hear words like_ 'It will be okay'_ or _'I'm sure everything will fall into place.'_ However Sango didn't want to fill her head with false lies, and empty promises. She wanted Kagome to be happy, and if it requires her to enhance this second relationship between Inuyasha and the female Kagome, then so be it.

Sango stood up and outstretched her hand. Kagome saw this and looked up at her friend with doubt in her eyes. Sango merely smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand before pulling her up. She then walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out a silk flowy just above the knee black skirt. Kagome was confused before realisation hit her. "Sango?"

Sango smiled and huffed as she swirled the hanger making the skirt fly around gently. "Well aren't you going to reply and get ready."

Kagome gave a big smile as she ran to Sango and embraced her tightly. She then took a deep breath before slowly letting it out and grabbing her phone. Kagome smiled as she typed happily, trying to ignore the worry in her mind and focus on the happy sensations in her belly. Kagome thought for a while before sending it.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha who was tapping his foot repeatedly on the marble of the kitchen floor with the bottle almost finished in his hand, his anxiousness making him sweat a little. However when he heard that ring he quickly ran to the sofa and picked up the phone, his thumb was shaking to press the open button so he closed his eyes and pressed read. He then slowly opened his eyes and when he read the message he had a massive grin on his face as he jumped laughing a little. God he wished he could tell Kazuki this, if he wanted to share this moment of joy with any body it would be him. He read over the message again and for some reason he couldn't help but get warm and fuzzy feelings in his stomach.<p>

-_Kagome-__ Okay, meet me at 4:00 outside the euro café :)_

Inuyasha smiled as he typed back.

_-Inuyasha- Okay, see you then :)_

Inuyasha let out a deep breath as he punched the air before getting ready for his meet up with Kagome. God if only Kazuki was here, he could help ease his nerves. On Monday thought he'd make sure to talk to Kazuki.

* * *

><p>Kagome finally got into her outfit and as she looked into the mirror she felt oddly weird. Before no matter how girly she was it would feel the same to her, she wouldn't think much of it. However after two months straight wearing nothing but male clothing, suddenly putting on something so feminine made her feel in a way subconscious about her body, not only that, but she never really understood how feminine clothes could be so different, so seductive. Even though she was pretending to be a guy, she still was surrounded by males only, and now seeing herself with such femininity it shocked her. Imagine how actual guys feel when they suddenly see a girl dressed so nicely, something out of the norm for them.<p>

Since it was cold she couldn't wear the skirt Sango so desperately wanted her to wear. Instead she was wearing a pair of low riser dark blue skinny jeans with a white long sleeve top that was half an inch away from the waist of the jeans showing of a little of her stomach if she stretched, along with white trainers, with a black leather jacket. She left her hair out, however she did shake it a little so it wasn't messy but it gave that independent look to it. She then had on some eye liner, mascara, and cherry red lip gloss which made her lip shine more than give her colour. Sango looked over her and smiled before winking "He is going to drool just looking at you Kaggie. Damn your hot" Both when you're a boy and a girl." Sango said giggling.

Kagome giggled along with her friend. "Why thank you Sango. I definitely don't mind putting you in this outfit to show it of to Miroku"

Sango crossed her arms and huffed "That lecher! No way would I ever wear something like that for a pervert as him. Plus I'm dating you aren't I"

Kagome laughed "Well Sango I could easily dump you and then you can run into Miroku's arms and say 'oh mi amor'" Kagome said copying Miroku's horrible spanish accent. She then felt a pillow hit her head, and laughed as she saw a fuming Sango.

"Ka-go-meeeeee! You better run!" Sango said watching Kagome laugh as she jumped down the stairs, she followed and saw Kagome run out the front door shouting "Love you Sango!"

Sango sighed "I know Kaggie. I love you too...just be careful" Sango knew that her words were on deaf ears, but she couldn't help but worry. After all, Kagome is her only sister.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was waiting outside the café, he had on a pair of blue baggy jeans with a chain going from the front pocket to the back, along with a thin hoodie and then his leather jacket on top, his hair out and his ears swivelling as he tried to catch Kagome's voice. He looked down at the ground seeing his black trainers and kicked the pavement a little as he put his hands in his pockets. He then turned and saw raven hair and smiled before feelign as if he was hit by an angel. Scrap that, a goddess. He looked closely and knew for sure it was Kagome, damn why did she have to look so sexy in that top, and low riser jeans...fuck. Inuyasha started walking slowly towards her trying hard not to drool 'okay just stay calm Inuyasha, stay calm'<p>

Kagome wasn't doing much better either, her heart was thumping and her cheeks were red as she noticed how the leather jacket suited him so perfectly, and god the way the cold defined his jaw and his smile, god his smile. Kagome slowed down as she neared him, and finally smiled as they were face to face.

Inuyasha looked her up and down once before smiling "Hi" he said shyly _'great, you're doing really well keep it up you dumbass'_

Kagome gave a small smile as she fiddled with her fingers "Hi"

Inuyasha nodded and scratched the back of his head before outstretched his arm towards he café "Want to go in"

Kagome kept her smile as she nodded and walked in front, not knowing that it allowed Inuyasha to inspect her ass. Inuyasha groaned a little, god she as amazing, her size was perfect and...how the fuck could Koga dump her! not womanly enough my ass, she was more of a woman than any other girl he had ever met. Inuyasha walked in after her cursing himself a little for not opening the door for her. A waitress came in and offered them to sit in a table that had two chairs one on each side and with the menus int heir hands they smiled and bowed politely.

For a moment there was awkward silence and Kagome decided to break it first "So, uh, how are you?"

Inuyasha nodded once "I'm okay, busy."

Kagome smiled "Busy with what?"

Inuyasha shrugged "School, basketball, training my best friend."

Kagome smiled at hearing how he had dubbed her male half as a best friend. "Oh, what do you help him train with?"

Inuyasha smiled "He's a newbie to the school you know him Kazuki Higurashi, he went to Kurin and said he saw you around. I'm just training him so he can get better in gym."

Kagome nodded "Oh, uh, yeah I know Kazuki, he's a nice guy." _'At least I think'_

Inuyasha smiled "Yeah he is, he is very different from other guys, he's a really nice friend but he's going out with your friend isn't he, that Sango girl."

Kagome nodded and then looked at the menu, she wanted to change the subject in case she made a mistake, and quickly took of her leather jacket instantly knowing it was going to call his attention, which it did.

Inuyasha saw Kagome take of her jacket and instantly his eyes went from her face to her chest._ 'Damn Koga, what the fuck was wrong with you!'_ Inuyasha hated acting like this around women, he never liked to be like Miroku, but he was a boy and he was a teenager, not to mention it was the prime time where he would get horny most of all, and with his demon heritage it didn't help that he could smell arousal and enticing aromas than just using the eyes. He quickly looked at his menu and heard her voice.

"So why did you want to hang out. I mean...you know with...the circumstances that we met in." Kagome sincerely wanted to know why he was so interested in her, when she dated his best friend it just didn't make sense.

Inuyasha thought for a moment as he put down the menu, he then crossed his arms and placed them on the table "I guess, it's just that you interest me. I feel that something about you is different, something unique from other girls. And I don't care if you dated Koga or not, I think we can still be friends, and maybe meet up during the week-ends or something. I mean my room-mate always visits your friend and his family, so you can hang out in the dorm every now and then." Inuyasha said feeling at least a little hopeful that maybe, just maybe, Kagome would say yes even if she friend zoned him, he just felt drawn to her, and knew that just like Kazuki maybe he could have a close friendship with her.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. He was practically stating how he didn't care about the situation between her and Koga. He merely just wants to hang out with her, to the point he indirectly just asked for her to hang out in the dorm she shared with him as Kazuki. But could she tried on such dangerous territory? could she seriously try and maybe, hopefully, be closer to him not as Kazuki, but as Kagome. Was it possible to do that without falling for him even more than she already has? No, she knew that if she got closer to him, she would undoubtfully have high expectations as she had done with Koga. Except once the truth is told, he will have a valid reason to forget and break all ties with her. Kagome was confused, but knew that she would rather have closure with him as a girl for a while, than to never enjoy time with him as herself and regret it.

Kagome smiled and nodded "I'd like that, but I don't want to bump into Koga or anything."

Inuyasha shook his head "Don't worry about it, right now I want to punch him."

Kagome laughed "Why is that?"

Inuyasha frowned "Because he dumped someone as beautiful as you."

Kagome gasp silently as her laughter died down. God was he making it harder for her to not fall for him. Suddenly however they heard a very annoying shriek which caused both teens to groan.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Kagome, hanging out with my man." Kikyo said with her usual friends at the back following her every move.

Kagome sighed "What do you want Kikyo, I'm trying to have a conversation with my friend." Kagome said glaring at her.

Inuyasha was growling lightly "Kikyo I am NOT your boyfriend, for the final time you already had chosen and picked out of the bunch of us, so stop being so damn annoying and leave."

Kikyo tsked as she shook her head "Oh but Inu-baby-"

Inuyasha growled even more causing bystanders to hear "Kikyo leave, or I will force you, I told you the exact same thing two months ago and I will do it."

A waitress came over frowning "Is anything the matter here, please if you have a quarrel leave."

Kikyo humphed as she was about to walk away "This isn't over Inu-baby." Kikyo grabbed his chin and her face was closer to his. "You will be mine again."

Inuyasha threw her hand of "Over my dead body."

Kagome wanted so badly to just beat the crap out of her. How dare she treat such a nice guy as Inuyasha like that. But most of all she wanted her to leave him alone, because she was jealous, jealous that she couldn't' be that close, jealous that she couldn't ever be like how he and Kikyo were.

Kikyo merely sighed and walked over to Kagome before looking closely "Enjoy being with my man as much as you can Ka-go-me. Because this will be the last."

Inuyasha growled again and Kikyo took that as her queue to leave.

Inuyasha sighed angrily and turned to Kagome "I'm so sorry about that Kagome." His voice much calmer and his eyes softer.

Kagome shook her head "It's okay, I get that a lot in Kurin."

Inuyasha nodded "I'm still sorry though. It's just that she was-"

"I know, Kazuki told Sango and Sango told me." Kagome said not wanting to hear the words girlfriend come out of his lips.

Inuyasha nodded "Oh okay, well where do you want to go after this."

Kagome thought for a moment before smiling "Um, where I live there is a basketball court around the back maybe 10 minutes away, you can get a ball and play a game. I've heard that you are the top player and I really want to see you. Not to mention it's kind of cold it might warm us up."

Inuyasha was amazed. Many girls he's gone out with, have said that they wanted to go shopping in order for him to buy them things, or to the cinema or something fancy. But never has a girl ever take into account his interest and passion. Maybe, just maybe he was right about Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and smiled "I'd like that."

Kagome smiled back and as they ordered and ate, they began laughing and joking about what was happening in his school, and funny incidents that happened, like the gala festival. However he mainly spoke about Kazuki which made Kagome happy knowing that Inuyasha thought so highly of her male side. Soon after eating and halving the bill, since Kagome hated taking advantage of people, and with much arguing with Inuyasha eventually he gave in and they both paid half, half. Kagome without realising grabbed his hand as she started running. Inuyasha smiled and laughed as his hand-held onto Kagome's. Kagome couldn't help it, she just loved hearing his laugh loved holding his hand like this without needing it to feel weird or abnormal. And by the grip he had on her, she knew he wasn't complaining.

Soon they got to the court and grabbing a ball that were on the stands both started to play. Inuyasha was there dribbling the ball, and changing it from hand to hand every now and then. "You ready Kagome? Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked for the final time.

Kagome laughed and nodded "Hit me with your best shot."

Inuyasha smirked and before Kagome knew it all she saw was a white flash run past her and instantly heard the sound of the ball falling into the hoop. Kagome's eyes widened as she turned around. Kagome already knew this as she had seen it many times however she had to pretend as if she never knew. "Wow. That was amazing"

Inuyasha laughed and quickly ran towards her. "I showed this to Kazuki and he managed to throw the ball, do you want me to teach you?"

Kagome blushed and nodded "Um, sure"

Inuyasha smiled as he grabbed the ball and stood behind Kagome, gently placing the ball in between her hands as his hands gently fell onto her hips. Kagome's eyes widened somewhat, but nevertheless enjoyed it.

Inuyasha felt her tense and spoke "I'm sorry am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

Kagome shook her head "No, it's fine it's not you...I'm just cold."

Inuyasha nodded and once again placed his hands on her hips "Now you need to keep your lower half of your body locked as well as your shoulders, then when you bend your knees make sure to not move your body so much, just keep it at the same stance. Ready?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha smiled "Okay...go"

Kagome felt his breath on her neck and accidently threw the ball, causing it to pass the hoop and hit the fence. Inuyasha shook his head "It's okay, we'll try again." Kagome nodded and saw him run for it before coming back just as quickly as he went. Kagome heard him talk again but this time his hands were over her own on the ball. "Okay you see the hoop, measure the distance..." Kagome suddenly remembered what he had said the first time he trained her as Kazuki.

_"Don't throw to harshly but don't throw lightly. You need to control your breathing and don't fall victim to thinking that the higher you throw it, the better chances the ball gets into the hoop. It's not like that. The only way it will get in, is when you throw the ball, and the moment that you feel it leaving your grasp, all your passion and hope flies along with it, your belief that you can do it, is the key to winning. If you just close your eyes and believe that you will win, and know that deep down you already are a winner...the key to success"_

"The key to success" Inuyasha finished off before seeing Kagome close her eyes. Kagome remembered...remembered how all her vigour was injected in the rubber ball filled with air. She then bent her knees, feeling Inuyasha close to her, made her feel happy, made her feel as if she could do anything. And she could, with Inuyasha she felt free, she felt invincible, unlike anything she had ever felt when she was with Koga. Kagome then gave a small jump and opened her eyes before throwing the ball. She fell back to the ground as she saw it fly, then unlike the first time that it ran around the circle of the hoop, this time it fell straight in. The ball fell to the ground and just as she remembered it made the same sound, as it bounced once, twice, and then simply rolled to her feet.

At that moment Kagome felt as she had done two months ago. She felt like a winner, and more so because Inuyasha was by her side. She started grinning and eventually was laughing happily as she turned around and without thinking jumped into Inuyasha's arms. "I-I did it...haha I DID IT! Inuyasha did you see!" Kagome said jumping up and down happily.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he buried his nose in her hair "I did Kagome...I did." He smiled as he spun her around happily. Kagome kept laughing and even more so when she felt herself being lifted of the ground.

"Haha Inuyasha, put me down"

Inuyasha laughed as he placed her on the ground. Once he did he looked into her brown eyes, that...oddly looked so much like Kazuki's. Not only that but the soft features of her eyes, nose, cheeks, and the curve of her chin looked remarkably like Kazuki's. Inuyasha then looked from her eyes to her lips.

Kagome's hands were on his shoulders, and her eyes were locked with his. She could see his eyes studying her face and was scared for a moment thinking that maybe he found out who she was. However when she saw his gaze land on her lips, she felt her heart beat quicken, and her cheeks tinting pink. She felt one hand leave her waist as it ran up her neck and wrapped behind her neck, his thumb gently caressing her ivory skin on her cheek, before lightly passing it over the corner of her lips. She then saw his face inch closer. God did she want this, I mean he has only seen her as a girl twice excluding the time when she was with Koga. Instantly she stepped back and fiddled with her hands. "Uh...m-maybe we should get going. I-It's getting late."

Inuyasha said nothing other than nodding as he watched her place the ball back. He felt kind of stupid. Off course she wouldn't be ready to go that fast she had broken up with his best friend two months ago. Not to mention was he really ready as well? But she was just so tempting and alluring not to mention so attractive, that it blinded him from thinking of anything and any body. He had to take it slow with Kagome, I mean he only wanted them to be friends...right?

Kagome was trying to take a few calming breaths as she put the ball away. What was she about to do? Was she really about to allow him to kiss her. Did her body actually betray her mind. Off course it did. And she had to learn to listen to her mind, she couldn't' afford to mess up anything...afford to fall even more harder than she already was. She turned around and smiled trying to prevent from showing anything. "We should get going home." She looked at the sky and notice that since it was winter and the hour had gone backwards one, the day was much shorter.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded trying to hide his own disappointment "Yeah, mind if I walk you home?"

Kagome nodded as she smiled. Soon they both were walking slowly to her house. Both silent and none starting conversation. Inuyasha was merely thinking about how he had lost control back then so easily. He could always control his temper, attitude, arousal around girls...but with Kagome it was different. It was instinctual to just kiss her, to ravish her and to just hug her. Why? Why did he feel such a pull. He needed to desperately talk with Kazuki about this.

Meanwhile Kagome was in her own dreamland thinking about how easily she herself had allowed her feelings and emotions get the better of her. She had to be careful next time, otherwise it would be much harder in the end...to let go. She saw her street and a glimpse of her house, and stopped. Inuyasha was confused for a moment "Everything okay Kagome?"

Kagome smiled "Yeah, my house is just up this street, I can take it from here." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha gave a nod before smiling and as he was about to walk away, Kagome grabbed his arm and embraced him. Inuyasha was shocked but instantly placed his arms around her body, then he heard her whisper. "Thank you so much Inuyasha. I would love to be friends, and...we can met up some other time. Ja ne." And with that Kagome ran to her house looking back once as she waved, her hair flowing behind her, she saw him wave back and smiled as she carried on running to her house whipping her hair a little and as she reached her door she turned to see Inuyasha's silhouette walking away slowly, however she did see his arm hit the air, and knowing him she knew that whenever he did that it was because he was happy. Kagome sighed happily "See you tomorrow, Mr. arrogant." Kagome smiled and walked in "Mum dad, Sango, Kohaku I'm hooooome!"

* * *

><p>It was Monday and a sighing Kagome was walking up the stairs of the dorm building with her bag, her baggy clothes back on, her wig put in place, her scent concealed with deodorant and perfume and another week ahead. Kagome however couldn't help but sigh and be in lala land thinking about yesterday. God it was amazing, feeling him hug her, laughing with him, joking around with him, and allowing herself to fully embrace her feminine side around him, without needing to care about her voice, her actions, her body language, her words, her tone. Everything just came natural to her. However as she was opened the door to the apartment, she saw Inuyasha grinning as he was watching TV sitting on the sofa. "Hey Mr. aroggant you're looking awfully cheery today."<p>

Inuyasha smiled as he turned to his room-mate "Well I'm glad you noticed shorty. I need to talk to you about something, do you mind?"

Kagome shook her head "Not at all, hold on." She went to her bunk and placed her bag on the bed before walking back and sitting next to him. "So what'ya wanna talk about?"

Inuyasha sighed and moved forward so his elbows were on his knees. "Well, basically you remember how I said that Koga's ex Kagome...was attractive?"

Kagome nodded feigning to know the truth. Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, well...I sorta, bumped into her on Saturday"

"Oh okay, and?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed his neck "Well basically, I asked her for her number, and we ended up swapping numbers. Then...I was alone on Sunday and I didn't know what to do. So I kind of, texted her and we met up for the day."

Kagome smiled "That's good, so what did you guys do?"

Inuyasha sighed "Well we ate, bumped into Kikyo. But after that she decided to play basketball and we did...but I kind of got lost in the moment and almost kissed her."

Kagome rose her eyebrows acting surprised "Wow...uh, so what is i exactly you want to talk to me about?"

Inuyasha nodded and rubbed his palms together "Well it's just that, when I was with her, I felt this pull in my heart. My body just wanted to...kiss her to hold her, to punch Koga for hurting her. But then because of Koga I don't want to get involved with her because..."

Kagome nodded "You don't date your best friend ex's"

Inuyasha nodded "Nailed it shorty."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. This was the time where she could push him into liking the real her, or push him away from liking the real her. Kagome started speaking before she knew it "I'd say to go for it, I mean just because it didn't work for one relationship, doesn't mean it can't happen to you two. Koga dumped her for a reason, I'm pretty sure you guys could figure it out."

_'Oh my god what the hell did I just say'_

Inuyasha smiled as he nodded "That's what I thought, I just...I don't want to rush her either you know."

Kagome nodded "I'm sure if you give her time, then everything will be okay."

Inuyasha nodded "So you ready for the Halloween celebration on Friday?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, but I don't really want to go. I don't think It's going to be that good anyway."

Inuyasha smiled "That's good, because I didn't feel like going either, how about since its a Friday we just hang out on the roof if it's not that cold. Or just stay here and watch films."

Kagome nodded "I'd like that"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded before ruffling Kazuki's hair "Well I'm going to have a shower."

Kagome nodded and as she saw him walk into the bathroom she noticed he took his phone also. Strange. However once she sat down on her bed and began to unpack she heard a ring from her old pink phone and quickly grabbed it. The only person that would text her on this phone now was...Kagome looked towards the bathroom, and then went to grab her phone, and once she opened it she read it was from Inuyasha. She blushed and put the phone on vibrate, so he didn't hear before reading the message.

_-Inuyasha- Hey, I had fun yesterday. I'm glad we could meet up, maybe we can meet up this week-end?_

Kagome bit her bottom lip. She then started typing and once she read over it she clicked send. She could hear the water running so she left the phone on the bed as she unpacked. Once she heard the water stop she knew he'd see her message.

Inuyasha wrapped a towel around himself as he looked at his phone seeing it flash. He grinned and opened the message.

_-Kagome- Sure, I had fun too. It'd be nice to see you again :)_

Inuyasha jumped for joy inside as he bit his own lip then opened the door of the bathroom to see Kazuki there laying on his bed, in his uniform. "Hey Kazuki ready for maths?"

Kagome groaned "Don't get me started. You need help with your tie again?"

Inuyasha smiled "Yeah please."

* * *

><p>During the rest of the week, Inuyasha had been constantly texting her, and soon she started to talk to him also. Every day the seemed to have been talking more and more. She had to be careful so that when she was around Inuyasha when he sent a message that she put her phone on silent, or pretend to go somewhere whenever he called her. Soon it was Friday, the day of the party and the day that both Kagome and Inuyasha were going to bail. Both were now on top of the roof, with warm coats on and simply just laughed and joked around.<p>

"So what you planning on doing tomorrow with Kagome?" _'God it feels so weird talking about myself'_

Inuyasha shrugged "Meh I don't know, I'll let her decide. I mean I want to do something that she will like. Any ideas?" Inuyasha said turning to Kazuki.

Kagome thought about what she enjoyed on dates, and came up with a thing or two. "Well girls like to hang out in places where it isn't crowded, so a park or something, then take her to a café or something related, but not restaurants, because she might want to just feel free with you rather than confined in such a fancy place. If you do take her to a restaurant not something fancy or high class, but more happy, up-beat and free."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded "Wow, the only things girls ever told me that they liked was shopping and shopping and even more shopping. In the end I remembered every single type of fashion line, the latest fake crap and those shops were literally soaking up my wallet."

Kagome gave a sad smile "Don't worry, Sango talks about Kagome, and I've met her. She won't be the type to be with you for your money, she takes people feelings into consideration and likes to do fun things that both people can enjoy. You'll be fine, plus you're a charmer aren't you. So you don't have anything you need to worry about." _'because your charm already won me'_

Inuyasha shrugged "I guess so. But for some reason I don't want to just use my charm on her. I feel that maybe I can open myself up again. But I don't want to at the same time, because I don't want another Kikyo incident."

Kagome secretly gave a slow smile as she answered. "It won't be."

Both said nothing until they heard everyone cheer 'Happy Halloween!' downstairs as the music got louder and everybody started hooting.

"Kazuki?"

Kagome turned her head and saw him smile at the sky "Happy Halloween"

Kagome smiled back as she kept her gaze on him. "Happy Halloween"

And with that Kagome's gaze went back to the sky. Tears were burning behind her eyelids 'Happy Halloween...Inuyasha'

* * *

><p>Well there you have it guys, Happy Halloween! ^^ Yaaay it's Halloween. Well this chapter was dedicated to Halloween, but I also wanted to dedicate such fluffiness in this chappie to all my reviewers. I am so happy that I have reach 220 reviews already! And if I reach 240 I'll be flooding in my own tears. This chapter was mainly focused on Inuyasha and Kagome, because I wanted to strengthen their bond with Kagome being herself, and I kind of pushed Kikyo in, because she is going to be an important character later on. Well anyway that's all I have to say. Hope you all have a fun time on Halloween, and yeah until the next chapter guys.<p>

Remember more reviews, faster update.


	15. Matches and the first game part I

Chapter 15: Matches, and First game part I

It was December and the weather was colder than usual, however some shops and the school itself was starting to get decorated more and more every day. Right now Inuyasha was training Kazuki as he ordered his room-mate to run track seven times. "Okay come on shorty! You only have three seconds left! aaaaaand stop!"

Kagome managed to cross the finish line and threw herself on the floor as she laid on her back panting. Inuyasha walked over to his friend and smile "You did it just on time shorty, now you need to-"

Kagome put her finger up in the air in a signal for a minute "Please...let me...relax...for just...a minute...phew..."

Inuyasha laughed and sat down next to him. "Alright take all the time you need."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and sat up before placing her hand on his forehead. Inuyasha was taken aback by this but smirked and tapped his hand away. "What are you doing shorty?"

Kagome blinked once, twice "Do you have a fever. You just allowed me to take a break. Are you feeling okay?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he smiled gently "Yeah, just happy."

Kagome smiled "Oh? Why is that?"

Inuyasha smiled as he looked down. "Well, I'm meeting Kagome on Saturday and we've been kinda getting closer." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed by showing his soft side.

Kagome blushed knowing that he wasn't looking. It was true that Inuyasha and her had gotten much closer, they saw each other practically every week-end. She and Inuyasha had gotten a lot closer, they started to spend more time with each other. They would play basketball every now and then, she even started to go to the dorm and they watched films, went to the cinema, nice cheap restaurants, the park. Kagome loved every moment of it, she loved it when they hugged, when they laughed and played in the park, laughed with friends in restaurants and even cuddled up a few times while watching movies. However she knew, that this was dangerous, Sango would always tell her to be careful. But Kagome couldn't help but say yes to him whenever he invited to meet. It was almost instinctual to just get up and meet him as herself and not Kazuki. Whenever they went to hang out, Inuyasha would always talk about Kazuki, always said things like he was a type of friend he never had, that if it wasn't for him he wouldn't have had the courage to talk to her. Kagome silently cried, scared of the outcome that was going to come from this, yet willing to enjoy every moment she could. She didn't want to carry this on for so long, but it seemed that every time he asked her to meet, she just couldn't say no.

Kagome nodded "Oh well that's good. It's nice that your friends with her." Kagome smiled. However when she didn't get a response she turned her head to find Inuyasha blushing as he looked at the ground. Kagome was confused "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha smiled as he turned to her "Nothing." Kagome just nodded and saw him stand up before he gave her a hand. Kagome smiled and accepted the gesture. Soon both started to walk of towards the dorms and got ready for P.E first lesson.

* * *

><p>"Okay boys! DO 40 PUSHUPS NO EXCEPTIONS. LET'S GO GO GO."<p>

Kagome bent down and up at least 20 times without groaning with out getting tired. She smiled as she turned her head to look at Inuyasha who was already finished and he winked at her as he gave hear a thumbs up. Kagome smiled as she carried on she was now on 30. It was amazing how a little practice every morning, some muscle work in the gym, and some good rest and a lot of water, could build up her muscles in her biceps and in her ankles. Kagome smiled as she bent down then up, she saw her arms flex and she smirked, she was doing it, she was finally able to do it, she was finally able to do something and not fail. She was on 37 as she kept getting slower and slower, but for once she didn't fall on ehr chest panting for breath, for once she didn't cry out from bruises and muscle pain, she was happy and as she turned to see Koga she smirked. 'I'm weak? your nothing but a bastard. I'll show you who's weak, my revenge is not over yet.'

Kagome finished her 40 push ups and when she looked up she saw the teacher there smiling down at her, before outstretching his hand. Kagome took it and was confused. Then he spoke "Your getting better and better each week. You signing up for track?"

Kagome looked down for a moment, should she? Maybe running is a good source of exercise...right? Kagome smiled and shrugged "I'll think about it" The teacher smiled and nodded before turning back around.

"Okay boys! Time for some basketball! Since the weather is pretty chilly, we will break teams using coloured vests instead. So everyone on the right will be red everyone on the left will be green. GET MOVING!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand unexpectedly and instructed her to follow him. Kagome did and couldn't wait till she was Kagome again in order to do this._ 'His hand is so warm...so soft-_' "Hey Kazuki, ready?"

Kagome snapped out of her day dream and simply looked away with a blush "Y-Yes"

Inuyasha was a little worried, ever since he had met Kagome, Kazuki had started to be, well, distant so to speak. He would always look away every now and then, he would be day dreaming every day. However Inuyasha didn't ask why. Soon the small game started with Inuyasha in the centre and Koga on the opposite side of him. Koga smirked "So I see you've been seeing someone during the week-end eh." Koga teased him.

Inuyasha chuckled "What makes you say that?"

Koga smiled "Because I hardly see you on the week-ends now, so who;s the lucky girl?" Koga said wiggling his eyebrows.

The whistle blew and the teacher threw the ball in the air. Both Inuyasha and Koga jumped up for the ball, and Inuyasha managed to smack it hard, causing it to fall on poor Kagome's section. Kagome had the ball and dribbled it trying to find someone to throw it to, however she was too slow as Koga ran past her and snatched the ball from her. Kagome cursed quietly and stayed in her section as she saw Inuyasha running towards the hoop where Koga was about to score, and when she saw Koga jump up, Inuyasha fast as lightning jumped even higher and grabbed the ball before throwing it far on the other side. Miroku had the ball this time and dribbled it easily and quick before seeing Kazuki who was the closest to their hoop and threw it over to once again poor Kagome.

However Kagome would not back down, she would not be so easily defeated as beforehand. And with as much strength as she could she jumped up high and to her shock she caught the ball, she started to dribble the ball as she ran to the hoop and surrounded by many people, TALL people, she closed her eyes and threw it as high as she could to the basket. However she saw the ball roll around the hoop, and as it was about to fall off the hoop and miss its target, players from the other team ready to grab it, she saw a flash of silver and smiled as Inuyasha saved the ball and with his super speed and high jump he dunked the ball scoring red's a point. Kagome smiled and ran up to him. "Nice work Mr. arrogant."

Inuyasha smirked and ruffled her hair. Kagome melted as she saw his sexy lips tilt in a awfully provocative style. "Good work yourself shorty."

The teacher rang the whistle and the game had come to a stop "Okay guys everybody grab some water, and then I want you all to jog around to brush of the tension then hit the showers."

Kagome groaned when she she heard the word 'shower' she used to always welcome showers, and now she hated it because she could never enjoy one other than during the week-end. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a smiling Inuyasha "Come on shorty stop day dreaming."

Kagome blushed a little at being caught and walked over to the bleachers where she hung out wiht Koga and Miroku. Miorku was drinking his water before talking "So first match for the championships is this Saturday, the whole school will see it. Think we're ready?" Miroku asked smirking.

Inuyasha laughed and punched a fist in the air "More than ready Roku."

Koga grinned "Off course man."

Kagome saw them shake hands and felt a pang of guilt overwhelm her heart. She didn't know why thought. Was it because she felt bad about her living a double life? Inuyasha was so good to her and treated her with respect and honour, and for god sakes he was even a sweetheart to her male visage! Yet she went and practically confused his life. She sighed and then heard the bell ring for the showers. She quickly found an excuse and showered in the dorms, thinking about how her life was at that very moment.

* * *

><p>Soon it was the end of the day, and Kagome was getting ready as she was about to head to the dorms. She had hardly seen Inuyasha as he was busy running and preparing for the basketball match on Saturday. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped a little as she turned and smiled sadly at the face hoping it was Inuyasha but no luck. "Hey Hojo." Kagome said glumly.<p>

Hojo smiled but then frowned "Kagome what's wrong?" He said cupping one of her cheeks gently and then walking with her towards a bench to sit down on. Kagome sighed and fiddled with her fingers "Hojo, am I a bad person?"

Hojo was confused at the question "No why would you say that?"

Kagome sighed "Because, I thought...god damnit I thought I could live a double life, and after this morning...after the fight and the blood and the words...and-"

Hojo shushed her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Calm down Kagome, just relax and tell me slowly what's wrong."

Kagome sighed and calmly told Hojo all about that morning and Hojo smiled a little as he leaned forward, seeing Kagome with both hands supporting her head as she leaned into them. Her eyes closed and about to shed tears. Hojo looked to the ground "You know, centuries ago, my grandmother at the time fell in love with an American, she fell in love with someone other than her race, which at the time was seen as shameful. However she didn't care, I remember my mother told me over and over again this story, a remedy of a sort and I think the first person I should tell is you."

Kagome was intrigued but confused, however she simply nodded for him to proceed.

Hojo smiled as he looked at the sky "Back 300 years ago, when people had arranged marriages for beneficial reasons, there were only a select few that were lucky enough to marry someone they loved. My grandmother then was one of them. However she fought for her love with the American boy who had travelled to Japan, and met her. Eventually my great great great however more great grandmother smiled and eloped with the man. She fought for the love she wanted, no matter if it was found to be shameful or illegal or whatever, she didn't care. She didn't care about what society would think of her, because as long as she was happy and had him, it was all she ever needed."

Hojo looked at her "My mother told me about how my great great great etc grandmother invented a remedy for a broken heart and star crossed love. It was called the recipe of matches. She would always tell me, that in us we have the ability to light a match out of a box that was engraved within our hearts whenever we found passion or love or happiness. Our body created enough oxygen to light up every match whenever the person felt longing and desire. However when some people find a person they loved and cared for, for over years and thought that no matter what happened that person was to be their life mate, they would take it to the extreme, as the amount of passion they felt, would light up every match in the box quickly, and we eventually get blinded by such passion and such desire that we don't see past that. You are so enamoured with your fantasy of what you wish was real and what you believe is, rather than thinking realistically beyond. Eventually all the matches die down and turn damp from the quick use before lighting out and fading away, breaking the person in two. But if you slowly light up a match one at a time, you would see through rather than pass all the difficulties and obstacles that would come your way by the decision you make. You would fight for that love and when you do have it, you have no unsuspecting surprises and no guilt, you would have no problems because you had that person's single match, bond with yours creating a love so pure and strong that can overcome anything. And only when you slowly take time into lighting every match, will you truly feel happiness."

Kagome looked down at the ground listenign to the beautiful story Hojo had just told her. Kagome then turned to him slowly "So, you think...that maybe I lit up all my matches to fast...with Koga?"

Hojo nodded "I know you did Kagome. But it's not your fault, no matter if you lit up all of those matches, no matter if they are damp, doesn't rain dry away eventually because of the sun. I believe that if you find that person that could cure and dry away all those tears and sadness that are ruining those matches inside of you, then you will truly be happy."

Kagome bit her bottom lip "What should I do then?"

"You have to figure that out on your own Kagome." Hojo smiled gently and wrapped an arm around her before gently rubbing her shoulder whit his thumb. "Think about it." Hojo said softly before leaning and bumping his forehead with hers quickly then bounded of to his dorm room, his bag on his shoulder.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. She knew he was right, she knew that she had to rekindle those damp matches inside of her. And knew that she might have to do the same to Inuyasha's.

* * *

><p>Once Kagome got to the dorm she saw Inuyasha laying on his bunk asleep. Kagome smiled gently and put her bag down on her bed before slowly walking up the stairs of the two beds and saw him face up with one arm on his chest and the other behind his head, his head was tilted to one side a little causing his fringe to no doubt tickle his eyelashes. Kagome smiled and walked a little further up so she could get a closer look. She saw how peaceful his face seemed to be, when he was away from all the commotion and all the stress. He looked so innocent, so young and free and wild.<p>

The man that only showed himself around Kagome and her male visage. Slowly however she saw him turn his head as he swivelled his ears, most likely sensing a presence near by. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and saw Kazuki in front of him. He sighed and sat up slowly "Hey your back."

Kagome smiled and nodded as she climbed up a bit more before sitting and letting her legs dangle over the edge, her eyes looking at his tired sexy glistening ones. "Yeah sorry, I thought you were getting ready for your basketball practice?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah but decided to rest before I went. Hey shorty can I ask you a question?"

Kagome nodded and smiled "Yeah sure."

Inuyasha blushed a little "Do you think I should ask Kagome to come and see me this Saturday?"

Kagome was startled. What! She hadn't planned this far! How was she and the..Kazuki person meant to be there ont he same day. Kagome was stuttering for a moment before knowing that she had to say something and quick. "Uh, well uh...I...I don't...s-sure go ahead" _'Fuck what have I done_'

Inuyasha smiled and nodded "I'll ask her to come over then, but how should I say it, I don't want to sound as if I'm begging you know."

Kagome nodded and smiled "Yeah I do...Um...j-just say something on the lines of...Hey you remember I told you I played basketball...and then just invite her from there." Kagome said as she walked down the ladder.

Inuyasha nodded and jumped down smiling as he ruffled her hair, whilst grabbing her in a head lock "Your the best shorty you know that." Inuyasha complemented.

Kagome blushed and when he let her go she saw him prepare for practice for the big event on Saturday. _'Oh boy I need to talk to Sango!'_

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Kagome was freaking out as she had received the message from Inuyasha, and she obviously said yes wanting the real her to also be supportive. However she was practically biting her nails of right now, as she was scared and lost about what to do.<p>

"Look Kagome relax, everything will be alright okay, we just need to come up with some sort of strategy." Sango said.

"Yeah sugar just relax" Jakotsu also said sitting with his legs crossed on the chair by the desk.

Kagome stuffed her hands in her hair "You don't understand guys, I need to be Kazuki! But I also need to be Kagome! What am I going to do I can't just swap genders whenever I feel like it, plus there is a massive crowd the whole school Sango, how can I camouflage in that And what if he wants to see both Kagome and Kazuki next to each other to meet or something, then I am screwed!" Kagome cried out.

Kohaku then walked into the room "Hey sis why all the yelling."

Sango rolled her eyes "Kagome;s stuck on how to change during the basketball match this afternoon."

Kohaku sighed but then his eyes twinkled "I have an idea, Jay think you can help me with it you too Sango"

Kagome was confused yet a little hopeful that unfortunately her younger brother by a good couple of years had managed to come up with a plan. Man intelligence does not change by age.

Sango and Jakotsu smiled. Kohaku nodded "Okay Sango I need you to be in charge of picking out Kagome's normal clothes, and Jay you pack her male clothes. We need to make sure that the clothes are easy to change from in at least a minute or two maximum."

Kagome was confused as were the others but they got up and prepared the items. Sango came out with a flowy black chiffon knee length skirt with a T-shirt and a cardigan, along with black pumps. Whilst Jakotsu cam out with a pair of black gym trousers a short sleeved blue shirt and a black zip up cardigan.

Kohaku smiled and nodded "Nice, Sango why choose a skirt."

Sango smiled "Well you did say something she could change quickly out of. Skirts are so easy, you can put trousers underneath and take of the skirt, or you can simply tuck the skirt into the trousers automatically changing, much more shorter time."

Kohaku nodded but the shook his head "Sango grab a pair of converses"

"What but you don't wear converses with skirts!"

Kohaku groaned "Sango trust me on this"

Sango growled "Alright alright!"

Kagome was even more confused now.

Kohaku then inspected Jay's clothes and gave a thumbs up. Soon Sango came back with a pair of black converses, then spoke. "Okay what is this plan of yours Kohaku tell us now before Kagome has a panic attack"

Kagome groaned and hit her head on her pillow as she flopped on her bed not caring.

Kohaku sighed "Basically, the only thing Kagome can do is to change at least every 10 minutes or so, from a boy to a girl. There is a half hour game on the first half, then there is a 10 minutes break before starting the next half which will also be half hour, then if it is a draw, they will do penalty shootings to see who can win. Kagome has to change at least 3 times throughout that, so every 10 minutes she would change from a boy to a girl. It has to be 10 minutes because Inuyasha had really good reflexes he could easily remember where Kagome was standing and where she is, he would look out for both Kazuki and Kagome no doubt in order to gain some encouragement. You Kagome, need to be able to change at least in 2 minutes. I will be there to help you, I'll be at the back of the bleachers and guarding the changing rooms. No-one goes into the changing room throughout the whole game, meaning that you can easily put on your jeans and tuck in your skirt as Sango suggested then I'll stand guard to make sure nothing wrong happens. And Sango and Jakotsu could entertain Inuyasha for a bit when you get changed."

Everyone looked at one another then to the little boy in front of them. They were both with their mouths open, and shell shocked at the idea. It was so simple...and the only thing they could possibly do.

Kagome ran up to her adopted brother and embraced the living day lights out of him "Thank you Kohaku, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kohaku smiled and patted her back "Any time sis. Now let's get going it's 3:00 game starts at 5:00, we need to be there early to cheer them on. Kagome you'll go as Kazuki for now, Sango and Jakotsu and me will be wandering around until the game starts, then you say good luck quickly come back get changed and instantly Inuyasha thinks you have arrived right on time. So it's a busy night but for everything you've done for me sis, it's the least I can do."

Kagome felt like crying and Sango and Jay both awwed. Kohaku wrinkled his nose at the cheesiness of it all. "Okay let's get to work."

Kagome was soon prepared as Jakotsu helped with all the preparations. Soon they all jumped into Jakotsu's car, their parents at work knowing that they were going to the match. Kagome was nervous, tonight was going to be very hard, but she had to. She had to do this for Inuyasha. She knew it made him happy. And if it made him happy she'd do it gladly.

* * *

><p>They were soon at the school and you could already see swarms of people hanging around in the entrance of the gym. Everybody from Fukuoka High and Shiko High, the first school the lynx's were up against. There were cheerleaders from the school as it was a mix. All the car parks were full and Jakotsuhad to park a street down from the school. Once he found a parking space, they all got out. And Kagome who embraced every one started running towards Inuyasha. He needed her and she would be there, as Kazuki as Kagome, she didn't care, she knew that he wanted to see her before the game started. She squeezed past the crowd however kept getting thrown on the floor. Then she turned her head and found the long way which was around the school. She groaned and as she ran around the whole school before entering through the back entrance, she was amazed to see so many people here to, however it wasn't as crowded, she crawled in between people and finally managed to enter. She then quickly ran towards the changing room. God she sincerely hoped that they were all changed. She walked in with her eyes closed, and when she opened them she was thankful that they were ALL dressed and ready, all laughing and joking around.<p>

She spotted Inuyasha with Koga and Miroku, and smiled as she ran to him. She thought he looked amazing in their full black and white uniform. He had the sleeveless black shirt with the number 1 on the front and the back, the sides were in white and the bottom was also trimmed with white. She saw his head whip to see her, and she waved as she saw him stand up. He was also wearing black knee length shorts, which also had white on trims on the edge of the materials. His silver hair in a high ponytail. "Hey shorty you made it!"

Kagome smiled and he grabbed her hand before giving her a manly hug. Kagome smiled and nodded "Yeah, damn there are so many people. I don't remember there being so many."

Miroku smiled "That is because, this year is not just a trophy we win."

Kagome was confused "Oh?"

Inuyasha smiled "We win a grand tour around Europe competing around the world, and maybe even becoming famous, we'd earn good money doing that."

Kagome was impressed. Yet sad that Inuyasha would have to travel around, meaning she would hardly see him. If she ever did again. Kagome just nodded "I'm sure we'd win, come on guys."

Inuyasha smiled and ruffled his hair "Thanks for being here shorty." Inuyasha said blushing a little. God was Kazuki becoming a really important part of his friendship now. It was almost as if he hoped they could me good friends for years to come, and probably even till they both have their own families. Inuyasha laughed at that notion. He jumped up and hopped on one leg then the other. Soon the coach came in and shouted "Okay! Lynx's ready up, the audience are seated and the cheerleaders are about to start. The other team are getting ready, let's win this boys!" Everybody put their fist up in the air cheering. Kagome did the same and smiled as Inuayasha nudged her playfully. Kagome nudged back and soon everyone was starting to leave. This was her cue to meet Kohaku and get changed.

Inuyasha was a little worried, and Kagome knew why. She put a hand on his shoulder as they walked out "Don't worry, she'll be here."

Inuyasha smiled a little and nodded before standing in the formation him leading the team, they were situated right in the corner ready to run into the court when the cheerleaders on the other team were done. Kagome smiled proudly and quickly ran back to find Kohaku. She ran to the back of the bleachers and saw Kohaku there,she quickly took of her trousers revealing the skirt she bunched up, she then took of her hoodie then her shirt to reveal a T at the bottom. Kohaku passed her, her cardigan and Kagome took of the wig allowing her hair to roam wild. She then kisse dhis cheek as she ran to stand on top of the bleachers.

Inuyasha was afraid. What if she didn't come? What if she couldn't make it? However before he coudl think any more the whistle rang and his eyes turned from worried to determination as the whole gym holding two different schools cheered and booed as they ran out. "PRESENTING THE LYNX'S!" The narrators said on the sidelines. He then ran first leading the rest and once they entered everybody cheered and screamed. Inuyasha ran around the gym once putting his arms in the air along with the other players, before situating themselves on one side of the gym. "Woooo go Inuyasha man!"

"GO LYNX'S" Another randomer said from Fukuoka. Inuyasha turned around and when he did his eyes scanned the crowd and his frown turned into a grin as he spotted Kagome.

Kagome smiled as his eyes made contact with hers. She was standing in the middle making sure Inuyasha could see her and she could see him. She waved happily as she spoke knowing he could hear. "You can do it Inuyasha, be careful okay" Inuyasha said smiling gently as she winked.

Inuyasha heard her words and blushed but smirked as he nodded and mouthed "I will." Kagome smiled and blushed. Inuyasha grinned and suddenly the narrators spoke again.

"WELCOMIN TO FUKUOKA HIGH, SHIKO HIGH!" Inuyasha then saw Shiko high basketball players running into the gym. The next championships were always held in the school of the previous winners. And so Inuyasha knew this gym like the back of his hand. Eveyr slippery part on the floor, and every secret of the hoop. He smirked as he saw how skinny they all were. 'Not much competition. But i'll do this, for Kazuki, and for Kagome.'

The referee blew his whistle and soon Inuyasha walked up to the middle, as he saw the tallest one in the bunch walk up. He saw the referee with a ball and the gym suddenly went quiet. The referee spoke out the fouls "Okay there is not allowed to be hitting, pushing, slapping, holding, Illegal pic/screen meaning no tripping the other on purpose. You can't walk or travel with the ball, no double dribbling, and passes need to be quick no time consuming, and no back court violation. If anyone breaks any of these rules, then the team will have a warning. Three warnings throughout this whole journey and you are disqualified." The referee put the ball in the air.

Inuyasha looked into the eyes of his opponent, and smirked as he was ready to jump. Then he blew the whistle.

And the game started.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! ^^ So sorry for the delay! I hate waiting five or six days to update, its just because I've had an exam and another one on Friday. I also have homework and coursework and applying and its just a nightmare. However this is part I of the chapter, part II is mostly written up so hopefully by Saturday it is uploaded. Thank you so much everybody for reviewing and being patient with me. I had a good Halloween, even though I didn't do anything much. Hope everyone carries on reading this story, because there will be a unexpected surprise character in the next one ;) Until the next chapter. I am so happy with all my reviewers who carry on reading and reviewing me their opinions. A little note, tricks on Koga are not over, however things will change a little with Koga in future chapters. ^^<p>

P.S: The match theory between Hojo and Kagome, is an idea I got from the book called _'like water for chocolate'_ originally a Spanish novel which I read and currently studying called _'como agua para chocolate.'_ However I have written a completely different outlook of it, but if any body has read it by any chance, then know that it is not the same I did not copy and paste anything. I wrote my own understanding of it, and re-wrote my own version completely. So just in case any body asks ^^

Remember more reviews faster update :)


	16. The first game part II Kikyo's suspicion

Chapter 16: The first game part II, and Kikyo's suspicion.

Inuyasha grabbed the ball as it flew into the air, and smacked it harshly as he passed it to Miroku. Miroku grabbed the ball quickly and started to dribble as he ran to the left side of the court which was where their goal was, before jumping a little and passing it to Koga who was closer to the hoop. He grabbed it before throwing it to another player, however it was snatched by the other team, and Koga cursed. Inuyasha however ran and managed to steal the ball from the guy and successfully managed before running to the left side and instead of passing it, he took the chance and jumped up throwing the ball to the hoop. He fell to the ground and the ball went through.

"ONE POINT FOR THE LYNX'S!" The commentator announced as he change the track score.

Inuyasha smiled and high-fived his team players. He then turned to see Kagome smiling and clapping as she cheered. Inuyasha winked and noticed Kagome blush before she bit her bottom lip and winked back. Inuyasha smiled, and Koga noticed this, and turned to the direction. He hen saw Kagome wink at his best friend, and blood boiled through his veins. How dare she! Koga saw Inuyasha walk away as he cheered and waved at the crowd. Koga was suspicious and kept looking at Kagome, hating that she wasn't cheering for him like she had always done like a good girl. No she was now rooting for his fucking best friend, ignoring him completely. Was Sango telling him the truth, did Kagome truly forget about him? Impossible, Kagome loved him too much, she was always his puppy who he could do whatever he wanted with. However she never wanted to go any further than make-out sessions, and he wanted more. He heard the whistle and the game began, he would keep an eye out throughout the game.

"READY...GO!" The referee blew the whistle as he threw the ball in the air again. Inuyasha successfully smacking the ball hard passing it to a team player. He then ran to the left and side and waved his arms blocking the other players before he saw Miroku with the ball and yelled at him to pass it. Miroku passed the ball however he got tripped by the player from the opposite team.

The referee blew the whistle "Foul!"

Kagome took this as a chance to escape quickly and politely asked bystanders in the crowd to move. Once she was out of the crowd she heard the whistle get blown again and saw Inuyasha occupied. She quickly ran towards the doors of the changing rooms and saw Kohaku there. She grabbed his head and kissed his forehead before grabbing her clothes. "Thank you Kohaku." Kagome ran to the changing rooms and quickly put her jeans on, as she stuffed her skirt, making it really uncomfortable but she just simply had no choice. She then took of her cardigan and put on her shirt and hoodie, then quickly rolled up her hair in a bun and placing it in the wig. She then stuffed her cardigan in the bag, and ran out passing it to Kohaku.

"I'll be back in another 10."

Kohaku nodded "I'll be here sis, don't worry."

Kagome nodded. And ran, however she knew she couldn't be in the same place as before and so instead was on the bottom level of the bleachers without a seat, however she still cheered and clapped happily as she shouted his name. Inuyasha heard his name being called out by a specific person, and turned to see Kazuki there shouting and cheering. Inuyasha smirked and dribbled the ball before jumping and slamming it into the basket. Kazuki screamed "GO INUYASHA! WOOOO"

"AND YET ANOTHER POINT FOR THE LYNX'S BY THE NUMBER ONE PLAYER INUYASHA TAKAHASHI"

Inuyasha waved and winked, he tried to find Kagome, however he simply shrugged thinking he couldn't locate her again. He then looked at Kazuki and saw him give him a thumbs up and a big smile. Inuyasha grinned and nodded. He then turned around and saw Koga didn't come up to him like he usually did after scoring. Instead he saw him with his arms crossed glaring into the crowd. Inuyasha was confused and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. However he simply started running to the centre again.

It was 20 minutes into the game, and Kagome ran back to the changing room in order to change back once again. Kohaku like before was there waiting for her. And Kagome got changed into her feminine clothes once again.

However what she didn't realise was that a certain someone was closely looking at the interactions between her and Inuyasha. Kikyo had been one row above Kagome as she had recognised her in the crowd. She never liked the girl, however sh didn't expect to see her on the side of the lynx's, and never would she have thought that she'd be calling Inuyasha's name. Kikyo however saw her run out of the bleachers heading somewhere. However she turned and saw Inuyasha looking for someone. Kikyo was furious was he trying to find HER. That Kagome...freak! When SHE was right there waiting on him hand and foot, yeah she might have cheated on him, but no-one was allowed to have her Inu-baby. Soon however she saw that same girlish boy that she had met that time in the cafe.

Ah what was his name...Kazu...Kazo...Kauk...Kazuki. That was it! Kikyo noticed that day, how Inuyasha was attatched to Kazuki. But where was Kagome? She had just disappeared. Kikyo however saw Inuyasha score another goal, and how he smiled at Kazuki with warm eyes he used to show her. Kikyo grumbled. What the hell was so special about Kagome, and that Kazuki freak. Kikyo eyed Kazuki as she saw him run again. Kikyo creased her eyebrows, however she tried to let her confusion slide for now.

* * *

><p>Kagome came back with her female clothes, and asked some people to move so she was in the same place she was before. 'I'm amazed at how I could even remember!'<p>

Kagome saw how the game was going, and noticed that Koga had the ball and how Inuyasha was free and yelled at him to throw the ball. Koga however looked at the crowd and then she saw his gaze land on her. Kagome's eyes widened as her breath stopped. Kagome saw the anger and evil in them, as he narrowed his pupils at her. Kagome whimpered a little but then realised that she had no reason to cower away, she wasn't with him any more, so what gave him the right to glare at her. Kagome glared right back and then she saw how Koga showed her a little of his fangs as he gave a sinister smirk, before finally throwing the ball to Inuyasha. Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw the anger in his eyes. She had never seen him like that.

Ever.

Inuyasha ont he other hand noticed the delay, and the slight anger that he smelt from Koga, before realising that he was looking straight at Kagome. Inuyasha was getting pissed of now. He saw how Koga growled a little showing his fangs, and knew that in demon terms it meant some evil. Inuyasha glared and growled himself, he knew Koga heard him as he turned his head towards him and glared before throwing the ball. Miroku who was in the middle with the other players realised this silent argument between eye contact, and was slightly worried.

Inuyasha dribbled the ball and jumped up before dunking the ball into the hoop once again, not giving the other team any chance.

"AND ANOTHER ONE FOR THE LYNX'S. 3 NIL!" The commentator said.

The referee blew his whistle and then raised his arms above his head, dropping the whistle from his mouth. "HALF-TIME!"

Inuyasha and the rest of the team were walking towards the benches, and turned his head to glare at Koga, who in return glared back. Inuyasha showed a little of his fangs before heading towards the bleachers in hopes of seeing Kazuki there as well as Kagome. However he only spotted Kagome, and took another quick glance at Koga before smirking a little before running up the steps separating two sets of bleachers, and shouted Kagome's name.

"Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and scooted between the fan of girls and even some guys who were squealing. Kagome saw Inuyasha outstretched his hand for her, as she noticed how he was slowly growling and glaring at all the stupid girls clinging onto him. Kagome grabbed the hand thankfully and then felt him pull her towards him, and Kagome squealed as she fell against his chest, Inuyasha's arms wrapping around her waist in return. Most girls groaned and hissed as they glared at Kagome. Kikyo included who was glaring harshly at the couple. _'Kagome__, who would have ever thought you'd actually be a problem, and when you'd don't to Kurin any more. Hm, fishy.'_ Kikyo saw another team member glare at the couple, and remembered seeing him outside of the school as he claimed to wait for Kagome.

Oh right that was Kagome's boyfriend. Kikyo smirked evilly as she saw him glaring at the couple._ 'Guess__ he's not happy about this either. Very interesting'_

Kagome smiled and squealed as Inuyasha ran down the stairs to get away from the screaming fans, and lead her outside the gym into the cold air of the winter. Kagome started to shiver as she only had a cardigan on, and her legs bare. Inuyasha turned to see her shivering and quickly realised the cold. He cursed and then had an idea. "Kagome follow me."

Kagome shivered however followed Inuyasha as his warm hand grasped hers, radiating his warmth into her palm. Kagome smiled softly but still quivered a little in the harshness of the cold. She then saw them walk into the school, which was free as everybody was either at home or watching the game, she then saw him lead her to an empty room, knowing it was the English room however she had to act as if she knew nothing. She was grateful for the sudden warmth that pooled her body, allowing her to sigh in relief. She then saw Inuyasha sit on a chair, however she was walking near the white board and looked around trying to pretend as if she couldn't see anything.

"Wow this is nice? What is this room used for?" _'Nice one Kagome...N-Nice one.'_

Inuyasha smiled "An English room. But me and by buddy Kazuki hang out here sometimes." Inuyasha missed his friend terribly, and wanted to see him the minute he entered the gym. What if he was trying to look for him and he had left to go to the English room...Inuyasha felt bad now, but knew that Kazuki was with Miroku and Koga so he was fine.

Kagome smiled as she grabbed a white board pen. Inuyasha saw this and smiled "What are you doing?"

Kagome giggled as she wrote on the board (Lynx's 3 VS Shiko's 0) Inuyasha smiled and laughed as Kagome turned around. "I think you should be very proud of this little number for it just being the first half."

Inuyasha nodded "Feh I knew I would achieve something like that anyway."

Kagome laughed "Oh you Mr. arrogant." Kagome's eyes instantly widened as she covered her mouth quickly. 'Shit, oh my god shit! shit! shit! What have I done!'

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and tilted his head "How do you know that nickname?"

Kagome stuttered for a bit before composing herself "I uh...h-heard it from Kazuki when I saw him with Sango one time." 'Okay better than nothing'

Inuyasha simply nodded not really thinking much into it. "Well that's understandable he'd call me that. He started to call me that when I called him shorty. He wasn't really happy about that nick name. But I think it suits him."

Kagome smiled and went to sit down on a chair next to Inuyasha "So you sure your coach would like for you to be here and not in the gym listening to his orders?" she said trying to change the subject.

Inuyasha smirked "Keh, that coach trusts me enough to not do anything stupid." Inuyasha then remembered Koga and instantly growled.

Kagome was taken aback "You okay Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped his growling and sighed "Koga was looking at you. And I saw you look at him too."

Kagome's heart stopped, she never thought he noticed. She sighed as she looked down at her lap "Yeah I know, he didn't seem to happy to see me here tonight."

Inuyasha growled again and grabbed Kagome's hands that were on her lap, and looking into her eyes. "Kagome, I don't want you to ever feel intimidated by him okay." Inuyasha looked down "I know...it must be hard to forget him...but please don't allow him to ruin our friendship over something that was his fault."

Kagome nodded and held onto his own hands intertwining them "Inuyasha I have forgotten about him. I have, I've stopped hurting because of him, and I would never allow him to run my life." 'Because I have you now. Even if it's for a little bit. I have you now.'

Inuyasha smiled "Good." He then remembered their hands and blushed as he separated them. Kagome blushed too, but was used to the intimate act multiple times he had helped her up from the ground. And it was true, oh how true that statement was. He had helped her of the ground. He had helped her get past her emotional stress with Koga, and Kagome knew that by the end of this fake life style he was going to get hurt. However she tried her best not to think about that time. And instead wanted to enjoy the small moments like these until she could. Kagome smiled sadly and this didn't go unnoticed by her hanyou friend.

Inuyasha saw her expression and was instantly worried "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Hm, nothing. Come on the second half is about to start soon." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha blushed and nodded as he jumped up happily "Alright lynx's for the win!"

Kagome laughed and both teens ran out of the English room and headed towards the gym. Once they were there the coach took Inuyasha quickly so he could tell him the plan, and scold him for missing the whole conversation. Kagome laughed and waved. Once Inuyasha was distracted she ran towards the changing room where she saw Kohaku talking to Sango and Jaykotsu. Kohaku spun to her direction and smiled "Okay now I think is best if you change into Kazuki twice in this half and Kagome once."

Kagome nodded and quickly changed into her female clothes.

Sango was wide eyed as she shook her head "How does she manage this."

Jakotsu leaned against the wall as he tilted his head back to touch the wall behind him. _'Not easily Sango. Not easily.'_

* * *

><p>Soon Kagome was ready, and everybody went back into their place except for Kohaku who sat down in a chair watching the game by the changing rooms. He honestly never thought this would be what he was going to be doing the minute he woke up this morning. Kagome looked behind her and felt sorry for Kohaku and knew that she had to pay him back in some way. She owed him a lot. Kagome reached her place at the bottom of the bleachers and when she was stable she shouted Inuyasha's name.<p>

"Mr. Arrogant!"

Or close too it.

Inuyasha turned around and smiled as he jogged over to his room-mate and friend. "Yo Kazuki where have you been?"

Kagome then began to speak "I uh...went to get a drink with Kohaku."

Inuyasha nodded "Oh Kohaku right. Well I was with Kagome, she's..." Inuyasha looked around and couldn't find her. "I can't seem to...find her."

Kagome had to think quickly and tapped his arm "Look don't worry I'm sure she's here."

Inuyasha simply nodded and turned to hear a whistle. "OKAY EVERYBODY TIME FOR THE SECOND HALF. SO FAR IT'S LYNX'S 3 SHIKO'S 0. LET'S SEE IF THE SHIKO'S COULD BEAT THE LYNX;S IN AN HOUR. PLAYERS CENTRE POSITION."

Inuyasha fist bumped his hand with Kazuki and ruffled his hair quickly, and left with a smirk on his face, and stood in the middle facing a similar guy to before.

Kagome was busy looking as the match started to notice that a certain person was behind her. "Well well well, look who I see again. Kazuki is it not?"

Kagome turned around to see Kikyo clad in a short black mini skirt, black stilettos and a red tube top, chewing gum. Kagome answered "Y-Yeah, uh you must be Kinky-ho something like that."

Kikyo scowled as she heard the name Kazuki had said. "You must seem to be an idiot if you can't remember a simple name."

Kagome glared. She hated Kikyo,, and more so after what she found out what she had done to Inuyasha. No way was she going to treat this woman with loyalty after brekaing an innocent guys heart. "Well it might not be the case if the woman was not dressed like an easy target to blow up."

Kikyo glared "Listen here you, Inuyasha was my boyfriend for a year, we all make mistakes and frankly I don't care what you think, because int he end of the day Inuyasha is mine, and will be mine."

Kagome glared even more as she realised that Inuyasha was playing phenomenally and she was missing it. "You won't go any where near him if I have anything to say about it."

Kikyo smirked as she huffed "we'll see about that Don't think that just because you are close to Inuyasha that you or that pesky little Kagome can take him away from me. He was mine, and he will always be mine."

Kagome smirked "Well how can be yours when you aren't his? It's not a one way cycle. Inuyasha has feelings also, and he wants a committed relationship, not sloppy seconds. Now if you'll excuse me I want to cheer on my friend on. Because you know that's what he deserves. So go back to your little street corner and leave him alone." Kagome then turned back around not noticing Kikyo's glare.

_'Your hiding something Kazuki, and you are connected to Kagome somehow. I just now it!'_

As Inuyasha was dribbling the ball he heard some of his team mates yelling at him to throw the ball, however as he was about to throw it to Miroku, Koga ran and took the ball before dribbling it again and shooting then missing.

The referee blew the whistle "FOUL FOR THE LYNX'S! DOUBLE DRIBBLING AND FORCEFULLY STEALING A BALL FROM A PLAYER."

Inuyasha glared and turned to him before shouting "What the fuck is wrong with you Koga, you made us get a foul!"

Koga growled "Deal with it mutt face."

Inuyasha glared "What did you just say?"

Koga glared back "I called you a mutt-face."

Inuyasha growled again but then heard the referee blow the whistle as it was the other teams turn to throw the ball since it was a foul on their part. Inuyasha huffed and walked to the sidelines to continue the game.

Kagome noticed the little incident with Koga, and felt like punching him for making the Lynx's gain the first foul in the history of Fukuoka High. She wondered what the hell got into him. However she then noticed how he and Inuyasha were not really discussing with manners of friendship either. Kagome got worried and scared when she saw hatred in Inuyasha's eyes.

'Inuyasha?'

Soon the second half of the game was done. And the score was 5 nil. Inuaysha cheered happily, and turned to the crowd to see Kazuki run up to him. Kagome jumped up and hugged him tightly before letting him go and laughing happily "You did it Inuyasha! Well done."

Inuyasha grinned and ruffled Kazuki's hair. "Thanks man, for being there for me."

Kagome smiled and held his arm before squeezing it a little " Don't thank me. Your my friend, friends stick to each other no matter what." Kagome said grinning happily.

Inuyasha laughed gently and ruffled his hair once more. However he didn't see any sign of Kagome any where. Kagome realised this and answered "If you're looking for Kagome she told me to tell you well done, but she had to go home." _'God it seriously feels weird talking about yourself.'_

Inuyasha oohe'd and was a little disappointed but was happy anyway that she had at least saw him play. Inuyasha smirked and then saw Koga growl at him as he bumped into his shoulder then he spoke "Follow me. Alone." Koga stated before going out the back doors of the gym.

Inuyasha growled but followed. Kagome was scared and grabbed his arm "Inuyasha what's wrong? Where are you going?"

Inuyasha turned and ruffled her hair once more this time much slower and gentler. He smiled at her and Kagome almost melted "I'll be back soon shorty, wait for me int he dorm okay?" And with that he walked of. However Kagome couldn't help it. She was so frightened that he was going to get hurt and decided to follow him secretly.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was outside with Koga and growled as the cold air blew on his sweaty skin. Inuyasha's gorgeous silver hair blew and shone against the moon and air. He looked at Koga and saw his eyes that looked as if they could kill.<p>

Inuyasha spoke first "What the fuck do you want this time Koga?"

Koga gave an evil smirk "Kagome used to always come the matches every year. I'm amazed she even came this year..." Koga lost his smirk "...for your sake."

Inuyasha stiffened, and growled lightly. Koga was his friend, but now he was a pitiful bastard. He dumped Kagome cold heartedly for no apparent reason, however whenever he is alone and wants company he talks about Kagome like a tool? No fucking way. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes a little "Maybe you shouldn't have let her go, then maybe she would be here cheering you on."

Kagome by now was positioned against the door as she hid herself, listening onto the discussion.

Koga's eyes darkened "And why should you care. Don't tell me the girl you've met every week-end is..."

Inuaysha shrugged, and Kagome was wide-eyed. She saw both men tense up as Inuyasha defended her, but Koga almost seemed threatening. That's because he was. Kagome saw Inuyasha walk up closer to him "I met her one Saturday, she was sad, she was alone, and she wanted a friend she could confide in. And I think she has every right to be friends with me."

Koga growled and his pupils dilated as they were nose to nose, both men giving off dangerous predatorial auras, that confused the class, whilst Kagome was there shocked, she had never thought it would come this far. Never, had she thought it could go this far._ 'Oh god'_

"Actually there is a problem, why are you fucking talking to her anyway, you know what we were." Koga said fisting his hands.

Inuyasha fisted his own as his voice got deeper and his anger was slowly rising to the surface at hearing his friends arrogant words. Inuyasha pierced his gaze with Koga's. "I know what you were. But who's fault is it that she is paying more attention to me than to you eh?" Inuyasha said not caring any more about being worried over showing his feelings towards Kagome. That girl to him was an angel, and seeing Koga degrade her to an object boiled his inside to no end, he knew he was pushing it, but he didn't care. He was sick of Koga's fucking excuses and stupid slide comments to give a damn any more.

Koga growled louder and his fists were shaking as his teeth were slowly being bared "Shut the fuck up. Do you think what you're doing is better, your just meeting her because you want to fuck her now that she's vulnerable." Koga said harshly.

Kagome gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand as she saw Inuyasha grab Koga by the front of his T-shirt and slam him against the ground.

Inuyasha growled as he slammed his best friend to the ground "No Koga, the one who wanted to fuck her but didn't get the chance to was your sorry piece of shit ego. But she was an honest, innocent girl who wanted someone to treat her with the respect that she deserves, but if anybody was sick and twisted it was you!"

Koga growled and kicked Inuyasha in the chest as he jumped up and punched him int he face, Inuyasha side stepping in time. Koga growled as he turned around to his friend "How the fuck do you know, you know nothing! Your just a sorry dog that's going after seconds!"

Kagome was on the verge of tears now, she didn't know what to do, she never thought about this. She never thought about Koga's actions and what his behaviour would be like once he found out about the visits she and Inuyasha were having during the week-end. However she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to be that stupid scared little girl any more she would stop this.

Inuyasha went to punch Koga but saw he side-stepped also, then he turned around ready to kick him square in the face seeing Koga fall to the ground "Don't you ever dare talk about Kagome like that! She is a decent, honourable girl and you were just a jerk that she fell for. Well guess what, I don't fucking care how long you guys have been dating, because I know that I can treat her like the man she wants! With some fucking respect and common sense!" Inuyasha went to punched him square in the jaw.

Koga spat out some blood before getting out of Inuaysha's way and running up to him "Shut up dog breath! You are just a lonely boy who can't get a decent girlfriend without fucking it up, look at Kikyo, if your such a man then why did she leave you huh?!"

Inuyasha growled harshly, his demon side rattling in its inner cage, wanting to be set free to kill the man who dared talk so lowly about him and Kagome. Inuyasha growled and both were rolling on the floor punching and kicking and growling as they fangs were bared and nails were spread. "Shut the fuck up wolf-shit, I could give two rats ass about Kikyo. You know why I know I'm man enough for her? Because I treat like a woman! And not some dumb object that you can show off and keep for company whenever the hell you feel like it! And trust me, I will make sure that she never see's your sorry behind again!" Inuyasha growled, and walked backwards slowly. "It's over Koga."

Koga growled "Not until Kagome's mine!"

Inuyasha growled back. "She isn't yours Koga. She never deserved to be yours and I will make sure she is never yours. Never again!" Inuyasha was about to lunge for him again when he saw a small frame intervene.

Inuyasha was confused, why the hell was Kazuki protecting the bastard? He then saw Kazuki turn to him his eyes sad and filled with desperation "Please Inuyasha..." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he had said his name for the first time in a while.

Kagome had seen enough, she couldn't believe how much passion Inuyasha was showing for her? For a simple plain jane Kagome? As she saw him fighting for her, she couldn't help but just run up to him, kiss him and just show him that she felt the same way, and that she wanted to be with him, and tell him that she'd always be there for him, and that she didn't care about her past, that she'd want to rekindle a fire that was once there. However she had other priorities at that moment, and one major priority was to make sure Inuyasha didn't have any regrets.

"Inuyasha please...please dont' do this. He deserves it but...don't turn into him."

Inuyasha was shocked. He felt his eyes turning to their normal amber and his fangs and claws were shortening in length. Damnit! Inuyasha jumped up and ran towards the dorm not looking back.

Kagome sighed internally _'Inuyasha!'_ And she ran for him. Leaving behind a bleeding and angry Koga.

Koga growled 'You will pay for betraying me like that Inuyasha! I promise you that!'

No one knew that a certain someone with blood-red lips heard the whole thing as she smoked a cigarette. Kikyo walked out into the scene and Koga turned as he growled at her. "Kikyo, what the fuck do you want!"

Kikyo smirked as she licked her lips and bent down to Koga's form, taking a puff of her cigarette before slowly sliding her hands down his chest seductively. "I have a proposition, that I think you'll like." Kikyo said smirking.

_'Oh yes, a very nice proposition.'_ She thought happily.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it guys. ^^ So sorry, it wasn't updated on Saturday, but I was busy with homework :P and I was really concerned for this chapter. Because I didn't know if adding the fight so soon was good, however I chanced it and hope you all liked it. Things will start get more dramatic, but there is still a way to go. We still have plenty of chapters, as I am hoping to make this at least a 30 odd chapter like <em>Teacher Teacher Teacher<em>. Well another thing I am proud to say is that wow guys! OVER 260 REVIEWS! Damn that's a lot. I'm hoping that for this chapter you all can boost it up to at least 280 ^^ hoping and praying.

Anyway remember guys more reviews faster update ^^


	17. A kiss on the cheek

Chapter 17: A kiss on the cheek

Kagome ran to the dorms to try and find Inuyasha, however he wasn't there and Kagome worried as she turned her head and started running towards the field, he wasn't there either. Kagome looked around as she was panting, she wiped her forehead with her arm and bent over to place her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths trying to ease her racing heart. Where could he be. Kagome was so worried she just felt like crying, yet she knew she had to be strong and guys never cried, no matter how worried she was she didn't want her cover to be discovered so easily. Kagome kept breathing harshly as she thought over and over about where he could be. Then it hit her.

The roof.

Kagome stood up and ran back towards the roof. She looked up at the school roof and noticed a few strands of silver flowing against the darkness of the night sky. Kagome bit her lip as she ran even faster pushing herself harder than ever before to comfort the man who had slowly healed her heart. Once Kagome got to the stairs, she jumped them two by two, panting hard she leaned forward and leaned her hands on her knees, before slamming the door open and seeing Inuyasha turn around his eyes a mixture of amber and red, and his face angry and shocked.

"K-Kazuki, w-what are you doing here?"

Without thinking Kagome ran up to him and before she knew it she wrapped her arms around him. "Inuyasha...I was so worried."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he was so shocked he couldn't say anything, his mouth felt as if it was sewn shut, and his arms were idle by his body. Inuyasha bent down and laid his forehead on Kazuki's shoulder.

"Why?... why did I do that Kazuki?"

Kagome sighed and kept hugging him, not realising how she was acting. Kagome sighed and embraced him tighter "You didn't have a choice-"

"Yes I did, I just beat up my best friend! And all because of a...fucking amazing girl!" Inuyasha said closing his eyes tightly and retreating from his room-mates comfortable hug. He walked near the edge and sighed as he crouched down, one arm leaned on a knee as the other was on the floor holding his balance. Kagome silently gasped as she saw just how beautiful he actually was. She noticed how his silver hair was out from its original pony tail and was swaying with the cold breeze of the night. His tanned skin and muscles out shinning and protruding with the gleam of the moon. His copper eyes looking straight forward, his posture dangerous yet unbelievably sexy. Kagome realised then, just how hard she had fallen for this man.

Kagome walked closer and crouched down next to him. Kagome turned her head and looked ahead again "Sometimes, friends or even best friends aren't always in the good. Sometimes their horrible actions, opinions, or attitude, can be horrific. But as a friend...instead of ignoring that behaviour, you beat them to their senses, you tell them the cold hard truth and whether they believe it or not is their choice. I think, that what you did to Koga was just that."

Inuyasha sighed and tightened his fist "I promised myself." Inuyasha's fist was held so tightly that his hand shook a little. "I promised to never fall out with my friends over a girl. I always thought that there were plenty girls and limited friends. But..." Inuyasha didn't know what the hell to say after that, he just didn't know what to think any more. Why was Kagome different? Why did she make him feel so strongly about her?

Kagome's eyes widened a little and looked down to the ground, then back up again. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to his room mate with sad and confused eyes. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and felt the rough muscles underneath her fingers. She smiled sadly "Do you regretwhat you did?" Kagome saw his eyes widen a little before he turned his attention away to the horizon once again. Kagome however didn't stop looking at him. She couldn't he was her best friend to both Kazuki and Kagome. He was her crush and...her saviour. She decided to speak once again. "What you did...why did you do it?"

Inuyasha growled lightly "Because he spoke about Kagome as if she was a piece of rubbish. He insulted her, disrespected her and never cherished her the way she deserved to be cherished. He freely cursed about her as if she was nothing but an object. His true colours were shown, and I...I just hate that Kagome was spoken about like that!"

Kagome wanted to cry and almost did as she felt tears glaze in her eyes. Inuyasha smelled them and chuckled lightly as he brought up a thumb to his friends cheek. "Oi, your a man. Men don't cry."

Kagome smiled and laughed along "I guess I'm the acception to that rule then." She felt so touched. No-one, not even Koga had ever spoken of her in such a way, with so much honesty and compassion like Inuyasha had just done. He unknowingly proved, and showed her just how close he felt about her true identity. Her true self. He unknowingly showed her his will to fight for her if need be. He unknowingly allowed his obvious like towards her known tonight, and for him to talk to 'Kazuki' about herself so highly, made her feel special and...wanted for once in her life.

Come one she had just gotten told that she deserved to be respected. What woman wouldn't cry to a statement like that?

Inuyasha sighed and gave a sad smile. "I don't regret it."

Kagome looked at him and cocked her head to the side a little bit. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha spoke again after looking up at the sky "I don't regret beating up Koga. Because I know now that...I probably punched some sense into him. And even though he had been my best friend since primary school, I can't...I could never imagine that I would have done what I did just now. But Kagome is unique she is..amazing she shouldn't have to be called all those fucked up things. I guess, my crush for her is stronger than I thought. And I don't know how to handle it I guess." Inuyasha said not thinking twice about what he had just confessed.

Kagome was confused, what could she say, she didn't know. She didn't know what to say to make him happy. There were no words she could think of that she could say, she was mainly shocked that he had said he like her MORE than a friend. Kagome looked to the ground as she felt a wave of desire overcoming her to just embrace him and to just kiss his sadness away. Oh god.

Inuyasha stood up and cleared his throat allowing Kagome to escape from her reverie as she looked up and saw Inuyasha looking at her and giving a small smile as he outstretched his hand "Come on its late, and I'm pretty sure you need to go back home since it's still the week-end." Inuyasha said looking sad.

Kagome felt her heart ache, but she had to go back home in order to not worry her parents. However she didn't want to leave him alone. Kagome took out her phone and Inuyasha was confused as he saw Kazuki dial a number and placing the phone to his ear.

Kagome turned around and heard Sango's voice appear.

"Hey Kag's where are you? we'll come pick you up. You just disappeared on us!" Sango's voice said worried and a little angry.

Kagome sighed "Sorry San, I was with Inuyasha. Listen can you tell mum and dad that I'm sleeping at THE dorms. You know the ones I'm talking about." Kagome said with her male voice. This indicated to Sango that Inuyasha was there and Kagome didn't want to blow her cover.

"Um okay but why do you want to stay at the dorms?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had a confused look on his face. Kagome sighed and turned back around "Something came up, and I want to be with him, he feels a little down. Can you just tell mum and dad that I was tired and that since the dorms were closer I stayed there."

Sango understood that something but be wrong if Kagome wanted to stay during the week-end, and agreed before saying goodnight and ending the call. Kagome turned around and smiled "I guess your stuck with me for the rest of tonight eh?"

Inuyasha was surpirsed but grinned and ruffled Kazuki's hair again "Eh You ain't tha bad to be with shorty."

Kagome sighed and shook her head as they both walked towards the dorms "I wish you'd stop calling me that. Plus you owe me two favours you know."

Inuyasha smiled "So when you hoping to use them hm?"

Kagome smirked and tapped her nose "Surprise"

Inuyasha pouted and both students laughed and joked around as they sat down to watch TV and criticised films, or laughed at funny ones. Inuyasha turned to see Kazuki fell asleep as his head gently fell on his shoulder. Inuyasha chuckled quietly as he picked up the remote and switched the TV off. Inuyasha picked up his friend bridal style gently as to not jolt him or wake him up. He then walked over to the bottom half of the bunk beds and carefully opened the duvet covers slowly as he tried to balance both chores. Once he had the duvet open he then carefully placed Kazuki onto the mattress. 'De ja vu' Inuyasha thought. However this time Inuyasha tucked him in to make sure he wouldn't be cold in the winter weather. He saw Kazuki turn and grumble a little as he gently fell back to sleep. Inuyasha tried not to laugh as he saw his room-mate do this, and shook his head a little before taking of the lights and jumping onto his top bunk.

He was grateful that Kazuki had decided to stay. Inuyasha never knew just how attached he was to shorty. It was as if he had seen him before. His attitude and personality towards certain things and topics were so different compared to those usual opinions that the majority of the guys had. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't know what to do about Koga though. If Kazuki hadn't stopped him he would probably be close to beating Koga unconscious.

Another debate. Kagome.

Inuyasha let out a slow breath, as he re-opened his eyes to come face to face with the ceiling. How did Kagome manage to grasp his trust and attention so easily. When he met Kagome at first he felt pity. Pity and sad that she was dumped in such a hard and cruel way, for a stupid reason. But now, he saw her differently. Now he saw her as a fragile girl- no woman, who needs to be with someone who could treat her like one. Inuyasha blushed as he pictured himself being that guy, but quickly shook his mind of that idea. He didn't want to move to fast, they had only been friend for nearly a month, and he knew that Kagome wouldn't be ready to jump into yet another relationship so fast.

God what was he saying, why was he even THINKING about a relationship. Before he could answer his eyes slowly close, his body exhausted and finally shutting of after a busy day.

* * *

><p>It was currently the 21st of December a Sunday, and Inuyasha was waiting outside of a café, waiting for Kagome to appear. The weather was cold, not chilly, but cold, and it was predicted that it could snow today. However Inuyasha being the macho guy that he is huffed away the cold as he was clad in a long sleeve black shirt, with a leather jacket on top. He was also wearing black baggy jeans and comfortable timberland boots, that he had gotten from his rotten brother. Inuyasha always said feh o the scarf, gloves and hat. He didn't need them, it was wimpy to wear one anyway, just as it was wimpy to hold a umbrella during the rain. However he wouldn't mind if he had something to cover his sensitive ears. Even though they were in girls words 'cuite' they could get cold very easily.<p>

Inuyasha tapped his foot against the wet ground as it had rained that morning. It was currently 2:00pm and he took out his phone to check the time and then looked right and left. However there was still no sign of Kagome. He looked down at his phone again and then felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and was surprised but quickly covered it up with a smile when he realised it was Kagome. "Your here."

Kagome nodded "Off course I'm here silly." Kagome was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans along with a mix of pink and white woolly jumper, adorned with a few threads of sparkle embedded. She then wore a long black coat that reached to her hips. Her hair was up in a bun and her make-up was light. To finish of she wore white and pink trainers, a pair of white gloves and a white scarf.

Inuyasha smiled a her attire. She looked perfect for this time of the year. Most girls he went out with always wore skimpy clothing no matter what weather. But Kagome was different, and he knew that. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck "So um, where do you want to go?"

Kagome thought for a moment. There wasn't much you could do in this weather, other than to stay indoors. Kagome smiled as she had an idea "I know, how about the cinema. We can watch something whilst eating and out of the rain."

Inuyasha thought for a moment and then smirked "Okay, but no chick flicks alright." Inuyasha warned.

Kagome pouted "Aww not even if it has comedy in it?"

Inuyasha groaned "I guess, gosh you're a female version of Kazuki sometimes honestly." Inuyasha chuckled and saw Kagome blush a little as he grabbed her hand.

Kagome was about to say something but was cut of when she felt Inuyasha outstretch his hand to grab hers. Kagome felt butterflies in her tummy as her own hand gently clasped his gently. Inuyasha felt her response and blushed a bit more before they both headed towards the cinema.

Once they got there Kagome picked out movies which Inuyasha declined to every time for being to soppy or to fluffy and dramatic. Kagome pouted and pointed up to 'The Proposal' Inuyasha shrugged as there was nothing else to watch. Kagome dragged him towards the shop to order popcorn and drinks.

"What do you prefer salted or sweet?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha snorted "Salted definitely."

Kagome grinned "Me too I can't have anything other than salted. Sweet is too...bleh."

Inuyasha laughed "I never heard of a girl who called sweet bleh."

Kagome winked "Well I'm not like other girls am I." Kagome then turned to order, leaving an amused hanyou leaning against the wall.

_'You definitely aren't Kagome'_ Inuyasha thought before seeing the large size box of popcorn in front of him. He grabbed it and smirked "Large size? I'm guessing Kazuki told you I eat a lot."

Kagome giggled "Yeah he did. So what do you want to drink?"

After ordering the drinks and a packet of sweets for Kagome, they both sat in the cinema at the back and laughed quietly as the annoying adverts were playing. A tampax advert came on and Kagome and most of the girls laughed as she heard Inuyasha and other boy men groaning and covering their eyes. Soon the movie started and Inuyasha thanked god that the film started. Halfway through the film Kagome was sad that she had finished her small-sized popcorn. She knew she had to buy a medium. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha's half full box and sneakily as Inuyasha was actually interested in the film, her hand quietly and swiftly went to his box and took a popcorn, causing Inuyasha to look at her hand and cursed that he was too slow.

He turned to her "Give me it back." Inuyasha said playfully like a child.

Kagome giggled quietly and whispered "No, if you want it come and get it." Kagome then placed it on her lips and looked at him seeing the way his eyes widened a little. That's when Kagome realised just what she had said. "U-Uh or um-"

However she couldn't finish the sentence as Inuyasha's face inched closer to hers. Kagome could feel his breath on her lips and without meaning to she ate the popcorn causing Inuyasha to inch closer, his popcorn box forgotten. Inuyasha bent to her ear and whispered "Can't I have something better than popcorn?" Inuyasha asked teasingly.

Kagome donned a blush as she felt her heart beat quicken and her eyes half way open as her lips were parting and she took a small intake of breath as she felt one of Inuyasha's hands on her leg slowly and gently rising to her hip then her waist and further up to graze against her breast before placing it gently on her cheek. Inuyasha bent his head to the crook of her neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply. "God Kagome. You smell amazing." Kagome felt her body shiver at the tickling sensation on her neck.

Inuyasha felt his beast growl happily as he got close to Kagome. God her next was so soft, so tender he just wanted to suck on it and leave hickeys to let people know she wasn't free. Times like these he was so happy he beat Koga's ass. However, no matter how desperately he wanted to be close to Kagome as Koga had been for three years, he didn't want to rush her into anything too fast. But he couldn't help it, he just felt his face inch closer to her', his eyes closing slowly.

Kagome saw his lips part a little and his eyes close, she felt his lips graze hers, but before Inuyasha could ravish them they both noticed a tap on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha looked and saw a middle aged man.

"Will you two please be quiet, we are trying to watch a film."

Inuyasha saw the man go and his inner demon growled quietly but then he blushed as he turned back around. He noticed Kagome's blushing face and he in turn forgot about his slight anger and blushed also. Throughout the rest of the film, they both sat quietly and had the same thoughts running through their heads.

_'What the hell was I just about to do?!'_

* * *

><p>Soon both Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back from the cinema, both still blushing and feeling a little awkward at the silence. Kagome bit her bottom lip and decided to be the first one to speak. "So uh...the filn was funny right? I thought it was, hahaha" Kagome laughed awkwardly.<p>

Inuyasha stopped and grabbed Kagome's arm who was surprised at the sudden touch and was face to face with Inuyasha, whose eyes were boaring into hers. Inuyasha placed a hand on her cheek, and bent down so their foreheads were touching. "Kagome I'm so sorry. I know you aren't ready for this. And I can understand that you might not necessarily like me any more than a friend. But...I-I-I really like you, I like you so god damned much it hurts because every time I touch you or get close to you I think of that bastard all the time and I feel this force that's pushing me away from you. I just...I never wanted to make it awkward back there, but I sincerely like you and I...fuck I'm sorry Kagome." And with that Inuyasha was about to leave when he felt a hand touch his own.

He turned to see Kagome looking at the ground and biting her bottom lip "Would you walk me home?" Kagome asked. "I don't want you to leave."

Inuyasha's eyes widened but he simply smiled and nodded. Soon both teenagers walked back home and as Kagome was outside the door, she went on her tip toes and pecked Inuyasha's cheek quickly. "Thank you for today Inuyasha. I loved it, I hope we can meet soon." And with that Kagome smiled and ran inside with a wave before closing the door.

Inuyasha was stunned he stood there and raised a hand to gently place it on the cheek she had kissed. He smiled as if he was a young boy who just had his first crush acknowledge him. Inuyasha kept grinning as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and breathed out a sigh of happiness seeing the vapour in the air as the heat came out of his mouth. Inuyasha jumped once then twice and punched a hand in the air before running back to the dorms, not even Koga could mess up his day.

Kagome let out a deep breath and grinned like a mad girl as she waved hi at Kohaku, seeing that her parents weren't home yet. She then ran up the stairs. "Sango I'm back" Kagome entered the bedroom and saw Sango turn in her chair moving away from her laptop eating a cereal bar and smiling.

"Hey Kag's how was it?"

"Yeah sis how was it?" Kohaku intervened as he went and sat down on the bottom bed of the bunk.

Kagome giggled and kept jumping in joy and happiness. Forgetting all of her problems she just allowed the high from before to overpower her senses. And frankly she didn't care.

"Oh guy's it was amazing! We went to the cinema, then he tried to kiss me and he kept glancing at me throughout the film. We ate popcorn laughed and then he walked me home...aaaaand..." Kagome bit her bottom lip as she was apprehensive with maybe telling them what she did, would no doubt anger Sango.

Big time.

Both Sango and Kohaku leaned forward intrigued "Theeeeen?"

Kagome turned around and spoke very quickly "I then kissed him on the cheek!" Kagome closed her eyes and then slowly opened them to see Kohaku their laughing and making kissing noises, whereas Sango had, you guessed it...

A very annoyed, worried and pissed of face.

"Kagome, what the hell where you doing?! You know this is dangerous!" Sango shouted, not happy at all with the outcome of the so-called 'day out'

Kagome frowned "Sorry Sango, but exactly what the hell am I meant to do then! I don't know what to do! I'm stuck between two different life styles Sango. I...I like him so much." Kagome sighed heavily as she fell on her bed next to Kohaku and held her face in her hands. "I...I like him so much Sango, I just wanted to..." Kagome felt her chest tighten as a shower of emotions fell on her at that moment. Guilt, anger, sadness, fright, panic, frustration. She just felt like tearing her hair out as she allowed herself to feel al the bottled up emotions and worries.

Sango walked over to her sister and embraced her tightly as she let out a lone tear. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I know that I'm being harsh, but I really don't want you too get any more hurt than you are now."

Kagome nodded in Sango's shoulder and Kohaku frowned also and patted her back soothingly. "I'm pretty sure everything will work out. There is always a solution Kaggie."

Kagome looked into her hands as she thought.

But was there?

* * *

><p>It was Monday, Christmas was right around the corner, and Kagome noticed lights decorating the whole of the outside of the building, hanging from the windows and a massive Christmas tree from what she could see in the foyer. Kagome had a lift from Jakotsu and once she unbuckled her seat belt she hugged him "Thank you Jay, I just..."<p>

Jakotsu smiled and nodded stroking her hair "I understand hun, I understand. Just take it one step at a time, just remember what you went there for okay."

Kagome sighed and nodded as she looked out the car window and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Well guess I'll see you on Friday Jay." Kagome pecked his cheek quick and waved goodbye as Jakotsu left. She held her duffel bag in one hand and took a deep breath before walking into the gates and saying hi to a few people she recognised. She saw the dorm building and placed a smile on her face as she saw Hojo by the entrance. "Hojo!"

Hojo turned around and smiled as he saw Kagome. "Hey Kag-Kazuki!"

Kagome laughed "How was your week-end Hojo?" Kagome asked cheery trying to forget about her problems at that moment.

Hojo smiled and nodded "Good, it was fun cause I met up with some primary school friends. How about yours?"

Kagome tried to suppress her frown and nodded "It was good, I'll see you later Hojo, got to get changed."

Hojo furrowed his eyebrows knowing something was distinctly odd with her, but knew that maybe it wasn't helpful to talk about it right now. Hojo sighed and walked to his dorm to get ready himself. 'I hope you are okay Kagome'

Once Kagome entered the room she saw steam coming out from under the door of the bathroom, and instantly knew that Inuyasha must have been showering. "Hey I'm back!" Kagome shouted knowing he would hear.

"Yo shorty! I got news for you!" Inuyasha shouted from the bathroom.

Kagome froze, she kind of knew what his good knews would be, and tried her very bes to keep a happy face as she slapped her cheeks and took calming breaths. "Uh sure."

Inuyasha soon came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Kagome felt a huge blush overtake her cheeks, and Inuyasha took this as a sign of the heat comign from the shower. "Sorry about the amount of steam. I have something to tell you though." Inuyasha said smiling as he sat down on the sofa.

Kagome tried to ignore that a towel was all he was wearing! She cleared her throat and sat next to him, her hands fidgety as she pulled down her sleeves. "You look really happy, what's up?" Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha blushed and rubbed his hands together "Well on Sunday I met up with Kagome." Kagome felt her stomach turn in a horrible way. She knew it was going to be about yesterday, but she tried not to show anything and just nodded. Inuyasha carried on "And basically...I almost kissed her in the cinema. I need to talk to you, cause I have no idea what the hell could have overcome me to do that. But it get's better." Inuyasha said grinning now.

Kagome nodded as she kept her smile "What is it?"

Inuyasha smirked as he leaned back "She kissed me on the cheek before she went home. That has to be a sign right?"

Kagome nodded as she herself blushed at listening about her bold action. "I'm sure i-it is."

Inuyasha frowned and placed his hadn on Kazuki's forehead "You okay, you seem to be acting more jumpy and weird lately. Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked urgently not liking that something bad was happening to Kazuki, his close friend.

Kagome smiled as she shook her head "N-No I'm fine, honestly. So what do we have first?" Kagome asked trying to get away from the conversation of last night, not because she couldn't accept it, but more so because she didn't what advice she could give him, when she didn't even know herself.

Inuyasha shrugged it off as he answered and got up to drink some water "We have assembly first, I heard from Miroku they're going to be talking about Christmas on Thursday. I think it has something to do with the second match of the championships."

Kagome turned around "Really the second match is on Thursday? But why on Christmas and on a school night?"

Inuyasha smiled "Well Christmas morning would have already passed so all the gifts would have been given and such so why not spend a fun night looking at your child play."

Kagome bit her lip not knowing whether to ask this. She turned around and took out her uniform from her duffel bag. "Are your parents coming on Thursday? You knwo for Christmas or your game?"

Inuyasha froze. He tightened his hand on the bottle so harshly that it crinkled under the force. He looked at the ground then at the bottle. "Nah they can never be bothered, work and Sesshomaru is more important to them than me. But I'm sure I will get a package with a Christmas card that they didn't even pick out. Want to know what happened last year?"

Kagome nodded but smiled sadly at the fact that not even for such an important day when it was Christmas and their son's game combine did they even try to make the effort to come.

Inuyasha snorted "I got a package filled chocolate and flowers and a birthday card, and in the birthday card it said 'we hope you like your new clothes, only the best for you son. Merry Christmas.' They didn't even fucking pick out the present. I will never forget that card, it showed me just how much they really 'care' about me. So long story short I've given up."

Kagome said nothing not wanting to dig a deeper hole, knowing he wasn't exactly happy right now. So she tried to change the mood. "So you think you can beat the other team on Thursday?" she said smirking.

Inuyasha instantly hyped up at the mention of the game "Pft, off course we will, you know we always do!"

Kagome laughed and as usual she ran into the bathroom to get changed claiming she needed to brush her teeth and 'shave'. And soon with all the uniform ready and Kagome finishing of Inuyasha's tie, they were off to assembly with their duffel bags in hand.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha "So how about our training in the mornings? We haven't done them in a while?"

Inuyasha nodded as he ruffled Kazuki's hair "Well how about we start again tomorrow?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. They soon waved at Miroku and all three stood in a line, Inuyasha spotting Koga in another glaring at his direction, then to Kazuki. Inuyasha stood closer to his friend. Koga could beat him but he wouldn't lay a hand on Kazuki. For some reason he felt a wave of overprotectiveness towards Kazuki, probably because he was the only friend that ever admired him and took the time to listen to him instead of always agreeing. Inuyasha looked at Kazuki and saw how he was so small. He couldn't get over the fact that he and Kagome had similar heights, not to mention their hair colour is the same and their muscle build. Inuyasha then heard the microphone sound and looked up to see a teacher up on the stage.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all had a nice week-end and a thank you and congratulations to our team the Lynx's..." The whole gym cheered, and Inuyasha and Miroku were loving it. The teacher spread out his hands "Okay okay settle down now. As you all know Christmas is on Thursday, now and the game is also on that date, and so what the school have planned is for Thursday to be off for the whole day, so you can spend the day with your family and relatives. So on Wednesday evening we allow every student to leave and spend the next day with their families before coming over if you wish to watch the game at 7:00. Other than that, there are no more notices. So everybody please be patient whilst leaving the door and all go to your respective classrooms." And with that the bell rang and all the students left.

Kagome followed Inuyasha. "So what are you going to do on Thursday?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Same as always I guess."

Kagome gave another sad smile. _'Oh Inuyasha.'_

Koga was leaning against the wall as he stared intently at Inuyasha then Kazuki before leaving slowly into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Hey guuuuys! Sorry I was really busy with Uni, and preparations for mocks. This chapter is a mixture of romance and sadness. But don't worry, in the next chapter you will see much more closeness, between Kazuki and Inuyasha, I need to balance both of them out I think, and I have been getting reviews of people wanting me to add more of their bond again. The next chapter I find will be heart warming and much more optimistic. Well Hope I get at least an extra 20 or so reviews, seriously they are the only reason I try my best to update ASAP! Please review me any ideas you wish me to put in, and i will try to squeeze it in somewhere :)<p>

remember more reviews faster update!


	18. I'm here, I'll always be here

Chapter 18: I'm here, I'll always be here.

It was the 24th, Chirstmas eve and Kagome was packing her clothes as she waited for the okay from Jakotsu before heading out. Kagome zipped up her bag and turned around as she saw Inuyasha doing sit-ups in only a white muscle shirt with long black gym trousers the music playing in the I-pod deck next to him. Kagome licked her lips as she saw how the muscles in his arms flexed and how the tension of the muscles in his back and shoulders contracted and the signs of sweat forming made Kagome's mouth water and her legs were getting much more limp and weak as she tried to hold in the picture of how she was massaging his shoulders and slowly gliding her hands down feeling all of his rough physique, lightly kissing his shoulder and hearing him moan her name.

"Hey shorty pass me a bottle of water from the fridge please?" Inuyasha said laying on the ground.

Kagome blushed as she was pulled out from her day-dream "Uh sure." Kagome ran over to the kitchen grabbing the water and hurrying back to him smiling "There you go." Kagome soon lost her smile as she looked at him "Today is the game, you think your ready for this?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded as he punched the air "Hell yeah I'm ready! We are going to win no doubt about it."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Is Kagome coming tonight?" Kagome herself asked finding it awkward that she didn't get an invite from him.

Inuyasha simply shook his head "I'm pretty sure she'd rather be with her family on Christmas eve."

Kagome sat down next to him on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Are you honestly okay with your parents not being here today or tomorrow? I find that hard to believe." Kagome did find it hard to believe. No matter how distant your parents had been with you, every child wishes and hopes for their parents to be there rooting for them no matter what, or there to have Christmas dinner and open presents. She mostly felt sad, because there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't be with him because she had to be with her family. Yet she didn't want to leave him alone however she didn't know who he could stay with.

Inuyasha snorted and stood up "I don't care, they never showed any interest in me so why should I care. I'm too used to it to care anyway."

Kagome sighed and knew that she wouldn't get anywhere with him on this topic and so tried to change the subject. "Why do you think Kagome wouldn't want to come and see you. I'm pretty sure she will if she's your friend?"

Inuyasha sighed "I know she would, but I want her to spend time with her family. I don't want to use her just for my companionship. I want her to have a good Christmas I'll be fine on my own. I've always been on my own, nothing different this year." Inuyasha said smiling walking over to the kitchen.

Kagome was sad and felt her heart-break at his words. _'No-one deserves to be alone on Christmas no matter how used to it they are.'_

Kagome sighed as she looked outside and what she saw made her eyes wide. "Inuyasha, it's snowing!"

Inuyasha turned around confused "Wha...snowing?" Inuyasha walked over to the window and his eyes widened wow it's snowing pretty harshly"

Kagome pressed her hands on the glass and looked down "Look Inuyasha, it's already building up. Let's go!" Kagome said grabbing his hand.

Inuyasha was confused "Go where?"

Kagome rolled her eyes "Outside where else?! Come on it's snowing we need to enjoy it as much as we can!"

Inuyasha was confused at Kazuki's enthusiasm, but nevertheless if it made his friend happy he would agree. So he quickly put on a black thick hoodie and tied up his hair in a hgih ponytail before grabbing the phone and wallet and leaving it in the dorm, he didn't want them to get wet.

Meanwhile Kagome had on grey sweats from before and simply put on her own hoodie which was red with her white trainers. She quickly made sure her wig was firmly placed on before placing her phone in...well technically her binder. Kagome saw Inuyasha get ready and she smiled.

_'At least this might cheer you up...Inuyasha.'_

Kagome jumped up excitedly and grabbed his hand once more. "Okay come on!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at his friends excitement. "Alright I'm coming shorty be patient."

Kagome pouted "You clearly have not lived if you're not excited about playing in the snow."

Inuyasha looked at the ground. He remembered the one time it snowed it was in the year 2000, and it had been snowing. The snow was deep and it was amazing to play with. He remembered being so tiny...he ran out of the house with his hat, scarf, gloves, all smiles and ready to play. He would make snowballs, snowmen, snow angels, he would then throw those snowballs at...the tree. He could remember looking back at the house and seeing his older brother scowling from the window before walking away. His parents at home on the phone and on the computer, making appointments, schedules.

Baby Inuyasha would look to the ground...his eyes shut tightly, his tears falling and slipping from his eyes to fall on thesnow, deepening the whiteness with shades of grey. Just like his life. Inuyasha remembered how he would talk to the snowman, maybe hoping that he could come to life and be his friend, but the next day the snowman had melted or disappeared. Inuyasha would always sit by the window and pray to a star in the sky, that Santa Clause could hear his wish. His most desired wish...

To be a family.

Inuyasha shook his head as he saw a hand in his face. "Hey Inuyasha you okay? You spaced out on me?" Kagome asked confused at the sudden change of mood from him.

Inuyasha just shook his head and smirked before ruffling his hair. "Nothing shorty come on let's go."

Kagome saw him walk away and cocked her head to the side confused. However she simply shook it off and ran to catch up to him. Soon they were both outside, and Kagome ran into the centre where she could see other students running around and playing. They saw Miroku talking surprisingly with Hojo. Kagome ran up to them and waved "Hey guys! You out here for the snow as well."

Miroku and Hojo smiled "Off course! The snow is awesome no matter how old you get!"

Kagome smiled "Well I dragged Mr. Arrogant out here"

"Hey! Who you calling arrogant shorty!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out which made both Miroku and Hojo laugh.

Inuyasha growled playfully as he smirked "You'll pay for that!"

Kagome laughed as she ran "Oh yeah, try to catch me if you can slow poke!" Kagome used her running abilities as she ran as quick as she could.

Inuyasha smirked as he ran after him "You better run shorty!"

Kagome squealed as she saw him near, she then bent down and grabbed a snowball before throwing it at him. Inuyasha dodged it and in doing so he fell down. Kagome grabbed her stomach as she was laughing loudly "Hahaha! Y-You need to s-see your face!"

Inuyasha smirked and saw Kazuki was distracted, so he quickly created a snowball and threw it at him with his good arm and aimed it at his not expecting it felt cold snow hit her neck and face. She screamed at the cold and looked up scowling at the hanyou who did so. However her scowl was quickly overtaken by shock as she saw Inuyasha, for the first time in a while...laugh. Actually laugh. She saw how...calm and care free he looked. She then smiled and laughed herself before grabbing another snowball and running after him "Come here you! You'll regret that" Kagome said laughing. She covered her mouth as she threw the snowball and it had hit Hojo since Inuyasha ran behind him.

"Hojo I'm so sorry I didn't mean too-" Kagome felt another snowball and realised it was Hojo. Hojo smiled and laughed.

"Pay back." He said gently.

Kagome laughed and soon Miroku, Hojo, Kagome and Inuyasha were all throwing snowballs and trying to see how could it who the most. They soon made a snowman where both Kagome and Inuyasha were racing with. Miroku was with Inuyasha and Hojo was teamed with Kagome. They both made snowmen with Inuyasha and Miroku being the winner. Kagome quickly ran and grabbed a snowball she had made before hand, and crept up behind Inuyasha when he was busy with Miroku. She giggled as she threw the ball on top of his head. "Gotcha! Payback!" Kagome said before running.

Inuyasha not far behind with a broad grin on his face "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha soon caught up with Kagome who squealed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist both falling on the snow before rolling around for a bit. They both landed with a thud, which caused Kagome to be at the bottom and Inuyasha at the top, Inuyasha quickly sat up as he looked somewhere else. Kagome couldn't help but be shocked at the position they both somehow managed to get into. Inuyasha stood up and outstretched his hand for her. Kagome looked at the hand and up to see his smiling face.

"Now who's the one that's got you." Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome laughed as she accepted the gesture "Okay okay I admit you win." Kagome however was secretly having a battle between her mind and heart. Her brain was telling her to relax and calm down, but her heart was not obeying and get speeding up as she still felt hot and bothered from before.

_'If only I was Kagome then!'_

Kagome however felt her phone vibrate and went to grab it "Hello?"

"Hey Kaggie, ready to go when you are sweetheart."

Kagome smiled sadly as she looked towards Inuyasha who was with Miroku and Hojo. "Yeah, I'll be out in a few."

"Okay hun."

Kagome closed her phone and walked over to the others. "Hey guy's my ride is here, so I need to go. Inuyasha want to come inside with me?"

Inuyasha felt pain in his chest, as his ears dropped and his face saddened. He really didn't want him to go. He was having so much fun...fun he always wanted but never managed to have. However he knew Kazuki had a life and a family to go home too, and he wanted his friend to be happy so he simply nodded and smiled "No problem. Catch you guys later. Miroku see you later in practice, good luck for tonight man" Inuyasha said shaking his hand.

Miroku nodded and patted Inuyasha's back "You too man."

Inuyasha nodded at Hojo "See ya tonight man"

Hojo smiled and nodded. Kagome and Inuyasha both started to walk into the building, both talking and awfully closer than usual. Miroku looked closely "I wonder what Kazuki must have done to earn such trust from Inuyasha?"

Hojo smiled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 'She was just being Kagome'

Kagome grabbed her bag as Inuyasha was leaning against he door frame, his head down and his smile from before gone. "Well I'm ready. Are you sure you don't' want to contact Kagome? I'm pretty sure she'd want to come?"

Inuyasha shook his head "I doubt it."

Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder, causing Inuyasha to look up. Kagome smiled and nodded "Just try, I promise you she'll say yes."

Inuyasha sighed and smirked before scratching the back of his neck "I'll try, you just have fun and I'll see you tonight."

Kagome smiled sadly. _'Inuyasha's, always thinking of other people and never himself.'_

Kagome nodded "I'll definitely be there no doubt about it. See you tonight Mr. Arrogant."

"Oi!" Inuyasha said smirking. He then closed the door as soon as Kazuki was out and sighed before taking of his hoodie and walking over to the bathroom.

Inuyasha sighed and sat on the floor his head down with his bangs covering his face as his tear-stained cheeks were welcoming new fresh tears. Inuyasha's shoulders shook as he bent one knee looking at the ground solemnly.

"Alone, why am I always alone?" Inuyasha asked this question over and over in his head. It was always like this, every year. Every year since he was three he would hide in his bathroom put the shower on, and would lay on the polished floor of the expensive mansion and cry his little heart out as his parents broke their promise over and over again. He would hug himself and sing himself to sleep, waking up near the middle of the night scared of the darkness and walking over to his bed where he cuddled with his teddy and would wish and hope that his parents were there tomorrow. He knew that would never happen though, now as a young adult, looking back at his small shaking from he knew how pathetic it was to cry. To cry for no reason, when no-body could hear you.

He then heard his phone buzz and he answered it seeing it was from 'Kagome'

Inuyasha smiled as he read the message.

_'Hey this is Kagome ;) I hear you have a game tonight. Mind if I come along?'_

_-Kagome-_

Inuyasha sniffed as he rubbed the tears from his eyes away. He smiled as he thought about how one simple girl and one tiny friend could bring his spirits up. It'd be cool if Kazuki and Kagome were both one person, gosh that'd be perfect. But he loved having Kazuki around just as much as Kagome. He then started typing back, once he sent the message, he felt a new refound surge of energy run through him as he jumped up.

"I will win tonight. The Lynx's will win."

* * *

><p>Kagome was still in the car with Jakotsu as she received a message.<p>

_'I'd love that. As long as you only cheer for me ;)'_

_-Inuyasha-_

Kagome laughed and put her phone away. Jakotsu noticed this and smiled "So I see this boy is turning into more than a friend eh?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. Jakotsu sighed and stopped outside her house. "Kaggie, hun I'm pretty sure you've probably had this conversation with Sango. But you have to be careful. For me okay? Promise for me?"

Kagome sighed and nodded "Thanks Jay, I'll see you tonight?" Kagome said giving a tired smile. Jakotsu nodded as he smiled. Kagome got out of the car and ran straight into the house.

"I'm hoooome!"

Kagome saw her mother Ayuka walk out wiping her hands on her apron "Oh Kagome honey your home." Ayuka ran to Kagome and both girls embraced each other tightly.

"Hi mum, where's dad?" Kagome asked confused, usually he would be home at this time.

Ayuka smiled "Oh he's just out to do some late night shopping for me. He will be here soon."

"Honey I'm home!" Kenji's voice sounded.

Kagome and Ayuka laughed "Well look at that timing."

Kenji walked in and saw Kagome he smiled and dropped the bags "Come here squirt!" Kagome smiled and ran into Kenji's embrace.

"Happy Christmas eve dad."

Kenji smiled and nodded "Hey Sango and Kohaku told me about some basketball game that's happening at his school. Want to go to support your brother?" Kenji asked his daughter.

Kagome smiled _'Yes perfect excuse'_

"Yeah dad I'd love too, thanks." Kagome kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs. She walked into her room and saw Sango with her ear phones in and listening to music as she was dancing around the room. Kagome covered her mouth as she giggled and yelled "SANGO!"

Sango jumped into the air and turned around, placing one hand on her chest "Oh my god Kag's would you stop that!"

Kagome laughed and hugged her sister "Nice to see you too Sango."

Sango sighed and hugged Kagome tightly "You baka" Sango whispered in her ear. Kagome laughed and moved back. "Happy Christmas eve"

Sango smiled "Happy Christmas eve Kag's. I heard there's the second round of the championships going on tonight. Are we doing the same routine as before?"

Kagome nodded "You bet, I have to be there to support him, and I know he'd want the real me to be there too." Kagome walked back and laid down on her bed. "Ooooh how I've missed you bed." Kagome said snuggling into her pillow.

Sango blinked three times and sighed "You really are a baka." Kagome stuck her tongue out and huffed.

Kohaku entered with his game boy in hand "Yo sis, we doing the same shit as last time tonight?" Kohaku asked indirectly towards Kagome as his eyes were focused on his game.

Sango bonked Kohaku on the head "No swearing at your age!"

Kohaku glared "Sheeesh calm down sis."

Sango huffed and crossed her arms, whilst Kagome laughed gently "Yep, so I'll need your help again guys if you don't mind?" Kagome asked biting her bottom lip.

Kohaku shook his head "No Problem sis, when do we leave?" Kohaku moved his gaze from his game to Kagome's figure.

Kagome looked at the time "Well it's currently 5:30 and the game starts at 7:00 so I guess we leave in an hour."

Kohaku nodded "Okay so I have more time to play. Cool Jay's picking us up right?"

Kagome nodded. Koahku smiled and walked out to go to his room. Sango sighed as she sat down in the desk chair "So how's everything going with Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled "Everythings fine. But...he has no-one to spend Christmas with since his family are currently still in America."

Sango sighed and shook her head "That's horrible, does he have no other family members?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head "Only an older half-brother but he doesn't even care about him, so he's definitely of the list of 'family'"

Sango looked at Kagome and leaned forward so both of her hands supported her chin. "Oh Kaggie I'm sure he will be fine, he's strong and-"

"That's the thing Sango, he deserves someone to be there with him. He has no-one Sango, I want to help him but I can't."Kagome looked at the floor sadly. "I can't do anything, other than support him tonight."

Sango nodded "Then do just that Kaggie, support him tonight, make him feel like he has someone there. Who was the one that told me 'family doesn't need to be related by blood, but by love' you know that better than any body else here Kag's. Make him see that."

Kagome nodded and embraced Sango. Her long ebony hair gently falling over her shoulder. _'I'll make sure your not alone Inuyasha. Never alone.'_

* * *

><p>"OKAY COME ONE, PUT SOME BACK INTO IT, THE GAME IS IN ONE HOUR!" The coach said blowing his whistle. Inuyasha was panting as he finished the last of the warm-ups. He turned to see Koga glaring at him as he bared his fangs slightly. Inuyasha did the same, but he wiped his chin letting him know that if he messed with him he wouldn't hold back. Inuyasha had the same clothes he had on this morning before the snow fight, they were only to wear the uniform during the game. Inuyasha went and sat down on the benches as he drank some water, Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and sat down next to him.<p>

"Yo Yasha, what's going on between you and Koga, I haven't seen you hang out with each other any more?"

Inuyasha growled "He's just being a bastard. No big deal."

Miroku frowned "Well it is a big deal to me, you two are my friends, but seeing you both like this reminds me of primary school. It must have been serious if you're both threatening each other."

Inuyasha sighed "Nothing he's just pissed because I'm friends with Kagome."

Miroku's eyes widened slightly "Kagome? Ooooh that girl we met at the festival that time. So I'm guessing you both got closer then huh. And what, Koga doesn't like that?"

Inuyasha nodded "basically, even after calling her all those disgusting names, he still had the nerve to claim Kagome after he cold heartedly dumped her without an honest reason." Inuyasha was getting angrier, and he knew if he carried on with this conversation he would end up hurting someone. "Listen Miroku let's just play tonight, and I promise I won't do anything."

Miroku nodded and sighed before placing his hand on his friend's shoulder "Okay, but please be careful man."

Inuyasha nodded. He looked back to see Koga on the phone, a pissed of expression on his face. 'Who the hell is he talking to?'

"How the fuck do you know that Kagome is Kazuki? Do you know how fucked up that sounds."

Kikyo gave an evil laugh "Oh Koga, you honestly need to read between the lines dear. Kazuki will be there tonight, keep a close eye on him and you'll see for yourself. Just remember our deal."

Koga growled.

"Oh wolfy don't be so angry. We both will get what we want if my suspicions are correct. If Kazuki is really Kagome, then Inuyasha will hate her, I'll comfort him and win him back, whilst you comfort Kagome and we both get what we want."

Koga huffed "Your riding a lot of this deal on just a suspicion. Kagome wouldn't do something like this, and I haven't agreed yet."

Kikyo laughed "Oh you will sweetie. You will." And with that the call ended.

Koga growled and turned to Inuyasha he saw him talk with Miroku some more. Koga growled.

* * *

><p>Kagome and the others were parked outside the school and one by one they all got out. Kagome was dressed as Kazuki, and the plan was to change in the same rhythm as before. Jakotsu held Kagome's arm and whispered in her ear. "Careful, because last time I saw Kikyo staring at you suspiciously. Keep it on the down low, and don't be so close to her." Kagome was shocked. She never thought that Kikyo would pay attention to her. Kagome nodded and made sure she would be more careful than last time. If anybody was to tell Inuyasha who she was, it was going to be her. Jakotsu knew about Kikyo from Sango who hated her guts. Literally.<p>

Kagome kissed Kohaku ont he forehead and embraced Sango tightly. "Okay I'm going to find Inuyasha. Kohaku you have the bag?"

Kohaku nodded and raised the bag. Kagome smiled "Good I'll meet you by the changing rooms again. You all find a space on the bleachers and enjoy the game, I'll make sure to keep it on the down low. She nodded to Jay and Sango and ran off to find Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was standing outside of the changing rooms, his sleeveless black shirt with and shorts with the white outline and the number 1 on the front and the back, phone by his ear <em>"One message at 5:54. BEEP. 'Hello son, it is your father. We are still stuck in America and we have a very big meeting tomorrow morning so we cannot come for Christmas. However we have sent gifts for you and your friends, you should have it delivered by tomorrow morning. Remember son we are keeping the business up and running for when you take over...dear please don't give him that talk again...But Izayoi he has too...oh shush Taisho...son it's your mother Merry Christmas for tomorrow, we both love you and we will arrive as soon as we can. Have a very good Christmas my son, we love you.' END OF MESSAGES<em>.

Inuyasha growled and slammed his phone shut. He was about to throw it on the floor, however he saw Kazuki run up to him and he just sighed and threw it into his pocket. He put on a smile and soon heard Kazuki call him and wave. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smiled and waved back making sure to keep smiling for Kazuki's sake. "Hey shorty you made it early." Inuyasha said ruffling Kazuki's hair again.

Kagome shook his hand out of the way and smiled "Well I wanted to make sure I was early to tell you good luck, oh and Sango told me that Kagome will be a little late, but she will be here."

Inuyasha smiled and let out a slow breath '_Thank god she's still coming_'

Inuyasha nodded "Well the game starts in fifteen minutes, why don't you go find a space since we'll be out soon."

Kagome nodded and smiled before giving him the thumbs up. "I know you'll do well. Good luck!" Kagome ran back and waved once before leaving out of sight.

Kagome ran to the bleachers and saw Jakotsu standing around the middle top with Sango next to him. Both sitting down and talking. Kagome smiled and ran up. "Hey guys, is Kohaku-"

"Behind the bleachers." Both Sango and Jakotsu said pointing in the same direction. They all laughed and Kagome nodded.

Kagome ran down the steps of the bleachers and spotted Kohaku on his phone. "Pst, Kohaku I'm here" Kagome said quietly.

Kohaku looked up and nodded "Right everything's here when the teams leave the changing rooms we'll go in."

Kagome nodded and went back to the front hearing the buzzer sound. The game was about to start.

"Okay, welcome ladies and gentleman to the second round of the CHAMPIONSHIPS!"

Everybody from Fukuoka High and Tama High cheered loudly. Cheerleaders danced and jumped as they waved their pompoms and cheered for their team, whilst mascots were running around. Kagome cheered herself as she saw Inuyasha in front of everybody else ready and in position in one corner.

He was the leader. And Kagome was proud of him.

"Okay so tonight's games are being played by the LYNX'S! AND THE TAMA'S!" More cheers sounded and the announcer spoke again "First of let us present the LYNX'S!" Kagome cheered loudly with everybody else as she saw Inuyasha run out with the rest of the team including Koga behind him. Inuyasha ran around the gym once waving and winking as he smiled at Kazuki. Kagome nodded and waved back. "Go Inuyasha!" She cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Next can I introduce the TAMAS!" Soon that team ran out and most people from Fukuoka booed as they came out. Kagome found this as an opportunity to run back. She saw Kohaku by the changing rooms and grabbed the bag.

"Remind me that I owe you two" Kagome said ruffling his hair.

Kohaku rolled his eyes and smiled "I know, now go get changed!"

Kagome quickly ran into the changing room and took of the trousers revealing a black pleated skirt this time that reached just above her knees. She then took of her hoodie to reveal a white tank top, and took out a mini black cardigan from the bag before putting it on and leaving her black and white converses of. She then quickly took of her wig putting it into the bag before shaking her hair out allowing her black ebony curls to be set free. She then ran out and gave the bag to Kohaku before running to the front. She kept an eye out for Kikyo as she saw her looking into her direction from above the bleachers on the other side. Jakotsu was right, she had to be careful. Kagome saw Inuyasha stand in centre position, and saw the referee with the whistle in his mouth and the basketball in one hand. "Okay remember the rules there is not allowed to be hitting, pushing, slapping, holding, Illegal pic/screen meaning no tripping the other on purpose. You can't walk or travel with the ball, no double dribbling, and passes need to be quick no time consuming. If anyone breaks any of these rules, then the team will have a warning. Three warnings throughout this whole journey and you are disqualified."

Inuyasha jumped up and hit the ball roughly passing it to Miroku who was ready for it. Miroku grabbed it and dribbled the ball passing it to Koga. Koga caught the ball and side stepped another player as he passed it to another player. Inuyasha ran to the right side of the goal and saw the ball come towards him, a member of the Tama's jumped in front but failed as Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed the ball slamming it into the basket.

"WOW NOT EVEN A MINUTE INTO THE GAME AND THE LYNX'S ALREADY SCORE ONE NIL!"

Cheers from Fukuoka high including Sango and Jakotsu roared in the gym as the team players patted Inuyasha on the back. Inuyasha smiled and turned to hear a specific voice shouting his name. He turned and grinned as he saw Kagome clap and cheering, hands around her mouth as she shouted his name.

"Inuyasha! GO INUYASHA!" Kagome cheered.

Inuyasha ran over and quickly stood in front of her. "You came."

Kagome nodded "I told you I would. I'll always come."

Inuyasha smiled and looked into her eyes, his heart-felt so warm knowing that her smile and cheers were only for him. Kagome was about to say something when somebody called Inuyasha's name. "Inuyasha centre!"

Inuyasha winked at Kagome before running back "Cheer me on Kag's!"

Kagome laughed as she waved. 'Always'

The referee was ready with the ball as he blew the whistle once again. Inuyasha jumped up and once again hit the ball in record time passing it to Koga. Koga dribbled the ball and passed it to Miroku, all the while paying close attention to Kagome. He growled knowing that she was here to support the mutt face and not him.

Kagome noticed Koga staring and she glared back 'I need to be careful' Kagome turned around to see a manicured hand on her shoulder. "Kikyo" Kagome said with venom in her voice.

Kikyo giggled "I see your cheering on my man, how fitting, however please leave that privilege to me darling, and go sit in your pathetic boring little circle of loneliness."

Kagome swatted her hand away "The one who took advantage of the privilege was you when you cheated on him Kinky-ho, and I'd watch out what you say if you know what's good for you."

Kikyo glared evilly "So I wonder where Kazuki is hm?"

Kagome froze. 'fuck I need this bitch of my case!' As soon as she heard this she heard Sango's voice appear.

"Why what an unexpected surprise if it isn't the hoe." Kagome smiled gratefully at Sango as she turned around verifying it was her.

Kikyo humphed "We'll talk later Ka-go-me. Watch it." Kikyo said venomously before walking off in her black six-inch stiletto heels.

Sango growled "Oh how I want to kick that sorry bitch's ass!"

Kagome laughed. Kagome soon changed another three times, before deciding to stay as Kagome this time as the game neared its end.

"AND THE LYNX'S WON BY 6 2! THE LYNX'S ARE GOING TO ROUND THREE1 CONGRATULATIONS YOU ARE THE WINNER!" The commenter announced. Inuyasha laughed and smiled as he turned to see Kagome but no Kazuki. Maybe he left early? Oh well Inuyasha was so happy as his team mates all praised him for shooting the goals.

Kagome saw everybody start to leave and was getting pushed around. Kagome walked out of the gym and waited for the others. She eventually saw Jakotsu, Sango and Kohaku come out. "Hey guy's."

Sango smiled "It all went well at least."

Jakotsu nodded "Yes, come on I'll take you all home."

Kagome looked down and bit her lip "Um, guys can I...is it alright if I stay for a bit longer. I just want to spend a little more time with Inuyasha."

Sango looked sad and worried, however Kohaku and Jakotsu nodded "Come on Sango."

Sango nodded slowly and held Kagome's hand tightly before walking away with the others.

Kagome took a deep breath and saw everybody had left. Except Inuyasha. She slowly walked in and hid behind the bleachers. She saw him standing in the middle of the gym, bouncing a ball in the same stance and position. Kagome then noticed how he looked up and threw the ball into the hoop, succeeding. Inuyasha ran to grab the ball and ran back to the centre. Kagome could hear by the how hard the ball was hitting the ground that he wasn't happy. Kagome saw his eyes fill up with anger, his body locked in frustration. He threw the ball and growled. Kagome placed a lock of hair behind her ear and straightened out her skirt. Slowly she walked out. Inuyasha swivelled his ears and turned around smiling once he saw who it was.

"K-Kagome? I thought you'd leave." Inuyasha asked in confusion.

Kagome smiled and placed both her hands behind her back. "Well I couldn't leave without congratulating the big star could I now"

Inuyasha blushed and looked down the ball still in his hand. Kagome smiled and snatched the ball from his hand before running to the goal and jumping slightly as Inuyasha had taught Kazuki and Kagome, throwing the ball which fell perfectly in the hoop. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome turned around smirking. "Why do you look so surprised, if I remember correctly someone taught me how to do that." Kagome said smiling sweetly, she grabbed the ball once again and turned around walking up to him, her ebony hair thrown over her shoulder, her fringe somewhat messy.

Inuyasha smiled and rubbed the back of his neck as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I guess that person taught you well."

Kagome carried on smiling as she nodded bouncing the ball once. She then looked up and licked her bottom lip. "Why are you so tense?"

Inuyasha was confused yet a little taken aback. "What?"

Kagome sighed and walked closer to him, twirling the ball between both her hands. "Well...I can sense that you aren't happy as you should be. Tell me what's wrong?"

Inuyasha sighed as he looked down "Honestly it's nothing."

Kagome thought for a moment before speaking again "Okay well, aren't you going to be with your family it is Christmas eve."

Inuyasha growled and Kagome knew instantly that was the problem. _'Oh Inuyasha. Why do you have to...want to suffer alone. You don't need to any more I'll make sure of it.'_

Inuyasha turned around "They're to busy to see me. I get presents delivered tomorrow though so no big deal."

Kagome threw the ball away and stepped in front of him, cupping his cheeks so he looked at her. She rubbed her thumbs gently over his cheeks, her eyes staring into his, as if it was trying to find the source of pain and take it away. Kagome moved closer and leaned her forehead against his. "Stop thinking you have to go through this alone. I'm here, not just as a random girl but as your friend and...I just want you to know that you don't' have to hold it in.I'm here, I'll always be here." Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. Her hands went behind his shoulders and hugged him closer to her.

Inuyasha was wide-eyed, when he felt her arms wrap around him he felt as if a great burden was lifted from his chest. He hadn't even said anything, yet she had the power to make all his worried go away, she made all his anger melt away and all his frustration evaporate from his mind. She made his body feel warm and loved. Inuyasha felt his own arms raise and move to embrace her tightly. He pressed his nose against her neck sniffing her intoxicating scent. Inuyasha felt Kagome tighten her hold on his shirt letting him know she appreciated the gesture. Inuyasha moved his head back a little, as his hands slowly and gently caressed her hips, waist, arms, neck to land on her cheeks. Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes trying to find any sort of lie or fakery. But he couldn't find any.

"Kagome...do you mean it? Do you really...do you really mean it?"

Kagome smiled "Off course I mean it. Inuyasha you are an amazing guy, and even if your parents aren't here, it doesn't mean you have to suffer alone. You have me, Miroku, Kazuki, Hojo, you need to know that you aren't ever alone, and no matter what happens I promise I will never leave. I will be here, I'll always be here. You saved me Inuyasha, you made me feel whole again, you allowed my heart to come alive and allowed my dark emotions to be replaced by amazing memories. And it's all because of you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt like crying, at that moment. God what Kagome could do to him. He looked into her eyes some more before feeling her own hands leave his back and slowly land on his chest. Inuyasha looked down to see her plump cherry red lips and couldn't help the pull any longer. He bent down and quickly captured her lips with his. Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden gesture. God this was so wrong!...yet...so right...Kagome's eyes closed completely and her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Inuyasha's deepened the kiss by placing one hand behind her head and the other around her waist. He plunged his tongue into her mouth causing her to give out a slight moan of pleasure. Kagome instantly answered as both their tongues played together in a dance of dominance. They broke apart for a millisecond before tilting their head's and locking lips once again. Both of Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her waist lifting as he brought her body closer. Kagome giggled into the kiss as she tightened her hold around his neck. Both of their mouths opened and closed in sync as both their hearts were beating rapidly, both of their emotion and want, need for each other becoming apparent and free from the bindings it had on the other's hearts.

Kagome looked into his eyes "Merry Christmas Inuyasha"

"Merry Christmas Kagome"

And soon both teens fell into each other's arms once more, enjoying this little moment that they might never have again.

Koga looked from the sidelines as his eyes narrowed. His anger rising and his eyes burning with anger. His best friend betrayed him. Koga walked away with a scowl on his face. And a heart filled with hatred.

* * *

><p>Hey there everybody! I know it's too early till Christmas but what the heck ^.^ So sorry for the long update! I hope this long chappie can make up for it! I wanted to add some of Inuyasha's past memories and painful childhood experiences, just so you all could understand more about his background. Thank you to a guest who gave me the idea of a snowball fight. This idea was perfect as it allowed me to add in emotional attachment between Kazuki and Inuyasha, and Kagome and Inuyasha. Well I hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait to read your reviews! ^^ Any ideas tell me and I'll try to fit it in somewhere. By the way thank you so much to you all for allowing me to reach to 300 REVIEWS! YAAAAY! ^^<p>

Remember the more reviews the faster the update.


	19. Dating!

Chapter 19: Dating?!

Kagome separated from Inuyasha's lips as her eyes fluttered open. Inuyasha himself didn't want to leave this fantasy, or dream that he was experiencing. Never had he felt his heart beat quicken this much, never had he felt butterflies in his stomach flap their wings so hard as they did now. Never had he felt such warm, plump lips move over his so gently. The way her body moulded so well with his own.

Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers before cupping her cheeks and bending his head to her neck. Kagome's eyes were wide as she thought... '_what the hell did I just do.'_ However when she felt his breath hit her skin, she instinctively closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, her hands sliding down from his neck and gripping his forearms.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he moved back to look into her eyes.

Kagome couldn't help but close her eyes as she leaned into his hands. "Yes" She said breathtakingly.

Inuyasha looked at the ground blushing. "Kagome...I really, really, really, like you and I ...I know...I'd understand if you regret what we just did. It was wrong of me, I'm so so sorry. I know you might not be ready for a relationship yet, and what we just did was probably very far from what you wanted to do and-" however Inuyasha couldn't say anything else, as Kagome enclosed his mouth with hers quickly.

Kagome didn't care. For that moment, she felt that if he spoke this dream would end. This last hope of ever being able to touch such warm lips that have plagued her mind for months.

Inuyasha closed his eyes instantly and tightened his hold around her once more putting more pressure into the kiss. They both moaned as Inuyasha gently sucked on her tongue. Kagome couldn't help but tilt her head back a little, fisting her hands in his hair. They both separated again and Kagome spoke breathlessly.

"Don't ever say that I will regret it. I have been...wanting to do that for so long." Kagome whispered bringing her hands to his hears and rubbing them gently.

Inuyasha purred as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on her shoulder. "Yeah?" He said breathlessly.

Kagome nodded and stopped her ministrations as she cupped his cheeks, forcing Inuyasha to look at her. "Yes, I...I don't care about Koga any more Inuyasha. I...I don't think I actually ever really did. I was just so blind and, I wish, with all my heart that if I could go back in time and be with you, then I would. I need you, I can't stop thinking about you, you make me feel so happy, and knowing that I make you happy in return is all I wish for. All I want is you Inuyasha, so don't ever think for one minute that I regret anything we have done today. Because I've wanted this moment for a long time." Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck and she rubbed her cheek against his gently.

Inuyasha felt his eyes sting once more. His arms wounding around her tightly. He rubbed his cheek against hers in return. "Until this moment Kagome, I never thought I could be truly happy. It was so hard. So bloody hard to not kiss you, to not hug you. Whenever I am around you I just feel at peace, I feel whole again. I...Kagome, I want to ask you, so, so badly but I-"

Kagome pressed a finger on his lips "Then ask me" Kagome said breathlessly.

Inuyasha breathed in before leaning his forehead against Kagome's. "Kagome, will you go out with me?"

Kagome knew what he was going to say. But just hearing those words that she has wanted to hear from his lips for so long, made her eyes wide and a few tears fall. She choked on a sob. Kagome laughed happily. Screw Koga, screw the rules, screw the pain...screw Kazuki. She didn't want this moment to end. She knew Sango, Jakotsu, everybody that she was close to would get angry and tell her off, maybe even ignore her. But, she just couldn't, not when he was embracing her with such warmth that Koga never gave her. Not when he was so innocently admitting his feelings, and she her own.

Inuyasha noticed the silence and placed a hand behind her head, his other arm tightening around her waist "Don't say no Kagome..."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head "Yes, yes yes yes." Kagome said almost whispering.

Inuyasha laughed and lifted her up before spinning her around happily. "Yes yes, fucking yes!" Inuyasha blurted out as he brought Kagome down and cupped her face kissing her passionatly, wanting to show her just how much he truly cared for her. To show her that he was sincere in his words, and to let her know that he was madly and deeply addicted to her.

Kagome smiled in the kiss and happily enjoyed it.

_'I know this is wrong. But it just feels so right...so right.'_

Kagome was coming outside from the building hand in hand with Inuyasha. Both of them laughing happily. Kagome noticed Jakotsu's car parked outside and sighed, knowing she'd have to tell them. Kagome turned to Inuyasha who instantly embraced her tightly "You have to...go." Inuyasha said sadly, burying his nose in Kagome's neck.

Kagome nodded and embraced him back just as tightly. "Yeah, but how about Saturday?" Kagome said smiling as she moved back.

Inuyasha smiled back, as he nodded "Yeah" he then bent down and captured her lips once more before parting them slowly allowing their hands to caress each other, and their tongues to battle. Soon they both needed air and separated slowly. Kagome kissed his bottom lip once more before talking "I'll see you on Saturday...Inu." Kagome said blushing as she looked at the ground. She knew that her friends and family would have witnessed what she had done, but to be honest she didn't care, event though she knew she should.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled "See you Saturday." Inuyasha saw his new girlfriend walk away slowly, her skirt flowing beautifully and gently behind her. She would turn around occasionally causing strands of hair to move out of place touching her skin lightly, before waving. And with a last wink he saw her enter a car and kept looking at that car until it was out of sight. Inuyasha jumped as he punched the air "Yes!"

"No! What!?" Sango said shouting causing Jakotsu and Kohaku even Kagome to cover her ears. Kagome let out a sigh and nodded "Yes Sango, I just told you, I'm...I'm going out with him now."

Jakotsu turned to Sango and spoke "Sango relax."

Sango was sitting in the front passenger seat, as Kagome and Kohaku who was playing his gameboy, were sitting in the back with Jakotsu as the driver. Sango took deep breaths before glaring at Kagome as she turned in her seat. "Kaggie, I told you to be careful! What's going to happen from here on in? You will constantly have to change into both Kazuki and Kagome now, and what he finds out about you, or worse when he does what if he tells the school and you get into trouble and then mum and dad will find out, and then you'll be heart broken-"

"It will be okay Sango. I just...I just have to pray that when the time comes he will be able to forgive me." Kagome said her hands fisting slowly.

Sango sighed as she fell back against her seat "Kagome," Kagome looked up, never had Sango used her full name other than when she meant business. Kagome gave her full attention. Sango began talking "I just want my sister and best friend to be safe. I hate seeing you sad and angry. You didn't deserve what happened in your life, and you didn't deserve to be hurt or in pain, you don't deserve to cry, and thinking that maybe if things turn out badly, then...me, mum, dad, Kohaku, Jakotsu, would all have to-"

"Sango I get it! I know what I did is wrong, so can you please just help me through it rather than lecture me! How would you know why I did what I did."

Sango said nothing other than staring at Kagome. Kagome was fuming with anger now "Do you know how hard it is to have the guy you like so much...the man who makes you so happy and special, hug you, tell you he liked you a lot and knowing that he is alone with no-body but me and his friends and to run away when you know all that? It would break my heart Sango, he needed me and I know I should have stopped it, but...I don't regret it." Kagome turned her head to face the window her eyes shiny and her hands in fists.

Jakotsu sighed and looked at Sango seeing her eyes being hidden behind her bangs. Jakotsu looked in the review mirror at Kohaku and saw how he was trying to soothe Kagome by petting her back. Jakotsu looked back at the road and inwardly sighed. He hated all the tension, but knew there was nothing he could about it, other than drive and hope that everything turned out well in the end.

Soon everybody got home. Ayku and Kei ready to greet them. Kagome put on a fake smile as she hugged her adopted parents. Kagome then walked upstairs with Sango tagging along behind her. It was currently 12:30 in the morning and Kagome was tired, not to mention it was Christmas tomorrow, meaning family would come around tomorrow, and she'd have to wake up early to help out her mother. She got changed into a white oversized shirt and black leggings before laying in bed, her hair down and her eyes closed. Kagome then heard Sango climb in the top bunk and sighed before closing her eyes and trying to sleep. However no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning around not being able to find a comfortable position. She then heard footsteps and another weight on her bed of somebody sitting down.

Kagome felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes before turning around a little. She saw who it was and laid back down "What is it Sango?" Kagome said quietly.

Sango felt like crying however she simply looked at the floor sadly "I'm sorry Kagome. I just...I hated seeing you cry over Koga, and knowing that you fell just as hard if not more with Inuyasha, made me scared that if you don't get the ending you wish for, hope for, then you'll hurt all over again. I just want to keep you safe, Kagome."

Kagome sat up and looked at Sango. "Sango."

Sango hugged Kagome tightly, trying to hold in her tears. "Please don't hate me Kagome."

Kagome hugged her back just as tightly. "I can never hate you Sango. I know you want what's best for me. But I wanted this, and I'mready for the consequences. I just want you to be there for me when I need you the most."

Sango nodded "I promise Kagome. Just please be careful."

Kagome nodded, and soon both girls fell asleep ready for Christmas.

* * *

><p>Christmas came around and Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, Ayuka and Kei all laughed and smiled as they opened presents. Sango recieved a new laptop since her old one was getting old, along with a few scarfs, gloves and hats. She mumbled how she hated hats but Ayuka just fussed at how it was knitted by her great aunt, and how much she loved her. Sango rolled her eyes as her main attention was on the laptop.<p>

Kohaku had earned the latest phone on contract since he was now in secondary school, and texting, calling and free internet use would be essential. _'In his world'_ Kei always said, along with a few video games, such as Payday 2 and Farcry 4. He always loved first person games. Kagome smiled as hugged her parents as she herself had a I-pad, money, and some clothes. Family came over, as both Sango and Kagome groaned when they felt their aunties and uncles pinch their cheeks as if they were children.

"Oh Kohaku you've grown up so much" they would all say.

Or, "Oh Sango look at your hair, and oh my gosh your breasts have grown so much" Their aunty would usually say.

"Kagome you look so much taller than before!" All the children sweat dropped and groaned. Christmas dinner was good, they all laughed pulled crackers, had chicken rather than turkey. Then they all had Champaign excluding Kohaku and opened even more presents from the grandparents who were off on Holiday. throughout the whole day Kagome couldn't help but think about what Inuyasha would be doing at the current time. The fact that he was alone and had no-body caused her to constantly worry and pull at her heart as she wished she could leave at that moment and run into his arms, telling him that she would always be there for him, as a friend, as a girlfriend. But she knew that she couldn't for fear of what her parents would assume.

It was 10:00pm and the rest of the family left and with a last goodbye Kagome was helping her mother to dry the dishes as her mother washed and rinsed them. Sango was hovering as she sang. Kei was helping Kohaku with his game since he was a little bit of a gamer himself. Kagome put a plate away and went to grab anotehr one before thoruoghly drying that one. However as always her mind went back to her...boyfriend. Kagome blushed as she though of that term. Never had she thought that she would be with Inuyasha after five months of knowing him. However the fact that he was alone still plagued her mind, was he okay? Did he feel sad? Did he need her or Kazuki there to keep him company?

"Um honey I think that plate is dry enough" Ayuka announced giggling.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and blushed as she put the plate away. "Sorry mama."

Ayuka smiled "What's on your mind honey?" Ayuka said gently running her hands through Kagome's hair.

Kagome smiled and leaned into her mother's comforting hand. "Nothing mama, I'm going to go upstairs. Love you." Kagome pecked her mother's cheek with a warm embrace.

Ayuka nodded and gave a motherly smile she cupped Kagome's cheeks and gave her an Eskimo kiss. Kagome giggled. "Remember honey any problems you can come straight to me."

Kagome nodded and walked upstairs. She then saw her dad walking out from Kohaku's room and smiled "Hey dad."

Kei smiled and hugged his adoptive daughter "Hey squirt, you going to enjoy your new presents?"

Kagome nodded and winked "You bet dad."

Kei smiled and ruffled her hair. "Love you squirt." Kei said before walking downstairs.

Kagome smiled "Love you to dad." Kagome walked into her room, and heard the hoova still playing meaning Sango was still not done. She went to grab her phone and saw it flashing. She flipped it open and saw a message from Inuyasha. Kagome grinned happily as she laid down in her bed.

_'Merry Christmas princess :) I know what your thinking now, please don't be sad princess. I'm out with some friends, we're all having a good time. I am thinking of you all day, and I hope you had an amazing time with your family. See you on Saturday babe ;)'_

_-Inuyasha-_

Kagome blushed and gently shook her head. Whether she was Kazuki or Kagome, he always knew exactly what she was thinking. Kagome tapped on her phone and started to reply. As she clicked send she read over it.

_'Merry Christmas Inu :3. I'm glad you're having a good time. I was thinking of you all day, as I've done every other day. I can't wait till Saturday either :) '_

_-Kagome-_

Kagome closed her phone and smiled to herself closing her eyes. She would see him tomorrow as Kazuki, but she would see him. _'God It's going to be so hard to stay away from him after yesterday...no Kagome bad girl you're a boy tomorrow you can't'_ Kagome sighed but then felt her phone vibrate she instantly read it.

'_I'm glad you did also Kagome :) I'll give you a surprise Saturday okay, all you need to know is that you need to wear formal ;) Night beautiful."_

_-Inuyasha-_

Kagome blushed and squealed quietly at the nickname. Kagome sent a message back and placed the phone on her night stand, turning around and smiling happily into her pain. However images of Koga and Inuyasha arguing, the thought of what her parents would think or say when it was over, Kagome tightened her hold on her pillow as she bit her bottom lip. She thought of how Inuyasha would scream at her, leave her, ignore her, walking away...forgetting. Kagome shut her eyes tightly as a few tears fell down her cheek. Kagome sobbed quietly but she didn't hear the footsteps enter her room. She then felt a pair of warm arms hug her from behind her and a head snuggling in her shoulder.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked worried.

Kagome opened her eyes and turned around in an instant allowing Sango to comfort her. Sango rubbed her back and shushed her as she rocked Kagome a little. Sango didn't need an answer, she knew what was wrong, and she cursed herself a million times to allow Kagome to go through with such a stupid idea. However she couldn't regret it fully, because if it wasn't for that stupid crazy plan...she'd never have been able to see Kagome as happy as she was before. She knew Inuyasha gave her that smile, gave her those feelings of security and love. That's why she would stand by her sister. She would do her best to make sure Kagome came out of this happy and lessen the danger that was about to come.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha closed his phone as he covered his eyes with his arm. He didn't technically go out as such. Yeah Miroku and Shippo came around but they offered, and he didn't really feel like going out and getting drunk, not on a school night at least, however he knew Kagome would feel horrible and worried if she knew he was doing nothing but moping and missing her on Christmas day. He shook his head and smirked "So like her." He then felt his phone buzz, and rolled over onto his chest leaning over to his night stand to grab the phone. He opened it and grinned as he saw the name.<p>

'_Okay. But you don't need to take me anywhere posh or fancy, I like a good old plate of McDonald's and a large coke :) AndInuyasha...thank you :) good night'_

_-Kagome-_

Inuyasha sighed happily as he leaned back. and closed his phone. Oh he had plans for Saturday. Plans that would woo any girl. But Kagome wasn't just nay girl, she was his girl. And she was special in every way. She was funny, happy, bubbly, had a good sense of humour, could use sarcasm, realistic, not too pushy orclingy, god he could go on for hours. Inuyasha smiled as he brought his hand up to his lips and gentlystroked the bottom lip with his thumb and forefinger. God did he love her lips, they were so gentle, plump, soft, warm. God he felt his body heat up and looked down to see his little friend slowlyseem more visible through his boxers. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he thought of Kagome's raven hair as it was gnetly displayed against the white pillow case, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. Her arms spread beside her as she arches her back. Her body laced with a sexy silk nighty. Her legs smooth and delicate to the touch bending as she arched her long swan like neck.

Inuyasha started moaning not realising that he was doing something he had not done in a while. Inuyasha felt his hand tighten as his thoughts went back to Kagome. He pictured his naked chest pressed against her back as he gently and sexually nibbled her neck, his hands and arms grazing her C-cup breasts and hips. Kagome's arms raised and wrapping behind his neck, as she inclined her neck to the side for more access. Inuyasha felt himself nearing his peak as he started groaning and fisting his hands on his sheets, his forehead perspiring. His mouth producing broken words of her name.

"Ka...Kagome...Kagome" Inuyasha moaned as he thought of how she would run her hands down his own chest and kiss him all over his neck and make her way down. Inuyasha threw his head back as he moaned loudly as he finished. Inuyasha relaxed his muscles, as he unclenched his hand from the sheets and took deep shaky breaths. He opened his eyes slowly and realised.

"Fuck it was a dream."

Inuyasha was amazed to be honest. He only ever had rough or fast sex. Never had he ever experienced slow passionate intercourse. Hell he lost his first time to some person he didn't know, he couldn't even remember when. Kagome was really special, extremely special if she could easily baffle his mind.

Inuyasha looked down and groaned, but this time in annoyance. "Great, just great. Your so pathetic Inuyasha."

* * *

><p>Kagome walked back into school saying good-bye to Jakotsu as she had on her wig and the customary school uniform. She held her duffel bag and said hi to a few students she recognised. Once she neared the dorm she saw Hojo their outside talking with Miroku. Kagome wanted to run up but knew she was a guy, and guys never ran unless it was for a race...or food. Kagome walked up and patted Miroku's back, then Hojo's. "Hey how's everyone doing?"<p>

Miroku smirked and winked "Not to bad yourself?"

Kagome smiled "Yeah it was good, got a new I-pad"

Hojo smiled and nodded "Awesome I have the latest one also."

Miroku smiled and spoke again "So Kazuki what did you do on Christmas?"

Kagome shrugged and smiled "Oh the usual, annoying family members coming around and pinching cheeks, opening presents, singing, eating, the usual. I heard you went out with Inuyasha and the others, how was it?"

Miroku was confused as he frowned "Kazuki you must be thinking wrong, I went out with Hojo and introduced him to Shippo and Kirara, we went out but Inuyasha refused."

Kagome's eyes widened. _'He...was alone. Then why didn't he tell me?'_

As if Hojo read her mind he shrugged and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure he just didn't want you to worry or feel bad. From being in the same primary school, to now I know he is definitely one who hates pity and anything related to it."

Miroku nodded "Definitely, man Hojo your cool, I don't know why I never spoke with you before. Perdoname mi amigo (forgive me my friend)."

Kagome however didn't comment on his Spanish and instead bowed quickly at them before running up the stairs. She took out her keys and opened the door to see Inuyasha with his uniform on and fighting with his tie in front of the mirror.

Inuyasha heard the door open and smirked "Oh hey man, how was your Christmas?"

Kagome covered up her anger and pain as she tried her best to smile "It was definitely something." Kagome saw him turn around and all her pent up anger was gone. God did she just want to run into his arms and call him 'baby' as he kissed her and touched her and-

"-out with Kagome."

Kagome shook her head as she heard him speak "Hm, what sorry what did you say?" Kagome asked again.

Inuyasha shook his head as he chuckled "I said, I asked Kagome out on Wednesday and she said yes! Can you believe it, she fucking said yes!" Inuyasha said happily.

Kagome smiled and tried her very best now to not kiss him however that didn't stop her from teasing him. "Oh really, is Mr. Arrogant finally settling down?" Kagome chewed the inside of her cheek. She really wanted him to say yes, if he did she would feel so much more secure.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck embarrassed "Yeah. I don't know man, she is just so different and amazing, not to mention beautiful, funny. I really want to make it work with her man, you think I can?"

_'A million times yes!'_ Kagome's female side said. However Kazuki simply replied with "I'm sure. Now come on we have History first, then GYM. Do you have practice today after school?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah cause our next tournament is on the 13th of Feburary"

Kaogme laughed "Seriously, only one day before valentine's day?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, I know it's weird but oh well I only have one person I want to impress more than any body."

Kagome smiled and tapped his shoulder as they left the apartment and walked down the corridors. "I'm sure you do."

Inuyasha smiled. he loved that he could talk with Kazuki about anything. He seriously was a trustworthy friend. Inuyasha put his arm around Kazuki putting him in a head lock laughing.

Kagokme laughed also and punched his arm "Oi!"

Inuyasha laughed and ruffled his head "Your really something Kazuki." Inuyasha let him go and started running forward his loose hair flying behind him and a duffel bag in one hand. Kagome loved the sight of seeing him so happy and bubbly. A side to Inuyasha she was sure rarely ever appeared, and a side he most certainly did not admire. However seeing him glowing with happiness and contentment made her happy. And she knew that it was her who brought it out of him. Just as he had saved her in so many ways, she had funny enough saved him,

Inuyasha waved and smiled "Come on shorty let's get going!"

Kagome smiled and shook her head "Coming, sheesh be patient will ya." Kagome said in her manly voice.

Inuyasha laughed and ran "Race you!"

Kagome laughed "Oh yeah, well two can beat that game." And soon both teens were running around the school, for once both of them finally happy, even if it was for only a short while.

Koga was standing behind the dorm building as he saw Inuyasha and Kazuki running. He glared at how happy he was, he never hated Inuyasha. He never had a reason to hate him, however, after flirting and no doubtfully going out with Kagome, it boiled his anger to no end. Yeah sure he dumped her, but she was still his, and she would always be his no matter what. Koga pushed of the building, not realising that Hojo himself was leaning on the wall studying the wolf.

'_This is not good. Kagome please be safe.'_ Hojo thought before slowly walking away his hands in his pockets, ready to head to class.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Kagome was at home not knowing what to wear for her date with Inuyasha. "Oh Sango, so much to choose from!"<p>

Jakotsu and Sango laughed. "Calm down sugar, let's see what you have." Jakotsu said as he stood up and headed towards the wardrobe. Ayuka knocked on the door and Sango opened it smiling.

Ayuka smiled gently pushing forward a silver tray "A few snacks for you all. I hope you like it, I just baked them."

Jay, Kagome and Sango were drooling as they saw the cookies. "YES PLEASE!" They all yelled as they all ate them.

Ayuka giggled softly "Please calm down little ones, I brought up some milk too. If you all need anything else I'm downstairs okay?" Ayuka said smiling gently and bowing before walking away.

Jakotsu took another bite of a chocolate chip cookie and moaned as he threw his head back "God Mrs. T makes amazing cookies."

Sango and Kagome grinned proudly "She's amazing at everything she is." Sango said.

Kagome started throwing clothes behind her, causing them to land unfortunately all over the place, the beds, the lamps, the floor, the two other teens in the room! "Mou, this is useless I have nothing to wear!" Kagome said groaning as she flopped on her bed. She looked at the time "He said he wanted me to meet him at the park at 5:00 I only have an hour to get ready and get there. I'm not going to make it." Kagome said sadly.

Sango jumped up and shook her head "You will Kagome, trust me you will, come on we're going to make you look gorgeous!" Sango said picking and choosing.

Jakotsue would shake or nod his head at the outfits he lied and disliked. He finally nodded and gave a big smile. "That's the one."

Kagome looked in the mirror and saw herself in a black short sleeve chiffon dress, that reached just below her knees, a pair of black tights and mary jane high heels. Her hair up in a high ponytail with a few stray strands falling to frame her face. Kagome was gobsmacked "Wow, I...I never thought-"

"That you could look this hot? Well you honestly don't know yourself hun." Jakotsu said as he stood up and hugged her.

Kagome smiled "Thank you guys. So much." Kagome said to them both.

"Kagome, Sango, I'm heading of to work. remember your curfews 11:00 so if you happen to go out your dad will be here by 7:00." Ayuka said from the stairs.

Sango smied "Okay mama, bye be safe."

Ayuka winked "Aren't I always, have fun girls, and boys!"

Everyone laughed and soon when they heard the door close Kagome walked down along with Sango and Jakotsu. "You definitely need to wear a pea coat hun."

Kagome laughed and soon with everything on and ready. She and Jakotsu left leaving behind a Sango who was waving happily. Once she got to the park, Jaykotsu refused to leave her until he knew she was safe and Inuyasha was there. And speaking of the devil Kagome saw a car pull up, no doubt Inuyasha. Jakotsu afirmed it was Inuyasha and winked before driving away. When Kagome turned around her eyes went wide, he was wearing black jeans, with a black short-sleeved shirt with an imprint of a white-collar, and a tie in white. He then wore a sort of elbow length blazer with his leather jacket on top/ He had black clean trainers and his hair was up in a high ponytail. Red roses in his hand.

Kagome got to him and practically ran as she threw her arms around his neck. Inuyasha laughed and embraced her tightly in a warm embrace. Kagome was just so relieved to finally be able to be herself around him. when they stopped hugging Inuyasha bent down and took her lips as his own. Kagome was not complaining as she fell into the kiss enjoying every moment of it. She responded happily, and both smiled as they separated.

Inuyasha brought out the flowers he had brought and gave them to her. Kagome looked down and looked back up emotional. "Inu...you didn't have to."

Inuyasha shook his head "No your right, I didn't need to, I _wanted_ to." Inuyasha winked, causing Kagome to blush and smile happily.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I love them."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and brought her to his car. They were both laughing happily about random subjects until Inuyasha pulled up against a restaurant. He ran over to her side and opened the door for her. Kagome smiled kindly. Koga never did anything like this for her. "Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed and nodded. They both walked in and Kagome was surprised when she saw just HOW fancy it actually was. The lighting was dim and romantic, the tables had silk clothes with embroidery, flowers in the middle along with candles and the chairs were wide and elegant. The place was called "Cuisine le rouge." Kagome instantly knew it was French, and holy crap she really hoped she didn't have to eat...escargot or...bleh. She also noticed a dance floor in the centre of the restaurant no doubt to give it a more romantic atmosphere.

Inuyasha walked up to the receptionist and Kagome noticed how she smiled dreamily at Inuyasha. "What can I get for you sir?" She said trying to sound seductive. Inuyasha nodded and smiled.

"Reservation under Takahashi."

The lady typed into the computer and nodded "Right this way please." She silently glared at Kagome who glared right back, squeezing Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha squeezed back and turned to wink at her. Kagome smiled and leaned closer. Soon they were at a table that looked out unto the scenery. Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha pull out the chair for her. Kagome sat down and Inuyasha turned to sit in his own. Kagome leaned forward as the waitress gave them their menu "Hope you enjoy your meal."

Inuyasha gave a nod. And with that she was gone. Kagome turned to him and smirked "You really went out of your way tonight huh?"

Inuyasha smiled and went to reach her hand on the other side of the table. "I was waiting for tonight Kagome."

Kagome blushed and soon both ordered their meals. Kagome was grateful that she didn't need to eat escargot or something along the lines of it. When she took fo her coat, Inuyasha almost drooled as she stood up to put it behind her chair. He saw how she wore a black dress that accentuated her curves and breasts perfectly. The black tights made her legs seem a mile long. Her heels made her look even sexier, and he could definitely tell that if he didn't stop looking or drooling then he would end up doing something he'd regret.

Kagome sat back down and soon went back to smiling and chatting. Kagome crossed her arms and soon their food came, they both ate and laughed a little too loudly but they didn't care. Soon a waiter came along and gave them a bottle of wine before bowing. Kagome was confused "But Inuyasha we aren't 18 yet."

Inuyasha smirked and winked "The Takahashi name is very popular, me and my half brother drink at occasions every time, it's not uncommon for me to drink in public." Inuyasha said pouring wine into their glasses. He stirred it before smelling it gently and drinking a little from it.

Kagome shrugged and thought, what the hell. She brought the glass to her nose and closed her eyes as the gentle aroma of berry and strong liquor caught her senses. She then took a sip and nodded to him. "It's really good."

Inuyasha smiled "Glad you liked it." Soon after they finished eating, a song came up, and when Kagome heard it she grinned and clapped her hands. "Oh my goodness I love this song." It was 'I knew I loved you. By Savage Gardens'

Inuyasha smiled and stood up. Kagome's eyes widened realising what he was about to do. Kagome shook her head "No Inu...Inuyasha, I don't know how to dance." Kagome looked down and blushed.

Inuyasha only smiled and bent down as he raised her chin "Everyone can dance, you just need to feel the music..." Inuyasha leaned closer to her ear "and the partner." And with that Inuyasha stood up and gently Kagome's hand before both were the third couple to touch the polished wood of the dance floor. Inuyasha took her amr and placed in on her shoulder, whilst he placed on hand behind her waist and the other went to grab her other hand. Inuyasha leaned down and whispered, "Just follow me." Kagome had shivers down her spine but nodded none the less.

_Maybe it's intuition With some thing's you just don't question Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant. And there it goes I think I've found my best friend I know that it might sound more than a little Crazy, but I believe._

Kagome slowly started to get the hang of it, and gently wrapped both of her arms around his neck as he placed both his own on her hips. Both looking into the other's eyes. And strangely enough, without realising they both thought one thing. This song, represented them.

_I knew I loved you, before I met you I think I dreamed you into life._  
><em>I knew I loved you, before I met you I have been waiting all my life.<em>

Inuyasha gently bent Kagome down before bringing her up again and both slowly twirling once more.

_There's just no rhyme or reason Only the sense of completion And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces Searching for, I think Ifound my way home._  
><em>I know that it might sound more than a little, Crazy but I believe.<em>

Inuyasha twirled Kagome around, both smiling and laughing as they truly did feel that they found their way home. That they found each other.

_I knew I loved you, before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life._

Inuyasha smiled down at her as the instrumental started. He bent down and whispered one thing before the music started up again. "I knew I loved you Kagome, before I met you." Kagome's eyes widened and then she felt Inuyasha's warm lips on hers. Then the chorus started again and Inuyasha instantly twirled Kagome again, before bringing her back to him. Both twirling and smiling as they only had eyes for each other. Everybody around was admiring the young couple. However Kagome and Inuyasha didn't care, they were in their own dream and they knew that this moment, was a moment they were both waiting for.

_I knew I loved you, before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life._

_I knew I loved you before, I met you I think i dreamed you into life._  
><em>I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life.<em>

Inuyasha and Kagome stared into each other's eyes as the instrumental started up again. Kagome stood on her tip-toes and gently whispered in his own ear. "I loved you before I met you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the words. He had said them to her earlier, but hearing the words come out from her lips, sounded so different. They sounded so pure, so honest. Inuyasha couldn't help but bend down to ravish her lips once more. Both knowing that for that solid moment, they both belonged.

_'Oh Inuyasha, why do you make me feel like this. I don't want to hurt you'_ Kagome's eyes were shut tighter as she tried to hide her tears '_But I know I will'_

* * *

><p>So what do you think guys :D I might have to start updating only on week-ends, just because I'm so busy with school and everything that I might only be able to update on the week-end. So I hope you are all okay with that. :) I hope this chapter had lots of fluff and smutt in it, as I am apologising for the long wait. However I wanted the interaction between Kagome and Inuyasha to be more close and private as I feel it would add much more drama to the story later on. Also speaking of drama... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 330 OVER REVIEWS! ^^ You guys seriously made my day with those reviews, I am so grateful and I will update as soon as I can. I hope you all liked it.<p>

remember more reviews, faster update


	20. unexpected words

Chapter 20: Unexpected words

**Hey guys, I owe you all a massive apology. I am so sorry for the almost two weeks update, you see I had mock and since I'm starting Uni next year I have to impress my teacher's I also had a flu during it as I studied to hard. Honestly guys I thought about this story every day and I hated leaving it for this long, I really did, so please forgive me. However I hope I made it up to you with this lengthy chapter. And by the way THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! Honestly guys they are amazing, I hope for the long wait I haven't lost any reviewers or readers. Please guys tell me your opinions. Anyway hope you enjoy! ^^**

Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha, Hojo and Miroku during Break inside the cafeteria as the harsh winter of mid December was. "So Inuyasha how did it go with miss Kagome then?" Miroku asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Inuyasha blushed and secretly Hojo could see the blush forming on Kagome's face. Miroku grinned "Oh did something happen?"

Miroku's eyes widened for a bit before she smirked and nudged Inuyasha with his shoulder. "Don't tell me you did 'that'"

Kagome was truly blushing now whereas Inuyasha got angry "Shut up lecher we ain't done that yet, we're not ready!" Inuyasha growled out.

Miroku sighed and took a sip of his drink. "Alright alright, so why you blushing then? The big bad Inuyasha blushing?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes to try and prevent from hitting Miroku. Kagome saw this and decided to change the subject.

"Hey you guys, how about eating in the cafe after school, maybe we can meet Kirara and Shippo again?" Hojo chuckled as he shook his head slightly. Kagome pouted and elbowed him. Hojo stopped his laughing and simply muffled them.

Inuyasha shrugged "I don't mind, it'd be nice I haven't seen them for a while anyway."

Kagome nodded and looked at the table 'Yeah I know'

Inuyasha turned to Kazuki and saw his puzzled look. He elbowed his room-mate causing Kagome to come out of her reverie, as she turned around. "Yeah?"

Inuyasha inclined his head a little to the right and then the left, for some reason Kagome couldn't help but laugh at how he looked just like a puppy at that very moment. Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms "What's it with you shorty, you go from sad to happy all of a sudden?"

Kagome laughed more and tried to cover her mouth with her hand, but it was futile. "I-I c-can't help it. You just looked so much like a puppy b-before!"

Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched as he snarled "Shut up, just because I'm a dog demon doesn't imply I act like one."

Kagome bent over and pinched his cheek. Inuyasha was a little surprised and turned his head to see his room-mate. Kagome winked and smirked "Then why is it you purr Kagome's name every night, like a...puppy."

Inuyasha jumped up along with Kagome and he smirked as he cracked his knuckles "You better run shorty."

Kagome eeked and started running around the cafeteria, Inuyasha not far behind. Many people were just laughing as it was common to see them two chase each other. Kagome laughed and ran around Hojo, who was laughing along with Miroku. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh himself as everybody was cheering and laughing. Kagome kept smiling and laughing as she ran ahead.

_'Is this what it feels like?'_ Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha running behind laughing with a big grin on his face. Kagome couldn't help but smile warmly. _'Is this what it feels like, to be truly happy?'_ Kagome looked around and saw her friends her companions all laughing and clapping as they cheered. Kagome smiled even more _'Yes, it is. Inuyasha, you made this happen, you made everybody laugh, you honestly don't know...just how great you are'_ Kagome was so lost in thought that she slowed down and felt arms wrap around her neck before feeling herself in a choke hold.

"I win shorty" Inuyash asaid laughing victoriously. The cafeteria smiled and laughed as they went back to doing what they were doing. Kagome laughed as she tried to get free "Hey let go...hahaha let go!" Kagome pleaded weakly.

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head "Take it back shorty."

Kagome looked up and blew on her fake fringe "Never"

Inuyasha sighed and smirked "Then you'll just have to suffer the..." Inuyasha however didn't finish the sentence as he saw Kazuki stare behind him. Inuyasha looked back and saw Koga who was standing there with his arms crossed.

Inuyasha instinctively stood in front of Kazuki as he growled "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

Koga glared "I could ask you the same thing. Your in my way."

Inuyasha snorted "Go around the tables, I'm pretty sure you can manage that can't you? I don't think I hit you to fucking hard." Inuyasha said losing his control little by little.

Koga chuckled darkly "So how's the little bitch doing? Are you giving her a good time?" Koga said snarling.

Inuyasha swore he saw red as he jumped on Koga and punched him square in the face. Kagome gasped as the cafeteria witnessed this they were all wondering what the hell happened to the childhood friends that were inseparable.

Inuyasha and Koga rolled around in the ground as they each punched and scratched and kicked each other. Miroku ran into the mix to try and pull Inuyasha away but to no avail. Hojo ran towards Kagome and held her back. Hojo knew something that most people forgot or wouldn't know. The fact that they are both part dog demons, means that their instinct to fight over a female is high and anyone who insults Kagome in front of Inuyasha, would probably be in critical condition if human. However Hojo knew, he knew that Inuyasha didn't think Koga's attitude was completely out of order. It was customary tradition, that Koga, even though stopped taking interest in Kagome, would still want her of limits until he, the Alpha male said so otherwise.

Inuyasha being with Kagome now, is also an Alpha male meaning that he would do anything to keep the pride and virginity of Kagome private and would fight with any-body even his own father in order to pursue that innate feeling of protection. He turned to see Kagome about to cry and cursed, he had to get her to stop, men didn't cry and if they saw her then Koga would suspect something. Hojo saw the way Koga would look at her male and female self during the tournaments and knew that he had to make sure Kagome's secret was kept safe and secure, especially since he had a horrible feeling that somebody else was involved with the case.

Kagome however wasn't all too pleased. She hated seeing Inuyasha fight, she couldn't care less what he did to Koga, but she didn't want him to be in trouble for protecting her. She didn't want Inuyasha to look like a monster, she knew she couldn't cry but at that moment when she felt a tear run down her cheek, she felt Hojo then grab her shoulders and she turned to see him shake his head.

Kagome looked back at the fight and saw that some blood was being spilt and cuts and bruises were being created. Then a teacher came in and yelled as he tried separating the two boys. Kagome saw Inuyasha stand up and limp a little before walking straight, wiping some blood that was trickling down the side of his mouth and his chin. Kagome bit her lip and ran out of Hojo's arms and towards Inuyasha who was glaring at Koga.

Kagome got to Inuyasha and took his arm, making sure she didn't lose her male façade. "Come on Inuyasha, let's go to the nurse."

Inuyasha spat more blood and glared at the teacher then at Kazuki before his eyes lost the anger and nodded. Kagome smiled gratefully and let out a hidden shaky breath. They both started walking but not before Kagome turned her head to see Koga who glared at her and smirked evilly. Kagome was confused but just glared back before she carried on helping Inuyasha.

Koga couldn't help but smirk, he had secretly seen the look on Kazuki's face when he hit Inuyasha. And it was too damn close to the facial expression...Kagome used.

Once Kagome and Inuyasha were outside from the cafeteria and walking down a hall, Inuyasha quickly shoved Kazuki away gently before punching a wall. Kagome gasped and ran to him but stopped when she heard him.

"Fucking Damnit! I'm sick of this. That piece of shit keeps making things difficult!"

Kagome's eyes widened. Never, and she meant never, had she seen Inuyasha curse as much as now or even be so angry that he'd hit a wall. Kagome then noticed the blood stains marring the wall as Inuyasha pulled away. She then felt grabbed his bloody fist. She didn't want him to get any more injured...for her sake. She didn't even deserve the affection Inuyasha was showing her.

"Don't"

Inuyasha just took his hand out of his room-mates and sighed rubbing his face. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't hurt your hand, not the hand that plays basketball, the hand that protects...Kagome, the hand that protects me, the hand that ruffles my hair, that builds wooden stages. Koga dosn't deserve you to injure it."

Inuyasha opened hi mouth to say something. But Kagome shook her head and grabbed his arm gently. Inuyasha looked at Kazuki and felt comforted by his room-mates smile. They both walked into the nurse's office. However as they looked around they couldn't find any-body. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

Kagome turned and called out. "Anybody here?"

When there was no response both teens just shrugged and Kagome lead Inuyasha to the table where he reluctantly sat on. Kagome looked around and huffed hands on her hips. "Okay well I guess I'll bandage you up."

Inuyasha snorted with a smirk "Yeah okay shorty, have you ever before?"

Kagome grabbed a paper clip from the desk and threw it at him. Inuyasha laughed as he dodged. "Off course I did Mr. arrogant."

Inuyasha chuckled "Okay okay just saying, jeez you act like a girl sometimes I tell ya."

Kagome narrowed her eyes "Uh-huh." In a way, she had been dressed as a guy for almost five months now, that if somebody told her she acted like a girl, she would take that offensively now. She came into this school to show Koga that she could be more than just a simple cheery bubbly happy virgin, and rather a strong, independent, sexy goddess. However...looking at Inuyasha and searching for the band-aids, not to mention he is technically her boyfriend, she realised that she didn't need to change herself to please any-body, all she needed to do was be herself and hopefully find a guy who would love her and treat her with care.

And she found him. Only trouble is, the pain he's feeling now, will no where be as close as to the one she'd give him.

Kagome shook her head of the thoughts and ran back to Inuyasha with antiseptic and bandages, cotton buds, and salve. Inuyasha's nose wrinkled "I don't need all this shorty, in case you've forgotten..." Inuyasha pointed to his ears smirking gently "I'm a half-demon."

Kagome sighed and shook her head "You are impossible you know that, honestly you can't ever be happy with anything I do."

Inuyasha laughed at the comment, causing Kagome to get upset. "And why the hell are you laughing?"

Inuyasha chuckled quietly "You are so gullible you know that. I'm just playing around shorty, come on live a little." Inuyasha said ruffling Kazuki's 'hair'

Kagome sighed and chuckled lightly also as she grabbed a pair of tweezers and dabbed the cotton bud in antiseptic before gently dabbing it onto his cheek and near the side of his lips. Inuyasha winced a little and Kagome wanted to so badly jump into his arms and tell him that she was sorry and kiss him better. But she knew right now...she was just his best friend. Inuyasha saw Kazuki's thinking face and frowned a little.

"What's wrong shorty, you look sad." Inuyasha asked worried for his friend.

Kagome fell from her daze and shook her head smiling "H-Hn, nothing. Anyway try not to wince so much now okay." Kagome said teasing.

Inuyasha feh'd and crossed his arms "I never wince."

Kagome's smirk was lost as she frowned and pressed the cotton bud hard on his cheek, causing him to wince in pain. Kagome sighed "You are so full of it you know. You look so hard on the outside, but you are just a softy on the inside."

Inuyasha was acting like a hyperactive child who always pout when they get annoyed. "And exactly how do you know?"

Kagome froze. _'Shit, next time girl, use your brain before you speak.'_ Kagome turned back to grab some bandages as she tried to hide her blush. "U-Uh...S-Sango tells me things Kagome tell's her."

Inuyasha was intrigued now. So his girlfriend was talking with Kazuki's. "What exactly does Kagome say about me?" Inuyasha said smiling and feeling warmth envelope his body as he thought about what his girlfriend thought about him?

Kagome blushed even more but tried to hide it as she turned around with bandages. "Take of your shirt, I guess you got pretty banged up on your side" Kagome said in manly language as Jaykotsu always called it. Inuyasha nodded and took of his shirt, Kagome saw a massive bruise on each side of his ribs. However that wasn't what caught her off guard, oh no, she had seen his naked chest almost every-day. However being his girlfriend made her think on a different side, where she could do anything she'd want with him, as Kagome she could touch, kiss, caress any part of him she wanted. He was her's...Kagome's, and the thought of that made her so proud to have someone as kind, and beautiful as he was, even with his messy hair and curios golden iris's she couldn't help but melt at the sight, wishing she could just tell him who she was, dear god would that be so relieving. However it was too soon, too soon to tell him. And so she just grabbed the tub of cream and started to dab salve on the bruises.

"So shorty, what does she say?"

Kagome thought for a moment and smiled gently trying to hide it as much as she could, however a furious blush was also placed as her fingers touched his tanned skin. "U-Uh well...um...s-she say's that your sweet."

Inuyasha sighed "All girls say that though about the guy they like. That just means that she finds him to be nice but could be better."

Kagome shook her head quickly "Oh no, f-from what I could gather, she also says your... loyal, generous, romantic, handsome."

Inuyasha's smiled kept broadening "Okay we're getting better. Hm... however when a woman says that it always means she only goes for what's on the inside rather than the outside."

Kagome wanted to laugh right then and there. So what he really wanted to hear was if her Kagome side found him _physically_ attractive. Kagome shook her head slowly and chuckled quietly as she put salve on the left side of his ribs. "Well, she does say your kisses are amazing, soft and passioante. Your body is well-built and she loves it when you embrace her with your arms, you make her feel protected and loved..." Kagome frowned a little trying to hide it with her fake bangs covering her eyes "...because you treat her like a person and a respected woman, compared to significatn others." Kagome instantly got up and grabbed the bandage before wrapping it around his whole chest so it covered both his sides.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and then softened, his legs dangling from the table and his eyes looking appreciatively at the ceiling, his silver strands falling behind him, his puppy dog ears twitching. "She deserves it. She deserves to be treated like a woman, she deserves to be respected and accepted for her gilry bubbly side. I find her innocence and gulliblenss adorable, I find her hyperactivity enjoyful. She always has conversations, always tries out new things for my sake."

Kagome remembered the time they were playing basketball in her female form. Kagome blinked twice realising he had kept on talking "...but most of all, she is beautiful, both physically and personality wise. She is so special to me, she had grabbed my heat instantly. Because she was a genuine character."

Kagome finished tying the bandage around his chest and ribs as she looked at him and his gaze that was staring outside the office window. Kagome was shocked, amazed. She knew he had strong feelings for her, but never had she thought for a moment...she would hear a guy ever say those words. _'And they're directed to me.'_

Inuyasha looked back at Kazuki to find him staring at him. Inuyasha cleared his throat and waved his hand in the air as he tried to change the conversation "Anyway, I'm all healed up now, thank you doctor." Inuyasha said his voice filled with humour and playfulness.

Kagome clicked her tongue as she smirked and ran towards the door "You can't pass through unless you say the magic word." Kagome played.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms amused. "Are you 7 or 17?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out "Well either way you can't pass, so come one hurry what's the password?"

Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled lightly before slowly walking up "Hmm, let me guess is it...shorty?"

Kagome rolled her eyes "No"

Inuyasha over exaggerated his sigh "Oh is it maybe...the word itself?"

Kagome sighed and slapped her forehead "I'm disappointed in you."

Inuyasha took this opportunity to slip passed Kazuki before running down the hall. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha was on the other side waving grinning and doing a very childish victory dance. "Want to try and catch me this time shorty!?"

Kagome growled and ran "Come back here Takahashi!"

Inuyasha laughed as he skipped down them "No way shorty! Where's the fun in that!"

Kagome laughed and eventually stopped losing track of Inuyasha, as she felt a dark presence behind her. Kagome turned around and saw a slight shadow disappear. She turned around to see if the person was still there. However as she was about to take her first step however she heard Inuyasha's voice "Oi shorty come on we got gym!"

Kagome turned around and nodded "Sure, be right there." Kagome looked once more before cocking ehr head to one side and then running back to join Inuyasha as they both ran to the gym.

Koga came out of the shadows as he narrowed his gaze. Something wasn't right about that Kazuki, he was way to close to comfort with Inuyasha. _'Was Kikyo's supsicion right? Could Kazuki really be Kagome? No I need to see for myself'_ Koga walked back taking out a cigarette and lighting it before scowling "If it is you Kagome, you made a big mistake crossing me."

* * *

><p>It was the 30th of December 2014, New year's eve, and school had been cancelled on the 30th and the 31st in order for students and teachers to enjoy time with their families. However Inuyasha had different plans, today Kagome was coming around and since it was too cold to do anything, he suggested if she came over to the dorms, she accepted and all he had to worry about now was getting the place tidy for when she arrives. He didn't want her to think he was a pig, especially since they had only started going out for a couple of weeks.<p>

Kazuki had already left wishing him luck with Kagome as he winked saying he would spend time with Sango. Inuyasha was happy, especially since...his parent's weren't coming around. But it was always like that every year.

**Flashback 12 years ago**

_"Master Inuyasha, you have a phone call sir." A butler said walking out professionally as he bowed at the young 5 year old._

_Inuyasha was excited and jumped up running "Is it my parent's Pablo?" A young Inuyasha asked._

_Pablo nodded but hid the sadness from his features as he saw the excited young master run towards the phone that would only cause tears._

_"Mum, dad! Hi!" Inuyasha said happily in his black suit trousers, his white button down shirt with a black waist coat and a black blazer topped with polished black shoes and a black tie, his hair brushed and sleeked back, his claws and teeth clean and razored, ready to celebrate the new year with his parents._

_"Hi son, we are so sorry, but your father has a really big business deal happening with the Fukumori enterprises of expanding into two separate countries worldwide, we won't be able to make it, you know I need to stay with your father honey. We are so sorry, however we sent gifts, did you receive them."_

_Inuyasha covered his eyes with his bangs as he tried to cover his sniffs. "Y-Yeah, I'm wearing it...m-mama." Inuyasha said sadly, hoping that he could impress his mother with wearing the gift._

_"I'm sure you look very smart in it Inuyasha." his mother said obviously distracted._

_Inuyasha nodded "Yes mother it does look nice."_

_"Okay honey we love you, Pablo will take care of you, happy 2003 baby."_

_Little Inuyasha wiped his tears as he Nodded "Happy 2003 m-mama."_

_And with that the call ended and Inuyasha ran up the stairs slamming the door and even as the countdown finished and it was 2003, little Inuyasha did not move from his room or his bed. His tears resounding till late morning._

**Flashback end**

Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't care any more, he had grown tired of it. He had grown tired of waiting for them, instead he never called them, letting them how hurt it feels to not get a call from someone when you expect them too. He was too lost in his thought that he didn't even hear the bell ring. He ran to the door and peered in it. His eyes widened, it was Kagome. Inuyasha was thankful that he was already dressed but the snacks and drinks and the TV were still not prepared. He yelled "Just a second!" Before sorting out his shirt which was black which had a picture of a white tie and buttons, acting as a shirt. He checked his black jeans and his hair which was let out and ruffled to look more boyish, he sprayed something for his breath and then jumped a little, before clearing his throat and opening the door.

What he saw made him gape.

Kagome smiled and was clad in a dress. A black dress that reached up to her knees, and had a sweetheart neckline however from what he could see it was long sleeved, usually always meaning it would reveal a little more in the back. She had her hair half up half down, her hair over one shoulder, and she also had a black pea coat with black flats. He looked down and saw her legs were bare. He then looked back up and saw that she had a bag hanging from her elbow and her handbag on the other shoulder.

Kagome wasn't do any better, she tried her best not to drool, and smiled as much as she could to hide her obvious blush at seeing her boyfriend so dressed up and polished. Kagome giggled to try and cut of the silence, before blushing and moving a little closer. "You know you can do more than just stare." Kagome said teasingly.

Inuyasha smirked and outstretched his arms to pull her closer, Kagome's arms wrapping around his waist. Inuyasha smiled down and slowly bent down until his lips touched hers. Kagome smiled and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to her. Inuyasha deepened the kiss as she did this and soon moaned a little as he begged for entrance. Kagome gladly obliged and slowly after a battle and reminiscing the enjoyment, they pulled away and Inuyasha and both Kagome laughed lightly, his forehead against hers. "God I'm not sorry. Kagome you make me lose control so easily you know that." Inuyasha said wrapping one arm around her waist tucking her in his chest before closing the front door.

Kagome placed her bags down never leaving Inuyasha's tight hold. Kagome then leaned on his shoulder looking up at him "And you think you don't?"

Inuyasha smiled and remembered the food. "Oh shit, I need to get the food!" Inuyasha pecked Kagome's cheek before running towards the kitchen. Kagome giggle silently to herself _'Oh same old Inuyasha.'_ Kagome took of her coat and threw it on the sofa. 'Maybe I am a little too dressed up' Kagome thought as she looked at her attire. She heard footsteps approaching and saw Inuyasha with two glasses in his hand a bottle of pink wine Rose in the other.

Kagome smiled "Oh I see the big boy has wine hm, aren't we a year too young."

Inuyasha chuckled and walked towards her taking her hand gently and bringing her over to the sofa to sit down. Inuyasha sat down on one side, sat right next to him. He grabbed the bottle and poured it into both glasses and handed one to her, before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Inuyasha laid back against the sofa, one arm on the armrest with the glass of wine, whilst wrapping the other arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome smiled and propped her legs up on the sofa neatly next to her, gently holding the glass of wine as she placed it on her knees, her head leaning into his shoulder.

"So what film do you want to watch?" Kagome asked "Since we only have four hours." Kagome smiled sadly as she burried her head into his shoulder, she lied to her parents saying she was going to hang out with some new friends from school, and her curfew was 10:00 and it currently was 6:00. Kagome then looked at him "Anything you'd like, unless it's not horror, I can't stand horror or gore."

Inuyasha laughed "Gosh your just like Kazuki he hates horror."

Kagome laughed "Yeah Sango told me." 'God I hate lying.'

Inuyasha stood up put the glass on the table and took of the TV before heading to his stereo where he grabbed the remote and put on a song he had ready for her arrival. "Before we watch a movie." Kagome was shocked to hear the song that was playing. Inuyasha walked over to her as the instrumental was playing and outstretched his hand. Kagome smiled as she placed her small one in his and soon he lead her to the middle of the room where Kagome had just realised had rose petals on the floor. Kagome smiled as one hand was gripped by his as his other arm was on her waist, her other arm on his shoulder.

Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

And there it goes

I think I found my best friend.

I know that it might sound more than little

crazy but I believe.

I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life.  
>I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life.<p>

"You took the rose petal theme seriously tonight didn't you." Kagome said gently as Inuyasha twirled her around causing the skirt of her dress to flow around her.

Inuyasha smirked and leaned his forehead against hers "A pink rose Kagome, because I love it when you blush."

And Kagome blushed right then, causing Inuyasha to laugh.

There's just no rhyme or reason

Only the sense of completion

and in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I found my way home

I know that it might sound more than a little

crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life.

**(Instrumental)**

Kagome knew that Inuyasha would never be able to understand how true and meaningful these lyrics were to her. How this song represented her current state and life. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes never losing focus of them. '_I knew I loved you before I met you Inuyasha.'_

A thousand angels dance around you

I feel complete now that I found you

I knew I loved you, before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you, before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha twirled her around and dipped her before spinning around slowly and kissing her neck. Once the song ended, Kagome and Inuyasha looked into each other's eyes. "Inuyasha, why this song?"

Inuyasha smiled and rubbed his nose against hers gently. "Because I want to remind you that I loved you before I met you."

Kagome smiled and soon both walked back to the TV, in the same positions as before, however this time both a little sweaty and out of breath.

Inuyasha took the remote and put on the TV only to see the 12 dogs of Christmas pop up on the TV. Kagome instantly grinned "Oh my god I love this film!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Why because it's full of puppies?"

Kagome turned and winked pecking his cheek "Precisely."

Inuyasha turned back to the TV and they both saw that it was over. Kagome pouted "I should have come earlier."

Inuyasha snorted "We can watch another."

Kagome took a sip of her drink and then turned to him grinning like a child "Are you telling me that my Inuyasha is jealous?"

Inuyasha feh'd "I ain't jealous, why should I be." However Inuyasha visibly tightened his hold on her shoulder.

Kagome smiled gently and pecked his lips tasting the delicate wine on them. She licked her own lips in the process. "You don't need to be Inuyasha, because I have the best puppy in the world, right here." Kagome said gently rubbing his ears.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed "Oi watch it, I ain't no puppy!" However Inuyasha couldn't help but purr at her ministrations on his sensitive appendages. Kagome laughed "You just did then Puppy."

Inuyasha growled and Kagome simply stuck her tongue out "So if yoru not a puppy, then why are you purring?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha put his wine glass on the table and started to tickle her. Kagome started laughing and giggling trying her best not to drop the wine. "I-Inu s-stop hahahaha, I still have...hahahaha the wine...hahaha." Inuyasha stopped momentarily as he plucked the wine from her hand and placed it on the table. He then turned back and saw Kagome's flushed pink face, and her ebony hair scattered around her like a goddess, her perfect chestnut iris's shinning with innocence that only she could posses in his eyes. He sat back down and Kagome noticed how his eyes were focused one her intently. She could feel his lust thrive in his eyes as he studied her. Kagome felt the heat in her stomach, the fire in her heart, the electricity in her veins. She noticed Inuyasha undressing her with his eyes like a forbidden piece of chocolate. She felt his body lean forward, his hand gently grazing her own as he took the glass out of her grasp and placed it on the table.

Inuyasha leaned forward ever so slowly, the way her cheeks were tinted, allowed him to know that she was feeling the exact same lust and passion that he was right now. Slowly his hand gently ran up her bare leg starting from her ankle up to her thigh, his hand passed up her hips, her waste her sides to the back of her neck, never losing eye contact with the beautiful angel that was his girlfriend.

When Kagome felt him touch her like never before she couldn't help but feel hot and wet in-between her thighs, she couldn't help but feel the fire, the heat undoubtful lust and raging passion she was feeling every time he touched a different are on her skin. Never had she felt like this with Koga, never had she felt like this with any-body. Her eyelashes were closing as she couldn't help the moan that left her when she felt Inuyasha's breath on her neck, and the slow tentative kiss he placed in-between her shoulder and neck.

Kagome hissed a little in pleasure "You...know, you don't have to stop."

Inuyasha smirked and moved back grabbing her arms and placing her on top of him so she could saddle his waist. Kagome was taken by surprise as she placed both her hands on top of the sofa to keep her balance. Inuyasha tilted his head up to look at her as both his hands were massaging her sides and wast and slowly moving lower to cup her ass. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha took this opportunity to enclose her mouth with his. Kagome felt his hands tighten as the kiss intensified. Kagome tilted her head to the side in order to deepened the kiss. Inuyasha groaned as he felt a tent his pants, god Kagome was making him feel something he hadn't ever felt in his life. Something...he was scared to admit. Why was she making him so hazy, why was she so baffling to him, the way she speaks, kisses, acts, teases, everything she does causes him to fall more and more...

Kagome felt the bulge in his pants and instinctively her mind functioned before her body, as she grinded against him gently, causing Inuyasha to moan loudly into the kiss as he thrusted upwards. Kagome this time separated from the kiss as she tilted her head back and moaned, her ebony curls falling backwards. "Oh Inuyasha."

Inuyasha thrusted again, and Kagome couldn't help but grind once more causing a steady rhythm between both of them. Inuyasha cupped her face and brought her lips into a hungry kiss once more. Inuyasha stood up and gripped her thighs as she encircled her arms around his neck, as Inuyasha was carrying them to his bed. Inuyasha jumped up to the top bunk and laid Kagome down as their kisses and hands were fast and furious, their passion and lust overpowering their senses. Inuyasha took of his shirt with rapid speed, as his naked chest pressed up against her still clothed one. Inuyasha growled a little and his hand moved back to unzip her dress before taking the top half of her and leaving it to lay on her hips. Kagome felt his lips kiss and suck on her neck, as his arms enveloped her pushing her bra covered breasts against his chest.

Inuyasha kissed every inch of her neck, as he felt Kagome's arms wrap around her waist. Kagome moaned once she felt Inuyasha thrust downward into her. "Inuyasha" She said moaning.

Inuyasha groaned "Kagome, oh Kagome. Kagome." Inuyasha said repeating her name as he grinded and kissed and ravished every inch of her. Kagome knew this was too quick but she had known him for five months, being like this was what she dreamed of and wished every night, god she wanted this but at the same time didn't . She couldn't do this knowing that she was lying to him. Knowing that her whole life was a lie. She didn't want to do this, for fear of him regretting when he found out the truth. But his hands were amazing, they were so gentle yet fierce and proof enough that he was more than willing and happy to carry on.

Kagome moaned out when he felt his hands cup her breasts as his lips encased her, pushing her head deeper into the pillow at the harshness of the kiss. Inuyasha's thrusts were getting faster, and god he wished he could take of his jeans, he could feel her soaked panties tease him horribly, as her skirt was bunched up at her waist. Kagome moaned as arched her back as her hands fisted his hair. Inuyasha was so close, yet he didn't want to do it like this. He wanted her, he wanted his Kagome, he wanted Kagome to fully be hers, body mind and soul. He knew it was too quick, but ever since that day he met her with Koga all those years ago, he couldn't ignore it.

Kagome felt him quickening and her moans were getting louder as were his "Kagome...Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha loved her body, he loved her scent, her skin her aroma. He loved everything he couldn't get enough, she was like drug, his lifeline. Kagome felt Inuyasha suck on her neck as his thrust were becoming more furious.

"Inuyasha-"

"Kagome I love you."

And just like that Kagome's eyes snapped open and her world stopped.

* * *

><p>Remember more reviews faster update! This story is getting more and more intense ;)<p> 


End file.
